


Voltron Headcannon short

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sexy Times, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 101,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: I've decided to write out all my favorite Voltron headcannons. So if theres one you want me to do lemme know





	1. Mixed emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I saw this headcannon on tumblr and I thought, I wish someone would write that... so I did. If you have any you want me to do let me know, otherwise enjoy this one and and future ones I see. These will all be shorts by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you can’t trust me. Then you’re better off without me right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a picture I saw on ifunny, so technically this idea came from the artist I can't find. Let me know if you are the artist and I'll credit you.

“So what are we doing here again?” Lance asked putting on his helmet.   
“Lance we went over this in the briefing.” Shiro stated  
“I would have been listening if it was actually brief.” He paused waiting for laughter and sulked when there was none.   
“You should always listen to what people say idiot,” Keith spat.   
“Maybe you should start saying something important!” Lance retorted.   
“That’s enough you two, basically, there’s rumors of intense magic on this planet. We need something we can do to protect ourselves from Haggar’s spells.” Shiro explained.   
“Yeah that whole drawing our quentecense thing hurt.. a lot.”   
“More importantly, it left us vulnerable to attack.” Shiro mentioned.   
“My information states that theres a castle on the northern hemisphere, with friendly natives, and it seems Galra hasn’t invaded yet.” Pidge read from her logs in her suit.   
“So this should be easy!” Hunk replied.   
“Never say easy Hunk,” Shiro added.   
“Yeah you’ll jinx it!” Lance chuckled. 

 

They landed on the planet in their lions and then proceeded on foot.   
“Looks like we can breathe this air.” Pidge said releasing the vacuum seal on her helmet leaving off the mouth piece. The rest followed, Lance took a deep breath in.   
“This air tastes funny.” He smacked his lips distastefully.   
“Yeah Lance is right,” Hunk added smacking his lips as well.   
“It doesn’t matter what it tastes like, we’re here on a mission, focus.”   
Hunk and Lance nodded and Shiro gave them a smile. The ground was sort of purplish and red grass. Lance was exited to see grass again and rubbed his fingers in it longingly. Shiro noticed for them to keep moving, but assured he could sit in the grass when they got back. Lance grinned and nodded. Finally they reached the castle. It was tall and looked like it was made of some kind of metal, but also had traces of wood.   
“Is anyone here?” Shiro said knocking on the door. It took a minute but a very small pixie looking woman (probably) opened the door. She had green skin, and slender arms and long while hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head   
“Are you the paladins of Voltron?” She asked in a soft voice. Before anyone could reply she added, “We weren’t expecting you so early, come in.”   
The team looked at each other and shrugged walking into the castle’s doors. It was surprisingly big considering the size of the people that lived there. A group of them walked into the main area. The celling was very tall, you could see multiple floors, however there were no stairs.   
“How do you go up there.” Lance said pointing.   
“We have wings of course.” One of them replied stretching out her wings. While you expected it to be like a butterfly, it was more like an insect. But it was made of beautiful colors. Lance was in awe, Keith thought he was cute, but it would be a cold day in hell before he told someone he thought he was cute.   
“So if you already know why we’re here, can you help us.”   
Lance started wandering around while the conversation continued. “We will do whatever it takes to stop the Galra, we have a few ideas and..” She stopped talking and yelled. “Don’t go through that door!!!”   
Everyone looked over to where she was pointing and Lance had put his hand on a door and had it creaked open. A laser shot out the door, Lance ducked rapidly as it bounced around the room.   
“Lower your heads!” The woman shouted.   
Everyone ducked peaking up to see the laser bouncing around the room, until it hit a prism and split.   
“Ah!” Pidge yelled falling over. Hunk and Lance got up to run to her but were both struck down as well.   
“Lance I’m blaming..” Keith was interrupted as he was hit in the back. Shiro opened up the door to outside and the remaining lasers were shot outside.   
“Lance!” Shiro said sternly, “Do NOT open doors without asking.” Shiro was startled to see Lance was already crying.   
“I’m sorry… It’s just, I like exploring, and I never..” The rest of the words were so masked by sobbing no one could understand what he said.   
Pidge ran up to him and started crying too. “We’re not mad at you Lance,” she sniffed and she hugged around his waist. Hunk interjected and tried to make Lance feel better with jokes and tickles. Keith sat down and crossed his arms muttering under his breath.   
“Uh.. what just happened to my team?” Shiro asked.   
“We were working on magic to harness emotion, when struck by the light, your most prevalent emotion is brought forward. For the paladin of blue it seems to be sadness.”   
Shiro felt a tug inside his heart, but continued. “And the other’s?”   
“Yellow, is happiness, green is compassion, and the paladin of red, his seems to be anger.”   
“I’m fine, I’ll manage. Not like this is the first time Lance fucked me over.” Keith spat.   
Lance who had stopped crying, began crying again. Pidge pet his head attempting to soothe him.   
Shiro slapped Keith in the back. “Good job, you made him cry. Anyways, is there a way to reverse it?”   
“It’s like being in a dream, you just need a shock to wake you up.”  
“Like this?” Hunk asked slapping sad Lance's wet cheek with his hand gently.  
“No,” the woman continued. “Let’s just say you’ll know it when you see it, but don’t let him” She pointed to Lance. “be alone for a while. Not until you get the shock. Now back to the original reason for you being here. I have a barrier your team can use.”  
“Really?” Lance perked up.   
“Yes, but it takes several days to cast, so you must land your ship so we can use our magic on both the Lions and the castle.   
“Very well, Allura bring her down”   
It was a pretty uneventful few day, minus no one being in control of their emotions. Pidge was greeting all the natives with Hunk, Keith was sitting in the grass throwing rocks into a river. Shiro was continuously hunting down Lance and brining him back. Lance at this point had stopped crying all day and instead just looked lost and confused. Pidge and Hunk did their best to cheer him up, enough to the point he faked happiness and everyone was relieved things were back to normal.   
“Hey Keith how are you feeling?” Lance asked.   
“Not good thanks to you!” He snapped.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“You know what’s wrong! I’m fucking pissed!” Keith left him spot by the river and went off by himself to cool off. Red Lion purred as he rested against her.   
Shiro walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. Keith shuck it off.   
“Keith.” Shiro started.   
“I know!… I know I shouldn’t blow up at Lance, but it’s his fault I’m like this!”  
“That’s not how a team works, we work together, when one leg’s broken the rest of the body picks up the slack.   
“Broken? He’s fine, I’m the only one that freaking out.”   
“I don’t think fine is the word I’d use.” He looked into the distance and saw Lance hiding behind Blue. “Great.” He thought. “Remember patience yields focus.” He told Keith leaving him with Red. “I saw you hiding.” He whispered to Lance.   
“He hates me.” Lance sighed   
“He doesn’t hate you.”  
“Well maybe he didn’t.. well he did and then he didn’t but now he does again.”  
“He doesn’t hate you, but I didn’t know you cared this much?”  
Lance blushed.   
“I knew it.” Shiro thought to himself chuckling.   
“Then why don’t you tell him?” “Tell him what?” Lance said faux innocently.   
Shiro raised one eyebrow.  
“Because he hates me now.” Lance sighed.   
Suddenly they heard on both their head sets in their helmets, “Paladins Galra ships are coming in!”  
“Everyone to your lions!” Shiro shouted.   
“Wait!” the chief cried out. “You can’t move them until the process is complete, if the process is broken, then it’ll never be able to for again!”  
“Shiro?” Pidge asked.   
“Is the castle finished?” Shiro asked.   
“Yes.”   
“Allura you attack from the castle and try to draw them to the land so we can help, away from the natives.   
“Sounds good.” She replied. They all looked in the air. Not even a battleship, they didn’t know Voltron was going to be here.   
“Ok everyone, what where’s Lance?” Shiro asked. The team looked around and shrugged. “Lance get back over here!” He shouted into the helmet.   
“Oh ok!” They heard over the com. The Galra ship crashed on the planet thanks to Allura and Coran.   
“Ok let’s go.” Shiro commanded. Lance had rejoined them as they charged into battle. They got to the Galra ship and they were already pouring out of the wreckage.   
“Keith and I will take the right, Pidge, Hunk, Lance take the left.”   
They all acknowledged the order and did as they were told. Lance climbed to get higher ground but was shot in the ribs and fell down. He assured everyone he was fine and they continued. The crowd started thinning as they took out all the droids, it seemed to be the last of them when Pidge yelled, “Lance where did you go?”  
“Lance get back over here!” Shiro shouted.   
“But I’m..” Lance protested.   
“You can’t keep running off!” Keith growled. “We just can’t trust you anymore.”   
“Keith that’s..” Hunk started.   
Lance laughed interrupting Hunk. He jumped down and stood in front of them “If you can’t trust me. Then you’re better off without me right?” He held his gun up to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh cliffhanger gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens


	2. Sorry about the cliff hanger I was really tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I miss my Mom Shiro, I miss Earth, and even if I did die here it wouldn’t matter, I don’t matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short wrap up of the last chapter, hope you enjoy

Suddenly a Galra shooter hit Lance in the shoulder knocking him off balance. Lance’s blaster went off shooting the wall, and grazing Lance’s neck.   
Everyone gave a sigh of relief and readied their bayards.  
“Lance duck!!” Hunk yelled. He did as he was told and Hunk shot at the Galra shooter rapidly blasting a hole in the robot. The escape pods launched into the air as the men retreated.   
“Good work paladins,” Allura cheered, but their minds were far from their victory. They looked over at Lance as he retrieved his helmet.   
“Lance,” Shiro started.   
“That wasn’t me,” Lance faced away from everyone. He sat on some debris. “Didn’t you notice, the spell wore off.”   
Pidge and Hunk didn’t feel any different, but Keith noticed. The burning rage inside him was gone, and all he felt was regret. “Uh, Lance.” Keith moved in closer, but Lance didn’t respond. The team didn’t know how to react.   
“Even if that was, just the magic. The spell doesn’t make you feel emotions that aren't there.” Shiro walked closer. They heard soft crying.   
“I miss my Mom Shiro, I miss Earth, and even if I did die here it wouldn’t matter, I don’t matter.”  
“That’s not true!” Pidge shouted running over to him. “You’re like a brother to me Lance, I need you here!” He smiled and accepted the much needed hug.   
“You’re my best friend,” Hunk said joining the hug.   
“You’re our sharp shooter remember?” Shiro said placing his hand on his shoulder. They all looked expectantly at Keith. Keith wasn’t good with feelings, however this was one of those moments where you have to say something.   
“You’re part of this team, you’re irreplaceable. Blue loves you, we love you… so don’t pull that shit again. You really scared me.”   
Lance smiled faintly as Pidge and Hunk held out arms like an invitation to the group hug. He wasn’t a hugger but he joined the hug. They sat there for a minute not talking just holding each other when they heard Lance start to snivel again. Pidge joined in shorty after as well as Hunk. Shiro even teared up and Pidge cried out, “You scared me Lance!”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize its our fault.” Hunk chocked out.   
“You mean it’s my fault,” Keith mumbled. They temporarily stopped the group hug to look at Keith. He was holding his emotions back everyone could tell. “I was a jerk, well beyond a jerk. I pretended you were fine so I didn’t have to feel guilty. I’m selfish, I’m..” He was interrupted by Lance’s arms around him.   
“You’re a jerk.”  
“Uh..”  
“But you’re also passionate, and kind. I know you hate me but..”  
“I don’t hate you!” Keith pulled back to see Lance crying again. “You annoy me sure but I would never say I hate you, not after all we’ve been through.   
Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck and didn’t say anything else. Just rested.   
“There you all are I’ve been calling you and..” Allura walked up angrily but paused when she saw the emotional scene before her. “What happened, is everyone alright?”  
Lance and Keith separated while Shiro told her, “Just the magic wearing off made all of us a little emotional.”   
But then Lance smiled, a real smile, one that made everyone realize how long it had been since he smiled like that. Keith decided he would do everything to make sure he kept smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why do we have have to go to the rainforest planet” Pidge complained.   
“I thought you liked plants now.” Keith mentioned sitting on the couch.   
“But it’s rain, like real rain?” Lance asked excitedly. Keith grinned, Lance was annoying as fuck but he had a cute smile.   
“I looked it up!” Coran exclaimed. “While it’s different in color, it is still liquid falling from the sky, and it’s not boiling either.”  
Lance stood up and pumped the air. “I’m so exited! I want to splash around in the puddles, I want to feel the rain, I want..”   
“Lance calm down. We’re here because we got a distress signal, it’s not time to play.” Shiro stated.   
Lance shut up, to everyones surprise and almost delight.   
“Ok here’s the plan” Shiro started. “We’re going to split up into two teams and look for the base.”  
“We can’t pinpoint it exactly.” Allura explained. “But we’ve gotten readings from two places. It’s possible they have too bases.” She had a coughing fit, everyone stared in concern.   
“She’s got a bit of the Flumps, she’ll be good as new given a day or two.” Coran assured. “It’s what humans call a flu.”  
“Well rest up while we’re gone Lance go with Keith, you’re going to the northern base. Hunk, Pidge, and I will take the southern base.”  
“Roger.” The paladins replied.   
Keith expected complaining to be paired up with him, but Lance was still tapping his foot expectantly.   
“Keep each other safe.” Shiro said setting off with Hunk and Pidge.   
“Ok lets..” Keith started but he was interrupted by Lance screaming and running into the forest. “Lance!” He yelled running after him sword in hand. Lance had taken off his helmet, which Shiro always told them not to do. The rain was pouring and it looked like Lance was loving every minute of it. “Lance come on focus.”   
Lance laughed and put his helmet back on. “Sorry sorry, lets go.”  
Keith expected complaining about walking through such dense foliage, but Lance just hummed quietly to himself. “This is taking too long!” Keith complained. He summoned his bayard and was about to cut the leaves blocking their path when Lance grabbed his hand.   
“Stop! Have you never seen a jungle movie before? Right as they start hacking away at the wildlife the natives come over and..” He looked both ways and said in a hushed voice. “Punish them.”   
“Ok fine, no swords.” Keith put his bayard away. Lance smiled pleasantly and continued. “Wow,” Keith thought. “He must really be into water.” Keith smiled, Lance in a good mood was really all that anyone needed.   
Lance continued to hum and occasionally sing in Spanish, when Keith spotted a building. “Shiro, I think we found it.” Keith radioed in.   
“Check it out and get back to me.”   
“Roger. Hey Lance..” He was interrupted again this time by Lance charging through the front door. “Lance wait!!” He chased after him again, but damn Lance was fast and charged up those stairs real fast. Suddenly he heard shots fired.   
“Keith!” Lance started. “One of those magic guys is up here!!” Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream and saw Lance get shot back.   
“Shit!” He ran up the stairs and saw Lance disappearing before his eyes. Lance looked at the back of his hands as they started vanishing. “What the F..” but then he was gone. Keith was filled with so much unbridled rage. “You!” He ran at the sorcerer and sliced him with his sword. “Where did you take him!!”   
“Oh he isn’t gone, more like he barely exists!” The sorcerer started cackling. Suddenly he was knocked unconscious by a scientist. She was extremely tall, but very thin and frail with long arms. She had three fingers on each hand and was covered in mouse brown fur. “He… he came for plants from our planet, to use for magic. Everyone else.. they’re hiding in the other lab… he separated me from them to help him.. and I.. I had no choice I.” She stammered.   
“Hey, it’s ok, but do you know what he did to my friend?”  
“No.”  
Keith fought back tears. “Shit.” His thoughts were interrupted yet again, but this time by a piece of floating space chalk. It spelled out on the floor, can you hear me yes/ no.   
“That must be Lance! No we can’t hear you can you hear us?” Yes was circled. Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. “Is that you Lance?” Yes was circled again. Keith sighed a sigh of relief, he was fine…. just invisible.   
“Keith status report.”  
“There was a sorcerer here, he’s unconscious now, but he got Lance.”  
“Is Lance ok?!” Hunk asked desperately.”   
“Yes and no.”   
They regrouped at the castle where they all stood in the headquarters. They stood in a circle. “So, Lance is here.” Shiro said unsure.  
“Yes” Keith replied.   
“But we can’t see or hear him?” Hunk asked.   
“That’s my understanding.”  
“And he can touch us, and we can touch him?” Pidge asked confused   
“Lance touch Pidge’s back.” Keith said.   
She felt a pat on her back and jumped half a foot at the least. “Don’t do that Lance.”  
“Here’s the writing tool you asked for.” Coran said holding it out. It looked like the space marker levitated and rested next to the floor.   
“That’s freaky, Lance you’re freaking me out.” Hunk cried out.   
‘Sorry’ was written on the floor. Suddenly the marker was scribbling the air, but making no marks. “Lance what are you doing?” Shiro asked.   
‘Trying to mark me’ appeared.   
“Good idea Lance, but let’s think a little more scientifically, Keith what did the scientist think this was?”  
“She said it was from a source of magic, but also science. They were willing to help us find a cure.”  
“There was another distress call, we can’t spend anymore time here.” Allura advised coughing still.   
“Well what do we do? We can’t just leave Lance like this!” Hunk complained.   
They all paused.   
“We could leave Lance here?” Pidge suggested.   
“NO” was scribbled on the floor. “What about Voltron?”  
“He’s right.” Coran mentioned. “Even though you can’t see or hear him, he can hear you, he could still be a valuable asset to the team.”   
“Thank you” was written on the floor.   
“But we can’t leave him like this forever!” Pidge almost shouted.   
“Calm down Pidge, it’ll be ok. We can always see the distress call and then come back.”   
They all decided that was a good plan and they left the planet.   
Hunk felt something brush his shoulder. “Is that you Lance?”   
Silence.   
“What happened to the marker?” Pidge asked.   
“Allura was getting tired of cleaning the marker off the floor and decided to look for something else for him to write with.” Keith explained. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his. He blushed. “Uh Lance.. oh wait he’s spelling something.”   
“What is he spelling?” Hunk questioned.   
“B-O-R-E-D, I’m bored.” Keith repeated.   
“We’ll be there soon Lance.” Shiro assured.   
“Oh he’s spelling something again, Lance start over. T-H-E-N then, I-W-I-L-L I will, B-E-T-T-E-R, then I will be better?”   
“We’ll do our best.” Shiro said giving a weak smile.   
“Paladins to your hangars, there are Galra on the planet.   
Keith pat Lance’s hand and said, “Come on Lance lets go.” They all got into their lions and flew to the planet. Blue was running around fighting Galra like usual but Lance’s usual gloating and cheers were silent.   
“Wow it’s quiet.” Pidge said what everyone was thinking.   
“It looks like they’re leaving! Good work everyone, but don't let down your guard.”   
Pidge sighed, never thought she would miss Lance’s voice over the radio. Suddenly she heard something above her getting blasted. Her lion looked up to see Blue freezing a Galra ship.   
“Thanks Lance!” She shouted.   
They cautiously landed and went to check on the villagers. “Thank you paladins!” The mayor chanted. “But wait, aren’t you the five paladins? I only see four.”  
“That’s” Shiro started “That’s a long story, is everyone okay?”  
“Yes Black Paladin. Now with the Galra gone we can throw a parade!! After rebuilding of course.”  
“Hey Lance did you hear? You’re finally getting that,” Hunk looked over. “Parade…”  
Lance wasn’t there, of course he wasn’t. Hunk felt a pat on his back. He jumped just like Pidge did. He laughed nervously. “Ok Lance, no more sneaking up on us.”   
“Sorry” was written in the dust on the planet.   
The paladin’s helped pick up the pieces of the broken houses and other buildings. They were going to ask Lance for help, but they didn’t want to scare the villagers. Pidge looked over and saw a pile of rocks being tossed into the distance. “He’s probably fine.” She said going back to her work.   
The paladins were exhausted and happy to see the villagers happy. It had been so long since they had seen Lance, they had almost forgotten about him. Keith walked over to the pile of rocks and waved his arms around searching for him but he wasn’t there. He shrugged and returned to the parade. The villagers resembled deer almost. They had the long antlers and the fur, but they had catlike eyes and humanoid hands. They had a fire going and the dancers were preforming an elaborate dance.   
Eventually they had to leave and wished the villagers a peaceful year and went back to the ship. There they saw the marker a cup and a plate circling in the air.   
“I didn’t know you could juggle!” Pidge exclaimed. All the objects stopped circling and the plate crashed to the floor.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Pidge apologized. The rest of the objects were set down carefully on the couch.   
Keith felt him grab his hand and pulled his arm back. “Oh sorry Lance, you can write if you want.” He felt Lances finger on his hand. “I-T-S-O-K It’s ok.” The objects on the couch got up and left the room.   
“I guess he wants to be alone.” Shiro said cautiously. “Well now that we know he’s on the ship we can head out.”   
“Yeah lets go back to the rainforest planet and see if we can get Lance some help.” Hunk suggested.   
Again it was quiet, but the paladins somewhat enjoyed it. No fighting with Keith, no pestering Pidge, it was nice. But they still needed to get him help. Allura was too tired to wormhole until she rested for a few hours, (altaen flu), so everyone spread out. Hunk and Pidge went to eat, Shiro went to check on Allura. Keith went over to the training deck, as usual, and there he saw the cup rolling back and forth on the ground.   
“Lance?”   
They stopped. “Lance are you ok? Here write on my hand.” He held his hand out. He still flinched when he grabbed it. He felt the hand holding his wrist, but no words were being written. “Lance?” He felt a hug, Lance was still wearing his armor, so it was a bit of an awkward hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, he held his head and felt his short hair in between his fingers. He felt warm tears on his shoulder. He held him closer, letting his hear rest on his shoulder. No words would come out, he didn’t know what to say. So he just held him. They slowly sank to the floor. “It’s ok it’s ok.” He chanted rocking slightly. “We can fix this.”  
“Keith, we’re ready to goooowoah is everything ok?” Hunk said concerned.   
“Yeah, yeah we’re fine. Come on Lance let’s go.”

They landed on the planet and spit up again, this time, the first team was Pidge and Keith, and the other team was Shiro and Hunk. Keith remembered what Lance said about slicing up the foliage, so he kept his bayard by his hip. Shiro and Hunk arrived only to hear the equipment necessary would be at the other lab.   
“Keith, Pidge, we’re heading your way.”  
“Roger.” Pidge repeated. “Ma’am is there anything we can do to help?”  
“Well,” the scientist started. “Is the patient present?”  
“Uh..” Keith muttered.  
“You didn’t bring him with you?”   
“We don’t exactly know where he is.” Pidge winced.  
Suddenly they heard Lance’s gun going off.   
“Lance!” Keith yelled. “Stay here!” He ordered the scientist.   
“O..Okay.” She sat down in the back, safe, while Pidge and Keith ran into the forest. They saw Galra robots all over the ground. There didn’t seem to be anymore, but they heard firing still.   
“Lance we’re coming!!” Pidge shouted. “Keith there!” She shouted pointing at the Galra soldiers. Suddenly Lances gun went off knocking over all the soldiers. They ran to the source of the noise and didn’t see anymore Galra, but their guard was up. They continued to look for Lance, calling out his name, almost forgetting there would be no answer. “Oh god Keith look.” Pidge gestured down to a pool of blood.   
Keith waved his arms around looking for Lance and slapped him in the face. “Sorry Lance, Pidge grab his legs! We’re carrying him to the lab!” He was a little heavy for Pidge to carry but Keith did most of the heavy lifting.   
“Hurry get bandages or something, Lance is hit!” He ordered the scientist again.   
“R Right!” She rushed to the other room.   
“Hang in there buddy, help is on the way.”  
“What’s going on?” Shiro asked. “We’re on our way.”  
“Lance is hit! He’s bleeding.. a lot.” Pidge said panicking.   
“Hurry, make sure he removes any clothing around the wound, since we cant see him, he’s going to have to do most of this. Lance right? My name is Anita, you’re going to be ok.”  
Keith felt a tug at his arm, he held his palm out. “I-L-L B-E-O-K will I be ok?”   
“Yes you just have to do something for me, I need to know if your cut needs stitches, can you tell me that?”  
Keith felt his wrist being tugged again “Y-E-S”   
“You’re sure?”  
“Y-E-S”   
“Ok I have a shot that will numb it so you can give yourself stitches, I’ll go prepare it, keep pressure on your wound.”   
The puddle was back slowly forming on the ground.   
“Can’t we just bring him to the healing pod?” Pidge asked hecticly.   
“At this rate, he won’t make it to the healing pod.”  
Shiro and Hunk came barging in.   
“Whats… oh” Hunk was aghast at the blood pooling on the floor and the invisible hand Keith was holding.   
“It’s prepared.” Anita said holding up the syringe. “Everyone step back, except you red paladin, I need a way to communicate with him.   
Pidge got up and stood with Hunk and Shiro.   
She handed the syringe to Lance. At this point all you could see was the bloody bandage and the floating syringe. Lance leg go of Keith’s hand and gave himself the shot. You could see the fluid leaving the syringe, it was freaky that’s what it was.   
“I dont have gloves the would fit your hand so I have alcohol on this towel to clean of your hands to avoid infection. He wiped off his hands and was handed the needle. They all watched anxiously and the needle went back and forth, it was slow and the needle would frequently get stuck but finally it was complete. He set the bloody needle in the tray and everyone heard a thud and he lay back down.   
“Hey Lance how do you feel?” Keith asked. His arm was grabbed weakly. “B-A-D bad… sorry buddy.”   
“On a positive note, I’ll take this.. bandage as a blood sample, see if we can make an antidote.” Anita said cooly.   
“I’ll help.” Pidge said getting up.   
Keith stayed next to Lance, he felt his arm tugged at again. He held hi palm forward. “M-I-S-S-M-E miss me, yes we miss you Lance.”   
Shiro chimed in. “Of course we miss you Lance, you’re a part of the team.”  
“R-E-Y-O-U-S-U-R-E are you sure? What do you mean?”  
“You’re my friend! Of course I miss you!” Hunk chimed in.   
Keith could almost feel him crying. He waved his hand around and found his face, it was wet, he knew it.   
“Lance, we weren’t having fun the whole time without you.” Keith consoled.   
“Yeah! We’re a team we need you!” Hunk cheered.   
“We wouldn’t be team voltron without you.” Shiro added.   
“I’m sorry If we made you feel like you weren’t Lance.” Pidge chimed in from the other room.   
It broke Keith’s heart that he almost died thinking he was nothing. He felt his hand get tugged on again. “I-T-O-K It’s ok. I-M-F-I-N-E I’m fine. Yeah I’ll believe that when I’m not sitting next to a pool of your blood.” He felt Lance chuckle and then release his hand to wince again.   
“Oh and Lance we have an antidote to try.” Pidge explained. 

3 hours later 

“This is the fifth try, how many more?” Hunk exclaimed.   
“Hopefully one more.” Pidge said exhausted.   
“OK you ingest this one.” Anita said holding out a pill.   
“Is that safe?” Shiro asked.   
“Yeah it’s fine here.” She gave the pill to Lance. Everyone watched the pill enter his mouth and then disappear.  
“So this one, it’s a magic science combination. I’m not very good at magic, but I have a firm enough grasp of it to conjure and undo spell. I also created a mist for his clothes. Because once he comes back he's going to be naked, so have a blanket ready.”  
Everyone blushed and Shiro grabbed a blanket. Suddenly they saw something, his stomach, his dark brown freckled stomach was emerging. Then it spread higher and higher going around the length of his arms legs and finally his face. He was intact naked so Shiro wrapped him up.   
He looked at his arms and stomach. “Can you see me? Can you hear me?”   
“Yeah, are you ok?” Hunk asked. Suddenly they could see all the dried blood on his side and the messy sutures.   
“It hurts and pretty sure I’m scarred forever, but I’m..” this time Lance was interrupted by Keith bringing him into a hug.   
“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Keith chanted.   
Lance tried to hold back his tears but they flowed freely. The team huddled in and embraced him, listening to the chocked out sobs of someone who thought he had long since been forgotten


	4. If mental was physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our planet combines our mental state with our physical state, once the ritual has begun you must journey to the temple and bathe in the pool of completion.” The Chief described. 
> 
> After a lengthy coughing fit, Lance added, “Let’s hurry.. I mean Keith, he looks pretty bad.”  
>  “Is that blood?!” Pidge pointed to Lances hand, there was blood smeared on the wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from a commenter, so I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if you have any more you want done!

The Paladins put on their armor, Hunk always took the longest which Lance mocked gently. “Hunk are you making a snack, can I have some.” He chuckled.   
The yellow paladin came rushing out, putting on his helmet and panting, “I was not making a snack Lance… but if that’s an option.”   
“Maybe later Hunk,” Shiro the leader of the team, never shut down ideas, only negated them to different times. “Right now we need to answer this distress signal. Everyone to your lions”   
“Right!” They all made their way to the hangars, Lance riling up Keith, as usual. “I’m going to take so many Galra ships down. More than you I bet.”   
“Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better.” Keith groaned. “Now focus on the mission.”  
“Oh I’m focused, I have a keen ability…” He was interrupted by the astroid field.   
“Oh keen ability eh?” Keith teased.   
“You know blue can’t do astroid fields!” Lance almost shouted concerned for his lion.   
“Keith, only your lion can make it’s way through the fields, see that ship over there?”  
“Yeah” Keith replied.   
Shiro continued, “That’s where we got the distress signal from, one of the ships boosters seems to be broken.”   
“I’ll get em out.” Keith said confidently. He weaved through the astroids elegantly while Lance watched jealously from his cockpit. Blue purred to soothe his irritability. Red roared, or at least everyone assumes for of course there is no sound in space. Keith latched Red latched her claws onto the ship. It was orange with silver striping on the sides, it was cylindrical with aerodynamic wings. A group of aliens crowded around the windows pointing.   
“I’m bringing her in.” He said guiding the ship onto the nearby planet. He landed a bit roughly rocking the aliens within.   
“Good work Keith!” Shiro cheered. The rest of the team, including Lance, praised him enthusiastically.   
The team landed their lions on the planet and assisted the aliens off the ship. They were all bright colors, and humanoid for the most part but their hair had the texture of cotton candy. The Chief, a stout purple woman wearing off-white robes. “Thank you brave Paladins for helping us to our home.”   
“This air hurts to breath in” Lance complained.   
“I’m having a similar struggle,” Shiro added. “Pidge didn’t you say this air was safe to breath?”   
“That’s what the reading said, and I feel fine.” She said looking at the logs in her suit.   
“Maybe put your mask back on.” Hunk suggested.   
“Our planet is special, many from around the Galaxy come for it’s healing nature.”   
“Nothing healing about this.” Lance said coughing.   
“You should head back to the castle.” Shiro said resting a hand on his back.   
“Once the ritual has begun it must be completed!” A villager exclaimed. “At the rate that’s going now there are dire consequences.   
“But I didn’t start a ritual!” I just stood here.”  
“Our planet combines our mental state with our physical state, once the ritual has begun you must journey to the temple and bathe in the pool of completion.” The Chief described.   
“Shiro?” Lance said coughing still.   
“I feel it too, Allura we’re going to the temple.”  
“What if the pool is toxic as well?” She inquired.   
“My suit can test substances.” Pidge added adjusting her glasses.   
“Keith how are you feeling? And Hunk?”  
“I’m fine.” Hunk mentioned.   
“I’ve been better.” Keith sighed.   
After a lengthy coughing fit, Lance added, “Let’s hurry.. I mean Keith, he looks pretty bad.”  
“Is that blood?!” Pidge pointed to Lances hand, there was blood smeared on the wrist.   
“I uh..” Everyone looked over at Lance concerned. “I had a bloody nose earlier, no big deal I’m fine.”   
“Let’s hurry and get moving.” Shiro stated. They made their way to the temple, while Allura and Coran stayed with the villagers.   
“She said it was through this forest.”  
“Uuuuuugh.” Lance complained. “I didn’t come here for a hike”  
“Lance stop complai…” Keith started to bicker but saw Lance’s face. He was sweating, a lot. His face had lost it’s dark complexion and instead was pale and feverish. “Lance you don’t look too good.”  
“I’m fine, you should look at yourslefff” He mumbled barely able to talk he was shivering so much. Pidge gasped as she saw his face.   
“Buddy you ok?” Hunk asked stepping over.   
Lance stepped back and reassured he was fine.  
Pidge snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm.   
“Pidge what the hell.”  
“Holy crap your vitals are shit!” She shouted.   
Lance pulled his arm back. “What are you guys all being so serious for? I probably caught a cold or something before this trip.” He added “Why aren’t any of you worried about Shiro of Keith…. Keith man, you don’t look so good.”  
“I’m fine Lance. Just a little lightheaded is all. Let’s talk.” Shiro started. “It feels like sometimes I’m still stuck as Zarkon’s prisoner, I keep going back there, I don’t control it. Keith what’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine.”  
‘You are not fine” They continued walking.   
“I guess it’s just I wish I had a family to miss, everyone always leaves me.. it’s a matter of time before you do too.”  
“We won’t leave!” Pidge cried out.  
“You were going to leave and find your family!” Keith shouted.   
“Well it’s different now.” Pidge sulked.   
“We won’t leave you Keith.” Lance chocked out.   
Everyone turned around with the same thought “Is Lance crying for Keith?”  
He had one arm on a tree and pulled his helmet off. His hair was soaked, there were bruises along his hair line, and he vomited almost purely blood.   
“Lance,” Shiro started. Pidge and Hunk ran to his side.   
“You’re not fine!” Pidge almost scolded. “Start talking.”  
“Yeah maybe talking will help?” Hunk suggested helping him up. He leaned against Hunk and they continued walking.   
He wheezed out, “No one needs me. I’m a the worst….. pilot ever.”   
Keith felt a pang of guilt.   
“Lance you know thats not true.” Shiro said sorrowfully.   
“Obviously it is or i wouldn't be..” He winced holding his side. “Dying.”   
“Just because you think it doesn’t mean it’s true.” Keith stated.   
They all looked over at Keith. Lance coughed up more blood.   
“It’s just, you think it’s that way, which is why you’re like this… but we don’t think you’re a bad pilot and we need you.” He continued.   
“You’re the one that keeps telling me I’m a terrible pilot!”   
Pidge shot a glare at Keith.   
“I didn’t mean it, I’m just jealous of you sometimes.”  
Lance threw is head back and looked at the stars and the two moons in the sky. “The great Keith Kogane jealous of me.” He dropped to his knees and coughed some more.   
“It’s not helping!” Pidge said panicking.   
“You don’t believe us do you?” Hunk asked.   
Lance wiped the blood from his mouth and said nothing.   
“What do we have to do to make you believe us?!” Hunk asked desperately.   
“Lance stay with me, we need you, I need you. You’re our sharp shooter, you’re the one that lightens the room, we need you.”   
Lance stopped coughing. “I can walk lets go.” He hobbled the rest of the way but towards the end he could hold himself up.   
“There it is.” Pidge gestured to the tall building hidden by the foliage. It was elegant and a deep green. Lance was visibly exited for a chance to swim and was already stripping down to just his boxers.   
“Lance come on, Pidge is looking.” Hunk said shielding her eyes. But under the moonlight they saw the bruises all over his body. He cannonballed into the pool.   
“Lance this is a temple.” Shiro laughed getting a splash from Lance.   
“Come swim with me Keith.” Lance circled the pool floating on his back.   
“I didn’t even check if it’s toxic or not.” Pidge laughed. Lance pulled himself up and dragged her in.   
“Lance what the fuck!” she splashed him as he replied. “You can test it now!”   
“CANNONBALL!!” Hunk shouted jumping into the pool.   
Shiro shrugged an jumped in too. “Swim with us Keith!” They all laughed.   
“Fine.” He reluctantly joined them but was soon in a splashing war with Hunk and Lance, and although the lingering thought remained, Lance was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Langst quota is full for the day. I hope you enjoyed


	5. When Death isn't the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seemed as happy to see Shiro as Lance, not even Keith. He stopped mid battle to embrace the black paladin leading to everyone scolding him to focus. They ran desperately looking for an exit but they seemed cornered in the control centre.   
>  “This looks just like the one in the castle.” Lance said gawking at the large abyss.   
>  “Don’t stand so close to the..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do my best to post the rest of this tonight but no promises, also I cried while writing this so thats all the warning you're going to get. I promise this has a happy ending

“We’re sure Matt is here?” Hunk asked putting on his yellow helmet.   
“Positive, I hacked into the feed and Shiro is with him.” Pidge confirmed.   
“Wooohoooo!” Lance cheered, “We’re getting Matt and Shiro back at the same time!”  
“Don’t celebrate so early,” Keith warned.   
The team was saddled up, and already to their lions. Lance mumbled excitedly, however no one had any idea what he was saying due to the fact he was mumbling in Spanish.   
“Ok guys, this is a recovery mission. We aren’t here to pick a fight, just to get Matt and Shiro. 

How could it have gone so wrong, they all wondered. 

“It’s them!!” Pidge shouted. “Matt it’s me?!” Pidge shouted.   
Matt and Shiro stood back to back. Shiro smiled at the sight of his team. Matt squinted his eyes and gasped. “Katie?”   
She was suddenly struck in the side by a laser gun in a Galra’s hands. She keeled over but jumped up quickly, “I’m fine!” Lance shot the Galra soldier in the shoulder knocking him over. “Thanks Lance!” She replied getting a thumbs up from Lance. 

No one seemed as happy to see Shiro as Lance, not even Keith. He stopped mid battle to embrace the black paladin leading to everyone scolding him to focus. They ran desperately looking for an exit but they seemed cornered in the control centre.   
“This looks just like the one in the castle.” Lance said gawking at the large abyss.   
“Don’t stand so close to the..”

 

But it was too late.

 

A shot fired from above nailing Lance in the back breaking his booster and toppling him into the abyss.   
They heard his screams as he fell, no one being able to process what just happened. They all cried out his name, desperately hoping he would answer. The Galra took advantage and shot at the sobbing paladins. But they were no longer morning, but angry. Keith screamed dicing up every robot it the room, ignoring his racing heart. Taking them down was easy but more were bound to come. They peered over the edge calling his name.   
“Look” Keith said gesturing to his broken booster.   
Pidge crashed to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Matt wrapped his arm around her.   
“We have to go.” Shiro said in a distant voice. “Look at Pidge.”   
They glanced and noticed a heavily bleeding side wound.   
“And leave him!!” Keith screamed.   
“He’s dead Keith, we will be too if we stay”  
Hunk and Pidge took the most convincing but eventually they all escaped leaving Lance behind. They rode back in silence or sobbing.   
“We left him!” Hunk shouted.   
“Hunk, Pidge needs to get to the healing pods, we can have a mission to… recover the body.” He was struck by how insensitive he sounded. He was a failure of leader. 

 

The next few days were a blur for everyone. Pidge took about two days to heal in the pod before she came out, Shiro was planning a rescue mission, but they all knew if they found him, it would be whatever was left of his body.   
“What are we going to do with the blue lion?” Pidge asked. 

 

“We’re going to have to find another paladin for her.” Allura sighed.   
“Another paladin?” Hunk protested. “I don’t want another paladin, Blue doesn’t want another paladin!”   
“But what if Lotor takes advantage of this situation, we can’t form Voltron.” Shiro explained.   
“What about Matt?” Pidge suggested. 

 

“Me?” He asked.   
“Actually thats a good idea Pidge, Matt is amicable, kind to others, everything a blue paladin has to be,” Shiro said getting the idea rolling.   
“I don’t want to replace someone like Lance.” Matt said holding his hands up. “Katie was telling me about him, I can’t live up to that!” 

 

“You won’t replace him.” Keith said sternly. “No one can.” He had enough, he went to the room despite the soft protests his team gave. He flopped on his bed, “I wish there was something I could remember him by.” He sobbed silently. But he suddenly remembered he was wearing his Voltron armor when he died. Chills ran up his spine revisioning Lance falling backwards. He didn’t even get any last words. Keith shuck his head forcing the thought out of his mind. He ran to Lance’s room ignoring the confused glances of his team. He creaked the door slowly as if expecting him to be there, sleeping, but it was as empty as Keith felt since he lost him. Lance’s coat lay on the bed and his shirt balled up on the floor. He gingerly picked up his coat holding it up to his face. Lance’s smell burst through his senses. Tears came pouring out of his eyes, he hugged the jacket and let out loud sobs. He didn’t care who saw. 

 

“Keith?” Pidge said softly peaking in the door. Matt followed soon after. Keith tried to stop crying because he really hated crying in front of strangers, but it was too late. Pidge wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his jacket. Pretty soon they were both sobbing, loudly. Matt was a little uncomfortable joining the group hug so he stood by the door explaining to Shiro what was happening. Everyone heard the crying and walked into Lance’s room. Pidge and Lance kneeled on the ground holding his jacket. Hunk ran it and choked out, “may I?” Keith nodded and Pidge sniffed and confirmed as well. They stared in silence and Hunk held his coat, he checked the pocket immediately pulling out a piece of paper. 

 

“Uh what’s that?” Keith asked.   
“Lance always thought he was going to die first, I caught him writing this which is the only reason I know, he wasn’t going to tell anyone.”   
“What is it?” Shiro asked.   
“I’m not sure, he just said in case it happens, he wanted us to read it.” 

There was a pained silence in the room, did they want to read it? It was the last thing he’ll ever say to them.  
“I’ll read it.” Keith said holding his hand out. Hunk handed him the note. He cleared his throat and began, “If you’re reading this, I was probably an idiot again and got myself killed. I’m sorry guys. I hope you find someone Blue likes, she’s probably even angrier at me than you are. If I regret anything it’s that I never got to see my family again. If you ever go back to Earth I want you to tell them about our adventures, Hunk knows where I live, I seriously doubt Mom will ever move. I would give up my stuff… but I don’t have stuff anymore, so Keith gets my jacket (I never liked his taste in fashion) Thank you for being the best space family anyone could have asked for. I love all of you.” 

Silence again. “He does’t like my taste in fashion,” Keith laughed. The team chuckled. Keith took off his red coat and pulled on Lance’s and put the note back in the pocket. 

“We all know what we’re fighting for, we can’t give up now. Matt can you try to make a connection with the blue lion?” Shiro asked.   
Matt looked at his little sister’s tear stained face and was filled with determination. “I’ll do my best.”  
“That’s all we can ask.” Shiro said giving a soft smile. 

 

They didn’t delay for a minute, however Blue needed serious convincing. It had been about two weeks before she lowered the force field.   
“Good work Matt, I knew it was meant to be you.” Shiro said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

The lion lowered her head and opened her mouth for him to go inside. Pidge and Shiro walked in with him.   
“I’m not sure about this Katie.” Matt said concerned.   
“That’s the problem, what attracted this lion to Lance was his kindness and confidence.”   
“But I’m not Lance.” Matt said sitting at the controls.   
“The paladin before Lance was nothing like him.” Allura said over the controls panel. “She was quiet and reserved, but very kind. I miss her dearly.”   
“Yeah Matt, you don’t have to be at the same level as us right away, plus you’re smart, you can figure it out.”   
Matt felt reassured by his sister, he was amazed at how much she’s changed. However, she was right. He had at least a little bit of time before he had to figure it out, and he’s always wanted to be a pilot, he read all the pilot manuals so it should be fine. 

 

“It’s been months, Blue is really not letting Matt in.” The yellow paladin sighed.   
“Yeah but he’s going to try bonding with it like Shiro did with Black, just talk to her.” The small paladin replied scratching the back of her head. 

“OK Matt, we’re going to be right out here if you need us. It’s time to get over this hurtle Blue has for you, you’ve flown a few times but it’s not going to be long before Lotor attacks.” Shiro said giving Matt a pat on the back.

“Ok..” He said to himself, “I got this. Ok Blue Lion, let’s talk,” Silence. “Please, I want to be friends!” He got a sudden surge of energy. 

“Where… where am I?” He was surrounded by stars, but he saw a figure hunched over. “Are… are you ok?” He got closed and saw he was in a shredded black morph suit. Matt winced at the sight. Dried blood caked their legs. Their arms were bound behind them and there was a bag on their head.   
“Hello?” The man asked. “Who’s there?” He sat up slightly kneeling in front of Matt.  
“Uh, my name Matt? Who are you?”  
“I think I’m Lance, but I’m not sure.”   
“Lance?!” Matt threw the hood back to reveal Lance’s face, it was scarred and he had a bloody cloth over his eyes. “Lance are you ok? Where are you?”  
“Are you the one that’s been flying Blue?” Lance chuckled. “She’s been complaining non stop. But if you’re talking to me that must mean she likes you.” He paused, “I think they’re going to kill me now, now that you know where I am.”   
“Do they know we’re talking?”   
“They know about everything I think. Or at least she does, Haggar.”   
Matt reached over and unbound his wrists and asked, “Who’s Haggar?”  
Lance sat back down and rubbed his wrists. “She’s the witch who did this to me.”   
Matt paused. “Everyone thinks you’re dead.”  
“Honestly, I’m not sure either.” He sighed. Suddenly Lance sat back up. “She’s here, you have to leave.” He waved his arms around until he reached Matt’s shoulders and pushed shocking Lance into Blue’s cockpit.   
“Thank you, I’ll save him.” He said running out of the cockpit.   
“How did it go?” Shiro asked.   
“Lance is alive!!”


	6. Lance is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say something buddy.” Hunk pleaded 
> 
> “Vrepit sa” He spat picking up a nearby piece of glass and lunging for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently midnight where I am, I've been working on this seriously all day, hope you guys enjoy!

The mention of Lance’s name brought out the whole team.   
“Alive? How? How do you know?” Shiro asked confused.   
“I saw him! Blue connected us! It’s like I can feel his presence.” Matt tried to explain visibly shaking. Pidge wrapped her arms around him. “I can’t believe it he’s alive.”   
Keith had to sit down. “You mean he’s been there, these months… and we could have saved him?!?”  
“We had no reason to think he could be, it would have been irresponsible to risk everyones lives, when we had no idea.” Shiro tried to defend his actions.   
“But what did they do to him?” Hunk choked out.   
Shiro gripped his prosthetic and sighed. “We’re going to get him back. You can pilot the blue lion now can’t you?”  
“Kinda.. but I know where Lance is! If we follow Blue we should get there.”  
“Then we’re going.” Shiro stated. “Get to your lions.”

Matt was pretty lucky they had a few extra Paladin uniforms for each color, equipped with the helmet, but he didn’t have a bayard. Not that he really cared, he was a lover not a fighter.   
He climbed in Blue and they all headed out. Blue stated a wormhole jump and ended up near a ship, a basic Galra ship, nothing special.   
“We definitely would never have found him without you Matt.” Pidge said over the helmet’s radio.   
“Ok everyone, the plan is the blue and green lions fly to the edge of the ship. Pidge will get up in. Hunk you watch our backs and Matt will lead the rest of us to Lance. This is more than likely a trap, so everyone be on your guard.” Shiro ordered.   
“Right.” Everyone agreed. The ships began attacking Hunk so they hurried to where Matt could feel he was. He had to stay behind everyone, because of the whole ‘don’t have a bayard’ think as Hunk calls it.

“In here!” Matt shouted pointing to the door. Pidge noticed a surprising lack of soldiers. “Guys something’s not right.”   
Keith kicked the door down revealing a small room with no lights and a man with a bag over his head and his wrists bound behind him. They saw scattered remains of what was left of his armor, some padding on his knees and elbows. The rest had been stripped from him. The black underneath his suit remained but it was almost completely shredded from what seemed to be a knife or a whip. The smell was atrocious. Lance didn’t say a word. He kneeled in front of them, back hunched, silent. 

“Lance we’re here to help,” Shiro said pulling off the bag from his head. His face was bloodied and scarred, he had on a blindfold that was bloodied as well. Shiro undid the restraints around his wrist. 

“Say something buddy.” Hunk pleaded 

“Vrepit sa” He spat picking up a nearby piece of glass and lunging for Shiro. Keith reacted quickly shoving him to the ground. Lance seemed to be shaken out of his trans because he dropped the glass his hand bleeding profusely. Keith had him pinned down, but his grip softened as Lance cried out, “Please don’t kill me… Please I want to be with my friends.” He sobbed uncontrollably and Keith let him go. He scurried into the corner holding his bleeding hand. “Don’t hurt me anymore, I’ll do what you want, please.” He sobbed hiding his head in his legs.   
“Lance it’s us.” Keith tried to explain reaching out.   
Lance flinched. “No, it’s just you Galra fucking with me again. I’ve been through all this before, you’re trying to mess me up.”   
“Matt come over here.” Pidge whispered.   
“Matt’s here?” Lance said sitting up.   
“Yeah Lance! I’m here.” He reached his hand over. Lance waved his arms around until he felt his hand grip Matt’s.”   
“You came for me!” Lance cheered. “Hurry we have to get away from these Galra.” He stood up and pulled Matt away. “Blue! Come get us!”   
Before the rest of the team knew it Blue blasted a hole through the ship. Lance jumped into her open mouth and Matt followed after. “But those aren’t Galra Lance they’re your team!”   
Lance ran his hands along the inside of Blue, he curled up next the the wall, behind the pilot’s chair. “You have to drive, I can’t see.”   
“Oh I can take the rag off.” Matt said coming closer. Lance flinched.   
“No… I’m blind, they took out my eyes.” Lance said curling further into a ball. Blue purred. “I knew you would come for me girl.”   
Matt tuned back into the chatter on the control board.   
“Is Lance ok?” Pidge asked.   
“Define ok.” Matt said looking backwards.   
“Let’s get him home.” Shiro said 

 

“He says he won’t leave Blue.” Matt said standing in the hanger with his helmet off.   
“Why not?” Hunk asked.   
“Well, his eyes got removed apparently, and I think he’s just really messed up in general, because he doesn’t believe we’re at the castle.”  
“Where does he think he is?” Pidge asked.   
“He doesn’t know.. I think he think’s he’s trapped in a Galra base with me.”   
“Why does he think you’re you but none of the rest of us?” Keith questioned.   
“I’m not sure, just watch. Hey Lance, why don’t you come out of Blue for a second?”  
“NO! So they can experiment on me again?! I’m never leaving Blue again!” 

 

The team winced at the thought of what he’s been through. “I have an idea.” Pidge said.   
“What is it?” Shiro asked.   
“Let’s just ease him into this. Matt is the only one he has actual proof of him being Matt, and he’s probably really shook up at this point. Why don’t we give him clothes and food and such while he’s in Blue until he’s ready to leave. 

 

“Hey Lance?” Pidge cooed. “I brought you food?”  
“Is it poisoned?” Lance asked. He put on the Altean pajamas, after putting up quite the fight, and let Matt bandage his wounds. The Galra did a number on him. Only Matt could have bared to bandage him, due to the lack of closeness between them. Anyone else would have cried or worse, especially Hunk, he would have vomited. He no longer had any fingernails or toenails. He had gashes all over his body, like he was whipped with something. His eyes were gone, he had acid burns all over his body. Allura wanted him in the pod, but they convinced he he should want to go in first. They brought him a bedpan so he wouldn’t have to leave Blue, and here Pidge was trying to offer him food. It had been days and they still couldn't convince him to eat anything. He took a drink immediately, gulping all of it down and begging for more. But food, food was different. No one knew for sure why but he didn’t trust their food. 

“It’s poisoned isn’t it.”   
“No! How about I eat some first, and then you eat some.” Pidge suggested.   
“How am I going to know if you ate it? I can’t see.”  
“How about you feed me it.”   
Lance paused. “That’s ok.. I’ll eat it.” He grabbed the plate of food goo and took a cautious bite. “Do Alteans and Galra have the same food goo or am I going crazy.”  
“No your in the castle right now.”   
“No I’m in my lion right now.”   
“Which is in the castle.”  
“I guess technically it’s Matt’s lion… Please don’t hurt Matt, I didn’t mean for him to get captured again.. it’s all my fault.”  
“Lance.” She tried to reach over but he flinched.  
“Please don’t hurt me either, I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”   
“Do what again.”  
“Talk..” He curled back against the wall.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m your friend..” She avoided touching him this time. “Matt it’s time for you to come back in.”   
“Matt?” Lance asked sitting up.   
“Right here.” He said walking back inside.   
Lance ran up and hugged him. “Did they hurt you?? I’m sorry I got you into this.”   
“It’s ok.” He realized at this point that telling him over and over he was in the castle wasn’t going to work, they had to do this slowly. 

 

“Sorry you’re the Galra that got stuck taking out my bedpan.” Lance sighed to Keith.   
“I’m only half Galra actually.” Keith added.   
“Just like my boyfriend!” Lance laughed.   
“Uh.. boyfriend.” Keith gasped almost dropping the bedpan.   
“Well.. not boyfriends yet, but if I ever see him again maybe.”  
“Why don’t you uhh.. tell him how you feel?”  
“I flirt with him like 24/7 but he doesn’t get it. If you ever see Keith don’t tell him we had this conversation.”  
“I won’t.” He wanted to laugh until he saw the vacant blindfolded stare, gazing at the wall.   
“Quiznac I want to see him again.”  
“He wants to see you too!” Keith blurted out.   
“How would you know?”  
“I’m in love too… with a human.”   
Lance chucked. “Is she pretty.”  
“He is beautiful.” Keith smiled back.   
“Oh my bad, didn’t know Galra swung both ways… I’ve never seen a female Galra… maybe they all swing both ways.”  
Keith laughed as he grabbed the bedpan and left. 

Hunk left crying after all his meetings with Lance, he couldn’t bear to see him so broken. But he always stayed strong the whole meeting, didn’t want Lance to know he was hurting anyone. It had been weeks but little to no progress. They couldn’t even get him to go to the healing pod. It was exhausting for everyone. 

“Why does he only want to spend time with you.” Pidge complained.   
“Because he thinks the rest of you are Galra that are going to torture him some more.” Matt said matter of factly.   
The team looked down riddled with guilt.   
“You would be happy to hear what he talks about all day though”  
“What does he talk about?” Hunk asked.   
“You.”  
“Me? Hunk asked again.  
“All of you. Katie he goes on and on about how smart you are and how brave you are. Hunk, he won’t shut up about how good a friend you are, and a good chef I hear?”  
Pidge and Hunk blushed.   
“Keith.”  
Keith perked up expectedly.  
“He says a lot about you but I’m not allowed to tell you anything.”  
“What? Why not?” Keith complained.   
“Shiro,” Matt continued ignoring Keith’s complaints. “You’ve become a great leader it seems, I always knew you would.”   
Shiro brought Matt into a hug. “Thanks for helping so much through this.” 

 

Lance was talking with Pidge for a while. He was complaining that the bandages on his eyes were itching.   
“Can I rewrap them?” She asked cautiously. Lance paused but he nodded. He kept his lids closed as she unwrapped the bloody bandages and replaced them. She felt a little nauseated wiping the blood from around his eyes. “There all done.”   
“Thank you.” 

Suddenly he paused. “Where… where am I??”   
“Matt come in here!” She shouted.   
Blue purred but Lance suddenly felt closed in. “Blue where are we??” He jumped into the pilots chair and the hangar opened.   
“Lance stop!!” Matt said running inside of the Lion.   
Suddenly Matt and Lance felt a surge of energy.   
“Matt I can see!!” Lance cheered.   
“Really?” Matt said trying to stable himself in the Lion.   
“We’re in the castle! Did I fly us to the castle?” Lance asked confused. “Blue let me out.” Blue opened her mouth and he stumbled out crying out, “Keith! Hunk! Pidge! Shiro! I brought Matt back! We’re ok!!” He held his arms out like he was expecting a hug. Keith answered his request, pulling him into a tight hug. Lance felt his hair. “Keith!”   
“Lance!” Hunk yelled.   
“Hunk! Buddy!” Lance held his arms out again getting a great squeeze from Hunk. He felt a pat on the shoulder and a “It’s good to have you back.”   
“Thanks Shiro, where’s Pidge? I brought Matt back. They all shared a glance. It was decided they wouldn’t tell him he had been here the whole time. They decided it with a quick glance.   
Pidge joined the group hug. “Thank you Lance!”   
Everyone felt Lance go limp. “Lance!” Keith yelled. He felt for a pulse, still there.  
“Is he ok?!” Pidge asked desperately.   
“It’s probably the relief of being here,” Matt theorized. “He really hasn’t been sleeping at all.”   
They loaded him into the healing pod, this time with implied consent. They took watch, one at a time, so he wouldn't wake up alone. It took about four days before he came stumbling out of the cell screaming, “Where am I where am I”  
“You’re ok you’re with me!” Keith said grabbing his hands.   
“Keith?”  
“Yeah, calm down, it’s ok.” He wrapped one arm around him.   
“Are you,” Lance paused sniffing Keith’s arm. “Are you wearing my jacket?”  
Keith blushed. “You said I could have it!”  
Lance laughed, “Yeah if I died.”   
“Do you want it back?”  
He laughed again. “No but I’ve always wanted to see you in mine.” He paused. “Yeah I forgot this is permanent.”   
“Maybe not?” Keith tried to assure him.   
“No theres nothing there anymore, they took them out.” He let himself be held as he sighed. “Everything after that point is pretty blurry though, I met up with Matt, got here somehow. I guess me and Blue have a good enough connection I can see through her eyes.”  
“That means you can still be a pilot!” Keith said trying to make him feel better.   
“Yeah the worst pilot ever.” Lance sighed.   
“I didn’t mean that.”   
“You did.”  
“Well I don’t mean it now, your one of the best pilots on our team,”   
“Yeah but I’m not sharpshooter anymore.”  
Keith didn’t know what to say, so he continued to hold him.   
“Can you sleep with me?” Lance asked.   
“Uh..”   
“Quiznac, I meant sleep in my bed with me.”   
“Sure. Let’s get some food go in you though.”   
Lance didn’t protest, they both ate a midnight snack and then went to Lance’s room. He held onto Keith’s arm as he led him there.   
“Do you feel the bed?” Keith asked. The room was so dark they were basically both blind at that point.   
“Yeah I got it.” He flopped on the bed and held his arms out expectantly.   
Keith fulfilled his expectations and cradled him softly. “You better remember it this time,” He teased but Lance was already asleep


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Keef no other way around it, you’re going to have to feed me.” Lance rocked back and forth in his chair a big grin on his face.  
> ` “You’ve been feeding yourself the last two weeks your fine.”   
>  Lance pouted lowering his chair.   
>  “Keith you monster.” Pidge teased. “Feed your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention the last chapter kind of left a bad taste in your mouth, so I present happy(ish) recovery Lance!

“I’ve never heard of two Paladins piloting the same lion,” Allura mentioned. “And where’s Lance?”  
“He’s resting with Keith.” Shiro said gesturing towards Keith’s room.   
“No he’s not.” Lance said yawning.   
“Lance you can keep sleeping if you want.” Pidge suggested.   
“It’s been like twenty quintets … I think. Plus Im bored.” He started walking away using his walking stick Pidge made him.   
“Where are you going?” Hunk asked.   
“To fly around in Blue.”   
“Stay close.” Shiro said concerned. Lance nodded and made his way to the hanger. “Matt come with me.”   
“Me? Uh Ok.” Matt said walking out with him.   
“This is good, if they’re both going to be the blue paladin, they need to earn each other’s trust.” Allura stated. 

 

Flying around seemed to be the only thing that cooled down Lances nerves completely. Matt held on while Lance practiced his loops, his hard rights, weaves, everything. It was a little unnerving to fly with someone who had bandages over his eyes, but if anything he was a better pilot now. Matt had no reference point, but Keith flew with him and it was remarkable. He was finally one with his lion. 

“Hey Matt, you hanging in there?” Lance laughed.   
“Yeah I’m fine, why do you bring me with you every time?”  
“Because we’re a team now. I think what’s going to happen, is I’m going to pilot and you go in with everyone else on missions.”  
“But didn’t you lose your bayard?”  
“Pidge is making you a kick ass staff. Don’t tell anyone I told you,” He chuckled. “Ok lets go back, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry.” 

 

“Sorry Keef no other way around it, you’re going to have to feed me.” Lance rocked back and forth in his chair a big grin on his face.  
` “You’ve been feeding yourself the last two weeks your fine.”   
Lance pouted lowering his chair.   
“Keith you monster.” Pidge teased. “Feed your boyfriend.”  
Keith opened his mouth to protest but then saw the blush invade his ‘boyfriends’ face. I mean why weren’t they boyfriends. They slept in the same bed, spend beyond enough time together to qualify. Lance looked over and smiled. Thats all it took.   
“Fine fine open up.” He got a spoonful of food goo and spooned it into Lance’s mouth. A little bit landed on his cheek. Keith used his hand to wipe it away. Lance jumped with the contact. “Oh sorry Lance.” Keith apologized awkwardly.   
“It’s fine,” Lance smiled. “Just give me a heads up next time you want to touch me. It’s a little startling cause of the whole.” He waved his hand in front of his face ending with a chuckle.   
Pidge filled the awkward silence. “Matt, I finished your weapon!”   
“Thanks Katie!” The team followed Pidge to the lab, Lance using his walking stick and holding onto Keith’s arm. “Woah.” Everyone gasped.   
“What? What’s it look like?” Lance questioned.   
“It’s awesome!” It’s like the one from the training dummy that schooled all of us.” Hunk explained.   
“It was in fact modeled after the training dummy that soundly kicked all our asses. It has a taser built into the ends and is pretty much indestructible,” Pidge beamed.   
Lance reached around the air patting everyone until he found Pidge. He leaned his elbow on her and ruffled her hair. “Didn’t expect any less.”   
She was touched and began to reach for a hug but remembered. “Can I hug you?”   
Lance held his arms out and she wrapped hers around his waist. Shiro gave Lance a pat on the back to which he flinched again.   
“Oh I’m sorry Lance,”  
‘Yeah, all touching is a no go unless asked for.”   
“That goes for me too.” Matt added trying to make Lance feel less alone, also because he spent time with the Galra too, just because he fared better doesn’t mean he wasn’t scarred.

Suddenly the alarms were blaring. “Paladins to your hangars, Galra are attacking!” Allura’s voice was heard from overhead.   
“Matt, lead Lance to Blue lions hangar, everyone else, you know what to do.” Shiro ordered.   
Everyone forgot the fact that Lance still needed help putting on his Voltron armor. Leading to Matt helping him out. Everyone also forgets that there is in fact one zip line to Blue, and since Matt was physically stronger he ended up holding onto the zip line while Lance held on to him. Lance always held pretty desperately but this time he held of comfortably.   
“This is kinda..” He started.   
“Yeah..” Matt finished. “I’ll see if I can get something else installed.”  
“Thanks Matt.”   
“So are you and Keith dating?”  
“I wish. I don’t think he actually likes me though.”  
They landed on the small almost go cart like vehicle, also meant for one person. Matt let Lance ride in the seat and this time he held on. “I think he likes you, why don’t you talk to him about it?”  
“It’s just hard to picture anyone liking me.” They arrived and Blue, she opened her mouth for the two of them.   
“What? Are you crazy, everyone on your team loves you. They gush about you 24/7 when you’re not there.”  
“Really?” Lance felt his hand around the walls until he found the pilots chair. “Are you sure?”  
Matt could remember the feeling, he lost contact with his dad, Shiro escaped and left him there, he didn’t feel like he deserved love. “Stop that line of thinking before it starts.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t let yourself think like that, it doesn’t accomplish anything it doesn’t do any good, just say stop, out loud until the thought goes away, at least that’s what I do.”   
“You guys there?” Shiro said over the feed from the control panel.   
“We’re here,” Lance booted up Blue’s system and said, “thanks Matt I’ll try that.”   
“Try what?” Hunk asked his head appearing on the screen.   
“Hey Blue is letting me see you guy’s faces! Ah it’s refreshing.” Lance leaned back into chair.   
“Focus Lance, they’re coming in!” Allura said.   
The fleet of ships came swarming in.   
“Let’s try to take these down separately, I don’t know if we’ll be able to form Voltron with two blue paladins.” Shiro advised.   
Lance began to protest but remembered Matt’s presence. Could they even form Voltron with six? He weaved through the ships blasting them with his laser cannon slicing them with Blue’s knife.   
“You’re on a roll Lance!” Hunk cheered.   
“Seems like Matt’s a good luck charm” Lance chuckled.   
“I think you and Blue are finally fully connected.” Shiro smiled as he spoke.   
“Behind you!” Keith shouted slicing the Galra ship.   
“Thanks samurai.” Lance beamed. Keith grinned almost forgetting he could see him. 

Suddenly the Galra ship started broadcasting, “A blind paladin! Voltron will let everyone in.”  
“Fucking Lotor.” Lance spat.   
“Really?” Keith asked.   
“I could recognize that voice anywhere.” 

“Here I am thinking I could cut the leg of Voltron off, stunt it forever. Looks like I should try harder”   
“Enough Lotor what do you want.” Shiro spat.   
“I’ve seen what I need, I’ll see you again Paladins.”  
The ship started a wormhole and worm-holed away.   
“Lance you ok?” Hunk asked.   
He leaned back in his chair rubbing his temple, “Yeah I’m fine.”   
“Are you sure?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah, let’s go back to the castle.”

 

“Are you sad you didn’t get to use your new staff?” Pidge asked Matt.  
“I’m sad you made it for nothing, Katie.” Matt rubbed her head affectionately.   
“Oh you’ll use it soon enough.” Pidge laughed.   
“I made dinner,” Hunk said entering the room.  
“Hunk my man!” Lance held his hand out for a high five and swung at the air.   
“Over here buddy,” Hunk said   
“I could have sworn you were over here.” Lance laughed. 

 

Dinner passed and everyone separated. Hunk, Allura, and Coran all went to bed. Shiro picked up a book at the space mall he had been dying to read, if he could read it. Pidge and Matt went to work on making the rest of the lions have cloaking abilities. Keith went to the training deck, Lance of course went with him.   
Lance was laying on his back, tossing a ball in the air, and attempting to catch it. Eventually he could throw it and catch it as long as he threw it in the air the same way every time.   
“Keith I’m bored.”   
“Well sorry but I’m not done yet.”   
Lance continued to battle the dummy. Lance yelled, “End training sequence!”   
“What the hell Lance.” Keith complained.   
Lance held his arms out expectantly.   
“You want me to?”  
“Yes.” He waved his arms around. “I wanna snuggle.”  
“But I’m sweaty.”  
‘I dunt careee.” He flopped his arms over his eyes and asked. “What do I do when we take the bandages off.”  
“I’m laying next to you,” Keith said kneeling on the ground.   
“K”  
“Also, what do you mean?”  
Lance sighed, “Well it’s like I’m never going to see again, but I know my eye holes would gross everyone out.”  
“You could wear sunglasses?”   
“When was the last time you saw a pair of sunglasses.”   
“Well.” Keith paused. “Pidge could always make you something?”  
“Good idea!… but I don’t know what I would want them to look like?”  
“Well what about your eyes, does it still hurt?”  
“More like lack of, but yeah. The pressure on them feels good though.”  
“Then Matt and she will make you some nice sunglasses.”  
Lance snuggled into his shoulder and whispered, “I like you.”  
Almost Keith’s entire face was bright red. “I like you too.” Boy was he glad Lance couldn’t see how red he was, he definitely would have been teased for it.  
“Really?”   
“What? Are you serious?” Keith sat up and stared at Lance.   
“No, who am I kidding everyone falls in love with me in the end.”   
“Lance you don’t lie to me.”  
Lance sat up, “I’m not lying, confidence is my thing remember.” He could feel a new dampness in his bandage. He laughed, “I thought I couldn’t cry anymore.”   
“Can I hold you?”  
“Yeah.” He fell into Keith’s chest. “I forgot how warm you are.”   
They sat there for what felt like hours. “Want to go to bed?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah,” he stood up and then held his arms out again. “Carry me?”   
“Piggy back?”  
“No, bridal style.”   
Keith laughed, warned him he was getting carried and picked him up. “You’re lighter than I remember.”  
Lance kicked his legs back and forth. “Onwards!”   
“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked.   
Lance stopped kissing and blushed.   
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say that this is the end of the blind lance series, but for now it is. See you guys next headcannon


	8. Lance is missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is missing, but thanks to a hidden skill given to Lance by Blue, they have a way to find him before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my friends on ifunny reading this, glad you checked it out! Leave me a comment tell me if you like it! That goes for everyone, comments give me life and meaning in this world.

Lance is missing. 

 

Pidge says she saw him heading to his lion in the middle of the night, and she fell asleep before he got back, but he didn’t come back. 

“Can’t you sense where the Blue Lion is?” Hunk asked Allura.   
“I believe he is well, out of range so to speak.” She sighed. She had the view of the galaxy at her finger tips but Lance was nowhere to be found.   
The smallest of the paladins scratched her head, her mop of sandy blonde hair covering her eyes. “I have a theory.” She interjected.   
“What is it Pidge.” Shiro asked.   
“What if theres a storm around the planet he’s on, preventing him from leaving and preventing us from finding him.”  
“I knew I could count on you!” Lance’s voice echoed through the halls.   
Everyone jumped and looked around. Hunk stammered, “uh did anyone else hear Lance’s voice, or am I going crazy.”   
“Lance.. if you’re pranking us I’m going to beat you up.” Keith spat.   
Suddenly a see through image of Lance appeared. He was appearing and disappearing sporadically.   
“Woah Lance what’s going on?” Pidge gasped.   
“Hold…on…” His voice sounded like static. “There!” He solidified a form and appeared before them once more. “I’m not pranking you guys I swear,” He looked over at Keith. “Talking to you Keef.”   
Keith pouted.   
“Lance where are you?” Allura asked.   
“Pidge was right, like usual.” Lance started. Pidge ginned cockily. “Blue really wanted to go for a ride, and before I knew it I was on this galra infested planet, it was crazy, it was too much for me alone. I tried to call you guys but there was a huge storm surrounding the planet after I got there, I think it blocks communication. I had to get out of Blue to get some villagers to safety.”   
“Then what happened?” Keith asked on the edge of his seat.   
“Not gonna lie, I got the shit beaten out of me, Blue had to take down a lot of them by herself while I took the villagers to a safe spot. It’s kind of like a bunker. By the way the people on this planet are HUGE, like so big. I don’t know why they needed my help.”

“Lance focus” Shiro urged.   
“Right, anyways I lost consciousness but they have a medical center in the bunker so I’m sure I’m fine.”   
“But how are you doing.. the goastie thing.” Hunk was still creeped out.   
“Apparently its called astral projection? Blue taught me it, this was the only way to contact you guys.”   
“Lance, can you direct us to where you are?” Shiro asked.   
“Well, I would if I could, but..”  
“But?” Keith questioned.   
“I have no idea where I am.”  
Everyone sighed leading to Lance pouting this time.   
“Don’t worry Lance, we’ll find you.” 

Suddenly Lance disappeared. 

Lance looked around, he was surrounded by titanium walls the giants surrounded him.   
“He’s awake!” a child shouted. Even though she was a kid, she was still bigger than him, but not by much. He looked around again. The giants milled around the room obviously distraught. A man? was passing around blankets. None of the giants had hair, they were humanoid, and their skin seemed similar to an armadillo’s. He looked down at himself. They was a sort of IV in his arm and a mask over his face.   
“Greetings Paladin, do not fret, you are in safe hands.” A scientist proclaimed. His armor lay next to him and he was only wearing what remained of his suit. He had bandages on his side and his legs.   
“What’s in the IV?” Lance said slightly unconvinced.   
“We conducted a blood test on you to find what vitamins we could combine to give you back your valor, unfortunately you have lost an alarming amount of blood. Luckily however, this planet is rich in oxygen, what I assume is what you require?”  
“Uh.. yeah.”   
“Very good.” The scientist tugged at the collar of his lab coat. Lance was glad to see lab coats were universal. 

“We need to contact my friends.” Lance muttered sitting up.   
The doctor held up his arm stopping him. “You must rest paladin, I will find a way to contact your friends.   
“No I’m fine I can..” He tried to sit up again but pain shot down his side. He was woozy and nauseas.   
“Young Paladin?” The scientist asked as he lost consciousness 

 

“Could you possibly locate what storms are nearby?” Pidge asked Allura.   
“I suppose we could build a scanner that detects storms.” Allura pondered.   
“I wonder if you all could use the bond with your lions to hone in on Lance’s location.” Coran suggested.   
“Hey guys.” Lance’s astral form said from the corner.   
Everyone jumped at least 5 inches off the ground before they looked over at Lance.   
“Yo,” He said again   
“Can you, I don’t know, warn us before you start talking out of nowhere?” Hunk said holding his chest.   
“Oh.. sorry.” He lowered his head slightly.   
“Have you discovered a way to contact us?” Allura questioned.   
“No but the planet is filled with scientists, so I thought I could get an idea from you guys and then go back.” He started floating around the room on his back arms behind the head.   
“Focus Lance.” Shiro sighed.   
“But this is fun.” Lance hung upside down from the ceiling.   
“Lance aren’t you like unconscious? Well your body?”  
“Lance body isn’t looking very good by the way.” Lance mentioned lowering himself back down. “Not looking forward to going back there.”   
Everyone frowned slightly.   
“Don’t look sad, I’m fine, really.” Lance waved his hands in front of him.   
“Lance, see if you can get them do build a beacon.”  
“We can try but the Galra have us cornered. I’m in a bunker.”   
Suddenly Lance started getting static again. “I’m…up…..I’ll….e back.” He managed to get out before he was transported back to the bunker. 

He opened his eyes, now he felt even worse. He heard Blue purring, trying to ease his nerves from behind her force field.   
“I have an idea.”

 

“Great, Lance is gone again.” Hunk sighed. “I’m worried.”   
“Worry later, we need to make a storm detector, specifically one that can block transmissions. Let’s go.” The team followed Pidge as she began her technological frenzy. She barked orders in a slight panic as she put together a long rod, a ball at the tip, attached to green lion. She put on her helmet chanting softly. “Come on girl.”   
They all paused in dead silence. Hunk broke the silence by whispering “Did it work?”  
She shushed him and they returned to silence.   
“It worked!” She cheered but then she frowned again. She threw her helmet on the ground.   
“What’s wrong, did it not work?” Hunk asked.   
“Oh it worked, but it located over 100 in this galaxy! Lance said he used a wormhole so he could be in a different galaxy even.” She sat on the ground and buried her face in her legs. “I have another idea, but we need Lance for it.”   
“Need me for what.” Lance asked.   
They all jumped again as Lance appeared out of the ground. He chuckled flying around. “I have an idea, for once.”   
Everyone ignored the self depreciating comment and asked, “What is it.”   
“I’m going to start a rebellion.”

 

“Are you sure about this Blue Paladin?” The scientist asked. “We have weapons, but we are peaceful people, we do not fight wars.”   
“If they break down those doors, they will kill or enslave all of us.” Lance said pulling out the IV and bandaging it before putting back on his armor. “Then they’ll take my lion to Zarkon, I’m not letting that happen.”   
“You are in no shape to fight.” The doctor said. “I worry this fight may be your last.” She looked downwards at this information   
Lance hadn’t thought that far out, he had more stuff he wanted to do, he wanted to see his family again, his team. “I’ll die and Keith will think I hate him.” He muttered to himself, he wasn’t ready.   
“It won’t be my last, I’m not ready to die.” He stated, he gathered the giants and stood on top of a chair, it was harder for him to get on the chair than he cared to admit.   
“People, what’s the name of your planet?” he whispered to the scientist.   
“Ginga” He whispered back.   
“Gingatians!” Lance shouted. “I know you are peaceful people, but will you stand by and let your planet be taken.”  
The Gingatians murmured.   
“They will enslave your race, even your children, nothing will stop them if we don’t stop them here! Are you with me?!”   
They all cheered and got their weapons ready.   
“Scientists I need you to work on the beacon I’ll cover you.” The Gingatians opened the door and ran out attacking the Galra. They tossed them with ease, Lance cheered for them as he climbed aboard Blue. He burst through the door and blasted the ships with Blue’s laser cannon. The scientist grabbed the rod and brought it above the shelter. Lance was kept busy as the storm messed with his flight pattern. He knife blade sliced the ships, tail blasted them, he even used with disrupter beam sending all the ships crashing to each other. He heard static on the radio they gave him.   
“It’s working Blue Paladin! The beacon is activated.   
Lance gave a sigh of relief, his team would come get him soon enough. The galra started retreating, but some came to destroy the beacon.   
“Not on my watch.” He crashed Blue in front of them. He ran the best he could out of the cockpit, gun blasting. He held his side defensively, the wetness was felt through his fingers.   
“Shit.” He shot the robots sending them crashing off the side of the building. The actual living Galra had retreated, he had won. The Doctor ran up to him, but he already felt his eyes closing. 

 

“Look! Lance did it! It’s a beacon!” Pidge shouted pulling up the feed to the main computer screen.   
“Guys you need to hurry.” Lance said.   
They all jumped again. Hunk was about to complain but he saw the somber look on Lance’s face.   
“What’s wrong Lance?” Hunk asked.   
“I’m fading fast. I tried to go back into my body but it won’t let me.”   
“Are you dead??” Keith gasped.   
“Not yet.” Lance assured. “But I don’t want to have to haunt you guys forever.” He chuckled.   
“We’re on our way.” Shiro stated, “Everyone to your lions.” Everyone ran to the hangers, suiting up and down the zip line.   
Red purred to ease Keith’s nerves.   
“Yo, mind if I catch a ride?” Lance asked.   
Keith jumped grabbing onto the edges of the chair. “Stop doing that!” Keith shouted.   
“Keith you ok?” Shiro asked, his profile being projected on screen.   
“Yeah Lance just scared me.”  
“Lance is with you?” Pidge raised an eyebrow suggestively.   
“Not like that!” He shouted everyone hearing Lance’s boisterous laughter.   
“Focus” Shiro reminded the team. They all agreed and they stayed in their hangers as Allura went through the wormhole. The castle almost ran into the Galra ship as it was fleeing.   
“Nice job Lance!” Shiro praised. They waited for some kind of response from Lance but he was silent.   
“Lance?” Hunk asked.   
“I think I should go back to my body now.” He whimpered. “Somethings wrong.”   
“Lance are you ok?” Pidge questioned.   
Lance gave Keith a ghostly kiss on the cheek before whispering, “Just in case I never see you again.” Then he vanished.   
“Lance? Pidge asked again.   
“Lance is in trouble we need to move.” Keith stammered. 

They rushed past the storm onto the planet.   
“There! Lance is on that building, by the beacon!” Pidge shouted. They landed their lions and climbed up the building to see a giant woman holding Lance protectively.   
“Lance!” They all shouted running over.   
He lay limp in her arms, a puddle of blood forming from underneath him.   
“Paladins!” She cried out, “His hearts aren’t beating!”   
They ignored the hearts part and Keith ran next to him, he pulled of the top of his armor and started CPR. The rest of the team watched in horror as Keith thumped his chest forcefully.   
“28 29 30” Keith counted the chest compressions. He tilted her head back and gave two rescue breaths. He checked his pulse. “Dammit!!” He resumed chest compressions. He was on his fourth round, giving two more rescue breaths when Lance took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He coughed and held his side.   
“I thought my first kiss would be a little different.” He smirked and closed his eyes again.   
“You idiot.” Keith sighed before picking him up bridle style. “We’re taking you to the healing pod.”   
“No complaints here.” He rested his head on Keith’s chest and closed his eyes again.  
“Don’t do that to me ever again.” Keith stammered.   
“No promises.”   
“Jerk”   
“You’re the one that broke my ribs.”   
“Saving your life!”   
“Sure sure. You’re going to hold this over me forever aren’t you.”   
“Yup.”   
“Perfect.” He leaned up and gave him a kiss again before returning to laying in his arms.


	9. Astral Projection Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pulling pranks thanks to the astral projection trick Blue taught him. Everyone is getting sick of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to let the astral projection portion of this series be over, but I figured if someone like Lance was given this power, wouldn't he abuse it?

Hunk was eating some space cereal not a care in the world. Suddenly Lance’s face burst through the table. Hunk screamed falling back in his chair. Lance floated around the room and laughed. 

Shiro was lathering on the shaving cream when Lance came through the mirror singing Reflections from Mulan.

 

“You know,” Pidge started. “I’m glad Lance figured out how to do the astral projection thing, but now it’s getting really annoying.”   
“Rude” Lance said floating into the room through the wall. His ghostly form was wearing the Altean pajamas everyone wears, and don’t forget the blue lion slippers. He grinned and flew through Hunk giving him the shivers.   
“Stop it Lance!” Hunk shouted. “You’re freaking me out.”   
Lance laughed and flew away.  
“We need to do something about this.” Hunk ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, and scratched his dark skin.  
Pidge adjusted her glasses, “I have an idea.” 

 

Keith heard someone enter his room. He sat up quickly and looked around.   
“Lance?” He asked cautiously.  
“Yeah?” He said sitting on his bed.   
Keith stood up startled and tripped over himself falling on the floor. “What the fuck Lance.”  
Lance laughed and floated upside down. “I wish you could do this too, we could go fly around together.   
Keith liked that thought. “If you can do it, I sure as hell can.” He lay on his bed and called out to his lion mentally. He felt the connection.   
“Is it working?” Lance asked.   
Keith shushed him and continued to focus. He felt her energy through him, pulsing radiating.   
Lance screamed shocking Keith out of the connection.   
“Dammit Lance do you want me to do this or not?”  
“Someone is moving my body!”   
“Are you sure?” He asked jumping out of bed.   
“Positive.” They ran out of their room to see Hunk carrying Lance’s upper body while Pidge carried his legs.   
“Uh.” Hunk stuttered.   
“Hunk.” Lance said cooly. “What were you guys going to do to my body.”  
Hunk stammered but Pidge adjusted her glasses and said “We were going to dump you in the pool.”   
“What if I drowned?!?!” He shouted.   
“We weren’t going to let you drown! It’s just we don’t like it when you you fly around and scare us.”  
“It’s fucking annoying.” Pidge muttered   
“Okay but how about you tell me and NOT TRY TO DROWN ME. Keith back me up.”   
“I’m with them on this one, it’s getting old.”  
“Fine, I see how it is. You’re all jealous I found something cool to do and you didn’t.”  
“Lance,” Hunk started.   
“No, I see when I’m not wanted.” He flew into his body indignantly, jerked around violently, got up and slammed the door.

 

“Uh, does he always do that when he goes back into his body?” Hunk asked.   
“Maybe there’s a limit to how many times he can do it.” Pidge theorized.   
“Let’s check on him.” Keith suggested. They opened the door and peaked in. “Lance?”   
He was lying in his bed. He didn’t have any expression on his face and his hands lay by his side. He didn’t stir when they called his name.   
“Someone check for a pulse he looks dead.” Pidge suggested.   
Keith sprung to his side and lay his fingers on his throat. “It’s slow, not any slower than someone who’s sleeping, but.” He moved his hand to his forehead. “Looks like he has a fever.”  
“Is it a fever because he’s leaving his body too much or?” Hunk questioned.  
“The healing pod is notorious for only curing physical injuries,” Pidge mentioned.   
“So he’s flying around somewhere but he needs to come back so we can do something about his fever?” Hunk asked.   
“Pretty much.” Pidge said shrugging.   
“I’ll find him.” Keith scooted Lance over and lay on his bed.   
“Oh should we leave?” Pidge teased.   
Keith shushed her and closed his eyes.   
He heard a purr and felt her energy again. “Please I need to find him.” He felt himself almost peel off his body.   
“You did it!” Hunk cheered seeing Keith’s projection.   
“Good, I’ll be back.” Keith stated flying out of the room. He started by checking the usual places he hangs out, the kitchen, nothing, the training deck, nada. “Why would he be in the training deck?” Keith asked himself. He heard a soft murmur from his lion. “Focus my energy to him? Ah! That must have been how he found us. Thanks Red.” She purred back as he closed his eyes again and focused.   
“You’re back did you find him?” Hunk asked   
“Dammit.”Keith cursed.   
“I’ll take that as a no?” The small girl was on her laptop typing away occasionally adjusting her glasses.   
“I’ll try again.” He closed his eyes but instead of thinking of Lance’s body, he thought of his mind. The way he could make him laugh, even if he wasn’t in the mood. how passionately he felt about the things he loved and how badly he wanted to be one of those things. He was transported to outside the ship. Lance was laying on his back staring at the stars.   
“You figured it out.” Lance chuckled.   
“It wasn’t very hard.”  
“Sure sure.”  
Keith cut to the chase. “You have a fever you have to go back to your body.”  
“Keith.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think, if I tried hard enough, I could teleport home?”   
“No.” Keith added matter-of-factly   
“Why not?” Lance looked over at him sitting up.   
“That’s too far a distance.”   
“You’re probably right.” He lay back down. He chuckled again but this time disheartened like chucking was the opposite of what he wanted to be doing. “I would probably give Mom a heart attack if I came back like this.”   
Keith wasn’t good with emotions. He lived with his Dad for a little while, but he left. But then he had Shiro, but he got kidnapped. So he lived alone. When you live alone, you have no one to express your emotions to, so you end up not expressing them at all, and more importantly you’re never around people when they’re expressing emotion. So when it comes time to comfort someone, you’re about as useful as a rake.   
“Um, you’ll see them again… probably.”  
Lance looked over at him, tears welling in his eyes. “You think so?”   
“Of course, I mean once we stop Zarkon and Lotor and everyone, we have no reason to not go back. I mean Allura can use wormholes, we could go back easily when we knew they weren’t following us.”   
“Really?” Lance flew up to him and got close, real close.   
“Uh… yeah I would never lie to you.”   
Lance pulled him into a hug. “Ok let’s go back.”

“Look they’re moving!” Hunk exclaimed.   
“Why is everyone in Lance’s room?” Shiro asked rounding the corner.   
“Uh.” Hunk started.   
“Lance was ghost bothering everyone, so we told him not to, and he sulked and flew away so Keith had to go in after him.” Pidge explained.   
“Ugh I feel terrible.”   
“Yikes Lance, it looks like you’re sick.” Shiro walked over. “Keith!” He said startled “You’re in bed… with Lance.. I’ll leave you be.” Shiro walked out of the room, followed by Hunk and Pidge.   
“I’m gonna get you some medicine.” Keith said. He got up and noticed Lance was hanging onto his shirt. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

He left and quickly got supplies from Coran. He came back with a cold compress and some liquid medicine.   
“I’m not drinking that.” Lance said scooting himself against the wall.   
“Do you want to have a fever?”  
“No”  
“Then drink.” He held the cup towards him and Lance grasped it loosely.   
“Fine,” He downed it like a shot proceeding to grimace and stick his tongue out. “Yucky.”   
“Here, hold still.” Keith striped of the plastic? coating on the compress and stuck it on his forehead. “We don’t know what’s in this, but Pidge checked and it’s not toxic to humans.   
“That’s comforting.” Lance lay back on his bed and pulled the blankets over himself. Keith hesitated leaving when he heard a sad, “Are you leaving.”   
“Not if you don’t want me to.”   
“I don’t want you to.”   
“What do you want to to do?”  
“Lay with me.” Lance held his arms out like a child. Keith pulled up the covers and snuck his way inside. Lance was hot, in every description of the word. “I’m cold.”   
“It’s cause of the fever.”   
Lance wrapped himself around Keith like a body pillow. Pretty soon after he fell asleep and was snoring slightly.   
Keith was doubtful he would get any sleep because of the hot clingy mass that was attached to him, but he never knew how badly he had been craving a sleeping partner. He kissed him lightly not trying to wake him up.   
“Kiss me when I’m awake.” Lance whispered.   
“Sorry did I wake you up?” Keith asked quietly.   
“I don’t mind waking up to a kiss.” He buried his face in his neck and then drifted off to sleep again instantly.   
He kissed his forehead this time and felt himself fade away into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today for my friends who read all my fan fictions. Except the other update is far more somber. So if you're not into feels maybe stray away from my mental health AU's


	10. What's up with Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of Katie is slowly drifting away, she's gotten so used to the roll as a boy, as a paladin that she forgets a crucial part of who she is, a girl. Every month there is a cruel reminder that remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present to my friend, so I combined my current struggle with her favorite character enjoy!

It seems like after pretending to be a boy for so long everyone had forgotten Pidge was a girl.  
But Pidge hadn't forgotten. Especially when the time of the month comes along. She woke up from lower abdominal pain and she was sweating like a pig.  
"Ugh I think I'm sick." She sighed sitting up. The bed felt damp as she leaned forward. "Shit." She turned the light on in a rush to see the sheets stained red.   
"Holy fucking shit this wasn't supposed to happen for two more weeks!" She grumbled switching underwear and taking off her pajama bottoms. She gathered up her sheets and left for the Altean washing machine. "I really hope I don't run into anyon.. Oh hi Lance!" She tried to hide the sheets but it seemed like the dimly lit hallway would do the trick.  
"Hey Pidge Podge, what are you doing up?" He said slightly out of breath. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled genuinely.  
"Uh nothing." This wasn't going to end well.  
"Why are you doing laundry in the middle of the night? And where's your pants? Oh."  
Shit. He knows he's not a idiot... most of the time.  
"Don't make that face, I have three sisters. You wash your sheets I'll see what I can find ok?"  
She was confused but grateful for the help. "Yeah ok."

They split and she poured some detergent? On the stain and washed them out. She wondered if she should go back to her room? Or wait for Lance there. She chose the latter.   
"Here, there's a mess of bandages by the healing bay, that'll work right? At least until Allura wakes up and you guys can come up with something better? Also I brought you my spare pajama bottoms, don't worry they're stretchy." His arms were full of bandages a pair a blue pants and a mug like thing.  
"Thanks Lance, and what's that?" She gestured to the mug while putting on the pants.   
"I made you some tea, I took a sip to make sure it was in fact tea that I made you, but yes tea."   
"Since when are you thoughtful?"   
"Wha!" He held one palm slightly away from his chest. "Well first off rude. Secondly I'm always like this."  
"More like," she made finger guns with her hands and continued. "The names Lance, you're a pretty alien so I'm gonna flirt with you."   
Lance laughed and retorted. "Well I'm Pidge, I like technology more than I like people."  
A tear dropped from her eyes, she wiped it away but more followed.  
"Woah I'm sorry, here drink the tea."   
"I'm not even sad what the fuck."

"Lance what's taking you so long." Keith mumbled wandering into room. "I thought you were just going to see if the washer had anything in it so we could.." He saw Pidge holding a mug and bandages crying slightly. "Wash the sheets." He paused then continued. "Why are you making Pidge cry? And what's with all the bandages? Why is she wearing your pants?"  
"Why are you in Lance's room and why do you need to clean the sheets?" She realized what she said after she said it. "Uh."  
They were both bright red. Keith looked over at Lance expectantly and questionably.   
"Pidge has been getting bloody noses a lot, so I was just getting her some bandages. But she got it all over her pants and bed so we're washing them."  
Pidge wanted to cry again, just out of sheer thankfulness that Lance didn't tell Keith that she had satan's sacrificial water fall flowing in her. Especially since they're obviously sleeping together. "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." She said leaving her clothes in the washer. 

 

She woke up that morning even more sore and miserable than the night before. 

Allura's voice rang over the intercom. "Time to get up Paladins! Lotor could strike at any moment."

"I don't want to fight Lotor I just want to lay down forever." She muttered. She was awoken by a knock at her door.   
"Morning." Lance said once again holding a mug. "I talked to Allura and she said Alteans have periods but they're different... I don't want to explain, but she said your free to use the bandages."  
"Thanks Lance, I mean it."   
"No prob bob," he said grinning. He left soon after chasing after Keith 

 

She eventually felt the urge to put on her clothes and go get breakfast. She dragged her feet and sipped on the tea. Her hair was drooping in front of her eyes and behind her glasses. She had no reason to wear the glasses considering she had perfect vision, but after wearing them so long, she had trouble seeing without them. The exhausted teen made her way to the 'dining room.' Lance liked pretending the castle was a house and named all the rooms. 

"Morning Pidge." Shiro said not looking up from his Altean space goo and space tablet. He scratched the scar over his nose bridge. She wondered if it usually itches.   
"Hey Pidge you look tired.” Hunk said eating what looked like purple scrambled eggs.   
“Yes. Tired is a word I would use to describe myself.” She sat down and lay her head on the table.   
“Pidge Podge,” Lance said walking into the room with Keith.   
“What.”   
“We’re having a hair cutting party today, you interested?”   
“Sure.”   
“Who’s going to cut your hair Lance?” Keith asked.   
“Coran of course.” 

“I learned many things from boot camp! One was how to properly trim hair, and a mustache.” Coran tweaked at his mustache proudly   
“Thanks Coran but mama said she was the only girl thats allowed to cut my hair.” He got disheartened toward the end of the sentence but went straight back to his usual personality. “I had three sisters, and they were all younger than me, so mama taught me how to cut hair, so when she was gone they could still have cheap haircuts.”

“What else can you do?” Hunk asked.   
Lance smiled like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. “Well! I can cook, not as well as you can obviously, and only spicy foods.. spicy foods and pancakes. I’m really good at basketball, but thats pretty much the only sport I’m that good at.”  
“What’s basketball?” Allura asked.   
Lance and Hunk proceeded to explain basketball and the rules. Pidge gazed around the room and noticed Keith smiling and gazing lovingly to Lance. But the second someone looked his way, he would roll his eyes at Lance and look uninterested.   
“Look at the gay boy.” She thought to herself. “Someone could make a fan fiction about this.. I could make a fan fiction about this.”   
“Hey Pidge, you haven't touched you food, are you feeling ok? Shiro asked concerned.   
“Yeah I’m just.. uh.”   
“She probably coming down with something.” Lance interjected.   
“Didn’t she have a bloody nose last night?” Keith asked.   
Pidge suddenly had the realization she left her sheets in the washer.   
“Yeah you’re probably anemic.” Lance said nodding strongly.   
“Yeah I’m just going to go back to bed.” Pidge said weakly.   
“But what about training?” Hunk asked. 

“I’m not in the mood to FUCKING TRAIN.” She said walking out of the room. She expected a “language Pidge” that Shiro always gives her, but all she heard was murmuring. She went to the ‘laundry’ room and noticed her sheets lay folded, (not well) but folded on top of the dryer.   
“Thanks Lance.” She said softly.   
“You’re welcome.” He said behind her.   
She gasped loudly and jumped.   
“Oh sorry.” Lance said stepping backwards slightly.   
“No, it’s fine, why are you here.”  
“Uh, checking on you?”  
“That’s sweet but I’m fine.”  
“Do you want a hug.”   
“Not really.”  
“No you want a hug.”  
He held his arms out expectantly, and caved and let his arms wrap around her. She lay his head on his chest and let herself be held. No one had hugged her like this since Matt.   
She tried to hold it back but tears streamed gently.“Hey it’s ok,” Lance pet her hair and she sobbed into his shirt. She had no words to speak she just cried softy, embarrassed by her outburst. “What the fuck I’m not even sad. Ow.” She held her lower stomach. If she were to describe the feeling it would be, “Someone took a knife, stabbed me, and is now twisting it around.”   
“Ouch, cramps?”  
“Big time.” She sighed.   
He rubbed her head affectionately, “Let’s get you some more tea. You go ahead and take a shower, I’ll the team you’re sick.”   
“They’ll want me to go into the healing pod. Wait would that help?”  
They both paused. 

 

“You think you’re so sick you need to go in the healing pod?” Shiro asked as Pidge walked out in the healing pod suit.   
“Yeah my.. stomach hurts really bad.”   
“Is that why Lance keeps making tea?” Hunk pondered.   
“Uh, Yeah.” She replied.   
“Ok then we’ll see you when you wake up.” Shiro said helping her in. 

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt claustrophobic, and her stomach still hurt. “Thanks a lot uterus.” She rested her hand on the glass lowering it. She stumbled out to see the team waiting for her.   
“How are you feeling? You weren’t in there very long.” Shiro got up from his resting position. Hunk and Lance were sitting to the right, on the ground also, but Keith was pouting.   
“What?” She asked.   
“Did it help?” Lance questioned.   
“No not really.”   
“Is Pidge awake yet? It’s time to go to training.” Allura said entering the room, in armor. Her white hair pulled up in a bun. The Katie side of Pidge wanted to have long hair again, be able to put it up like that.   
“I don’t want to go to train.”   
“I don’t know Pidge they say exercise is good for.”   
She shot him a glare.   
“Stomach aches.” He added, somewhat flustered.   
Keith looked at the two of them, and resumed pouting.   
“No that’s ok, we won’t be forming Voltron today, so don’t worry, go back to bed.” Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Shiro didn’t have to tell her twice. She switched out the bandages and fell right to sleep. She was awoken to a soft knocking on her door. She flipped on the switch, illuminating her messy room. If someone called her a hoarder that would be an understatement. He had piles of Altean tech littering her floor. Some new inventions, some from Early that weren’t common knowledge in space.   
“Can I come in?” A voice said quietly.   
“Who is it?”  
“Keith.”   
That was a surprise, “Sure?” she replied confused.   
He opened the door and peaked his head inside. He squeezed in and looked both ways before he shut the door.   
“Uh Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why are you here.”   
He blushed and ran his hands through his hair. “Are….”  
“Yeah?” Now she was freaked out and anxious, what was he going to say? Why was he being so awkward about it.   
“Do.. you and Lance have a thing.   
It clicked. “What?? No!”   
“I got you back Lance,” she said mentally.   
“Ok good.”  
“Good?”   
“Uh no!” It was too late, Pidge was grinning ear to ear. “No I just think its a bad idea for Lance, I mean, anyone to date Lance… No” He stumbled over his words and ended up burying his face in his hands.   
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. But as Shiro said, owning who you are makes you a better paladin.”  
“You should take your own advice I know you’re not sick.”  
She froze, “What is it then.”   
“I don’t know, but you and Lance are in on it.”  
“Period.” She sighed.   
“What?”  
“I’m on my period.”   
Keith blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry, uh, this is awkward.”   
“Since you all think I’m keeping secrets, why don’t I tell everyone!”

She shouted down the halls, “I have something to say!” Everyone gathered at the rare sound of Pidge screaming for everyones attention. They all gathered in the foyer and started asking. “What’s wrong, why are you yelling etc.”   
“I’m on my period.”   
There was a pause as Keith stumbled in and looked away.   
“Was it a secret?” Hunk asked   
She looked over at Lance “I didn’t tell anyone anything, I swear.”   
“He didn’t need too, we know you’re female, it’s not a surprise for anyone.” Shiro confirmed   
“Except maybe Keith.” Lance chuckled.   
“Wha.. shut up Lance, unlike you I’ve never lived with women.”  
“What a tragedy,” He said shooting finger guns at Allura.   
Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him forcefully out of the room. Pidge smirked, she’ll keep their secret, but it looks like her’s wasn’t as big of a deal as she thought it was.   
“I’ll get you some more of that tea Lance was giving you.” Hunk said leaving the room. 

“Lance was telling me about it, does your vital organ really shed? Like Taujeer? Is there bubbling acid in you?” Allura asked confused.   
“I’m rather confused by the process as well.” Coran chimed in. 

“Thats enough of that thank you, I’m going back to bed.” She sighed almost running to her room and flopping on the bed. “I’ll just sleep until four days from now, when it’s all over.”  
“I brought your tea!” Hunk said from outside her door, but she was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this took a lot longer than expected. Girls and any boys that have periods, don't be ashamed of it. It's like farting. Everyone does it, why is it a big deal, why can't we talk about it in front of boys?


	11. Lance and Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wonders about their relationship, and makes a theory of her own.

'Tears steamed down the dark teen's cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you.”  
”Then why do you flirt with everyone in front of me!" The angsty teenager ran his fingers through his long black locks.  
"Keith."  
"Don't speak my name with mouth that touched her lips." Keith covered his eyes with his hand, holding back tears.  
"I didn't kiss her." Lance sighed.  
"What?" He kept his eyes covered, his fingerless gloves making his emotion.  
"She kissed me on the cheek, I don't."  
"You don't what?"   
"I don't want to be with anyone but you." By this point Lance had pulled down Keith's hand and held them gently. He pulled one of them up to his lips. Kissing the black material. Keith shivered from his touch, but didn't pull away. Keith grabbed his dark scarred cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, a real one.   
Their breath mingles enticing the teens for more. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, pulling at it slightly....'

Pidge stopped writing. "Who's bottoming?" She said out loud. 

"What are you writing?" Hunk asked walking over.   
She shut her laptop in a flash and lied. "Algorithms."   
"Cool can I see?"   
She had forgotten Hunk was a nerd too.  
"These are private algorithms."   
Hunk was slightly disappointed but respected her privacy. "I'm slightly disappointed but I respect your privacy." He said smiling.  
“You’re too good for this world Hunk.” She sighed as he walked out of the room. But back to the task at hand, she didn’t have the info she needed for the fan fiction. But how to get it?   
“Hey Pidge Podge.” Lance said walking into the room. “What’s up?”  
Perfect   
“I have a question for you Lance.”   
“What is it?”   
“If you were having sex with a guy, would you be top or bottom?”  
“Wha? I only have sex with girls!”   
“That’s bull and we both know it, cut the crap.”   
“Fine, I’m a top.” His face was completely flushed at this point.  
“And if the sex were with, I don’t know, Keith.”   
Lance froze, he knew he had been found out. “Fuck it, yeah I’d still be a top. Why are you asking me this?”   
“I strive for the truth.”   
“Weirdo, don’t tell anyone that me and Keith are.. together, especially not Keith.”   
“I won’t… but no promises.”   
“I’m serious Pidge!”   
Keith walked into the room and they both fell silent.   
“What.” Keith asked. “Were you talking about me?”   
“No!” Lance said holding a hand up. He grasped the air dramatically. “We were talking about me.”  
“You talk about yourself to Pidge?” He asked unamused.   
“He talks about himself to everyone.” Pidge sighed.   
“I have stuff to do.” Lance interjected. “Very important stuff.” And ran out of the room dejected.   
Perfect.   
“Keith I have a question for you.”   
“What is it?”   
“If you were having sex with a guy would you be top or bottom.”   
“Top.” He said without hesitation.   
“What if the guy was Lance?”   
That's when his face grew rosy. “I would still be top.”  
“You would be bottom wouldn’t you, you’re an uke I can sense it.”   
“I’m a power bottom ok! Don’t tell anyone.”   
“We all know you’re gay.”   
“The Lance part.” He said in a hushed voice.   
“My lips are sealed.” She packed up her things into her backpack and headed to her room. 

“Gonna make this smutty.” She said to herself booting up her laptop. 

‘Their breath mingles enticing the teens for more. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, pulling at it slightly. Keith pulled back.   
“I’m sorry did that hurt?” Lance asked nuzzling his forehead against Keith’s.   
“No it’s just.”   
“What?”  
“I want more.” 

“Good work Pidge.” She muttered continuing her story. 

‘They slammed the door shut, Keith was pinned against the door and Lance kissed his neck. Leaving traces as he went, sucking the skin softly. Keith moaned and held Lance’s hair gripping it firmly. Lance picked him up and held his against the door, resuming his lips to his body.   
“Lance,” He moaned. “Hurry.”   
He tossed him on the bed and took his shirt off starting with his back, and pulling it forward. He crept over him and pulled Keith’s shirt off quickly leaving his chest bare. He left kisses along his collarbone and moved lower.   
“Lance, not there.” He cried out.   
“This guy seems to disagree.” He held his cock and stroked it slowly licking off the precum that crept its way the the surface.   
“Want me to?”   
“Yes.” Keith interrupted Lance covering his eyes.   
He started slowly tracing the edges with his tongue. He kissed the top and lowered his head encompassing it.   
“Lance!” Keith moaned softly. Lance bobbed his head, he could tell by Keith’s reaction he was close. He went faster licking right below the head leading to cries from Keith. It all shot out down Lance’s throat. He swallowed it all and licked his lips.   
“I’ve got a bit off a case of blue balls, can I?”   
Keith nodded unbuttoning his black jeans.   
“These are so tight.” Lance laughed. “How do you put these on.”  
“Way to ruin the mood.” Keith sighed laying backwards. Lance tried to kiss him but he blocked hi mouth. “Gross.”   
“Here,” Lance said grabbing a cup of liquid from the table. “Altean mouthwash.” He rinsed his mouth thoroughly and spat it back in the cup. “Can I kiss you now?”   
Keith nodded. Lance resumed his place on the bed.’

“Hey Pidge it’s time for dinner.” Shiro said from outside her door.   
“NOT NOW!” She shouted.   
“Is everything ok?” Shiro asked concerned.   
“Gimme a sec, I have to do something.”   
“Ok we’ll save you a plate.” 

‘Lance gave his a quick kiss on the mouth and lay on his chest. “I love you.”   
Keith teared up. “I love you too.”   
Lance fully pulled off his boxers and stuck his fingers in his asshole. He scraped up the cum from off the sheets and lubricated the entrance. He fingered his quickly looking for his prostate. Keith moaned. “There in is.” He pulled off his pants and grinded against his ass. Keith bit the sheets trying to muffle his sounds. Lance pulled it from out of his mouth and kissed his deeply and throughly. “Be as loud as you want tonight.” He pressed his way inside leading Keith to cry out. He started off slow, rhythmically, and soft.   
“Harder.” Keith moaned.   
Oh boy did he give him his wish. He pounded his ass rough and fast. Hitting the prostate over and over. He held Keith’s hand and rested the other on the bed. Keith got louder ignoring the thought that the others could hear. He could tell Lance was getting close. They held onto to each other as they climaxed leading to the two laying next to each other out of breath.   
“Man ever since we’ve been training we go so much further.” Lance panted.   
“You can carry me now.”   
“I could always carry you.”  
“Sure sure keep telling yourself that… I don’t want to sleep in dirty sheets.”   
“You stay here and all go check to see if the washer is empty.”  
“Sounds good.”   
“But then I want to snuggle.”   
“Sounds good.” Keith leaned forward for a kiss. Lance gave him what he wanted. He slipped pants and a shirt on and walked out. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.”’

 

“Ok good work!” Pidge praised herself. “Too bad no one will read it.”   
“You coming Pidge?” Lance asked.   
“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys, this one was fun to write.. for many reasons. Fujoshi Pidge is one of my favorite Pidges that I've ever written


	12. Blue in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is now the Pilot of the Red lion, what ensues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, saw this thing online that said, "what if Red still had a connection to Keith and could tell if he was in trouble even when Lance was piloting her." So I wrote this!

“What if she doesn’t like me?” The tall Cuban teen questioned. He stood in his blue paladin armor running his fingers through his hair and pacing nervously.   
“She will.” The Korean half galran said confidently.   
“How can you be so sure Keith?”  
“Lance, trust me, she’ll like you.”  
“Again, how are you so sure?”  
“I like you.”  
Lance opened his mouth to say something and then was stopped short. “I like you too.”  
“Ok now shut up and go bond with my lion.”  
“Fine!” 

“Ok, Blue likes allura, Black likes Keith, I’m all that’s left.” He mumbled to himself.   
“Calm down it’s fine, you can do this.”  
“You’re right! If you can master two lions I sure as hell can! This will be easy.” Lance ran past Keith and up to Red who lay behind her force field.   
“Red nice to see you again, I know you like Keith more, but this isn’t forever. I’ll take good care of you.”   
The red shield surrounding her deformed piece by piece.   
“What the hell, I had to get launched into space for her to like me.” Keith pouted.   
“I guess I’m more likable.” Lance smacked Keith’s ass and proceeded inside the Red Lion.   
“Psh, likable suuuure.” Keith muttered going back to Black’s hanger.   
“Well? Is Lance able to bond with the Red Lion?” Allura asked over the Lions radio.   
“Yeah.” Keith said indignantly.   
“Are you, upset about it?” Hunk asked.   
“I’m fine, Allura what did you say this distress call was for?”   
“Well the problem is the planet the distress call came from is very expansive planet, and even Pidge could only pin point it to a general area.”   
“How general is the area?” Hunk asked.   
“Just about 1000 square miles.” Pidge mentioned matter-of-factly.   
“What?!” Lance shouted. “That’ll take forever to cover that much ground.”   
“Remember how fast it took Blue to get to Kerberos? That was millions of miles that we covered in a matter of minutes. This will be easy.” Pidge sighed.   
“Well actually we were focused on the location then, now we’re looking for something, so we can’t go as fast.” Lance retorted.  
Silence.   
“That’s a fair point.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Yeah yeah, I guess you’re not an idiot all the time.”  
“Well first of, rude.” Lance pouted before being interrupted by Keith.   
“Everyone focus, I think we should split into teams, to look for whoever was making the distress signal.”  
“Dibs on Hunk!” Lance shouted. After another silence he explained. “He’s the only one who’s been nice to me today.”   
“Ok fine, Lance and Hunk, Pidge and Allura, and I’ll go solo.”   
“Be careful,” Lance said heading off with Hunk.   
“Since when do you care about Keith’s well being?” Pidge teased.   
“Since always! Quiznac Pidge stop roasting me.”   
She laughed as they all split up. 

 

“Hunk I think we’re lost.” Lance sighed.   
“Well let’s try calling someone over the radio.” Hunk suggested.   
“I already tried no connection.”   
They both stopped flying and thought to themselves. “We could go back to the castle?” Hunk asked.   
“Yeah but what if we’re about to see them any minute now?”  
They both paused to think again.   
“Counter point, what if they already found them, and are trying to communicate to us.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Counter counter point, what if they all went back to the castle already and we’re now the people’s only hope?” Lance said dramatically.   
“Counter counter counter point, if they’re already at the castle what if they’re waiting for us.”  
“Counter counter counter counter point, what if we went the wrong way.”   
They both paused again.   
“That’s a solid counter counter counter counter point, what do you want to do?” Hunk sighed.   
“Well I’m not 100% sure where the castle is at the moment, what if Coran moved it? Can the Lions go back to the castle when we don’t know where it is?”  
“Do you want to stay put until the communications are back up?”  
“Definitely not, I’m not waiting around for Pidge to…”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Red’s talking to me shhh.”   
They waited in silence until Lance basically shouted. “Keith’s in trouble!”  
“How do you know?”  
“Red is still connected to Keith, let’s go. Lead the way girl.” Sweat droplets slipped down his forehead and he gripped the handles with white knuckles. “I’m coming I’m coming.”   
Hunk followed and Red blasted through the dry desert storm that engulfed the planet.   
“Shit, I can’t see anything.” Lance complained.   
“Me neither.” Hunk agreed.   
“Here? Ok that’s Red.” Lance came running out of Red bayard in hand. “Keith can you hear me?” Lance shouted over the helmet radio. He heard static and a very exhausted. “Yeah.”   
“Where are you?!” Lance shouted, a building started to appear.   
“Lance be careful!” Hunk shouted following behind him. Suddenly lasers shot out from the dust storm. They both got their shields out but Lance kept charging through.   
“Keith! Talk to me buddy,”  
“I’m fine I’m upstairs, Galra have me surrounded.”  
“Doesn’t sound like fucking fine to me.”   
“Lance, Hunk!” Pidge shouted running over, but it was too late Lance was already changing in through the door to get upstairs.   
“Cover him!” Allura shouted.   
Lance shot down anyone in his way, not being spared of a few hits. He saw him. Keith was by a balcony sword in hand, slightly hunched.   
“Keith!” He shouted. Keith looked over and smiled relieved but not before being struck down by an electric rod. Lance shot the soldier right between his eyes and ran up next to Keith who’s eyes refused to open.   
He pulled on his arm to look at his vitals, no heart beat.   
“Pidge is this air toxic?” Lance shouted.   
“No but don’t take your mask off the sand might hurt your lungs.”  
Lance didn’t give a shit about his lungs. He took off his helmet and Keith’s. He pulled Keith’s armor off over his head.   
“I thought I would be taking this off in different circumstances,” he chuckled to himself trying to calm down. “Oh fuck I haven’t done this in years.” He made a fist over his right hand and centered it on his chest. “30 compressions two rescue breaths.” He started pumping his chest. He ignored his name being called on the radio, he ignored the shots firing around him, all he focused on was keeping count, keeping rhythm, and keeping calm.   
“How far do I tilt his head back?” He cried. He did his best and gave two breaths. “His chest is rising! Good I got this.” He went back to compressions but halfway through Keith’s eyes shot open, leading to Lance screaming at the top of his lungs. “You’re okay?” He asked cautiously.   
“I think you broke something. But thanks.” Keith tried to sit up so Lance gave him his hand.   
“Hey are you ok?” Pidge yelled from downstairs.   
“I am, Keith…” Lance started.   
“I’m fine, just need some time in the healing pod.”  
“We’ve cleared the area let’s go.”   
“But what about the distress signal?” Lance asked.   
“It was a trap, a trap that clearly worked.” Allura sighed, hurry lets go. Keith put on his armor and smiled faintly.   
“You’re a life saver.” Keith gave a kiss and then hobbled down the stairs.   
“Hell yeah I am,” Lance said licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I love CPR scenes, I will continue to do them forever.


	13. Price to pay to protect the ones you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is faced with the choice. Leave his team for Lotor so they can be safe, or stay and fight a battle he knows he would lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got this idea from a comic and decided to throw it together for you, let me know if you like it

"What's your choice blue paladin?" The scheming prince questioned   
Lance looked around the room. Keith was holding up Shiro and Pidge was holding up Hunk. They were all bested and battered. He had been struck with a proposal. Leave his team and they would spare all their lives, or stay and Lotor would finish them off. Suddenly Lance was struck with a plan, but how would he convey it to the team? Spanish. Pidge was almost fluent in lots of languages, Spanish being one of them.

"Voy encubierto," he said looking to Pidge.  
She nodded and then winced as Lotor kicked him to the ground.   
"What did you say to her?" He spat.  
"Goodbye." Lance said lying on the ground.   
"Oh so you've made your decision?" He cooed.  
"Yes, I'll come with you."  
"Lance no!" Shiro shouted. "We'll find another way, we're always stronger together!"  
"Don't do it!" Keith shouted too.  
"Lance..." Hunk muffled a sob.  
"Allura can pilot the blue lion, you'll be fine without me."   
Pidge knew what he was doing, making a false front, but she knew the truth that hid behind the lie.  
"We'll find you!" Pidge called out.  
He reached for his bayard but Lotor stepped on his hand. "I'll be taking that thank you." He attached it to his hip and grabbed Lance's wrist. "Come on now." Lance got up slowly as he was pulled along by Lotor. "Oh and one more thing, while your team mates are watching." He pulled Lance into a kiss, he bit on Lance's lower lip drawing blood.  
"Stop it!" Keith shouted rage burning in his chest. He leaned Shiro against the wall and jumped to his feet. He was struck down one of Zarkons druids.  
"Keith no! I'll be ok." Lance choked out. "Don't hurt him." He spat at Lotor.   
"I would if they would stop resisting."   
Keith jumped back up again, but was knocked back down. This time he could barely get up.  
"Let's go." Lance said sadly following Lotor.  
"What a good pet you are." He traced Lance's cheek bone and scratched him drawing blood again. He looked behind him at his team and smiled as the doors to the ship shut.

They were gone.   
"Not again." Shiro said looking at his hands. "Dammit not again."   
"He just left." Hunk cried.  
"Pidge what did he say to you?" Keith asked painfully getting on his feet.  
"I'm going undercover."   
"What really?" Keith asked. "So he does have a plan."   
"We need to trust him."   
"What's happening down there?" Allura shouted over the radio.  
"Lance gave himself up:" Hunk sighed.  
"Everyone back to your lions. Let's see if we can track that ship."   
"If you're talking about the ship that just left, it's gone." Coran mentioned.  
They all groaned and headed back to the ship.

 

"Ddddo I hahahave to be naked? It's freezing in here."   
"We have to make sure you didn't hide anything in your suit. I see a love mark as well. Who gave that to you?" Lotor said pacing around him.  
Lance looked at his collarbone to see where Keith has kissed him.  
"Nnnnot telteltelling can I wear clclclothes now?"   
"Very well." He handed his very skimpy clothes. He held it up. It looked like Arabian lingerie.  
"Rrrreally?" Lance sighed.  
"It's this or nothing, I even made it your favorite color."  
"Bbblue i gggot that." He pulled on the shirt. Of course, it was a crop top. But at least it had long sleeves. The pants were also long but mostly see through. "What's this?" He he'd up a slightly see through fabric.   
"It's a veil, it goes over your mouth."   
"Do I have to wear it."   
"Oh I see you don't want our mouths to be apart." He leaned in for a kiss and Lance quickly pulled the veil over his mouth. Lotor backhanded Lance and grabbed his face saying "you will obey me!"  
Lance decided to chose his battles and nodded. "Good come with me" 

Lance followed until he saw a big chair in front of a large screen. "You're going to sit here." He pointed to a metal loop next to the chair. Lance sat down next to the chair as Lotor chained him loosely to it. "I'm giving it enough slack so you can sit on the chair with me.  
Lance sat on the floor instead.   
"You sit with me if you want to eat!"   
Lance wasn't that hungry yet so he stayed on the floor.  
Lotor kicked him in the shin and sat down on the thrown. He got on the computer and began typing and looking at files.  
"I guess he has to do actual work sometimes." Lance thought to himself. He looked at the screen. It was in galran. "Shit." He thought to himself.  
"Do you have any books that teach galran?" Lance asked.  
Lotor swiveled around in his chair. "Why do you ask?"   
"Well if I'm going to be here forever I might as well know your language."  
"Very well, I could dig up my books from my childhood. Speaking of forever, drink this." He pulled out a mysterious yellow liquid and poured it into a cup.   
"I don't want to drink that." Lance said scooting backwards.  
"I don't care what you want, drink it."   
Lance shuck his head. Lotor let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed Lance by his throat. Lance grabbed Lotors hands panicking at how hard it was to breath. He released his neck and as Lance took deep breaths he poured the liquid down his throat. He was forced to swallow it and even breathed some of it in.   
"What was that!" He yelled coughing. He felt a warm sensation rising in his stomach. "Did I just get roofied." Lance thought.  
"That is was quintessence, you have me forever now, or at least the next thousand years.   
"What the hell did I sign up for." Lance felt his face and winced.  
"Do as I say and you won't be hurt anymore. Plus in a few hours your face with heal right up. But before it does let's see your friends."  
Lance sat on the floor at the computer searched for the castle.

"Lotor!" Allura shouted. "Give us back Lance!"   
"Oh but we're having so much fun." He pulled up on Lances chain forcing him to his feet.   
"Lance!" Hunk shouted.  
"What are you making him wear?" Pidge asked.   
"I think he looks cute, come sit over here pet."   
Lance didn't move and simply looked down. Lotor grabbed the nearest item and struck Lance in the stomach. He keeled over and fell to his knees. "I said come over here."   
Lance decided now was the time to pick his battles, he sat on Lotor's lap. "He can be taught." Lance looked up to see the scowls of his the faces of his teammates. He gave a quick wink to show that he was in control. Everyone looked confused but Pidge nodded.  
"I'll return him to you if you hand over Voltron to me," he laughed. "There's some food for thought, I want my answer by the end of the month, or things won't end well for your friend." He ended the transmission.

 

"Galran is super similar to Japanese." Lance said to himself studying the book.  
"What's Japanese?" Lotor asked eavesdropping.  
"It's a language on earth."   
"You have more than one language on earth?"   
"Yeah tons of languages."  
"Thousands of years ago space travelers, traveled the world spreading their language. It is now spoken by almost all galaxies."  
"English?"  
"Is that what earthlings call it?"  
"Yes?"  
"I see, it's quite strange not all of your planet has accepted such a widely know language." He returned to his screen and typed away. Lance had been studying his ass off the last week, so he could get the gist of what he was saying. He was talking to a general, about their next attack. It looked like it was going to be crushing an uprising on a planet called Ginga.   
"I'll unchain you from the floor if you agree to sleep in my room."  
Lance shuck his head and stayed still.   
He backhanded him again. This time hard enough to knock him over.  
"You'll learn to crave my touch." He stormed off shutting the light off behind him.  
"Great, now its dark and my face hurts." Lance sighed. He sat on the thrown and turned on the computer. With the sparse galran he knew, he somehow figured out how to go to previous transmissions. "Castle of Altea! There it is! It's probably too risky to send a message, so I'll try to do a video line." He selected the call button and paused as it connected.

"What do you want now Lotor, Lance!!" Allura cried out.  
"Shhhh you'll give me away!" Lance whispered.  
"Lance is that you? I can barely see you." Hunk added standing behind the princess.  
"Lance, how are you holding up?" Shiro asked.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. More importantly they're going to attack a planet called Ginga."  
"Do you know when?" Allura asked.  
"I can't read times yet."  
"Read? Like In galran?" Hunk questioned.  
"Yeah I've been reading a kids book."   
"Lotor's children book?" Allura asked surprised. "Why would he have given that to you?"   
"I'm not sure, but one more thing,"  
"What is it are you hurt?" Keith asked softly.  
"I may or may not have drank/inhaled quintessence, and now I'm immortal?"  
"What?!" They all said in unison.  
"You drank quintessence?" Pidge asked. "How are you feeling?"   
"My stomach is really warm, But all my wounds are healing way faster."  
"Back to the immortal part." Keith added. "How do you know you're immortal?"  
"Lotor said I could last another thousand years."  
Everyone was silent and looked at each other. "I don't think he's going to kill you even after the month is up." Pidge said matter of factly.  
"Why?" Keith asked.   
"Why would he give him another thousand years on his life if he didn't want him around."  
"So I'm going to be with this creep the rest of my life?!"   
"Of course not." Shiro said softly. "We'll come for you."  
"Ok... don't make it obvious I told you where he's going to be," Lance pleaded. "I have to go."   
"Wait Lance!" Pidge shouted. He shut down the communications.

"I wish I had a blanket." He said curling into a little ball. His eyelids got heavier and heavier as he nodded asleep he felt his chains pulling him up. He looked around startled, exhausted. "What?" He looked up at Lotor lording over him grinning.   
"How was you rest?"   
"Not long enough."   
"Oh but you've been sleeping for days."  
"Days?!"   
"You'll be happy to hear your friends foiled my latest attempt at a colony and are now RUINING all my hard work!!" He grabbed the nearest object and threw it across the room. He grabbed Lance by the throat, this time hard enough he couldn't breath at all. He pushed at his face gasping for breath. As he started to lose consciousness Lotor dropped him to the ground. Lance coughed and took deep breaths desperately. Lotor forced him into a kiss. Lance wanted to throw up. He bit his bottom lip again splitting it down the middle.   
"I love the taste of blood." He said licking his lips. "Would you like to see your friends again?"

 

"Good work team." Shiro congratulated everyone as he headed to the center of the castle.  
"Allura you were killing it!" Pidge said patting her on the back.  
"Thank you Pidge, though I feel like Lance could have done a better job."   
Silence.  
It had been about two weeks since his kidnapping, and with his help they were able to find every colony in this entire galaxy. They set out to free them all.  
"I'm going to continue working on the tracer so we can track Lotor's ship." Pidge said putting on her glasses.  
"I'll come with." Hunk added.  
"Wait a transmission is coming on!" Allura shouted.

"Greeting Paladins." Lotor spat. "I have someone here who would like to congratulate you on your latest victory.   
He pulled on Lance's chain pulling him up to the throne. Lances mouth was bleeding and he had choking bruises on his neck. Lotor forced him on his lap and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood, he licked it up and grinned at the team.  
"Leave him alone!" Keith shouted.   
"Hand over voltron and I'll gladly give him back to you."   
Lance winked at his team again, letting them know he hadn't given up yet.  
"You have two weeks left." He shut down the screen.

"Dammit!" Keith shouted. "What can we do?"   
"I'm going to work on the tracker some more." Pidge said. "But Lance is ok, his little wink signifies that his spirit hasn't broken."   
"I don't know if ok is the word I would use..." Hunk gazed into space and said wistfully. "Hang in there buddy we're coming for you." 

 

"Not now Blue, I can do this." Lance whispered to his lion. She had been so anxious without him. She bonded with Allura easily, but her mind was on her true Paladin. All she wanted was to rush to him and blow Lotor's castle down. But Lance reassured her, "I have everything under control.

"Are you sad without your friends? Without your family?"  
Lance spat in his direction.  
Lotor grabbed him by the throat and lifted him on the ground.  
"Apologize." He said calmly.  
Lance was tired of caving in, but if he wanted information he would have to behave.  
"'M sorry," Lance choked out. Lotor set him down, relatively gently surprising Lance. He coughed a few times and Lotor looked at him expectantly.  
"I won't do it again."   
"Good boy." Lotor pulled him up by the chains and kissed him. Lance cringed but he didn't fight back.  
"You earned yourself some food."   
Lance couldn't help but smile, he was starving and severely dehydrated. Lotor looked at him a smiled sweetly, surprising Lance again. "I even have some sweet cream you can drink." Lance's mouth watered at the thought. 

Lotor chuckled as he prepared the plate of food for Lance. He pulled on his chains trying to get closer to the food smell.   
"Here you go kitten." He set the plate in front of him. It seemed to be mostly dull colored meat, but there was a cup of pink cream, and what looked like a loaf of bread. He chowed down immediately, his chains were very much in his way, but he didn't care.  
"Slow down, you're going to choke." Lotor said leaning against the wall. "Here let me unchain you."   
Lance held his arms out and sighed relieved when the heavy chains were taken off. He immediately went back to eating. It was beyond delicious. The meat just fell apart in your mouth, the bread was flakey, the cream was thick and sweet. But just as fast it went down, it came right back up. Lotor patted his back and held a can next to Lance as he heaved.   
"Next time, how about we eat less... heavy food."  
Lance nodded in agreement. He waited for the chains to be put back on his wrists, but his hopes came true.   
"You must be wondering why I unchained you?"   
Lance looked at Lotor but said nothing.   
"You've learned your lesson, you won't leave me."  
Lance looked down leading to a cackle. "You're mine now, they're not coming for you. I've sent them 'my location' and I'm sure they're heading there now. My entire armada will be there to welcome them."  
"Don't!" Lance begged. "I'll stay here don't hurt them!"  
"You think my father would see you as a good enough replacement for Voltron? You're for me and me alone."   
"Come for me Blue".   
"Why the tears?" Lotor asked. As if he had no idea why Lance was crying. Tears continued to stream as Lotor wiped them away, he gave him a peck, and then another on his forehead. "They never treated you as an equal did they? They never let you know your worth."  
"My friends didn't do anything wrong, it's my fault."  
Lotor kneeled in front of him and held his cheeks. "How could it have been your fault? If they really liked you, they would have saved you by now."  
Lance couldn't help but wonder if he was right. They hadn't come for him, no one had.   
"If you obey me, I will see that you are treated as a prince like I." He traced Lances neck with his finger, pulling back the cloth slightly. He bit him again, but softer not drawing blood. He rested a hand on his stomach.  
"No! I can't." Lance pushed him away.  
"You'll regret touching me as if YOU are superior!"   
Suddenly a hole was blown through the wall.   
"Blue I'm going to get sucked into space without a helmet!" Lance shouted. But he noticed it wasn't like with the airlock. He wasn't getting pulled away. "I'm on a planet." Blue met his eyes, and he ran to her. 

"Lance don't leave me! I need you!"   
Lance hesitated. He couldn't believe it! He was safe with Blue lion but still he wanted to go back. But then he heard the voices of his teammates.  
"Lance are you there?" Hunk cried out.  
"Are we sure Blue found him?" Pidge asked.  
"Lance, please answer." Keith begged.  
"Lance do you copy!" Shiro yelled.

He sat down in the cockpit and replied. "I copy."  
"Lance!" Everyone cheered.  
"Buddy, we missed you!" Hunk shouted.  
"Welcome back." Shiro added.  
"No time to welcome, you're heading for a trap."  
"But it's the location I tracked from your call?" Pidge questioned.  
"He must have known I was contacting you guys and sent a fake location."   
"Then hurry back and we'll get out of here."   
"Don't have to tell me twice I'm on my way.

 

"Lance you are seriously rocking that look." Pidge laughed as he walked out of his lion. He took a few steps and then fell the rest of the way. Keith caught him as he was about to hit the ground.   
"Lance!" He held his mouth up to his ear. "He's breathing, just unconscious."   
Everyone sighed relieved.   
Keith felt around Lance looking for anything broken.  
"Doesn't look like anything's broken but."   
They all stared at the bruises on his wrists and neck.   
"Let's uh.. let's put him in a healing pod. Someone want to get that lingerie off him."  
"Keith." Pidge said walking away.  
"Keith's got this." Hunk said joining Pidge.  
"I've got to fly us out of here." Allura said leaving as well, Coran followed not giving a response.   
"You got this Keith." Shiro placed one hand on his shoulder. 

"Quiznac." 

Lance woke up groggily behind a glass frame. "Healing pod?" The frame opened and he stumbled forward.   
"You're ok!" Pidge shouted. She ran forward and helped him to his feet.  
"How are you feeling?" Hunk asked,  
"I'm hungry."  
"Let's go get you some food." Shiro said smiling.  
Lance had to wear Altean clothes since Lotor had all the clothes he brought from Earth.   
He wore a tight blue shirt with white trim going two lines down his shirt. He wore loose fitting blue capris with elastic on the lower calf.  
"I look like Altean Korra." He said sitting down to eat.  
"I don't really have all the ingredients so you're going to have to make due with food goo, for now at least." Hunk apologized.   
"Thank you Hunk," Lance said taking a bite. He sighed and set down the spoon.  
"What's wrong?" Pidge asked.  
"Galran food is better."   
The silence was deafening.   
"I'm going to go get some sleep." Lance said standing up. "Thanks for the food, I guess I'm just not hungry."

Once Lance left the room Pidge asked, "wasn't 'I'm hungry' the first thing he said?"   
"I'm gonna go check on him." Keith said. He walked slowly to Lance's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." He said.  
"Hey Lance, are you doing ok?"  
"I miss him."  
"Who?"  
"Lotor."  
"Are you serious?! He tortured you!"   
"I know I know, trust me, I know."  
"Why?"  
"I have no idea, it was just l... I don't know."  
Keith sat on his bed, "no say it."   
"Every time he showed me any kindness it felt more kind then anything anyone has ever done for me. And when I left, he looked so sad he said "don't leave me I need you." I hesitated then, I don't know why."  
"Stockholm syndrome."  
"What's that."  
"When you start to love your abuser because they show you any kindness. It's like if someone gave you 100 dollars you would be so happy. But at the time you had 900. But someone else takes all your money back and gives you a 10. It feels so much more than the 100. But they still took all of your money. But you're so thankful you have money again, do you understand."  
"Yeah.... I think."  
"Would it help if we were nice to you?"  
"Yeah."  
Lance lay back down and held his arms out.  
"What?"  
"Lay with me."  
"Oh ok." Keith snuggled in next to him and waited. He wasn't sure what for. Lance rolled to his side and lay his arm across him. He was wide awake until he heard Lance snoring slightly. He felt his eyelids get heavier until he too always sound asleep.


	14. What to do with a broken knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets into a training accident but no one is awake to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a post on Ifunny and literally started this seconds after. Hope you enjoy. There will be another update today

“Begin training level.. what level am I on? Six?”   
A training dummy dumped from the ceiling. Lance was drenched in sweat. Each training dummy has a different weak spot, and once they close the distance he has to literally hit them with his gun.   
“I think six might have been too high.” He mumbled anxiously. It charged at him so he began shooting at it’s joints. The distance between them shortened quicker by the second.   
“Oh quiznak.” He said as it charged for him. He quickly stepped back avoiding the blade. It grazed him on his stomach. He winced as he stumbled backwards. It swiped at him making solid contact with his knee. He heard a loud crack a he fell down. The dummy charged up a blow but he shot it in the neck. It powered down and retreated back upstairs.   
“That fucking hurt!” He shouted pulling up his pant leg. It was already bruising. “Let me try to walk it off.” He took a step on his good leg but as it came time to walk on his bad leg, he came tumbling down the second he put any weight on it.   
“Quiznak again!!” He shouted. “Is anyone there?!?! Man down!! Help!!” He waited for a reply. “Please?” he whimpered.   
“Welp, I’m stuck here until morning… or until someone notices I’m gone… that’ll be soon right?” Lance was doubtful. “They’ll notice I’m not at breakfast.. won’t they?” He paused. “I’ll stop flirting with Allura!!” He shouted.   
Nothing.   
“I’ll help Hunk cook!!”   
Silence.   
“I’ll clean the healing pods!”   
Not even the Altean mice stirred.   
“Oh Blue will come save me! Blue help me out. Please.” He felt her energy stirring within him. But the only message he got was along the lines of “I’m not blowing up the castle to get to you, what good would that do?”   
“You’re right you’re right.. as always.” He sighed and rolled on his back. He felt a dampness on his side. He pressed his hand on his stomach and saw blood on his hand.   
“Quiznak x 3!!” He pressed it again to see how bad the wound was. “Okay.. I’m not going to die.. probably. I just need to make a bandage.” He took off his shirt and tied it around the wound.   
“I hope this washes out.” He sighed. “This is my favorite, and only shirt.” He returned to laying on his back. “I wish I could see the stars, then at least I would have something to do.” 

 

“A noun that starts with n is number, a verb that starts with r is run, and adjective that starts with n is….is…..naughty.” He chuckled to himself. “This game is boring. Maybe I can try crawling to the healing pods.” He got on his knees but the injured one gave out on him. “Fuck that hurts.. I really need to get to a healing pod, I’m starting to get dizzy… Time to army crawl.” He got on his stomach and used his elbows to pull him forwards.   
“This is working, I can do this!” Suddenly the lights went out.   
“WHY!” He shouted. “What have I done to deserve this!! He rolled on his back again waiting for his eyes to adjust. “I’ll be good from now on I promise… so please.” He couldn’t help but cry. He sniffed and sobbed knowing no one would help him. 

 

Pidge had been reading, well as much as she could read with the altean she knew. However she was a quick learner, so she was picking it up quickly. But suddenly the light went out. “Son of a bitch, I was at a good part!” She grabbed the flashlight and headed to where the one of the Altean fuse boxes was. Luckily the castle had many places that you could “fix” any problems that occurred occasionally. All anyone had to do to fix most problems is turn it off and back on again. She walked into the closest room to her’s which happened to by the training deck. She walked it yawning occasionally. She found the light box, turned the lights off and turned them back on again.   
“And let there be light!” She said happily.   
“FINALLY! Thank you Altean gods!” Lance shouted.   
“Lance?” She asked. She suddenly noticed blood trail leaving the room. “Uh Lance are you there?”   
“Pidge!! Please come help!” Lance yelled desperately.   
She followed the blood trail that led to Lance leaning against the wall, arm holding a bloodied shirt.   
“Oh god Lance.” She ran next to him. She started to help him up when he shook his head.   
“No my knee is busted. I can’t walk.”   
“I’ll go get Shiro!”   
Lance resisted the urge to beg her to stay, as she ran off to Shiro’s room. 

“What do I do now? I’ll sign a song or something. “Mira bien nuca voy a ser una novia ideal o una buena hija no sabré tal papel jamás tomar. Ahora sé que al demostrar quien realmente soy, daño no podría causar ¿Quién es?, ¿quién veo ahí? su mirar, fijo en mí y que mi reflejo no reconocí, No puedo continuar.”  
“Lance are you ok?” Shiro said running up to him. He was in black Altean pajamas, that was the first time Lance had seen him in his pajamas.   
“What were you singing?” Pidge asked.   
“My favorite song from Mulan.”   
“The disney princess movie?” She chuckled.   
“Real men like disney princess movies!”   
“Lance you’re bleeding.” Shiro gestured to the gushing wound on his side.   
“Yeah, I got shanked by the training dummy. It also busted up my knee.”   
“You need to go to the healing pod.” Shiro said, “Hold on, we’re going.” He picked him up bridle style and made his way down. Pidge followed nervously.   
“What’s going on?” Hunk said leaving his room groggily. “Woah Lance?”   
“Oh so now everyone gets up, not hours ago when I was screaming my head off?”   
“We’re sorry we didn’t hear you Lance, put this on.” Shiro helped him into the healing pod suit, carefully sliding his injured leg through. They removed the shirt he was wearing, noticing how bad his cut actually was.   
“Shiro, what’s everyone doing.. oh god.” Keith ran over, fully clothed.   
“Ok Lance ease your way into the pod, I’ll hold you up.” Shiro spoke softly with a soothing voice.   
Suddenly Lance burst into tears.   
“What’s wrong Lance?” Pidge asked.   
“Does it hurt?” Hunk questioned.   
“I thought no one would come for me.” He sobbed.   
“We will always come for you.” Shiro shut the pod and turned it on leading Lance into a deep and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next update is from my phone, so if it looks funny thats why.


	15. Price to Pay to Protect the Ones You Love Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Lotor arc. Lance has returned to his team, but somethings wrong. Whether it be the thought of never growing old and outliving his entire team, or the burning desire to return to Lotor that he fights desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this ended up being a LOT longer than originally planned. Like three or four pages more. I just didn't stop writing until it had a happy ending

Hunk and Lance were working on dinner, Lance was chopping up some space onions when he turned to Hunk and said, “Hey Hunk,”   
“Yeah what’s up?” Hunk replied.   
“Watch this.” Lance switched the grip on his knife, so the blade was facing downwards   
“Oh knife tricks, isn’t that more Keith’s thing?”  
He proceeded to stab it straight into his hand.   
Hunk screamed like he was being murdered.   
“Ouch.. Hunk calm down” Lance said cooly.   
“What are you screaming about?” Pidge said walking in. Lance turned around and stood there knife still in his hand blood dripping on the floor.   
“Lance!! What the fuck are you doing?!” Then Pidge and Hunk were screaming.   
“What’s going on?” Keith said walking in. “Holy shit is there a knife through your hand?? What are you doing take it out!” Then Pidge, Hunk, and Keith were all screaming.   
Shiro runs in, fully suited in his armor, hand glowing, shouting, “Who’s attacking? What’s going on?”  
“Lance stabbed himself!” Hunk shouted.   
“He what??” Keith, Pidge, and Shiro all exclaimed.   
Lance ignored them temporarily and grabbed a kitchen rag to hold against his hand as he pulled the knife out.   
“Lance what are you doing?!” Keith gasped.   
“Ok everyone calm down, look” He held his hand up to show it already almost completely healed.   
“Uh this is reeeeeally weirding me out.” Hunk said backing up.   
“I think it’s because of the quintessence, I think I literally can’t die.”   
“But we killed Zarkon didn’t we?” Pidge asked.   
“That’s the thing, I don’t think we did. I think he’s going to come back eventually, this means Lotor can’t die either.”  
“So you’re going to out live us all, and have to fight Zarkon and Lotor forever?” Pidge asked.   
Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes, “Don’t joke about that.”   
“Sorry.” Pidge said softy.   
Allura and Coran eavesdropped. “Don’t fret my boy.” Coran added in. “We just need to stick them in a old cryochamber pod. Sleepy time forever.”  
Lance cleaned up the floor, but he was obviously deep in thought. 

 

A few days past and everything seemed back to normal.   
“Guys I lost one of my cooking knives.” Hunk complained. He was all aproned up, ready to make some cookies, however one of them had gone missing.   
“Where have you looked last?” Pidge asked not looking up from her laptop. Keith glanced over her shoulder and saw she was working on another Klance fan fiction. She glared at Keith and shut her laptop. “If you want to read it, wait until I’m done.”   
“Read what?” Hunk asked.   
“Don’t worry about it.” She got up and headed to her room.   
“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked.   
“He said he was going to take a nap.” Shiro said looking up from his book. “But that was a few hours ago, you should wake him up so he can get some sleep tonight.” He returned to his book.   
Keith made his way to Lance’s room when he heard sniffling. “Lance what’s wrong?”   
“Don’t come in!!” Lance shouted.   
“Why not?” Keith waited by the door.   
“I’m uh naked?”   
“Then why are you crying?”  
“What me? cry?”   
Keith walked in anyways.   
“Hey!” Lance complained hiding his arm. Keith grabbed it forcefully to see parallel cuts slowly fading.   
“You took Hunk’s knife so you could cut yourself? Why?”   
“It doesn’t matter it heals right away.”   
“It does matter. Why are you hurting yourself?”  
“It doesn’t feel real.”   
“The healing?”   
“Everything. The food taste terrible, he like ruined my tastebuds, my throat just constantly hurts, I’m fucking immortal and I’m going to out live all of you.” He started sobbing uncontrollably. Keith wrapped his arms around him.   
“I don’t have a bayard anymore, I want my jacket back, I want my shoes, and my jeans, and my baseball shirt. That had been passed down from all my brothers and now fucking Lotor has it! And my mouth still taste like him, him and my blood mixed together.”   
Keith held his chin silencing his sobs. “Can I kiss you?”  
Lance nodded as Keith already moved in. Their lips met slowly and soft. Lance tasted like salty tears. Keith pulled back but Lance moved back in, the kiss getting hotter and sweeter than before. Keith entered his tongue inside, sloppy and unpracticed. Lance moans softly as Keith tried desperately to get the taste away. They finally pulled back panting quietly, looking deep into each others eyes.   
“Better?” Keith asked.   
“A little.” Lance sighed and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith grabbed the knife and slid it into his coat pocket. “I’ll put this back when no one’s looking.”   
“Thanks.”   
“Why don’t you come out with everyone else?”   
“I’m not ready yet.”   
“Ok we’ll wait for you.” 

 

It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, except Lance. He was putting on his paladin armor rapidly trying extra hard to be quiet. He snuck one of the spare blasters and grabbed a bag and filled it full with Hunk’s cookies, empty containers, and a water bottle.   
“This is like that one scene from Mulan, I’m a badass warrior chick, going to save my family…. fuck Keith is going to be pissed.” He pet Blue’s nose and whispered, “Open up.” He walked up the ramp and flew into the night. 

 

“Paladins! The Blue Lion is gone!” Allura shouted running out in her nightgown.   
“Well where’s Lance, maybe he’s flying her around for no reason.” Pidge said eating some food goo.   
“No something was up,” Keith added, “I bet I know where he flew back to.”   
“You don’t think.” Hunk said shocked.   
“I do..”   
Allura ran to the deck and opened up her view of the stars. The Blue Lion was traveling right back to where she saved him from.   
“What is he doing?” Pidge gasped. “Do you think he’s going back to see Lotor? Keith?”   
They all looked expectantly at him, “I don’t…I don’t know.”   
“Maybe Lotor implanted a chip in him that controls his mind?” Hunk theorized.   
“No he seemed out of it, but not out of control.”   
“What caused this then?” Allura questioned.   
“It doesn’t matter what caused this, we need to go get Lance.” Keith said determined. 

 

“This might have been too much for me to do on my own.” Lance thought to himself. He tied the bag around his side, hiding it between his arm and his waist. “First things first, I need to get some food. He ate one of Hunk’s cookies and snuck into the kitchen. It was barely lit by purple light. He grabbed as many loaves of bread that he could fit into his bag, and chugged some of the cream. “Don’t vomit.” He told himself. “Ok time for your real mission. He walked past the throne into a room holding purely quintessence. He pulled out six jars. He carefully opened a quintessence container and poured it into his six jars. “Now I don’t have to be alone forever.” He whispered. He sealed the jars and put them back in his bag. “Now where are my clothes?”   
“Who’s there? I don’t need a guard in my room… Lance?” Lotor walked out of his room. “I knew you would come back to me.”   
“I want my clothes back!” He shouted pointing the blaster at him.   
“Easy, you don’t want to hurt me.”   
“Yeah actually I do.” 

“Lance where did you go?!” He heard a voice shout on the radio.   
“Keith, I’ll talk to you in a second I'm kinda..” Lotor pulled out a sword and cut his blaster in two.   
“Eyes on me paladin.” He teased.   
“Well fuck me I guess.” He immediately regretted his choice of words.   
“Gladly.” Lotor walked closer. Lance dropped his bag and put up his fists.   
“So I thought I could do this on my own.. but that’s no longer an option.” 

“Lance what’s going on? Get back here right now!” Shiro asked.   
Lance went straight for Lotor’s junk, but Lotor grabbed is foot. “Fuck this.” He pulled back but Lotor had Galran blood in his veins, he was much stronger than Lance.   
“Lance are you ok?” Hunk asked.   
“Can you guys just…” He was interrupted by being tossed to the ground. He jumped back on his feet to see a sword going straight for him.   
“Hey I thought you liked me.” Lance said dodging the sword.   
“Only when you’re obedient” He grazed Lance’s arm when finally, Lance ran out of fucks to give. He grabbed Lotor’s sword and threw it onto the other side of the room. Lotor backhanded him, and Lance wiped his bloody hands on Lotor’s face.   
“Disgusting,” He said wiping the blood off his face.   
“Give me back my clothes!!” Lance yelled grabbing the sword.   
“Please, you have no idea how to use that.”   
“Give me back my fucking clothes!!”   
“Why do they matter?”   
“It’s all I have left.”  
“From whom?”  
“From home!!”   
Lance held the sword and panted. “It’s the only reminder I have of them, my family.”   
“Oh I see.” Lotor chuckled. “That’s the last tie you have to Earth. I could take you back there.”   
“Don’t touch Earth.” Lance spat.   
“Oh but we could rule it together, you could be with your familia.”   
Lance froze, and his grip on the sword tightened, “How do you know that word.”   
“You learned my language, I learned yours, Por que los dejaste”   
Lance suddenly heard his team calling out to him. “Los dejé porque los amo. Blue, light her up.” He pulled out his shield as blue blasted another hole in the side of the ship. He pushed the debris off of him and looked around for Lotor. He was buried beneath rubble. Blue waited impatiently.   
“One minute Blue! I need to find my clothes and my bayard.” He picked up his bag and went to the place he hadn’t checked, Lotor’s room. He stepped in cautiously and saw his jacket on the bed. Lying next to the bed were chains similar to the ones on the thrown. Chills went up his spine as he imagined what would have happened had he stayed here. He didn’t see the rest of his clothes but his bayard was mounted on the wall. “Jacket and bayard are good enough!”   
“Lance are you ok? We’re almost there.” Keith shouted.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m leaving now.” He stared back and saw Lotor’s hand from under the rubble. “I fucking hate myself.” He sighed. He reached for Lotor’s arms and pulled him out from under the rubble. He leaned him against the wall and sighed again. He looked at his hands, still bleeding. He wrote a note on a stab of space concrete, in his own blood. It read “Si haces daño a mi familia te mataré”   
He looked back as he climbed into his lion and sighed. “Let’s go home Blue.” 

 

“I cannot believe you left on your own, without telling anyone.” Shiro lectured him.   
He sat in front of everyone playing with the bandages on his hands, “You know I don’t need this right?”   
“Lance, we are always stronger together.” Shiro sighed. “If you wanted to go back for your jacket, we could have come up with something.”   
“Oh I got more than my jacket. Check this out.” He pulled out the six jars of quintessence.  
“Is that?” Pidge asked adjusting her glasses amazed.   
“Yup, I stole some quintessence.”   
“Is that why you went by yourself?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah I’m the only one that couldn’t have gotten hurt.”  
“But you did get hurt, just because it doesn't last doesn't mean you weren't hurt.” Hunk said sadly.   
“But now we can all live thousands of years together!”   
The team all looked at each other questionably. “Is that a good idea?” Pidge asked.   
“Of course it is, no more healing pods, no more close calls, we can protect the universe for thousands of years!”  
“Thats an idea.. of sorts. We Alteans already live thousands of years, however I know Humans have a much shorter life span.”   
“I’m gonna drink it.” Pidge said.   
“Woo Pidge!” Lance cheered.   
“Think about it, I could make more advancements in technology than anyone on Earth ever could.”  
“Then I will too,” Hunk added. “I’m not leaving Pidge and Lance alone.”   
Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge and Hunk and cheered, “The trio is back!”   
“I’ll drink it too, someone has to look after Lance.” Keith teased.   
“Hey!” Lance retorted.   
“We could get back the whole galaxy if Voltron lasted for thousands of years.”   
Lance and Pidge started chanting Shiro’s name.   
“I’ll do it.”   
The whole team cheered, they all got their cups ready when Lance yelled, “Wait!!”   
“What?” Keith asked.   
“What if it’s poisoned?”   
They put the cups down.   
“I’ll just take a sip of everyones before hand, we wait until tomorrow and then everyone drinks.   
“Good plan Lance. But wouldn’t the poison not affect you at all?” Shiro questioned.  
“I still hurt, but it always heals.” He undid the bandages on his hand to reveal a scarless hand.   
“Lets wait a few hours between each one so we know which one is potentially poisonous.” Pidge suggested.   
“Oh I got them all from the same one.”  
“Ok guess not then.”   
Shiro gave Pidge a pat on her back as they passed Lance their jars. He took a sip of each one and once he was finished, he lay down and held his stomach.   
“You ok Lance?” Keith asked.   
“Yeah I’m just full.” 

 

Pidge heard the whirr of the Altean Laundry machine in the middle of the night and went to investigate. The cabinet drawer was slamming over and over. She walks in to see Lance in his pajamas slamming his hand in the cabinet.   
“Woah Lance what the fuck”  
“OH uh hey, can you pretend you didn’t see anything?”   
“Fuck no give me your hand.” She held hers out expectantly. He gave her his bruised and slightly bleeding hand and she held it gently. “Why are you doing this to yourself? I saw Keith washing something in the middle of the night, and the next day Hunk had his knife back. I thought maybe Keith stole it, but that was you wasn’t it?”   
Lance nodded ashamed.   
“Come here,” She held her arms out. He walked into the hug like it was the only thing he ever wanted.   
He sighed and rested his chin on her head. Hot tears dropped on her head. “Lance..”   
“It’s my fault.”  
“What is?”   
“If I really didn’t want to be with Lotor I would have escaped sooner.”   
“You really think you’d rather be with Lotor than us?”  
“No…”   
“He tortured you, you would never want to be with him.”   
“But I miss him.”   
Pidge paused, but resumed rubbing circles on his back. “Do you really?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Do you miss him, or do you miss the brief breaks of abuse, is that why you’re hurting yourself, you feel like you deserve abuse?”   
She felt him nod.   
“Well you don’t. You sacrificed yourself for us! None of us could ever make up for that.”   
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”   
“Do you want me to get Keith.”   
He nodded again. 

“Keith.” Pidge said knocking on his door. “Your boyfriend needs you.”   
He got up quickly and opened the door. “Where is he?” 

Keith heard the soft sobs as he arrived at the laundry room. “Lance?”   
“I’m fine,”   
“You don’t sound fine to me.”  
He held his arms out expectantly.   
“I’ll leave you two alone.” Pidge said giving Keith a pat on the back.   
‘Thanks Pidge,” He walked over to Lance and grabbed his hand. “What did you do to your hand?”  
“I hit it with the cabinet door.”   
“Why?”  
“Same reason as before.”   
“Pidge said that you thought you wanted to be with him.”   
“Yeah..”   
“You don’t”  
“How can you be so sure?”   
“Hasn’t anyone you’ve ever known been in an abusive relationship?”  
“No.”  
“Well it’s like I was saying, Stockholm syndrome.”  
“Where you want to stay with them because they were nice right?”  
“More specifically they held you captive and abused you, and then they were nice. I saw the bruise on your neck, you know what he was going to do.”   
“Yeah, there were chains in the bedroom.”   
“But we won’t let him get you.”   
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” 

 

“Everyone ready?” Shiro asked.   
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Hunk said pinching his nose.  
“Lance what does this taste like?” Pidge asked.   
“Honey and Olive oil. But the same texture as cream.”   
“On the count of three.” Shiro started.   
“One.” They all chanted, “two.” Everyone plugged their noses.   
“Three!” Lance yelled.   
Everyone downed their jars. Hunk gagged at the end of his. “Lance this feels weird.” He complained.   
“It goes away eventually,” Lance had cheered up immensely and was really enjoying this new spot of knowledge he held over everyone.   
“Now your bruises won’t go away immediately, it takes a few days.” He explained. “About the same amount of time as it takes the warm feeling to go away, and remember, everything still hurts just as much.”   
“Looks like we’re going to be spending a lot more time together.” Shiro said patting Lance on the back.   
“Looks like we all are,” Pidge laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Spanish is   
> Por que los dejaste : Why did you leave them  
> Los dejé porque los amo : I left them because i love them  
>  Si haces daño a mi familia te mataré is if you hurt my family I'll kill you   
> and familia is family but you all knew that. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment. I seriously check my email every 4 hours like someone please comment on my shit. Or even better let me know if you have any ideas you want me to write out for you


	16. Sleeping, Shopping, and Stolkholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still suffering, but maybe a day of shopping can boost his spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my iPhone, so please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I feel like Lance deserves a happy chapter

A skinny teen slunk through the darkness. He had an empty bag in his hand and he crept softly, trying desperately not to wake anyone up. Suddenly the light flashed on, he covered his eyes and winced.   
“Lance, we talked about this.” An still thin, but less than our escapee, teen with long hair. He crossed his arms disapprovingly.  
“I’m just going to steal some food Keith, I’ll be right back I promise.” Lance looked at him desperately staying on his knees.  
“No going back there! You’re hurting yourself.”   
“I need to go back, you don’t understand!”   
“You’re right I don’t understand.” He reached a hand out to help him up and Lance flinched, holding his arms in front of his face.   
“Lance I’m not going to hurt you, come here.” Keith wanted to cry. His poor broken broken boyfriend started to sob. Lance pulled his knees up and buried his face in them.   
“Lotor is a piece of shit for doing this to you.”   
“Don’t talk about him like that.” Lance said sniffing.   
Keith dropped down slowly and sat himself next to Lance. He wanted to hold him, but he avoided touching him for now. Lance dropped his head on his shoulder.   
“What’s wrong with me?”   
Keith couldn't help it, he first touched Lance’s shoulder seeking approval. Lance leaned into his hand. Keith wrapped his arm around him and nestled into the ground. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and cried freely. Before he knew it he was asleep. Keith left his arm around him and sighed. He scooped him up easily and carried him back to bed. Lance’s arms hung like he was dead. Enough so that Keith checked his pulse occasionally.   
“Keith?” He heard a soft voice behind him.   
A short girl stood rubbing her eyes under her glasses.   
“Hey Pidge, can’t sleep?”   
She ruffled her sandy blonde hair and replied, “Just running a few tests on a prototype I made, did Lance try to run off again?”   
“Yeah, I don’t know what to do about him.” Keith said shifting Lance’s weight to hold him easier.   
“Maybe Shiro knows? He’s the only other seriously traumatized member of the team we have.”  
“Maybe.” He looked down to see Lance drooling slightly, obviously deep in sleep. He began shivering and making soft distress noises. “Better get him back to bed.” Keith said.   
“Good luck.”   
“Thanks, we’ll need it.” 

 

“Morning Keith, where’s Lance?” Hunk asked   
“Taking a shower, he said eat without him,”   
“He’s not eating much recently…” Hunk sighed. “But I’m gonna pick up some more supplies at the next planet we land on, then we won’t have to eat so much food goo.”   
“That should help.” Keith sighed.   
“How are you doing?” Shiro asked.   
“Me, I’m fine.”   
“How are you really?” Pidge said sitting on the table.   
Keith lowered his voice and replied, “kinda stressed honestly.”   
“Is there anything we can do?” Hunk asked.   
“Just keep acting like everything is normal. I know it’s killing him when we treat him differently.” 

Lance unwrapped his head with the towel and stood within earshot but not within view. They were talking about him just like he thought they were going to. He waited for conversation to stray to something they wouldn’t mind him hearing. “Everything is back to normal, act like you always do, confident, flirty… confident.” He whispered to himself.   
“Hey guys!” He waltzed in and took a seat next to Keith. “Sorry I took so long, you should join me next time Keith, make it last even longer.” He threw finger guns as Keith slapped his face with his hand.   
Coran walked into the room with Allura and Lance called out, “Coran, do you have any more of those face masks?”   
“Sorry my boy, you used up the last one thirty quintets ago.”   
Lance leaned over and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. “We’re getting more supplies today right?”   
“Yes, we need some more lubricant for the various parts of the castle, as well as food..”   
“And I need some parts for this addition to the caste I’m making.”   
“Oooh addition to the castle.”Lance wrapped the towel around his neck. “I knew we could count on our little genius.”   
Pidge blushed and replied, “Here I saved you some breakfast.” She passed a plate of food goo his way.   
“Thanks, but I might be coming down with something.”   
“Oh no are you ok?” Shiro asked concerned.   
“I’m just a little nauseas.” he lied.   
“You can stay back when we go to get supplies.”   
“No don’t worry I’m fine.” he lied again. 

 

“Everyone fan out, let’s meet up again in two vargas.” Coran said. “I’m giving you all an allowance of 300 gak.”   
“Allowance? We aren’t children. Plus the only reason you have any gak is cause you keep selling my equipment” Pidge complained.   
“He’s thousands of years old, everyone is a child to him.”  Lance explained.   
“I’m gonna go look for the parts.” Pidge sighed.   
Pidge made her way through the crowd weaving between the aliens. This place was less like a mall and more like a marketplace. “Ugh I wish Lance went with me, he could see over everyone’s head.” She grumbled. Finally she saw it. The quantum scanner bulb, it lay within reach. “How much for this?” She asked the Galra behind the counter.   
“I’ve already promised it to this little lady.” He gestured to a tall, but still shorter than Lance, Galra teenager. She had her purple hair tied back in a long braid with the sides shaved, her face was smooth, rather than furry like she expected, however she had purple cat like ears that lay back passively. She had with face paint framing her cheeks and a red line that went past her lips down her chin. “Sorry this one is mine, you’ll have to find it somewhere else.”   
“You don’t understand I need this to find my brother!” She cried out.   
“I’m dead if I don’t bring this back.”  
“Can I just take it to my ship and scan it real fast, then I can make my own.”   
“How do I know you won’t steal it?”   
“I won’t I promise.”   
“The word a girl I just met means nothing to me, but maybe if you could give me some collateral.”   
Pidge had no idea what this girl wanted, its not like she could bring her on the ship, not after the Nyma incident, but then she noticed her armor. It was familiar.  
“Your armor.. are you?”   
The Galran grabbed Pidge’s arm and pulled her out of the marketplace.   
“Ow what the hell.”   
“Are you a paladin? Of Voltron? Never mind I know you are.”   
Pidge really regretted not bringing her bayard. “And what if I am?”   
“You recognized my armor didn’t you?”   
“Yeah it looks like Blade of..”   
She covered her mouth again. “Don’t say it out loud. You’ll get both of us in a heap of trouble.”   
“Ok well I still need the part.”   
“To find your brother?”   
“Yes.”   
“Very well, I’ll let you scan it, however I’ll need something first?”  
“What?”  
“A kiss perhaps?” She tapped on her cheek expectantly.   
“Uh..” Pidge was frozen, was she flirting with her? She still couldn’t trust her, what if she stole the armor from a real member? But was she really flirting with her?   
“I’m teasing, let’s go to your ship.”   
“Yeah, ok.” She made her way back through the crowd and stopped at the entrance to the market place. “Can i see the bulb?”   
“Why of course.” She winked.   
“What is happening.” She thought to herself running back to the ship. She lay it carefully on the scanner and let it do it’s thing. It was then 3D rendered and she could print it off herself. She rushed back to the entrance to see her waiting for her there.   
“I was worried you weren’t coming back.”   
“I stay true to my word. I said I was going to bring it back so I did.”   
The Galra girl took the bulb back and gave Pidge a kiss on the cheek. “My name is Anna by the way, I do hope I see you again.”   
Pidge held her cheek and watched as Anna disappeared into the crowd.   
“What the Quiznak?” 

 

Hunk and Shiro made their way through the crowd.   
“So what do you need again?” Shiro asked.   
“I’m going to try and see if I can make a garden, if not we’ll need lots of herbs and hopefully some meats, some stuff to make sauce out of, like space cream.”   
“It looks like all the cooking stuff is over there.” Shiro pointed towards what looked like a farmers market.   
“The air smells like nachos. We found the nacho planet, where’s Lance?”   
“He’s looking for a new outfit with Keith.”   
“Are they official now?”  
“Probably. But let’s not push to find out. They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”   
“Wise words from a wise dad.”   
“What? I’m not a dad? Hunk I’m in my twenties.”   
“I don’t make the fact’s Shiro.”   
“Hunk, I’m not..”   
“Look some starters!” 

 

“How about this one?” Lance said walking out of the fitting room. He had on some sort of kimono on. It has tight sleeves, but also bright blue fabric, with thousands of different sized triangles scattering the cloth in clumps, wrapped around his waist and tied behind him.   
“It’s cool.” Keith said barely looking up.   
“That’s what you said about the last one.”   
“Look this is what the eleventh one you’ve tried on. I want to go back to the castle ”   
Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him into the changing room. It was a tent with a variety of hooks and a bench. Lance pushed him onto the bench.   
“Uh Lance?”   
“I’m leaving it up to you, which one should I get.” He rested his palms on Keith’s knees and stared straight into his eyes.   
“Lance we’re in public.” Keith whispered.   
“We’re not doing anything wrong,” Lance teased. He kissed the tip of his nose and replied. “So, which one?”  
“That one, can we go now?”  
“Oh but I have to take it off.”   
Keith hated nothing more than getting a boner in public, and his boyfriend was exploiting that fear, how cruel. 

"You can take it off yourself, you don't need my help."  
"Fine." Lance untied the wrap and then slowly untied the robe.  
"Lance we're in public." He reminded him staring at his boyfriend bare chest. That's when he noticed how thin he was. You could see all his ribs.  
Lance dropped the robe revealing nothing underneath.  
Up it goes.   
"Lance why aren't you wearing any underwear!" He whispered.  
"Lotor has it."  
"Then let's buy some more just put something on!"   
Lance laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll stop teasing. Suddenly he dropped down square on Keith's boner.  
"You said you were gonna stop!"   
"Sorry I'm really dizzy."   
"Here I'll help you put your clothes back on."   
Keith eased him back into his Altean causal wear and folded the space kimono neatly.   
"Man I wonder why I'm so dizzy."  
"You've barely eaten since you've been back."  
"Food goo is disgusting, I'd rather not eat than eat food goo."   
"Hunk's picking up some supplies, then you won't have to eat food goo anymore."   
"I'll have to thank Hunk later." Lance stood up and wobbled a little bit but stayed upright.   
"Can you do something for me real fast?" Lance asked biting his lip.  
"What is it?"   
"Kiss me."  
Lance was going to kill him with this shit.  
"Sure." Keith leaned forward and gave a soft peck before retracting backwards. "Where's all this coming from."   
" Lotor was really rough with me, I want someone to be soft with."  
Keith wrapped his arm around his waist, "that's all you have to say." He brought him into another kiss, he gently inserted his tongue inside leading to a moan from Lance. He gave another peck and then pulled backwards.   
"Why'd you stop?" Lance asked softly.  
"Lance you're going to give me a boner in public. I'm not into doing stuff in public."   
Lance laughed. "Ok let's go back to the castle." 

They paid for the clothes together, and had 200 gak left. Lance spotted an ice cream truck, and after a little bit of begging, they spend the remainder gak on ice cream. Keith felt a heat in his chest as he saw Lance humming to himself while eating the strange colored treat.   
"Hey Lance?"   
"Hm?"   
"I love you." He whispered in his ear.  
Lance blushed all the way to his ears. "Where did that come from?"   
"I like it when you hum,"   
Lance leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."   
Now Keith wasn't one for pda but that struck a chord. He grabbed Lance's chin ad pulled him into a sudden kiss. Lance almost dropped his ice cream. He rested one of his hands on Keith's chest the other hand didn't know where to go, so it lay stiff off to the side as Keith wrapped his arms around him further.   
"Keith," Lance moaned. The crowd stared confused, a few of them made a snide remark about teenagers. Keith then remembered where he was and released Lance embarrassed.   
"Storing that away in the log book." Lance teased eating the melting ice cream.   
"What?"  
"How to set you off."   
"I don't like getting boners in public Lance." Keith chuckled. This time however it was all his fault.  
"Is that Hunk? Lance asked licking what's left of the ice cream from his hand.   
They spotted his head above the crowd. He was pretty easy to spot, especially with his brightly colored headband.   
"Hey Hunk!!!" Lance shouted.  
Hunk looked over and tried to wave but his hands were full.  
"Whatcha got there?" Lance asked.  
"I got all the supplies to start a garden, I have some tomatoes? Maybe? Some herbs and some kind of squash. Then I also got tons of cream to make sauces from."  
Lance's mouth had already started watering. "Thank you Hunk." He gave him a cautious hug trying not to knock anything over.   
"Let's go back home." Shiro said appearing from behind hunk carrying so many bags and boxes you could barely see his face.

 

"LANCE." Pidge screamed upon him entering.  
"Yeah what's up?"   
"A girl flirted with me!" She tugged at Lance's arm leading him away from the rest of the team.  
"What?! Ohohohooh," Lance lightly punched her arm and chuckled. "Look at you!"  
"She was a blade of mamora member!"   
"Oh so we could actually see her again!"   
She brushed her hair with her hand. "Gotta be cool."  
"You're always cool."  
"Thank you!" 

"Team go ahead and get your stuff settled, we going to have another meeting with Blade of Mamora today."   
"Quiznak" Pidge mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter for the immortal Paladin series, so keep hanging on. Let me know if you like it!


	17. Weird ships part 1 PlaxPidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge excitedly awaits her visit with her "not girlfriend" Plaxum, though it seems like their visit will be cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys starting a new series I'm calling weird ships, it's a series of shorts that have the ships, no one else ships. Let me know if you have one you want me to do.

A young teen paced the floor of the castle. She had on her green and white armor and held her helmet in her hands.   
“Pidge, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Allura said. She walked gracefully and sighed. “I know how much you were looking forward to this visit. But the Arusians need assistance.”   
“But you promised I could see Plaxum today!”   
“You still can, however it needs to be brief, however I have a gift you can give her.”   
“Can I have a gift Princess?” Lance asked not moving from his sedentary position on the couch.   
“No, this is made specifically for Pidge.” She handed her a box, sealed with a ribbon. “Open it when you’re with her.”   
Pidge smiled back at the princess and held the box close. What could it contain she wondered.   
The ship rocked slightly as the Princess announced they had landed.   
“You exited to see your girlfriend?” Lance teased.   
She decked him on the shoulder and ran towards the exit. They had landed on a rocky beach, not the best place to land a castle ship. She ran to the meeting spot, their meeting spot.   
A rock flat and smooth that rested right along the side of the beach. She saw her waiting. The breathtaking beauty that was Plaxum sat perched on the rock, tail splashing in the water. Her blue skin glistened in the sun, she had trails of shells garnished on her skin. She eyes lit up with excitement as she saw her small lover running across the beach.   
“Plaxum!”   
“Pidge!” She would have ran if her tail would let her, but instead she remained seated reaching her arms out for a hug. Pidge fulfilled her wish. She wrapped herself in her soft smooth skin dampening her armor. “I missed you.” Plaxum spoke softly.   
“I missed you too.” Pidge found her way onto Plaxum’s lap and played with her fingers.  
“How have you been?” She cooed. Pidge had taken off her helmet and Plaxum was brushing her hand through her hair.   
“Oh you know how saving the universe it, tiring.”   
“You should just come live with me.”  
“As tempting as that sounds, saving the universe comes first. I wish you could come on the ship with us, we could use your strategies and planning.”   
“I would have to live in a tank, no thanks. Plus after Lance freed our people, we’ve been doing a lot of rebuilding, I need to be here for that.”   
“But when the war is over?” Pidge asked looking into her eyes.   
“Maybe? I’m not sure, won’t you want to go home?”   
“You can come with me! The earth has tons of oceans and seas.”   
Plaxum waited a minute as if she was thinking. “We would have to test the water, and see if I could live there.”  
“But you’ll consider it?” Pidge said cautiously trying not to get her hopes up.   
“Yes, I’ll consider it.” She planted a kiss on Pidge’s unexpected forehead.   
“Can I have one here?” Pidge pointed to her cheek. Plaxum gave her a peck with her cold lips.   
“Can I have one here?” She pointed to her mouth. Plaxum gave her what she desired, a soft innocent kiss.   
“Stop making out with your girlfriend we got to go!” Lance shouted.   
“Give me a minute!!” She shouted back. “Man what a cock block.”   
“What’s a cock block?”   
“Uh, you don’t need to know, here I have a present from the princess. She grabbed the box and undid the bow. “Oh my god.”  
“What? What is it?”   
‘It’s an interstellar communicator!”  
“So that means..”   
Pidge grabbed Plaxum’s hands and cried out. “It means we can keep talking to each other! I’m sure it’ll be more like sending a message every time theres a signal, but I don’t care!”   
They embraced once more holding onto each other desperately not wanting to let go.   
“Pidge we must go.” Allura urged.   
Pidge put on her helmet and reluctantly pulled away from her lover. “I’ll see you soon.” She said kissing her hand.   
“I love you!” Plaxum called out.   
“I love you too.” Pidge smiled softly, those were the first time she had spoken those words to her yet they came so easily. Plaxum held onto the communicator as Pidge waved from inside the castle. The doors shut and soft tears fell down her face.   
“We’ll come back soon, don’t worry.” Lance said patting her on the back.   
“I hope so.” She mumbled. A message appeared on her phone. “I’ll see you soon, I love you. -P” She help the phone to her heart and sighed. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ship is slavteneker. See you all in hell


	18. Malance (matt x lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weird ships are at it again. Lance get's kidnapped and gets some quality time with his new friend Matt. Will the close contact bring something more to the stage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, giving you fluff because of the angst or shall I say, Langst, that's in your future. As always I'd love a comment so leave them if you can.

Lance couldn't sleep. When he couldn’t sleep, he would jog. He jogged to the kitchen and got a snack. He jogged to the elevator, to the pool, to the training deck, he jogged just about anywhere. He decided to cool off outside. He walked around the planet, it was dark and the moonlight was slim, so he tripped occasionally. He heard shuffling.  _ SHIT.  _ He didn’t even consider there could be hostile animals. Time to go back. He made his way back the the castle slowly as to not get chased by space bears. 

 

Lance felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, however it didn’t knock him unconscious, it merely pissed him off. “Come out!!” He screamed sporting a fighting stance. 

“Glaxar you were supposed to knock him unconscious!” 

“I’m sorry Father I just.” 

“Shut up and gag him before he wakes the others.”

_ Wake the others, what a good idea.   _

“SHIROOOOOO, PIIIIIIIDGE, KEE...” Lance felt a tug on his hair pulling him backwards. A leather rope was tied around his open mouth muffling his screams. He still couldn’t see shit, all he wanted to do was cool off and now look where he is. 

He was thrown onto a ship. The room he was in was narrow and had tons of seats. He was chained to one of them. 

“So what are you going to kill me?” Lance spat. 

“That wouldn’t justify our needs, now shut up.” The Galra ordered. 

Lance picked his battles and stayed quiet. He looked out the window to see The ship leaving the planet, and watched the castle look farther and farther away. 

 

“Human I brought you a playmate.” The Galra hissed. Lance had been forced to put on a black jumpsuit but he refused to wear the purple shirt that went over it because “purple isn’t his color.” 

“You look just like Pidge!” Lance cheered. 

“What’s a Pidge?” 

“Are you Matt?” 

The man rubbed his eyes exhausted. He scratched his mop of brownish blonde hair before continuing  “Yeah, who are you?”

“I’m your sister’s friend! She’s been looking for you all this time.” 

Matt chuckled “I thought she would, I hope she didn’t do anything crazy.” 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. 

“What?” Matt asked. 

“Uh.. nothing.” 

“What did she do?” 

“Welllllll” 

“What did she do?!” 

“She may or may not have been the reason me and Hunk became members of Voltron.” 

“What’s Voltron? Is it something dangerous?” 

“Yeeeeah you.. you could say that.” Lance avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his head. He felt something damp, and pulled his fingers back to see blood. 

“Ouch.” Matt stood up and grabbed something out of the corner of his cell. A first aid kit. 

“Let me patch you up, I’m sure you’d rather a pretty nurse bandage you up...”

“No,” Lance interrupted. “You’re perfect.” 

Matt smiled a tired smile. He pressed some gauze against Lance’s head and wrapped it up. 

“Thank you Matt,” Lance grinned at him. 

“What did you say your name was?”

“Lance.” 

“Like the weapon?”

“No, it means something special apparently but last I checked it meant chance... or throw in some places.” 

“In what language?”

“Spanish.” 

“Oh you’re mexican?” 

“Cuban.” 

“I’m italian.” 

“Does that mean Pidge is italian?”

“Ok you keep saying Pidge, who is Pidge?” 

“Your sister, uh Katie, yeah Katie.” 

Matt leaned back against the wall of the cell. The cell was cramped, there was barely enough room to fit about three people, and there was a bucket in the corner to use as a bathroom. It was filthy and Lance was disgusted. 

“Oh this is awful, I’m so sorry you have to live here.” Lance lay down but winced when his head make contact with the floor. 

“Here,” Matt leaned against the wall and patted his lap. Lance looked confused, cocking his head to the left slightly. “Put your head here.” He patted his lap again. 

Lance blushed slightly and lowered his head onto Matt’s lap. It was comfortable, soothing, Lance completely forgot where he was and rubbed his face in Matt’s lap. Matt raised his hands not sure what to do with them. Lance slowly fell asleep, and Lance rested a hand on his head. Lance sighed contently and rubbed his face in his leg once more. Matt scratched his head and played with his hair silently waiting for a reaction. 

“Don’t... stop..feels good.” Lance mumbled falling back asleep. 

“Oh boy.” Matt resumed scratching his head covering his face up with the other hand. “Don’t catch feelings you idiot, he probably has a girlfriend on earth.” But before long Matt had fallen into the best sleep he had since he came to space. 

 

“So Pidge,” Lance had his mouthful of whatever slop the Galra were feeding him. It looked like oatmeal but tasted like garbage.

“Katie,” Matt corrected, nibbling at his slop as well. 

“I know you’re her brother and all, but I think she wants to be called Pidge now.” 

“Ok that’s fair continue.” 

“One time she literally saved my life.” 

“Really?! What happened?” 

Lance went on to describe the fall of the castle of the lions and how Pidge basically single handedly saved everyone. Matt gleamed with pride listening to the story. His baby sister did that, his baby sister saved the revolution. 

“It sounds like you did a lot too,” Matt added cleaning his plate. 

“Iduntknow.” Lance swallowed his food and repeated. “I don’t know” 

“What do you mean, you saved.. Coran was it? His life. That’s pretty important.” 

“Eeeeeeh I don’t know, I honestly think the team is better off without me.”

“I don’t think they’d agree, what about.. Hunk, yeah Hunk. You guys have been friends for years. I bet he’s missing you now.” 

Lance stared at the marks he’s made on the wall, five days down, who knows how many to go. “I wonder if they’re looking for me.” 

“They’re definitely looking for you.” 

“Think so?” 

“Why are you even wondering, you’re a part of team Voltron, they need you.” 

“It’s just...” 

“Just what?” Matt gathered the plates and pushed them under the cell doors. He scooted a little closer and gathered his knees to his chest. 

Lance sat cross legged and sighed. “It doesn’t ever feel like they need me.. I’m the worst pilot ever.”

“Who told you that?” 

“Iverson, Keith. They both hate me.” 

“It’s hard to picture anyone hating you.” Matt hid behind his knees. He peaked to see Lance smiling sadly. He lowered his legs and leaned forward. “Don’t be sad, your friends will find us.” 

Lance bumped foreheads with him and sighed. 

 

***

 

“How long until they interrogate me? It’s been,” Lance looked at the wall. “What! Three weeks?” 

“I’m not sure, they might not want information from you.” Matt theorized. “They just didn’t make it so Voltron can’t be formed.” 

“That’s not going to work, they can easily replace me.” 

“Really I thought the bond between your lion was mystical and couldn’t be forced.” 

“Yeah... but they could still find someone else, Allura probably.” 

“The princess? Doesn’t she have to fly the castle?”

“Coran can fly the castle.” 

“Back to the bonding, didn’t you say Zarkon could tell where the Black Lion was.” 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” 

“Well can you see where the Blue Lion is?” 

“My connection to Blue is getting weaker by the minute, they must of replaced me already.” 

“Stop saying replace, they can’t replace you, you’re a person. You can’t replace a person.” 

Lance smiled and leaned back in the corner. 

“You’re probably right.” 

 

*** 

 

“Ok ready for your spanish lesson?” 

“I’m going to be fluent by the time we get out of her it feels like.” 

“It helps you’re a fast learner,¿listo mi estudiante?

“sí profesor” 

“Muy bueno. I’m going to say a phrase in spanish and I want you to translate. Matt es un buen estudiante.” 

Matt smiled. “Matt is a good student.” 

“Bueno! Matt es muy amable con Lance.” 

Matt smiled even further. “Matt is very nice to Lance.” 

Lance thought for a second and smiled mischievously. “Matt es muy bonito para un nerd.” 

Matt pondered for a second, trying to remember was bonito was, he knew what nerd was and frowned slightly. 

Lance looked confused, and a little hurt. 

_ Shit what did he say? _ Bene is good, so maybe he was complimenting him? He finally asked.  “What does bonito mean?” 

A smile rushed to Lance’s face, confusing Matt. 

“Baby is bonito, sunset is bonito, Matt is bonito.” 

Red flushed Matt’s face. Was he calling him pretty? Lance winked, confirming his suspicions. 

“Uh gracias.” 

“De nada, we can be done for today. Yikes I need a haircut, If I had a mirror and some scissors I could do it to myself. 

“We have scissors, but no mirror.” 

“Guess I’m gonna be shaggy. Speaking of, why is your hair so short?”

“Shiro and I used to cut each other’s hair.” 

“Oh that’s cool, fun fact I had a huuuuge crush on Shiro when I was in school.” 

“No way me too!” 

“Wait you’re gay??” Lance jaw dropped. 

“Are you gay??” Matt finally understood the realization, he felt a warmth fill him up, maybe he did have a chance.

“You first.” 

“Yeah I’m gay, are you?”

“I’m bi, but also you liked Shiro?” 

“Yeah, I thought it was a miracle that we ended up together for the Kerberos mission. Except my dad was there, so. But what about you?”

“He was my hero.” Lance chuckled. “I didn’t really have a crush on him once we actually spent time together. Once I found out he just a human like me. It was just a celebrity crush. Do you still like him?” 

“My feelings have faded since he escaped. Mine was a celebrity crush too.” 

They hadn’t noticed but this whole conversation led them to be sitting awfully close to each other. Lance rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “If all it took was being abducted to get to meet you, I’m glad I did.” 

No one had said anything of that caliber to Matt in his entire 19 years he had been on this earth, and space so far. But wow did it stir inside him, reviving what he thought had been dead for so long. He needed this, he really needed this. He needed him. 

  
  
  


*** 

“So what was your dog’s name?” Lance asked laying on his back resting his legs on the wall. 

“Bae bae.” Matt replied, lying next to Lance but flipped the other direction. Their heads were resting against each other. 

“That’s cute, I have a dog names Rose, and a sister name’s Rosa.” 

“Which one was first?” Matt asked. 

“Rosa. She wanted to name the dog after herself.” 

“How old was she?” 

“She was 18 when she named the dog, but now she’s 25.” 

Matt chuckled. “That’s funny.” 

Lance bumped his head affectionately. 

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Lance replied. “I’m just glad I’m here with you and not by myself, I don’t do well by myself.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’ve been a part of a big family my whole life, I’ve got lots of nieces and nephews to play with.. Or  **had** lots of...” 

“Lance?” Matt sat up to look at him, he was crying. “Lance..” 

“I’m sorry.” Lance sat up and faced the wall. 

Matt reached an arm out and hesitated. He paused and heard sniffing. 

Lance felt warm arms wrap around him. He gasped softly. 

“I can be your family, until the team comes for you.” 

Lance looked into his eyes briefly before returning the hug. He sobbed into Matt’s shoulder hyperventilating almost. 

“Deep breaths, it’ll be ok.” 

And in that moment, he thought it would be. 

 

**** 

 

“So the cheer goes, when I say Vol you say tron, Vol?”

“Tron?” Matt says slightly confused. 

“You did it!!”

“Did what?”

“The cheer!!” 

“But, it wasn’t complicated are you sure they weren’t just messing with you?” 

“No! Hunk and Keith didn’t get it.” 

“You should have run it past Katie, she would have gotten it.” 

“I was too busy crying and then almost dying.” 

“Oh that’s when that happened?”

“Yeah.” 

 

Suddenly the door to the cell opened. They both jumped slightly, it hadn’t been opened except to give them food and water for the last five months. 

“Lotor needs plans for the ship he’s building, you come with me.” He pointed to Matt.

Matt got up and solemnly walked over. 

“NO.” Lance jumped up and stood between him and Matt. “I won’t let you take him!.” 

Matt was completely and utterly shocked. Lance stood in front of him arms splayed out, a fierceness he had never seen before. His eyes spat fire. Here he was in a prison black prison jumpsuit, no weapons, no plan, but fighting all the same. 

“Move or we’ll make you move.” The guard threatened. A young galra behind him looked startled. It was the same Galra from before, Glaxar. 

Lance made a lunch for the eyes stabbing them with his uncut fingernails. He got bashed in the head, but grabbed the guard’s arm and twisted it behind his back. Something slid on the floor towards Matt, Lance winked before getting shot on the back and falling to his knees. 

“Good job Glaxar.” The father praised his son. But Matt could tell, he was not cut out for this, his hands were shaking, he didn’t want to hurt Lance. 

“Let’s see if the doctors have something they can do with you scum.” The galra spat dragging Lance away. 

“Lance!!” Matt reached out but the cell closed.  _ What did Lance throw at me?”  _ He saw a small rectangle on the floor, a key card!! He went to swipe it and open the cell but he remembered what happened to the last people that rebelled. No, he needed to do this right. He looked out the purple glass that covered the entrance to the cell. He waited anxiously until he saw only Glaxar outside the front of the cell. In one swoop he opened the cell door and stole Glaxar’s weapon. Glaxar didn’t call for help or put up a fight. 

 

He positioned himself so he could see all the cells and everyone could see him. 

“People! We are all from many planets, many races, but if we unite we can stand above the Galra!!” He heard murmuring but no cries out to join him. 

“We  **need** to fight the Galra! Are we just going to sit in prison and rot like they want us too?”

“NO!” A very enthusiastic prisoner agreed. 

Matt shot the lock, opening the doors to the cell. “Let’s take back our freedom!!” Matt cheered. 

The prisoners all burst from their cells and took down the guards that attempted to stop them. 

“I gotta find Lance, you!” He pointed to the Galra teenager. “Where are they keeping him?”

“I don’t know anything and I’m dead when they find out I helped you.” Glaxar muttered. 

“Then stick close, I’m getting us a ride out of here.” He started up the computer. “Watch the doors.” 

It took him a few minutes, but he figured out the technology pretty quick. “I’ll just send

out a beacon, she can find me. Hey I need your hand.” 

“Are you going to cut it off?!” Glaxar cried out. 

“What? No just come with me.” 

The two of them dodged open fire as Matt devised a plan, he was going to first, find a map, second, wreck some galra, third, 

save Lance, forth, kiss Lance.. If that’s an option.  _ Focus. _

He made his way through the base, setting all the prisoners free, he peaked in a room to find a wall of screens. They were security cameras. His eyes made it’s way to a table, a map laying there, ready to be read. “Perfect!” He cheered, “hurry come in.” 

He glanced over the entirety of the screens and finally spotted Lance restrained on a table. He looked at the map and instantly memorized the route he needed to take. “Let’s go.”

 

The door opened startling the doctor inside. Matt shot him in the knee. He spotted empty syringes. “You drugged him?” His tone scared both the doctor and Matt himself. 

“It was only Lorazepam Intensol.” 

“That causes hysteria!” 

Lance was writhing on the table, his wrists and ankles bound to the table, cuts across his body, he was barely wearing clothes at all, just a pair of what looked scrubs shorts. 

“Matt help!!” Lance sobbed from the table, his eyes were covered and he had earphones on. Matt cringed at the sight. He cut his bandages from his eyes while Glaxar undid the restraints. 

“Matt!” Lance sobbed and wrapped his arms around him. Lance looked down and choked out, “You’re hurt.” 

Matt looked down and saw his knee was bleeding, he hadn’t even noticed. 

“It’s my fault isn’t it.” Lance choked out sobs as he scratched at his skin.  

“Stop scratching, I sent a beacon we just need to find out way to a pod.” 

Matt pulled Lance along, Lance was scratching at his skin furiously and whispering to himself. 

“We could really use that healing pod right about now.” He muttered. If he remembered correctly the pods were on the southern bay. 

_ Good news I remembered correctly.  _ He pulled Lance, and Glaxar followed. He gave Glaxar back his gun so he could fire at the Galra shooting at them.  _ I’m putting too much trust in this guy _ . But Glaxar follows through, he shot at Galra guarding the exit. They loaded up Lance and the two of them piled in. Matt put in random coordinates and launched them into space. They hear a thud and see that Lance has fallen off the bench, he seizes on the ground, eyes rolled back in his head. 

“What do we..” Glaxar fumbled. 

“Nothing, we can’t do anything.” Matt sits down on the floor next to Lance. Glaxar sits on the left bench and chews on his gloves. 

“Please hurry.” Matt whispers 

 

Matt saw out of the corner of his eye a wormhole opening. Lance’s head was resting on his lap, he had stopped seizing but hadn’t woken up yet. A giant ship came through the wormhole it was white with streaks of blue. “That’s Lance’s ship!!” Matt cheered. He gently lay Lance’s head on the ground. The radio flickered on with the flip of the switch. 

“Does anyone copy!” He shouted. 

“Yes!” He heard a woman’s voice. “Are you escaped prisoners?” 

“Yes, I’m Matt Holt, I’m with Lance McClain and Glaxar, a Galra that helped us escape.” 

“Matt!!” He heard a familiar voice. 

“Katie?” 

“Yes! Matt its me!! You said Lance was with you?” 

“Yes! But he’s not looking too good.” 

“Hold on we’re coming to get you.” 

“Wait..” The radio chatter shut off.  _ I wanted to talk with her some more.  _

“Matt..” Lance called out weakly. 

“Lance!” He turned around to see him sitting up holding his head. “Lance you’re ok, you scared the fuck out of me.” 

He looked confused, he looked around the pod trying to figure out where he was. “Matt..” 

“What is it?” 

 

Suddenly they felt themselves getting pulled upwards into ship. Glaxar looked startled but Matt soothed him with merely a nod and a “It’s ok.” 

Pidge and Shiro came running up as airlock door was closed. The other doors opened and Matt breathed in the clean air. 

“Matt!!” Pidge came running and embraced him in a hug. She noticed his wounded knee and gave him a shoulder to lean on. 

Shiro pulled Lance up, holding most of his weight. “No, don’t leave Matt!” Lance cried

“I’m right here Lance!” Matt said being held up by his sister. 

But the drug had done something to him, he was delirious. “No Matt saved me, don’t take him away from me!” He pushed off Shiro and tried to run back to the pod. Matt gave Pidge a pat before rushing over to Lance, holding his hand. 

“Matt?” 

“I’m right here Lance.” 

Lance relaxed finally and let Shiro carry him into the ship. 

  
  


****

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod to see Pidge waiting. 

“Woah you were out of there really fast.” She said giving him a hug. 

“What can I say, I have a fast metabolism, where’s?” 

Pidge pointed to the pod next to Lance, Matt was resting sleeping peacefully. “It’s like the prisoners we rescued, they stayed in there for a long time. Maybe he had a lot of small injuries to treat?” 

Lance was too busy studying Matt’s expression to listen. 

“Hey you need some food, I’ll wait for Matt to wake up if you want?” 

“No I want to wait for him to get up.” 

“I’ll go grab you some food then, scream if he wakes up? I can’t wait to talk to him.” 

Lance nodded and when she left he whispered, “I wanted to kiss him while we were still stuck in a cell together.” He pouted a little and then rested his forehead on the glass. He remained like that and sighed. Suddenly the glass dissipated and Matt was rudely awoken by Lance slamming his forehead against his. 

They both held their foreheads and moaned. 

“What the hell Lance.. Lance!!” Matt wrapped his arms around him and cheered. “You’re ok!!” 

Lance kissed him quickly and then resumed the hug, “Of course I am you saved me!” 

Blush ran up Matt’s face, and Pidge’s. 

“What the hell I went and got you food and to repay me you're macking on my brother?” She set the food down and huffed. 

“Katie it’s ok, I wanted to be.. macked.” 

She pushed Lance out of the way and gave him a hug. “Do you have to flirt with everybody?” 

“Not anymore, just Matt.” They gave each other a fond smile as he hugged his little sister. Lance eventually joined the hug too, and they were happy. 


	19. Chapter one Kuron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Shiro, and Lance is going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty big series with a major character death, but it has a happy ending.

“So Red, does Keith talk about me to you?” Lance lay on the floor in his casual clothes legs resting on the Red Lions paw. Red ignored him.

“Aw don’t be like that.” Lance pouted. He paused for a moment and rested his cheek on Red’s paw. “I know I’m not Keith but you still like me right?” The lion purred easing Lance’s anxieties. “Ok good to know.” He remained kneeling leaning on her paw soothed by her purrs. He slowly started drifting off but was rudely awaken by a shout from a young girl. 

“Lance! Are you in here?!” Pidge shouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, what is it?” Lance stood up and rubbed his hands on his face. 

“Dinner time, we’ve been waiting for half a varga.” She tapped her foot impatiently. 

He pulled on his trusty jacket on and gave a pat on Red’s toe. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Hunk insists we all eat together.” She said leaving the hangar. She held her arms above her head like an anime character. 

“I taught her that.” Lance chuckled to himself. He followed Pidge back into the castle, something however drew his attention. More specifically some one. Shiro had one hand propped up on the wall and the other at his hip. He was talking with Allura, no, he was  _ flirting _ with Allura. She was blushing slightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it didn’t matter, he was betrayed!! 

“What about the bro code! I liked her first! Just because I don’t anymore doesn’t give him any right to snatch her away!” Lance turned his head away furiously. “Well Allura isn’t mine.. But the  **bro code** !!” 

Shiro and Lance’s eyes met, but Shiro was not confused or concerned. He just smiled and rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Glad to see you made it to dinner.” 

Lance swears on his life he felt like he could breath fire. 

“Lance pass the space rolls,” Pidge asked. He picked up the basket and handed it to her but eyes remained on Shiro. He took a bite out of his roll angrily but was taken back for a second to taste the roll. “SO gooooood” Lance drooled slightly. 

“Hunk, these rolls.” He pinched his fingers together like a chef. 

“Thanks Lance.” Hunk hadn’t taken off his apron for he had just sat down to eat. “I think I’m onto something. I wanted it to taste like Texas Roadhouse rolls.”

“Oh those are nice, there’s none in Cuba.” Lance replied with his mouth full. Food soothed him out of his hysteria. 

The dinner remained without crisis, but Lance was still angry. He went back to his room for a shower when Keith grabbed him by the shoulder. “Hey man, what’s with the attitude?” 

“I don’t have an attitude, and are you really the one who should be asking that question?” 

Keith pouted but replied, “You were glaring at Shiro the whole dinner, did something...”

Lance stopped listening as he saw Shiro pat Hunk on the back, but with his Galra hand. 

“He never does that, ever!” He muttered to himself. He remembered, Shiro rested his Galra hand on Lance earlier. Lance once shook Shiro’s robotic hand so he was confused why he didn’t want to touch anyone with it. But Lance asked him why, after he noticed it for so long. 

“I don’t know when it might go off, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Were his exact words. 

“Lance?” Keith asked. 

_ Shit he looks concerned. Should I tell him? _ Lance looked into Keith’s eyes.  _ He wouldn’t believe me. _

Keith cocked his head to the left slightly, “Well? What is it?” 

Lance smiled and brushed shoulders as he past. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired is all, goodnight.” He didn’t need to look back to see that Keith was confused. But he was just as confused. Time for a little undercover mission. 

  
  
  


Lance prepped a bag with supplies as he waited for the team to fall asleep. Last night he heard Shiro leave the castle.. After following him of course. 

“What’s he up to?” Lance grabbed his bag and quickly followed him to the castle exit to see Shiro leaving. He walked like a robot, it was confusing to say the least. “Hey Shi..” Lance stopped himself and hid behind a pillar. He could barely hear Shiro’s footsteps over the sound of his heart beating. Lance used his hand to muffle his breathing. They were on a pretty rocky planet so he had lots of things to hide behind. They went out for at least a few miles before Shiro spoke. 

“Status report.” 

“Status report?” 

“Host has gained full trust of the team, they will be entering the northern Galra territory in roughly 30 quintents.” 

_ Host? _ Oh this is bad, very very bad. Lance chewed on his fingernails. That wasn’t Shiro, but it raised so many questions. One being “Is he going to hear me because my heart is beating out of my chest.” 

“The plan in still in effect. They should be in the perfect spot for an ambush by then.” 

A voice spoke, “You need to return to the base in the following location. I’m sending it to your arm.”

_ I’ve heard enough, it’s going to be light soon, I need to leave. _ He picked up his bag and carefully walked away. He couldn’t see the castle yet, but in reality it couldn’t see anything. 

“Host was followed.” Shiro’s voice rang behind him. 

“Shit.” He turned around to see the familiar purple glow. 

“Fuck” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm just going to post of bunch of stuff I've been writing for the last week


	20. Kuron part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this man, and why is he attacking Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll always put a part or a chapter so if I write something before I'm finished with this series you'll know which story I'm talking about.

He had seconds to react before Shiro was making a jab for his throat. “Woah! Let’s talk about this, you don’t want to hurt me!” 

But no, apparently he  _ did _ want to hurt him. Lance reached into his bag and pulled out his bayard. He was really hoping it wasn’t going to come to this. Lance formed his red blaster and shot for his shoulder. Fake Shiro may want to hurt him, but that’s still Shiro, right? 

The blast knocked Fake Shiro off his feet but he came right back up with more vigor. 

“Fuck my liiiiife” Lance complained shooting more at him avoiding the face and chest. It was a game of cat and mouse, and Lance knew exactly where he stood. He tried to run but the moonlight was sparse, and the footing was shitty, he was stumbling over rocks and himself avoiding the purple glow. 

“Please you don’t really want to hurt me?” He dodged a swipe for the neck. “I’ll be a better paladin, I promise I won’t fight with Keith anymore. I’ll help cook, what do you want from me?!” His hand grazed his forehead. Lance screamed but noticed no blood was running into his eye. “Heat seals wounds dumbass.” He muttered trying to gain distance between him and the assailant. This Shiro had been living with them for a month, he was still friendly, he still acted like he cared. He knew he needed to call out to him, whoever he was. 

“Please, you’re stronger than this, you’re stronger than them!” Lance cried out. He felt a white burning sensation rip through his stomach. “Fuck!” He fell backwards. He chuckled a little. “What the hell, this is my favorite shirt.” 

Lance leaned up against a rock. “This is it for me.” He sighed watching Fake Shiro wind up for the final blow. 

“Te amo mama, te echo de menos” He whispered waiting for the impact when he heard him yell. 

“I won’t do it!!” Shiro’s imposter shouted, he deactivated his hand and kneeled in front of Lance. The sun was starting to rise as he saw the outline of his body. 

“Hey, who’s in there?” Lance asked. He tried to sit up but the pain was too intense. 

“I.. I don’t know.” 

“Let’s get you back to Pidge, she can figure something out. Also I would appreciate a ride back.” 

“No, they’ll make me kill you, you know too much, I know too much.” 

“Please don’t leave me here to die.” A tear rolled down Lance’s cheek followed by a few more. 

“The wound is sealed shut, I can only do more harm than good.” 

“Wait, take.... my bag, it has food and.. and  water with it.” 

Shiro picks up the bag and takes out some and leaves it by Lance. 

Lance grabs his ankle as he tries to leave, “Don’t ... leave.. me.... please.” Words were getting harder and harder to make. 

“I’m sorry Lance.” Shiro didn’t look back this time as he left Lance behind. 

Lance leaned up against the rock and watched the sun rise. 

_ Well this sucks, guess it's time to go back _ . He thought to himself. He stood up but immediately fell to his knees. “Guess I’m going to crawl like a pussy ass bitch.” 


	21. Kuron part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes back beyond wounded from his fight with "Shiro" and Keith wants revenge.

“Is Lance bonding with the Red Lion again?” Allura asked as they all gathered for breakfast. 

“I’ll go check.” Hunk said untying his apron and leaving the room.

“I haven’t seen Shiro in a while either.” Pidge chuckled. “You don’t think they’re in a tree?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Keith stated. “I’m going to look with Hunk.” 

Pidge looked at Allura and whispered, “someone’s jealous.” 

 

Keith grumbled as he walked down the hall. “I’m not jealous it’s not a funny joke.” 

“Keith!” Hunk shouted running up. 

“What?”

“The Red Lion is gone!” 

“What?!” 

“It’s gone! I don’t know where she went!” 

Suddenly the castle’s alarms were blaring. Everyone winced at the sound. 

“What’s going on? Are we being attacked?!” Pidge shouted. 

Allura rushed to her control panel and sighed relieved. “It’s merely Lance in the Red Lion.” 

Keith frowned. Something was up. Why would he and Shiro go off in the middle of the night in the Red Lion? He pushed past everyone and ran to the castle entrance. 

“He’s jealous.” Pidge chuckled with Allura. 

 

_ Something was wrong _

He rushed to the opening to see the Red Lion lowering the ramp. “Lance where did you? Oh god.” Lance’s forehead was severely burned and he keeled over as he tumbled down the ramp. 

Keith ran up and caught him noticing the tear and burn on his stomach. 

“He.. needs... help.” Lance muttered. 

“Who? Shiro? Who did this to you?” 

“Lance?” Pidge cried out. “What happened?”

 

“That’s not Shiro.... It’s a... clone... but he needs help.” 

“What are you talking about?” Keith brushed the hair out of his face and stared into his eyes, a concerned expression on his face. 

“I put a tracker... on him.” He handed a altean crystal to his hands. “He... need.... Help.” Lance lost consciousness.

“Lance?! Lance!” Keith gently shook his shoulders, but he did not stir. The team gathered around and gasped. Keith picked him up princess style and thought. Only Shiro could have done this,or a replica. He said. “It looks like the Shiro we’ve been living with the last month is a traitor. Look what he did to Lance.” 

“What do we do?” Hunk asked. 

“We track him down, and find out what he knows.” 


	22. Kuron part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hunt down the clone to hear an explosion by the castle. Is Lance really safe with Coran?

Lance looked graceful resting in the pod. Coran assured Lance would be safe with him.

 

“He’s dead, I’m gonna kill him.” Keith spat. “Pretending to be Shiro, trying to kill Lance.” 

“I don’t know Keith.” Hunk started. “From the way Lance was saying it, I don’t think he’s in control of himself. Maybe he thinks he’s Shiro?” 

“To your lions.” Keith said sternly. 

 

They flew in silence following Keith for he had the Altean tracker map. They had been 

flying for roughly 10 dobashes.  _ He must have really been trying to get away quickly.  _ Keith chewed on his lip.  _ Lance must have been so scared, being attacked by who he thought was Shiro, or maybe he knew the whole time it wasn’t him.  _ He was shocked out of thought when Pidge shouted. “I see him!” 

They all looked out the window to see the imposter limping through the desert plane. 

“Wow Lance did a number on the guy.” Hunk said impressed. 

“Well I’m going to do worse.” Keith spat. 

Lance was roughly 80% of Keith’s impulse control. So when he wasn’t there, Keith was an unstoppable anger filled force of nature. He ran out of the Black Lion, who had no plans of trying to convince Keith otherwise. It seems he was also upset this clone had been disguising himself as his old paladin. 

“You!!” Keith shouted summoning his bayard. “Put your hands in the air!” 

The rest of the team emptied out of their Lions. “Who are you?” Pidge asked. “Where’s Shiro?!” 

“I don’t know.” Shiro’s clone sighed putting his hands up. “I’m in control now, I swear..... Is he ok?” 

“No, thanks to you.” Keith growled. 

“Why did you attack Lance?” Hunk questioned. 

“I didn’t want to, they just took over me.” 

“The Galra?” 

“Yes... I think they’re controlling me through my arm.” Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion. 

“Did you do that?” Keith spoke through his teeth. 

“No!” The clone raised his hands in front of him. “I’m in control now!” 

“How are we supposed to trust you after what you’ve done!”

 

“Paladins!!” Coran yelled from the radio. 

“What’s going on Coran?” Allura shouted back running into the Blue Lion. 

“The Red Lion activated, it’s attacking intruders in front of the castle, I’m afraid some might have gotten inside. I’ll protect the crystal!” 

“We’re on our way!” 

 

“Everyone to your lions! And you,” Keith pointed at the clone. “You’re flying with me.” The clone nodded as everyone retreated to their lions. 

“Keith,” 

“Don’t talk to me so familiarly, if you want our trust again, help us take these guys down.” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

 

Keith’s knuckles were white as he gripped the controls harder and harder. The clone wanted nothing more than tell him it would be ok, but it was more than likely they were here for him. 

 

It felt like years to Keith, but they finally reached the castle. As soon as they stepped outside, they all started aiming at the clone. He dove behind a rock as the blasters destroyed nearby plant life. Just like Lance, he thanked the stars this planet was as rocky as it was.

 

“Where they aiming for him? I thought he was on their side?” Pidge questioned. 

“I had no control over it, but now I know and they’re here to get rid of me before you guys find out too much. Wait that means... Lance.” 

“What about Lance?!” Keith questioned. 

 “He knows too, they’re going to go after him as well!” 

  
  


A frown rested on Lance’s face. The cool blue waves attempting to heal him brushed over his body. But he could feel the unwell in the air. The blasters rocking his pod. It was time to wake up. However he couldn’t move.  _ OK you can do this, just wiggle a finger.  _ He focused his efforts on his left pinkie.  _ Lookie here, you got this in a bag, maybe not ‘the’ bag, but a bag.  _ He curled his hand into a fist. It felt like thousands of little hands were holding him still.  _ Not now little hands, my friends need me!  _ He pulled his fist from the restrains of the tiny hands. His eyes futtered open to see a Galra holding a gun to the pod.  _ Shit.  _

He moved his head to the left quickly as the glass shattered. He fell on his hands filling them with shattered glass. 

“Lance look out!.” Coran shouted. Lance jumped backwards out of the glass and stumbled to hide behind one. Galra drones filled the room. He thought about surrendering but obviously he wasn’t going to be taken alive. Coran kicked his bayard to him. The room was spinning, he couldn’t breath, a powerful ringing overtook all his hearing. He fired almost blindly which possibly made him more deadly. The galra about to shoot him was knocked into the wall. A shot pegged him in the shoulder. 

_ Breathe dammit.  _

“Lance, hold on! We’re coming.” 

His friends! He wanted to cry. 

Keith came in like a madman slicing up all the robots in his way. Hunk kneeled to help Coran.  _ Wait Coran?  _ Coran has several bruises and had his hands tied behind his back. The rest of the robots retreated. 

“I had a job to do and I’m going to do it.” The galra held the gun to Lance’s head. Clone Shiro sliced the gun in half with hand. 

“Vrepit sa,” The soldier took a pill and was foaming at the mouth moments later lying dead on the floor. 

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance sighed sitting down. 

“I’m not Shiro.” The clone sighed, “Call me Kuron, I think that's what they called me before I found you.”

“Lance you need to get back in the pod.” Keith said helping him up.

“Stopping the pod mid cycle can have dire consequences.” Allura said concerned. 

“It wasn’t my idea you know,” Lance said pulling the glass out of his hand. 

Keith moved over next to him. “Let me help.” 

“No thanks, you’ll just put it out quickly.” 

Keith grabbed a piece and pulled it out as he said he would. “That’s what you’re supposed to do.” 

Lance closed his eyes and held his hands out. 

“Make sure all the pieces are gone before he goes back in the pod, and Coran it looks like you need one too.” 

“I’ve been in a bruiser before, I can walk it off.” 

“I’m going to interrogate this fucker,” Pidge grabbed one of the robots but was interrupted by Kuron. 

“Wait, I need you to take this arm off, before they take control of me again.” 

“Won’t that.. hurt?” She dropped the robot. 

“I don't care” he replied sternly

“Come with me, we can run a scan.” 


	23. Shance short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved from being crushed to death by Shiro Lance questions is this the real Shiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. I saw fan art that moved me to write, thats just about it.

 

 

 

Lance pulled at his armor, trying desperately to pull it off of him. Something burning hot fell into the crevice of his suit and was burning into his chest, searing the skin. Screaming he pulled off his chest piece as the white hot lump fell onto the ground. 

“Careful… everyone..” Lance panted. “The caves are dripping hot rocks.” 

“Lance are you ok?” Shiro asked concerned. 

Lance continued to catch his breath. His job was to go underground in the caves and gather intel on this galra base. But it was HOT underground. Every inch of skin is caked with sweat hot, and it was abandoned. No intel to gather here. 

“Why am I under here again?” Lance sighed. 

“Well,” Pidge started. “I had some interesting readings coming from down there, it could be a power source? I’m not sure.” 

“Why am I the one looking for it?” He whined. 

“Lance this is a high stake mission, I thought it was best to let you handle it.” Shiro stated. 

“Really??” Lance perked up. “Don’t worry about it Shiro I’ll take care of it!” He looked down at his scorched skin and the hole in the middle of his suit. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“Wow!” Lance thought to himself. “Usually Shiro trusts Keith with this stuff, but to trust me!…. Well I won’t let him down.” 

He hummed to himself, in much better spirits. He walked around the caves, his suit’s flashlight illuminating the space. The rock was red and it seemed like this cave was not naturally occurring. There were shafts along all the edges holding it steady. It reminded his of the mines in the Balmera. Suddenly he saw a glow coming from inside a room. He walked in cautiously holding his blaster up, ready to fire. But inside there was a rock, a glowing rock. It was hooked up to all kinds of machines. 

“I found the power source!” He cheered on the coms. 

“Nice work Lance!” Shiro cheered back. 

“What does it look like?” Pidge asked. 

“Like a glowy rock, it’s green.” 

“I’d like to take a look at it.” She mused. 

“OK I’ll bring it with me.” 

“Lance, I don’t think that’s a good..” 

But it was too late, the whole planet was shaking as he disconnected the rock. 

“Lance get out of there!!” Shiro shouted. 

He didn’t have to get told that twice. He grabbed the rock and held it against his chest. It seared his wound but he powered through, running through the cave as rocks came tumbling from the entrance. He zigzagged around avoiding falling rocks. He could see the light. “I’m almost there!” He shouted. 

His blood was pumping so fast he didn’t hear what anyone had replied. Suddenly a rock struck him in the back. The power rock rolled out of his reach. “No Shiro’s counting on me!” He pushed the rock off of himself and grabbed the rock and ran for the entrance. He could see them. Pidge and Shiro, waiting for him. Shiro was running towards him when the entrance to the cave collapsed crushing him in darkness. 

 

“Lance. Lance…” a voice rang out. 

“What?” Lance mumbled. He stumbled out of the healing pod and into Shiro’s arms. “What?” He repeated feeling arms wrapping around him. He sighed into his chest. “Something is wrong here.” Lance thought. 

He felt hot tears on his shoulder. “Something is definitely wrong here.” The thought again. He returned the hug and listened to Shiro’s sniffling. “Shiro what’s wrong.” 

“I thought I lost you.” He sniffed, hugging tighter. 

“I’m fine, I promise see?” Lance pulled back from the hug and patted his stomach, where it was burned. 

Shiro nods, and pulls him back into the hug. 

“This can’t be Shiro.” Lance thought back to his spurned affections. He thought back to every time he chose Keith instead of him. Every time he told him there’s no room for romance in space, but he had all the time in the world for Keith. Fucking Keith. But now all the sudden none of that is true? 

“I need to sleep.” Lance pushed him away and went to his room and slammed the door. 

“That’s not Shiro, that’s not him, who is that?!” Lance pulled at his hair. “What if that’s the real Shiro and now I’m the one doing the spurning? Plus even if that’s not the real Shiro, he looked upset when I left.” Lance buried his face in the blanket. “I need evidence, and a confidant.” 

 

“Who is it?” Pidge asked tinkering on a new invention in her mess of a room. 

“I need help.” 

“Lance?” 

“Please.” 

“Yeah ok, come in.” 

She set her work down and adjusted her glasses as Lance walked into the room. “What’s wrong.” 

“I think Shiro’s a clone.” 

“Do you have evidence to support this claim?” She said raising an eyebrow. 

“Just a little.” 

“Well what is it.” 

“He likes me now.” 

“He always liked you.” She said dismissively picking back her work. 

“No, like me like me.” 

“Ok you peaked my interest, go on.” She set her invention back on the table. 

“Ok before he was all over Keith all the time, he didn’t care about anyone else.” 

“That’s not true but I understand your sentiment.” 

“Yeah but all the sudden he sends me, of alllll people, to get this power source.” 

“That is fishy, we need more evidence before we confront him. I have an idea.” 

“Lay it on me.” 

“I scanned his arm while he slept one to see if it could possibly be controlled by an outside source.” 

“Creepy but go on.” 

“I could scan his arm again, if he’s a clone there’s no way in hell they would make it uncontrollable from the Galra headquarters.” 

“So we just have to wait until he’s asleep, and then we scan him.” 

“Correct. So get comfy.” 

Lance sat on the floor next to Pidge’s bed, “So got a crush on any cute guys at the Garrison?” 

“I’m gay Lance.” 

“Oh huh, I should set you up with a cute alien chick then next time.” 

Pidge laughed, “no thanks, I can pick up alien chicks on my own.” 

 

“Lance wake up.” Pidge whispered. “Its going to be morning soon.” 

“I’m awake.” He said groggily rubbing at his eyes. He took off his signature jacket (the zippers made too much noise) and followed Pidge into Shiro’s room. 

“Shiro would have woken up by now if this was real Shiro, you’re onto something.” Pidge whispered. 

They stood in silence as she scanned his Galra arm. It scanned from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Suddenly it was beeping, loudly. 

“Who’s there!” Shiro shouted. 

“Theres… theres a bomb in your arm!” Pidge gasped. “He is a clone!”

“Pidge, Lance, what are you doing in my room. What do you mean theres a bomb in my arm?” 

“Shh!” She shushed him. “There might be microphones in it too. Shiro sit down I need to scan your arm again.” 

“Explanation now.” 

“Arm first.” Pidge held out her hand expectantly. 

He sat back on the bed as she scanned his arm. “No microphones we’re good.” 

Lance sighed relieved. 

“What did you mean there’s a bomb in me.” 

“This is going to be hard to believe, but you’re not the real Shiro.” Pidge started to explain. 

“How could that be true.” Shiro said slightly unsettled. 

“Think about it, why did you end up on a Galra ship after the battle? Black would have teleported you somewhere safe.” 

“But what if Zarkon had control?” 

“Zarkon could only make the Black Lion come to him, he could never make it attack any of us.” 

Shiro’s hands started to shake, “I’m not real, Lance you don’t believe this do you?” 

Lance nodded his head. 

“I need to remove your arm before it blows up this whole castle, Lance stay with him, I’ll prep my operating table. 

“Lance,” Shiro turned to see him standing passively in the corner. “When did you realize I wasn’t the real Shiro?” 

Lance chuckled. “When you loved me back.” 

“I’ve always loved you.” 

“No, you haven’t” 

“Well I love you now isn’t that enough?” He wrapped his arm around Lance and sighed. “Or am I not the Shiro you wanted.” 

Lance shook his head and returned the hug. “No that’s not it.” 

“What is it then.” 

“I can’t believe anyone with Shiro’s memories could love me.” Lance chuckled again. 

“Well **I** do, is that enough.” 

“We still need to get original Shiro back.” 

“But can I be with you?” 

Lance nodded running his face in his shirt. Shiro lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes. He kissed him softly to find Lance’s cheeks soaked with tears. 

“What’s wrong.” 

“You love me.” He smiled and kissed Shiro back. 

“Ok Shiro, ew guys the second I leave, really? Shiro we have to hurry and get this off before they realize we know, then we can toss it into space.” 

“Ok I’m coming.” Shiro held Lance’s hand and they walked together into the unknown. 


	24. Where’s Lance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me free and come with me, we can take down zarkon and rule this and every universe.”
> 
> “I’d rather die than...” Lance paused
> 
> “I see a thought has entered your mind. Do you wish to pursue it? I won’t tell a soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for my absence. You guys probably forgot about me. But I’ve been writing on a huge release that will be a new chapter in every series. Well most of them. But spideypool one has a sex scene coming up and Pidge centered one for mental health au. So stuff to look forward to. Lance gets absolutely wrecked in the mini series so woop.

“Hey hunk want to be my player two?” Lance held up a controller temptingly.

“Sorry Lance, Pidge, Matt, and I are working on something.”

“Does it have to be now?” Lance whined.

“Yes.” Pidge scolded. “We don’t have time to play games with you. Why don’t you hang out with Keith, he hasn’t been here for a while.”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when Keith wants to hang out with me.” Lance muttered to himself. He found himself walking to Keith’s room anyways.

“Hey buddy, you here?” He knocked on the door but no answer. “Must have left.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and walked off head down. His shoulder bumped into Shiro’s large chest.

“Whoa there be careful Lance.” Shiro steadied Lance with his arms.

“Oh Shiro! Are you busy?” Hope gleamed in his eyes.

“Sorry Lance. Allura and I have to decide what to do with our prisoner.”

“Oh yeah Lotor.”

“Yes, so excuse me.”

Lance sighed, and got a bad idea. But hey, company is company. He wandered to the prison bay. Lance let himself in to find the only occupied cell.

“Blue Paladin you return to me.” Lotor grinned not even facing Lance.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, they want someone to keep track of you.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.”

“Whatever I’m lonely what more do you want from me?” Lance snapped.

Lotor flipped around to face him, looking past the laser field that separated them. “They don’t appreciate you do they.”

Lance tried not to listen, this was a bad idea, but he didn’t want to be alone. “Whatever it’s fine.”

“You realize the team could go perfectly fine without you.”

“No it couldn’t, I’m the red Paladin.”

“In your heart you know that’s not true.”

I’m the blue Paladin..” Lance sighed. Every day he missed Blue more and more.

“Join me.” Lotor whispered

“You’re the prisoner, should you really be asking that question?”

“Let me free and come with me, we can take down zarkon and rule this and every universe.”

“I’d rather die than...” Lance paused

“I see a thought has entered your mind. Do you wish to pursue it? I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Lance yelled. He got up and left slamming the door behind him. _This will help, it always helps, I’ll steal some bandages no one will know._ He snuck to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He snuck into the med bay and stuffed bandages into his pockets.

The blade rested against his skin. “Now or never”

The blade sliced through his dark scarred flesh.

“Fuck!” He held his wrist and blood poured out of it. “Time to bandage it.”

The held the bandage over the cut but felt no urgency to dress his wound. Instead he lay down and fell asleep.

 

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked wiping his forehead with a towel.

“He’s not with you?” Shiro asked.

“No should he be?”

“He went to your room earlier.” Shiro added.

“I’ll go check on him.” Keith ignored Pidge and hunk’s whispers and chuckles and knocked on lances door.

“it’s me open up,” Keith said impatiently.

Nothing

Sleeping?

He knocked again.

  
Still nothing.

“I’m coming in.” Keith opened the door to find lance under the covers, not stirring. “Taking a nap?” He asked. He pulled the covers back hoping the cold would wake him up, to find blood stained sheets.

“Fuck Lance wake up!!” He didn’t stir. “Please!!” He begged. He spotted unused bandages on the table and tied them around his wrists. Keith spotted the bloody knife and pocketed it.

Lance remained unconscious despite Keith’s yelling.  
Pidge burst through the door. “What’s going on??”

“He cut himself, I’m taking him to the healing pods.” Keith picked him up and carried him bridal style to the healing pods.

The team crowded around as Keith stripped Lance of his pajamas and dressed him in the healing pod suit. Matt rested a hand on Pidge’s shoulders “Wake up wake up wake up wake up.” He muttered feeling for a pulse. Still there. He shoved him in the machine closing the glass in front of him.

They all started at the screen in stunned silence.  
“He did that on purpose?” Pidge choked out.  
“How could we have been so stupid.” Tears slipped down Hunk’s cheeks.  
Keith however, Keith was mad. “Why didn’t he tell anyone!”  
“Oh I might be able to share some light on the subject.” Lotor has his hands bound and led in by Allura.

“Allura why is he out of his cell?” Shiro asked.  
“He’s the last one.. that saw him before he tried...” she couldn’t spit it out. “He talked to him, then he went straight for the kitchen, the med bay, and his room.”

“What the fuck did you say!!” Keith yelled, but Hunk already threw a right cross straight into his jaw.

“I merely stated the obvious.” Lotor spat blood. “That He is under appreciated, and unneeded.”

“None of that is true asshole!” Keith shouted again his eyes filled with hatred. He looked back to see Lance asleep, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I guess he believed him.”

They sent back Lotor to his cell, and waited for Lance to come back to them. The silence was deafening. Until they heard a loud beeping.

“What is it!?” Keith asked alarmed.

“Oh dear.” Allura held her hand over her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Pidge questioned.

“The wound is healed, however, he lacks the necessary amount of blood.”

“What’s his blood type?” Shiro asked. “Does anyone know?”

“B negative.” Hunk sighed, “and I’m O positive. “

“Pidge?” Shiro asked hopefully.

“I’m B positive and I’m anemic.”

“I’m B positive as well,” Matt sighed.

“Keith?”

“I’m O positive too. What about you Shiro?”

“I’m A positive so not me.”

Hunk and Pidge started crying again. Keith punched a wall.

“Maybe...” Allura started

“Princess! You think..” Coran exclaimed.

“Possibly.”

“Mind letting us in on the secret conversation?” Keith grumbled.

“If I had a sample of his blood, Maybe I could use my shapeshifting powers to mimic his blood type.”

“There’s some on his pajamas.” Keith handed her the bloody sleeve and she studied it carefully.

“Coran grab the equipment, I’m ready.”

Allura and Lance lay on a table, probably used for operations long ago. Lance was pale but all that remained of the cuts were white scars. Coran placed needles in both of their arms and connected the two with tubing. He clamped one down and proceed to tell Allura to pump her hand.

The team waited anxiously as they pumped Lance with Altean blood. “Is He Altean now?” Pidge asked breaking the silence. “I think he would like that.”

Hunk smiled as he imagined him calling himself an Altean prince.

Even as the procedure ended Lance remained still.

“Let’s put him back in bed.” Hunk said. “I changed out his sheets.

“I got this.” Keith picked up his lifeless body easily.

“Keith do you need..”

“I got this..” Keith said interrupting Shiro. The team gave him space and he carried Lance to his room. He lay him in bed and pulled up the covers.

“I’m not leaving you again.” Keith whispered kissing his hand and sitting next to him. “Never again.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Lance said weakly eyes closed.

“Hey asshole how are you feeling.”

“Bad... but I guess that’s my fault.”

Lance was shocked to find himself in Keith’s arms.

“No.. it’s no ones fault.” Keith was equally shocked to feel arms returning the hug.

“It is though, I’m sorry.”

“Damn right you are, you scared us. Allura has to give you a blood transfusion.”

“But she’s an Altean?”

“Shape shifter.”

“Am I Altean?”

“Well you are now, at least a little.”

“Nice.”

Lance lay down again and pat the spot next to him.

“You want me to?” Keith pointed to the spot on the bed.

“Yeah I want to take a nap and I like being little spoon.”

“Oh..ok.” Keith lay down and wrapped his arms around him.

He lay until he heard Lances breathing slow down. He checked his pulse, still going. He tried to retract his arm so he could go back to sitting on the chair, but he heard soft sniffles.  
“Lance?”

He was asleep but he was definitely crying. Keith pulled him closer and rested his chin in the crook of his neck. “It’s ok I’m here, I won’t leave, I promise.”

As the light faded Keith drifted off and the two Paladins fell asleep smiling in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon! Thanks ifunniers for the support and everyone who gives me lovely comments!


	25. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Keith the vampire and Lance the vampire slayer, how can they learn to look past their differences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ifunny friends, and other readers. I got to 900 subs and was prompted to write this fic. Enjoy!

  
“What? Are you going to kill me?” Keith licked his fangs and waited patiently.

A man with dark skin and messy brown hair straddled the pale beast, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He pressed a wooden stake against Keith’s chest, not piercing the skin.

“Do it.” Keith dared. His black hair shielded one of his eyes. His black button down pulled asunder to reveal an equally pale chest. He grinned showing his white fangs.

Lance pulled his hands back, ready to pierce his chest. Keith dropped his head down, closing his eyes, accepting his fate.

Keith was surprised to hear the rolling of the stake on the floor and warm lips pressed against his.

  
One month earlier.

  
The mission was simple, he had never struggled like this before, but fuck was he so charming.

Keith, the vampire. He worked as a bartender at a gay club called Victory. Lance was bi, but liked to go there anyways. He noticed his pale skin and closed mouth smile, and suspected him instantly. He reported it and it was confirmed, Vampire.

Time to do the dirty work. Lance liked to wear a loose button down to Victory, and some tight jeans. He has a old necklace with a Chinese coin attached he likes to wear. He’s killed hundreds of the blood thirsty monsters, he’s become quite the pro.

First he seduces them, brings them to his apartment, and stakes them before they know what hit them. Again he’s bi so there’s no problem there.

This will be easy.

“Gin and tonic please.” Lance cooed walking up to the bar.

Keith smiled with a closed mouth and got working.

“Pretty slow tonight.” Lance was an expert at small talk.

“Hm? Oh yeah it is a Wednesday you realize that right?”

Snarky.

“I don’t have work tomorrow if you’re wondering.” Lance lied.

“I wasn’t.”

Fuck this is going to be harder than I though.

“What’s a pretty little place like this, doing in a boy like you?”

Keith snorted. “Deadpool really?

Lance lit up. “You’ve seen that movie?”

“I love that movie.”

“Me too! I want a Spider-Man Deadpool movie.”

“Let me guess you ship spideypool?”

“How did you know? Do you?”

“You know it, here’s your gin and tonic by the way.”

Keith winked and smiled genuinely revealing filed down fangs.

Lance felt his face flush.

Uh oh.

Lance fled that night after downing his drink. He needed to collect himself.

“He was an asshole but also my soulmate? No no no he couldn’t be he’s a bloodsucking vampire, right?” Thoughts plagues Lance’s mind. What if he was the bad guy. He has been murdering without finding out if they were really bad or not. Guilt ridden, he tried to get some sleep.

Sleep evaded him, and he had work in 3 hours. They paid him when he killed vampires, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that anymore.

“Let me die!” He wined Into his pillow.

***

“Welcome to Altea, can I get your order.” Lance wore his wrinkled uniform and sighed. It was too early for this.

“Um what do you have that’s vegan and gluten free? Keto also if possible.” A freckled cake blonde with tan skin and cheap nails looked up from her table.

Lance sighed. “We have gluten free bagels but we don’t have vegan cream cheese.”

“That’ll do, what flavors?”

“Cinnamon raisin, and blueberry.”

“The first one, thank you.”

“It will be with you shortly.” Lance forced a smile and headed back to the kitchen. He grabbed a bagel and some honey, in case she wanted something to spread on it, plopped it on a plate, and returned to her table.

“That was fast! I appreciate it!” She began to spread the honey and Lance went to the next table.

“Welcome to Altea, how can I.. Keith?” Lance looked up from his notepad and saw Keith and a beefy stranger with weird hair sitting with him. He smiled and Lance saw evidence of filed teeth as well.

They must be friends.

“Hey Deadpool guy, I don’t remember giving you my name? And someone told me they didn’t have work today.” Keith said perplexed.

“I heard one of the other guys at the club call you that, and also I forgot. Lance lied again scratching the back of his head.

“This is Shiro, he’s.. a friend.”

_I bet they’re dating. Ugh_.

Lance found himself jealous of the handsome vampire, for reasons he couldn’t explain.

“So you guys need a minute or are you ready to order.” Lance pulled out his notebook and smiled politely whilst screaming internally.

“We’re just getting drinks,” Keith said looking up from his menu.

_Of course you are. Vampires don’t like to eat._

“I don’t know I might get a steak,” Shiro grinned making eye contact.

“You can’t eat a steak” Lance blurted out.

“How so?” The grin increased.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT.... they know now!_

“This is a breakfast place Shiro, they’re not going to have steak. Plus it’s five in the morning, you really want a steak at five in the morning?” Keith rolled his piercing purple eyes.

“Plus we need to get going before it’s light out.” Shiro looked back at Lance teasingly.

_Two can play at this game_.

“Oh why is that?” Lance said as innocently as possible.

Shiro didn’t except him to push back. Keith rolled his eyes again. “We’re night workers, we like to sleep during the day.” Lance saw Keith kick him under the table.

“So you two are?”

“Brothers.” Keith said shooting a short glare to Shiro.

“Ah.” Lance tried to not look relieved but it was apparent to everyone in that room. “So two coffees?”

“Black please, thank you.” Lance noticed Keith’s fang was growing back in, he must have to file them down every day.

“Right away.” Lance frowned as he walked away. What if they didn’t want to be vampires, well Keith didn’t, he wasn’t sure about the other guy.

Shivers ran up Lance’s spine. _I bet that brother marked me as prey, I better watch my back._

He poured the coffee and placed them on a tray before bringing it to the brothers.

“Make sure you brush after, black coffee will stain your pearly whites.” Lance set the cups down and made eye contact with Shiro. He grinned licking over his soon to be fangs. Keith rolled his eyes once more.

“Thanks, what did you say your name was?”

“Lance, Lance McClain.”

 

Me: FUCK HUNK  
Me: HUNK PICK UP   
Me: NOW   
BB: Lance you realize it’s 6 am don’t you?   
Me: yes but this is important   
BB: waking me up at 6 am important?  
Me: YES  
BB: what happened? Are you ok?  
Me: I met two vampires TWO and I’m pretty sure they both know who I am...  
BB: fuck   
Me: I’m dead aren’t I...  
BB: report it? You know I don’t do this anymore.  
Me: yes but you’re my boulder baby.   
BB: we went hiking in Colorado once and now I’m boulder baby  
Me: you love it.  
BB: back to the issue at hand, how do you know they know?  
Me: you kinda had to be there, there was this guy Shiro and this dreamy boy Keith. Shiro was super scary and threatened me but I don’t think Keith wants to be a vampire.   
BB: so you’re not gonna stake em?  
Me: I don’t want to do that anymore  
BB: better tell Alfor now or he won’t let you off the hook.  
Me: even if he does let me off the hook, two vampires know I’m a vampire hunter!! I’m fucked!  
BB: remember Pidge?  
Me: Pidge is the exception not the rule.   
BB: but she WAS a vampire that killed humans, and now she’s a basement dweller that drinks pigs blood. She can even go outside for an minute or two without burning.   
Me: so... talk to them?   
BB: be careful Lance, I don’t want you getting hurt or worse, if you have to stake him you have to stake him.   
Me: thanks Hunk, go back to sleep.

  
“Lance your break is over!” Allura called from the kitchen. She motioned him closer. “I saw you chatting up those vampires, don’t let them know about our society. Get killed if you want but I don’t need a team of vampires ruining what we’ve built. Get it?”

“Got it.” Lance sighed. This would probably be the end of him. But wouldn’t it be worth pursuing to find more like Pidge?

The rest of his shift was without crisis. Well except one. Someone spilled soup all over his nether region and his screams could be heard through the entire building.

“Soup on my balls is not how I wanted this day to go.” Lance pulled off his sticky pants and washed them in the sink.

“Blue? Baby blue?” Lance called out for his kitten but couldn’t find her anywhere. He started to panic. She was declawed she wasn’t allowed outside alone.

“My baby!!” He called out to her some more searching in all her favorite spots when he heard a knock on the door.

“I’m sorry but I’m in the middle of a crisis!” Lance said swishing the door open. He was met with Keith. In a black t shirt and tight jeans, barefoot and holding a kitten.

“I can tell.” He chuckled at the sight of pants-less Lance. “So you shave?”

Lance was red to his ears and looked down at his smooth legs. “I’m a swimmer ok! Thanks for saving my kitten.” He reached his hands out to her and cuddled the mewing kitten.

“So if that’s all, I’m going to go.”

“Wait, why don’t you come in for some coffee, Black right?”

“Sure but pants are a must.”

Lance laughed, “if you insist.”

  
Keith played with Blue’s paws as he occasionally sipped on some coffee. “How long have you lived here?”

“A few years, how about you?” Lance eyed his teeth, though he was being careful, his fangs were definitely there.

“Just moved in, with Shiro. Got the bar job easy.”

“Oh so you’ve been a bartender before?” Lance took a sip of his hot coco, and licked the whipped cream off his lip.

Keith gave another closed mouth smile. “Yeah, I’ve been working bars for a long time.” He sighed at long, shallow and sad.”

_He must not want to be a vampire. Poor guy._

Lance had decided, unless Keith gives him reason otherwise, he would leave him be. Shiro on the other hand, he couldn’t trust him. He would have to go down. But then wouldn’t Keith kill him out of revenge?

“I don’t want that..”

“Don’t want what?” Keith asked confused.

_I said that out loud??_  
  
“Coffee?” Keith held his cup up hoping to jog his memory.

“Yeah! I hate coffee...” he chuckled hoping for Keith to be blissfully unaware.

“I would think you’d like them, working at a cafe and all.”

“Well,” Lance took a sip of hot chocolate. “You’d be wrong.”

“I tend to be wrong about a lot of things.” Keith grinned showing his fangs. “Even about you.”

Lance gulped, “about me?”

“Yeah I thought you were a playboy that wanted in my pants, but looks like you just want to give me my caffeine fix.”

Lance laughed genuinely. “I’m sure it’s not the first time that’s happened.”

Keith showed his fangs again, Lance wondered if he realized what he was doing.

“How are you not tired? You were up as late as I was.” Keith asked, finishing his cup.

“Oh I am, I’m just good at hiding it.”

“Ah, I see.” Keith hummed inaudibly to himself momentarily eying his watch.

“You have to go back?”

“Yeah, I’d like to sleep before work.”

“Then I’ll see you around, neighbor.”

Keith set Blue on the floor and smiled as she rubbed on his legs.

_Cats hate vampires... what’s going on?_

“You have a cute cat.” Keith chuckled opening the door.

“Yeah it’s strange, he doesn’t usually like strangers.”

He saw it in Keith’s eyes, he understood. He sighed as if remembering something he had forgotten.

“See you around...”

_Well shit. I guess I am the bad guy._

****

Lance was hoping he would see Keith in the halls, but he hadn’t seen him all week.

_Why am I seeking him out?_

Before he realized it he found himself at Victory. He stood in front of the door collecting himself.

_This is a mistake. You’re going to get hurt. Their minds can change when they turn. He could be playing you._

The music was pounding, the lights were dim, Lance made his way to the bar. He took some stealing breaths.

There he stood. Looking as beautiful as the day he met him, as dangerous as a speeding bullet, but as soft as his Baby Blue.

“Let me guess, gin and tonic?” Keith gave him a grin with filed down fangs.

“Actually I’m thinking a strawberry daiquiri.” Lance said cooly.

Keith snorted. Lance felt his heart melt. “Sure thing, right away.”

It was hard to hear over the music, but Keith was humming. It was sort of nostalgic, where had he heard that song?

He felt a memory begin to surface. Rain, cold, he was crying. Someone was singing, singing that song.

“Lance??” Keith looked into his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

Lance wiped his face to feel it soaking wet. “I.. I don’t know.”

“Nyma, cover me for a sec.” Keith walked out from behind the counter. A girl with heavy eyeliner and bleach blonde hair nodded and moved to the middle of the bar.

Lance sobbed and let himself be lead out of the room by Keith. Normally he’d be wary of where a vampire was leading him, but he was filled with unbridled emotion bubbling over like it had been kept hidden for years.

Keith pushed past the employees only door and set him on an old couch.

“Let it all out.” Keith rubbed circles on his back and cooed softly.

Lance sobbed into his own hands, tears spilling through his fingers.

“It’s ok, I’m here.”

****

  
Keef: you doing ok?  
Me: yeah I’m fine   
Me: don’t worry about me  
Keef: too late, I’m worrying.

Lance chuckled

Me: don’t worry about it Keef   
Keef: ... is that supposed to be me?  
Me: .... yes. I give all my friends dumb nicknames   
Keef: oh so that makes us friends?  
Me: well yeah, I cried on your work couch for an hour.   
Keef: I thought maybe you did that with everyone  
Me: nope just you  
Keef: oh well I’m touched  
Me: ha ha, just don’t tell anyone  
Keef: don’t worry, we weren’t that busy yet.   
Me: thank god for that  
Keef: why were you crying?  
Keef: if you don’t mind me asking  
Me: I don’t know... repressed memories or some shit  
Keef: I understand   
Keef is typing

Lance stared at his phone for half an hour, yet no reply from Keith

Do I say something? Maybe just let it be.

Me: if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here ok?  
Keef: ok :)

That felt better.

Lance rolled over on his side and scratched behind Blue’s ears. So many thoughts clouded his mind he couldn’t pick just one to think about, so he thought of them all.

I wonder if Pidge’s serum is going to work. Is Keith mad? Is that his real name? Pidge prefers her current name to her vampire name, but does Keith? What about Shiro what’s Shiro’s real name.... does he still want to off me?

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Pidgeoto lit up the screen.

“Pidge what’s up?”

“I’m trying out something else, hurry and come to Hunk’s”

“On my way”

***

It was time.

  
Time to talk to Alfor.

BB: So today’s the day, are you gonna tell him.  
Me: I’m gonna leave out some details... just in case.  
BB: In case,  
Me: he wants to take them down himself.   
BB: good plan, but you could get in major trouble.   
Me: He let Pidge be  
Pidgeoto: what’s up nerds  
Me: Pidge wtf, you weren’t invited to this group chat  
Pidgeoto: I invited myself, I heard you’re going to quit.  
Me: yeah, I am.  
Hunk: maybe don’t mention anything about Keith at all.  
Me: but I don’t want someone else to hunt them!  
Pidgeoto: hunk says one of them marked you   
Me: Shiro, maybe...  
Hunk: if Alfor finds out,  
Me: usually if they mark me, they attack within the week. Maybe Keith convinced him not to?   
Pidgeoto: you’re putting a lot of trust in this Keith guy, what if he’s just playing you?  
Me: no... I have good intuition. I can tell when someone wants me dead. I don’t get that feeling from him.   
Pidgeoto: what feeling do you get?   
Me: regret   
Hunk: do you think he’s like Pidge?   
Pidgeoto is typing

  
Me: what is it?  
Pidgeoto: he doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore

  
Lance set his phone down and buttoned his shirt.

It’s time.

For the king on a vampire slaying coalition the headquarters weren’t obvious. It was an amazon factory. A lot of the workers were oblivious to what was going on behind the scenes, but Alfor needed a good cover.

“Lance!” Coran greeted Lance with a firm handshake. His bright orange hair and mustache made him easy to spot In a crowd. He wore a black suit and blue tie. “Alfor is waiting for you.” He gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

_I’m fucked._

“So Lance.” Alfor’s deep voice rang through the room. He had his back to Lance and his palms facing him.“I hear you bear bad news.”

“Ish” Lance wiggles his hand horizontally.

“Go on.”

“I don’t... want to do this anymore.”

“Fight evil?”

“Kill people.”

“Are vampires really people?”

“They have feelings Alfor! Ambitions, dreams, ones they know they won’t realize.”

“You remember don’t you?” He said turning around to face Lance

“Don’t say it.” Lance spat.

“Don’t you remember how they killed your parents??”

“How could I forget!!!” Lance screamed.

It was silent in the room for a moment. Lance’s sobs were quiet.

“I will never forget... but they’re not all like that. What about Pidge?”

Alfor pulled at his white beard. “Pidge is the exception not the rule.”

“I understand that more than anyone, but there’s always more than one exception!”

“Who changed your mind? Is it a girl?”

Lance laughed. “Well it’s not a girl.”

Alfor chuckled a little as well. “I see you as son of sorts. After I took you in, I didn’t want you involved in this world at all, but you fought your way in, you proved yourself as a great hunter, what could have possibly changed your mind?”

“Not a what, a who.”

“What’s his name?”

“Keith. At least that’s what he’s called now.”

“Does he know who you are.”

Lance paused, debating telling him. “I think so.”

Alfor picked up his cup and smashed it against the wall. This is what Lance was fearing. This reaction.

“What if they found out about us?? About this whole operation!”

“I wasn’t followed, I swear.”

“I trust you... do they know about the coalition?”

“No”

“Did they mark you?”

“.... no, no ones marked me”

****

Keef: want to hang out? I don’t have work tonight.   
Me: sure, but I have work in the morning so not too late  
Keef: no problem see you at 9

Me: HUNK  
BB: what??  
Me: I THINK IM GOING ON A DATE!!  
BB: with Keith?  
Me: YES WITH KEITH!!   
BB: deep breaths you’ve been on tons of dates  
Me: yes but not with him   
BB: haha are you scared?  
Me: not of Keith... his brother is scary though  
Pidgeoto: what if it’s a trap   
Me: inviting yourself to our conversation again I see   
Pidgeoto: no hear me out. What if Keith is luring you to a second location so he and Shiro can kill you.

Lance paused

Me: I’ll bring some holy water in a contact solution bottle  
Pidgeoto: I’m almost done with my formula btw I’m testing it next week   
Me: let me know when you do now I gtg get ready  
Pidgeoto: will do loverboy  
BB: be careful buddy

Lance had a six step process to getting ready. He needed 2 hours if he wanted to look his best.

Step 1. Wash face   
He has an acne fighting wash he used, a soap, a lotion, and a serum.

Step 2. Apply face mask  
He liked the mud and the cucumber ones the best

Step 3. Take a bath  
He used lavender bath bombs and put cucumbers on his eyes to prevent bags. This step usually takes an hour

Step 4. Take a shower  
He then washes off the mask and takes a shower to wash off sweat and wash his hair. He never forgets to shave

Step 5. Dry locks  
Blow dry on low heat

Step 6. Apply thin layer of foundation   
He got laughed at when he bought it, but he got a lot of acne as a kid and that wasn’t happening again.

It was 8:45, time to go. He made it to the park at 8:50, time to spare. Figuring that he had time to kill, he stood under the streetlight and did some squats, lunges, and push ups. Then he straight up did some yoga. He was in the middle of what he called the seal when he heard Keith’s infectious laughter.

“Sorry did interrupt your class with yourself?” He giggled.

Lance felt a sweet energy fill his body.

“Just waiting for you” he said grinning.

“Sorry to keep you,” he offered a hand. “Shiro was being a butt.”

“Oh do tell?” Lance chuckled.

“Nah he wouldn’t want me to tell you.” Lance noticed he didn’t bother filing his fangs. Made him nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Keith kept his hand out.

“Nothing.” Lance accepted his help. “Just spacey.”

“You’re always spacey.” Keith chuckled. “So where do you want to go?”

“Let’s get cupcakes!!” Lance cheered. Keith made a face. _Right.. vampires don’t eat cupcakes._

“I’m not hungry.” He sighed.

“Coffee?”

“Sounds great.” Keith chuckled.

They got their coffee and hot chocolate and walked and talked like old friends.

Lance talked about being adopted by Alfor and his bratty big sister that owns the cafe. He talked about his best friends Hunk and Pidge. (Leaving out many details obviously)

“What about you tell me more about yourself.” Lance asked.

Keith seemed hesitant but he began. “Well I used to live in South Korea with my mom. She was a single parent and that was out of place there. But I loved her. She’s... passed on.”

“Keith isn’t a very Korean name.”

“I suppose it’s not.”

“And Shiro is Japanese.”

“Um, I’m adopted too. It’s just me and Shiro now.”

Lance stopped walking and looked at Keith his face unreadable.

“What is it?” Keith asked only to find himself in a warm embrace. He gasped softly.

“It’s so hard, I know. It’s ok to show weakness” Lance pulled him closer to his chest.

Keith refused to cry. He sniveled a little but Lance didn’t feel any drops on his shoulder.

“I’m ok, really.” Keith returned the hug gratefully.

Keith’s body was cold, as to be expected. But Lance hugged anyways. He realized too late he put his neck in prime munching vicinity. But Keith didn’t breath on his neck, he simply rested his head on his shoulder and sighed. Lance released his hold and saw a soft smile from Keith, barely showing his fangs.

“Let’s keep walking.” Lance said. They resumed the walk and began talking about what shows they liked and what books they’ve read. Lance liked cartoons but Keith only like the old ones. Though with persistent pleading he agreed to watch Adventure Time. But Lance had to agree to watch The Weekenders.

Lance was chatting along not a care in the world when he felt a chill up his spine.

The mark was still there.

“What’s wrong?” Keith sniffed the air a little and frowned.

“I’m getting tired, let’s go back to the apartment.” Keith growled.

Keith must know that Shiro’s hunting me. I’m hanging up every fucking cross I have.

They talked a little on the way back but both their minds were elsewhere.

They arrived at Lance’s door and Lance pulled out his keys.   
“Hey lock your doors for me, goodnight.” Keith kissed his cheek and shut the door for him.

“FUCK.”

 

****

 

Lance sat on his couch and stared at his blank tv screen. Bags dressed themselves under his eyes. His perfect skin showed signs of future pimples, he took a shower every few hours if he wasn’t at work.

He was a mess.

There was a loud knock on the door. Lance groaned and opened it slowly.

“Holy fuck you look awful.” A short girl with a mop of dirty blonde hair shaved on the left side, with a zig zag pattern. The rest of it was short and unkempt. She was extremely pale and she didn’t bother with filing her fangs. She wore strictly nerdy shirts, plaid, jean shorts, and black combat boots. Today it was a Voltron shirt, purple and blue plaid, and purple jean shorts. She looked well rested and well fed.

“What?” Lance rubbed his eyes.

“I said you look awful. What happened? Did Alfor get pissed?” Pidge knelt to pet Blue but she shyed away. “Aw she still doesn’t like me, and take those crosses down, I’m getting a headache.”

“I lied.”

“What about?”

“I lied and said no one marked me. But I can feel the murderous intent of that brother. I’d stake him, but that’s Keith’s brother! He’d probably kill me if I staked his only remaining relative!” He took all his crosses off the walls and put them in a box of trophies as he spoke.

“You realize this is life or death? If you don’t resolve the mark soon you’ll go crazy!!”

“How’s the serum coming?”

“Watch this.” Pidge opened up the blinds and let herself be basked in light.

“Pidge wait!!” Lance shouted. But her skin didn’t blister, or swell, or anything. “Are you cured?”

“Not quite but close. I look like I’m shooting heroine look.” She pulled up her sleeve and she saw multiple needle puncture wounds.

“Ouch.”

“It’s worth it! I went to the store and bought myself cereal and I did it in the middle of the day!!”

“Why do you think you’re not completely healed?”

“I get really sunburnt after about an hour. I made a cream that soothes it, but it’s not human level sunburn. It’s vampire burn.”

“Your personality?”

“Same as before I became Katie Holt. Kara Gunderson is alive and well.”

Lance wrapped her in a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I’ve got to go meet up with Hunk at the pharmacy to get some more supplies, but be careful, don’t go dying on me.”

Lance chuckled. “I won’t.” He couldn’t help but feel like he was lying.

****

“Where are you going?” Shiro glared at Keith as he walked out the door. “It’s the middle of the day.”

“I’m wearing long sleeves and I’m staying in the building.”

“Going to go see your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend and what’s it to you?”

“I’m in charge of making sure you don’t act up again. You just had to go ahead of us tell everyone we were coming. Ruining all our plans!”

“You weren’t always like this, you used to have a soul.” Keith spat.

“I do have a soul, it’s just not the one you remember. Don’t tell loverboy anything he doesn’t already know, oh and try not to get staked while you’re over there.”

“Whatever.” Keith slammed the door behind him.

Lance: come over, Blue wants to see you and I have to talk to you about something.

Keith hoped it was something good.

***

Lance put the holy water on the coffee table, nice and within reach.

Keith, or who Lance was hoping was Keith, knocked on his door. His kitten mewed and went straight for the door so it seemed his assumption was safe.

“Hey Keith.” Lance opened the door and welcomed him in. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, what did you want to talk about?”

Lance stood in front of his awkwardly. Half of him was petrified and the other half admiring how hot he looked it that black button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone, he was probably ready for some D.

“I’m just gonna come out and say it, I know you’re a vampire, and I think you know what I am too.”

Keith sighed, this isn’t the conversation he was hoping they would have. “A vampire killer.”

Before Lance had a chance to talk Keith pulled them to the ground. He grinned wickedly.

“What? Are you going to kill me?” Keith licked his fangs and waited patiently.

Lance grabbed the spare stake he had under the coffee table and held it above Keith’s chest, tears welling in his eyes.

“Do it.” Keith dared. His black hair shielded one of his eyes. His black button down pulled asunder to reveal an equally pale chest. He grinned showing his white fangs.

Lance pulled his hands back, ready to pierce his chest. Keith dropped his head down, closing his eyes, accepting his fate.

Keith was surprised to hear the rolling of the stake on the floor and warm lips pressed against his.

Lance lowered himself so he was chest to chest with Keith breathing heavily as he kissed him passionately. Lance pulled back to gauge the reaction.

Keith’s face was flushed as he lay there dumbstruck. “You kissed me...”

Lance laughed. He sat on Keith’s lower belly and rested his hands on Keith’s chest.

“I didn’t call you here to kill you, I wanted to tell you how close we are to finding a cure.”

Keith gasped. “A cure?!”

Suddenly Lances senses were on fire and Blue was howling. The door flung open.

“Don’t you dare touch my little brother!!” Shiro pounced on Lance knocking him to the floor. Lance kicked Shiro off of him and jumped to his feet. This wasn’t his first fight with a Vampire and it sure as hell wouldn’t be his last.

Lance readied his fists. Now Vampires are much much stronger than humans, but with good timing and a correctly places stake you can take them down. Lance dodged two jabs and threw a hook into his ribs. He grabbed the holy water.

“Shiro he wasn’t going to kill me stop!!!” Keith shouted.

Lance was hoping no one called the cops. All he needs are cops involved.

Lance sprayed his with holy water leading to an unnerving sizzling noise, but Shiro was swinging again. Lance threw a cross jab combo nailing Shiro in the jaw, but Shiro swung back and nailed Lance in the temple.

Now everything was spinning, his stomach was emptying and before he knew it he was on the ground with a blood thirsty vampire about to rip his veins out of his neck. Shiro pauses to argue with Keith, none of which Lance could hear over the ringing of his ears. He tried to push Shiro off of him but that landed a punch directly to his nose breaking it easily. Blood poured freely only enticing Shiro more. He lapped it up and fought with Keith some more before reading a fatal blow.

“BACK OFF MOTHERFUCKER!!” Pidge shouted swinging a bat across Shiro’s head. “Tie him up Hunk!”

“Pidge?” Lance tried to get up but his head ached and his vision was poor.

“I’m here.” She was about to help him up when she was Shiro start to rise. She handed Blue and Lance to Hunk and readied her bat.

Shiro hissed at her showing his teeth, she hissed back. Keith ran over to Lances side and pinched his nose with a spare kitchen rag.

Pidge smashed his head with the bat again and swung it a third time landing a strike on his ribs.

“Keith! Tie him up!”

“Ok!” Keith tied him tight to avoid another Lance murder attempt.

“We need to get to my lab. To the underground basement!” Lance was good to walk on his own now. Blue was freaking out so he cradled her singing soothing songs as Keith held the rag over his nose.

They had to put curtains over every window except the windshield to avoid searing the vampires on board.

When they arrived at Hunk’s House/Pidge’s lab they had to shut the garage completely before they could exit.

Shiro was strapped down to a table and put in a straight jacket. Pidge set Lance’s nose and bandaged his forehead as Hunk prepared the serum.

“What’ll this do?” Keith asked rolling up his sleeve.

“Well it makes it so you can be in the sun and eat and stuff, but you start aging again when you use it.”

“Good, I’m tired of outliving my friends.”

“Keith what’s your real name?”

“Huh?”

“When Pidge was a vampire they called her Katie. But that’s not her name, what’s your real name.”

Keith chucked. “I haven’t used it in so long, it’s Hyun Ki. Or just Ki. Shiro’s is Takashi, but he’s not Takashi anymore.”

“She forgot to mention, the serum brings back your old personality too.” Hunk mentioned stroking Blue.

“Ok you have my permission, please give me however much it takes.”

 

****

  
They weren’t sure if it was the serum or the two times bat to the head, but Takashi was pretty spacey, and he didn’t remember most of his time as a vampire.

Ki and Lance would take an hour walk to see if he was burn, and he would a little, but Ki thought it was well worth seeing Lance in full sunlight.

They would take Blue with them, she had to be on a leash, Lance was worried the other cats would make fun of her, but Ki reminded him that’s cats social constructs are difficult than humans.

But one thing bothered Ki. He had a song he loved to him, it soothed him, but when he sung it around lance, he started bawling.

Lance would insist he doesn’t know why.

Shiro stayed straight jacketed in Pidge’s lab, but Lance let Ki live with him. They needed tons of blankets thanks to Ki’s cold body.

Ki decided to test his theory. He spooned Lance while he slept and hummed his song in his ear. Even in his sleep Lance cried softly. He stopped humming and pulled him close. Maybe I’m the one that’s forgetting something.

***

Ki has moments before the Vampires would raid the drug lords house. He broke in through the back and looked for any innocents. That’s where he spotted a boy, with caramel skin, brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He sucked on his thumb next to a fully loaded pistol and a woman who he could only assume was his mother, passed out drunk.

“Hi little boy, want to play a game?” Ki asked him.

“What game?” The little boy asked.

“We have to play it outside.”

“Ok, I wanna play!” He smiled a grin lacking very many teeth.

Ki smiles and carried him out of the hell hole and far away from that town. The rain started pouring.

“Wait ‘f we go too far I can’t go home.” The little boy said sucking on his thumb.

“Bad men are there, they’ll want to hurt you, I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

The little boy started to cry. Ki set him down and stroked his head.”why don’t I sign a song for you?”

  
****

Lance sat up in a burst of energy. He looked around to see his kitten asleep on the bed, and Ki sleeping by his side. Lance felt the dampness of his cheeks and remembered his dream.

“Keith!! I mean Ki!! Wake up!!”

“Lance what’s wrong?”

“I remember you!!”

“What?” Ki rubbed his eyes groggily.

“I was the little boy you saved! You sung me that song to calm me down remember?”

Ki wrapped his arms around Lance. “I always remembered you.”

They embraced each other momentarily before resuming spooning and nuzzling into each others hairline.

“I remember you.” Lance whispered.

“I’ll always remember you.” Ki whispered chills running down his spine.

He was someone’s mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, even though for a chunk of it I was in church and the other chunk at my grandmothers. Let nothing stand in the way of fiction!!


	26. Shance kickboxing short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants nothing more than the attention of his dreamy kickboxing teacher, but what will he have to do to get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> be warned

Lance swung his back leg fiercely aiming for the middle of the bag, exhaling as he brought his leg through. It swished past the bag and he landed firmly on his ass. 

“Fucking A.” Lance sighed. He wore his favorite work out leggings, he mostly used them for yoga. They were blue and black striped. He also wore a black  underarmor shirt that clung to his skin when he was working hard, and fuck was he woking hard. 

“Are you ok Lance?” The beefy, gorgeous, asian, instructor held out his pale hand. It contrasted nice with Lance’s dark hand.  

“Thanks Shiro, I’m fine though.” Lance took his hand and pulled himself to his feet. 

“Falling again eh McClain?” A short girl teased. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, her bangs sticking to her face. She wore a green sports bra that made her look flatter than usual, to her distress. But beneath them lied a pair of slightly defined abs. She may be small but she could easily kick most people’s asses. 

“Leave him alone Pidge.” Shiro sighed. 

She chuckled and resumed her workout. 

Keith looked his way but couldn’t be bothered to ask if he was ok, he was too focused. Keith was Shiro’s little brother, so he got into the dojo for free. Pidge, Lance, and he all were in the same kickboxing class. Hunk was also in the same class, but the lovable oaf had weight training to attend to. He may be overweight, but boy is he strong. 

“Ok everyone, next round is upper, upper, cross, jab, kick. I’ll let you guys choose which kick you want to do.” Shiro resumed his spot in the front of the classroom. 

Lance couldn’t help but stare. His thighs could easily crush a watermelon, his arms were about as thick as Lance’s head, and his abs? Lance would regularly find him self lost, drooling slightly. _Focus. Upper, jab, cross, kick? Is that what the combo was?_

“Lance, the combo is upper, upper, cross, jab, kick.” Keith informed. 

“Thanks Keith.” Lance smiled. Keith smiled briefly but only to be polite, he then resumed his kicking. Keith was well defined as well, but much skinnier than his brother. Lance could totally find himself being attracted to him as well, but Keith didn’t like him very much, or anyone for that matter. Except his boyfriend Rolo, who came to pick him up after every practice. 

_I want someone too._ Lance followed the routine, slowly this time like Shiro told him to. If Lance could have anyone he would have Shiro. The way Shiro moved, talked, everything about him drove Lance wild. 

****

He met him at the gym. He was staring at him like usual, and practicing the little kickboxing he knew, from a class he took. Suddenly Shiro came walking over like he had something to say. _Oh he knows I’m creeping, he’s gonna beat me up!_ Lance flinched as he walked over. 

“Hey! Sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you wanted some help with your form?” Shiro asked innocently. 

“Uh.. sure.” Lance let himself relax. 

“Ok so when you jab, always punch with your lead.” 

“Lead?” 

“Oh that the foot that’s forward. Your shoulders need to be up a little more, and don’t lean in so much, in a fight, you’re going to get knocked out.” 

“You sure know a lot.” 

“I would hope so, I’m an instructor.” 

“Oh!’ Lance should have guessed by his stature. 

“Why don’t you come to my class? Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at 7am.” 

‘Yeah ok!” 

“See you there.” Shiro gave a wink and resumed weightlifting. 

***

“Ok guys that it! Good work everyone lets stretch.” Shiro clapped his hands and the class started walking to the edge of the room, away from the bags. 

Stretching was easy for Lance. He could do a full splits, no sweat. He positioned himself so Shiro had full view of his flexibility. One leg was propped up on the wall at almost a 90 degree angle, the other planted on the mat. _Look at my ass dammit._

Shiro peered over and gazed at Lance momentarily and gave a thumbs up. “Someones been doing their stretches, you guys should try to be more like Lance.” 

Lance smiled smugly resulting from a groan from Keith. He finished up his stretches and zipped his boxing gloves into his bag. 

“Good work today everyone.” Shiro said packing up his stuff as well. “Keith, go ahead and go home without me, I have a bit of paperwork to fill out.” 

Pidge wiped her face off with a towel and texted on her phone. She had a green kitty phone case, which was pretty cute for such a kick ass intellectual. 

“Hey Pidge, want to go get a smoothie?” Lance asked. 

“Nah, Plaxum is coming to pick me up.” 

“For a date?” Lance nudged her with his elbow. 

“Maaaaybe?” Pidge teased. 

“No offense dude, but you smell like sweat.” 

“I’ll take a shower first, don’t worry. At least I don’t stink all the time like you do.” 

“Well first off, rude.” 

Pidge chuckled and ran out the door followed by Hunk. He gave Lance a wave and threw his towel in the laundry bin. Keith walked past him smiling as much as he could muster before pealing out the door. 

Lance followed but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. He looked back questionably to see Shiro smiling softy. “You’re making great improvement.” 

Lance’s eyes gleamed. 

“But I think a private lesson would do you some good.” 

“With who?” Lance racked his brain. Could he afford a tutor? 

“With me of course!” 

“I can’t afford a private lesson.” Lance couldn’t believe he was giving this opportunity up. A private lesson, with Shiro? What is this, porn? 

“I won’t charge, plus you’re my friend, I’m happy to help out.” 

Lance’s eyes resumed gleaming. “Oh ok if you’re sure!” 

“Positive, come to the gym at 10 tomorrow.” 

“I have class in the morning.” Lance sighed. There goes his chance at making Shiro fall in love with him. 

“Oh no no no no, PM.” 

“The gym closes at 9?” 

“I have some keys, I can let you in.” 

 

 

 

 

The more Lance thought about it the more this seemed like a bad porno. He however was really hoping it was. He brought his tight blue briefs with “hot - bod” on the ass. _Was that too much?_ He also throughly cleaned out his ass, and shaved. “I’m gonna look like an idiot if he doesn’t want to have sex with me.” Lance muttered scratching his smooth legs. Even though it was April, it was still pretty cold. He texted Shiro to let him know he was there and got a confirmation text saying “OMW” He had his blue nike gym bag with his blue gloves that he stuck stickers all over and drew Finn on. 

“Hey!” Shiro opened the door and gestured him to come inside. “Sorry to keep you waiting, are you cold?” 

“A little.” Lance lied, he was freezing. 

“Let’s jog on the treadmills to warm up.” 

 

Lance thought he’d be upset that Shiro wasn’t making a move, but he didn’t just want him for his body, he really liked him; his sense of humor, the way he laughs, his kind heart, their text conversations lasting long into the night, he loved them all. 

“Love…” Lance whispered. _Is that how I feel?_

“What’d you say?” Shiro asked, wiping his sweat off with a white towel. 

“I love.. jogging, yup I love jogging.” They had been going for at least a mile and neither were out of breath. 

“Ok let’s get down to business.” 

“To defeat, the huns!” Lance laughed. 

He didn’t expect Shiro to get the reference but he laughed and patted Lance firmly on the back. “You’re a funny guy McClain.” 

Lance smiled genuinely. He was a little let down this wasn’t a booty call, but any time spent with Shiro makes him happy. 

 

“Ok now remember, when you’re bobbing and weaving, you jab and you put down your lead foot, try again.” 

Lance nodded. He jabbed with his left hand at every left step he took, occasionally ducking and weaving around the bag. 

“Very good! Let’s try something more advanced.” He moved the bag back to its starting position. Now I want you to make a spin but as you turn around kick and land front and center, can you do that?” 

“I can try.” Lance chuckled. 

This move was much harder than it looked. He was getting a foot cramp so he took off his shoes. 

“One more try and then we can try something else.” 

_Focus Lance_. He took a deep breath in. Maybe think of ballet, theres a move very similar to this. Lance leapt backwards and kicked deep with his heel and repelled backwards, gracefully. 

Shiro started clapping. Lance wasn’t sure if he deserved it. “Very, **very** good Lance.” 

Lance blushed and saw Shiro’s expression change for a split second before it reverted to his warm smile. 

_What was that?_  

“Ready for the next set?” 

“Yeah what’s next?” 

“I want you to do a jab jab cross jab, twice, and follow it with a lower roundhouse and front kick.” 

“Which foot?” 

“Lead.” 

“Right-o” Lance said saluting him. Shiro chucked. _What the fuck? Right-o?? Idiot.._ Lance scolded himself as he went through the routine, but as he went for the front kick his foot slipped leading him on a one-way ticket to a face full of sweaty mat. 

“Woah!” Lance heard Shiro yell. Somehow they were both on the floor Lance’s upper body caught in Shiro’s outstretched arms. “That’s why you wear shoes.” 

Lance chuckled apologizing when his eyes met Shiro’s. There was that look again. He only saw it occasionally, when he’s working out or stretching. Was it anger? Was Shiro mad? Lance was never good at reading people. He was shocked out his trans when he felt two lips on his. 

_Holy fucking shit Shiro’s kissing me!!! This is a porno!!_ Lance leaned in and cupped Shiro’s jaw with his hands. Shiro was hungry for more and pressed his tongue inside. Lance moaned softly letting himself be carried away, when he felt the sweet contact lost as Shiro pushed him away. 

“I… I am so sorry.” Shiro stayed facing him but looked away. 

“Why?” Lance’s heart ached. Shiro didn’t want this? 

“You’re a student, and I’m taking advantage of you…” The previous look was gone and was replaced with shame. 

“Don’t my feelings matter??” Lance was ticked off. 

Shiro was shocked at his tone. At this point he was sure Lance would have pushed him away and ran away, never to be seen again. “You wanted to?” 

“Yes!!” I shaved for you!!” Lance pulled up his pants leg to show a dark hairless leg. 

“Did you think this was?” 

“A booty call? Yes, but someone had to go cut me off, even when the mood was so good!” 

“I didn’t bring you here to fuck you Lance.” 

Disappointment sunk into Lance’s chest. He was getting ahead of himself just like he always does. “Then I’ll just..” 

Lance felt a firm grip on his arm. He was shocked to say the least when he found that stare meeting his eyes. What was it? Suddenly it all sinked in. Arousal. 

“You’re not leaving that easy.” Shiro grinned. 

“This is a porno.” 

“What?” Shiro looked confused. 

“Nothing, what were you going to say.” Lance teased him by pulling off his shirt slowly. Shiro smiled and rested his hands on Lance’s waist pulling him closer. 

“This whole time you were teasing me.” Shiro pressed his lips to Lance’s chest, sucking on the flesh, leaving traces of his touch. “Here I am thinking you’re just sexy, but you wanted it all along.” 

Lance was fucking hard. All this talk really got him in the mood. He moaned quietly not sure if anyone was still at the gym. 

“Be as loud as you want, no one’s here but us.” He nibbled on the crook of Lance’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. Usually Lance was the giver, he was on the offensive. But now? He knew where he stood. He titled his neck to the side in utter submission. 

Shiro grinned and marked him on his neck, suckling and biting Lance’s quivering nape. Lance moaned, louder this time, leaving his mouth slightly parted. 

Shiro stole a kiss, messy and passionate. “So, sharpshooter, did you bring supplies?” 

“You remember that?” Lance chuckled. 

“You won 3 games of beer pong absolutely trashed, who would forget?”

“Everyone else, but yeah its in my gym bag.” 

Shiro turned around and found a brand new pack of condoms and a travel size bottle of “tingling lube.” Shiro was shocked that this was happening at all, and even more shocked to see he was well prepared. He turned around to see Lance down to his underwear, the underwear with the words “hot-bod” on the cheeks. 

“Wow Lance, hot-bod?”

“That’s Prince Hot Bod to you!” 

“So you really thought I called you out to fuck you in a gym?” 

Lance walked over stepping one foot in front of the other popping his hips back and forth. He wrapped his arms around his neck and said innocently, “You didn’t?”

“Hm, now that I think about it, maybe I did.” 

They kissed softly this time, Shiro wrapped his arm around his waist. Lance grabbed his hands and moved them onto his ass. 

“You see, here I am thinking you’re innocent.” 

Lance laughed and buried his face in Shiro’s neck, giving small kisses. 

“But oh boy was I wrong, you flaunt your ass right in front of me, taunting me.” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

“This whole time I’ve been watching you, wanting you, but I thought I couldn’t have you.” 

“You were wrong,” Lance whispered, “i’ve always been yours.” 

Shiro pushed him onto the mat and spread his legs, biting the inside on his thigh. Lance arched his back and cried out. Shiro loved that sound. He took no time ripping off his shorts and licking from base to tip. Lance moaned and treaded his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro bobbed expertly swirling his tongue around, enticing cries from Lance. He could tell Lance was close, he bobbed faster spit dropping off his chin. Lance gripped his hair and cried out, “I’m close!” 

He kept going through his orgasm, swallowing the salty load. A bit of his trickled down his chin. Lance leaned forward and licked the mess off his chin. 

“You weren’t kidding about the shaving part.” 

“I’m true to my word.” Lance chuckled licking his lips. “Now are you going to fuck me? Or am I going to have to stay here shivering?”

“Oh Im so sorry are you cold??”

“Yeah the AC is blasting and I’m naked, do you see the size of my balls??”

“Oh im sorry!” 

“No more apologizing just fuck me already!” 

Shiro pounced knocking him on his back again lavishing his neck with kisses. He pulled off his pants in one fluid motion.  He poured some lube on his fingers and opened Lance up, surprised to see he was already loose. 

“Did you?” 

“Yes!” Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro and cried out. “Hurry!” 

Shiro shook his head still in shock his fantasy was actually happening. He entered in one  swift motion. The pressure was so intense it look a lot of willpower to not come right off the bat. 

“Faster!” Lance moaned. 

Shiro trusted as hard as he could bracing his arm above Lance. 

“Fuck Shiro!! You’re so good!” Lance arched his back pushing them closer together. They found their rhythm Shiro grunted rhythmically and he pounding into the latinos hips. He felt himself getting close. He reached forward and gripped Lance’s shaft stroking it slowly. 

“I’m!!” 

He fucked Lance through his orgasm pouring even harder licking the milky fluid off his fingers. 

They lay there for a moment breathing heavily. 

“Shower?” Shiro asked. 

“Let’s just lay here. I need to regain feeling in my legs.” 

“Sorry.” 

“What did I say about apologizing?” 

“Fine, lets rest.” 

Lance gave him a quick kiss. 

“We’re gonna have to clean this up wont we?” Shiro asked. 

“Yup.” 

“Splendid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a long time, however it was on the laptop that was with apple being worked on. I wonder if they read it... porn for everyone I suppose.


	27. Red wouldn’t do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was rescued from a Galra base but some things just aren’t adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve got four more shorts I’m working on that I’ll be uploading soon. There’s a vigilante lance, circus fic, happy birthday Hunk, and maybe a sequel to my vampire fic

“Red what’s wrong?” The Cuban lad pulled on the last of his armor, his helmet lined in blue, and jogged up to the lion. Red bowed and opened her mouth.

“Let me tell the others!.. no time?” He sat down and rested his hands on the controls. “Then I’ll leave a message.”

“Hey guys it’s Lance, Red’s acting weird, I’m going with her to check it out, I’ll be back before you wake up hopefully. If not I’m gonna release a beacon, oh time to go..”

Lance left the message on the floor of his hanger and flew into the night.

  
Artificial light gleamed around Pidge’s room. Her computer junk was all over the floor, her blanket wasn’t tucked in, an empty glass lay tipped over on its side. She lay sprawled over the bed, her stomach revealed, her mop of hair encompassing her eyes, and her glasses lying safely within reach.

An irritating beeping noise stirred the dirty blonde. “Whaaaaaat?!” She moaned climbing out of bed. A notification lit up on her screen.

She remembered, just arranged it so her computer would give her a notification if one of the Lions left. She was worried the Red Lion would abandon ship if Keith was in trouble. It seemed like her fears were warranted, for the Red Lion was gone.

“I better go wake up Lance.” She said yawning and climbing out of bed. She knocked on his door and heard no response.

“Lance.” She opened the door and saw his clothes and pajamas on the floor, but he himself was nowhere to be found   
  
Pidge groaned to herself. “So Lance is going on a joyride I see, whatever I’m going back to sleep.”

  
Everyone gathered at the table and drowsily ate the breakfast Hunk prepared.

“Where’s Lance?” Hunk asked.

“He’s not back yet?” Pidge questioned, starting to bite at her fingernails.

“Back from where?” Allura wondered aloud.

“Oh he went on a joyride, I thought he would be back by now.”

Hunk’s face twisted with worry. “You don’t think.. he got hurt?”

Suddenly a light flashed in the other room. They all abandoned their breakfasts and ran to the control room to see a notification active.

“It’s a message,” Allura began.

“It’s probably Lance.” Shiro said attempting to sooth his teams nerves.

“No it’s from the Blade of Marmora,” Allura said confused. She tapped on the message and Keith popped up on the screen his hood covering his head but his face revealed.

“Guys! We were in he middle of a big fight, there was a raid on the base I was at, and Red came out of nowhere and destroyed the ship!”

“Was Lance with her?” Hunk practically begged.

“No, is he not with you?”

The room was silent.

“I’m coming back with Red, maybe we can track him down.” Keith said obviously distressed

 

***

  
Day five and no sign of Lance.

“I thought you had a tracker in his suit, in all our suits.” Hunk wondered.

“I did, it must have been disabled... or he’s not in his suit anymore.” Pidge explained.

“Why would he take his suit off?” Keith said cooly yet obviously distressed.

“I mean,” Pidge looked down. “Someone else could have made him take it off.”

Silence.

“But the tracker would still be active so it’s been shut off definitely.”

Shiro rubbed his temples and sighed. “Lance, where are you?”

“Paladins!!” Coran shouted from the other room. “I’ve found something!”

They all gathered around the computer and Coran played radio chatter.

There was a bit of static but then they heard, “yeah we’ve got a human here, he says he’s a paladin of Voltron.   
“Is he all right,” a voice replied.   
“He’s a little shook up but no injuries, I’m sending a message to the authorities, they should be able to contact them.”

They all sighed relieved.

“Let’s bring him home.” Shiro smiled.

****

“Lance!!” Hunk cried out as soon as he spotted his friend.

“Hunk!” Lance ran through the snow in shoes obviously too big for his feet. All he had on was blue underwear with little sharks on them, the shoes, and a blanket. His tan skin was scarless and smooth as always. He embraced Hunk resting his head on Hunks shoulder.

“You scared me!” Hunk cried.

“I was scared too buddy.”

“Where’s your armor, and your bayard?” Allura questioned.

“I was kidnapped by the Galra after Red ditched me.”

“Ditched you?” Keith said confused. “You didn’t send her?”

“No! She ditched me cause you were in trouble.”

Keith looked down, it didn’t make sense.

“What happened, how did you escape?” Pidge asked.

“Well they make me take off my clothes and stuff so I could get the prison clothes on and I made a break for it. I got a pod and crashed here, but as you know it’s snowing and I’m FUCKING FREEZING.”

“Let’s go inside,” Keith lay a hand on his back, Lance shook it off.

Something isn’t right.

****

“I’m not telling you shit.” Lance spat. He screamed as the knife sliced open his arm.

“Are you sure we can’t... come to an agreement?” The Druid chuckled.

Lance spat on her face leaving his with more magical burns as she scorched him again.

“Let me show you something.”

Lance dangled from the ceiling from his arms, his feet inches above ground. All he had on was some prison shorts, and his skin bruised and marked.

“What are you gonna cut of my leg and replace it with a badass one?” Lance smiled showing the blood on his teeth.

“And make you a weapon that can be used against us? Never again. Now back to the main event. I’m going to get all the info I need from you.”

“No, you’re not, dumbass.”

“Not from you perhaps, but someone very much like you.”

Two robots pulled in a faceless robot on the table. Besides the lack of eyes, it was very realistic.

The Druid wiped some of Lance’s blood on the robot and it suddenly started shaking.

“This isn’t good.” Lance muttered.

Suddenly it burst from the table falling to the ground. It body stretching and shrinking.

“What he flying fuck is going on?”

“Be patient.” The Druid chuckled.

Brown hair sprouted from its scalp, it’s skin darkening. It grew a face, Lance’s face. Lance wanted to throw up.

“That’s an imposter... clone? Cloneposter!”

Cloneposter Lance grinned and stood up straight. “Your friends have been looking for you. They’re going to find this base any minute.. but why would they keep looking if they found you already?”

“They’ll figure out you’re not me.” Lance spat.

“You trust too much in your friends, take him away.” The Druid motioned two robots to Lance who unstrung Lance from the ceiling.

“This won’t work!!! They’ll find me!!” Lance kicked and screamed as he was drug away.

They’ll find me.

***

“Anyone feel like something is up with Lance?” Keith asked.

The team was relaxing on the couches; Pidge was on her laptop and Hunk looking over her shoulder. Shiro was talking to Allura and Coran and Keith stood in front of them arms crossed. He still wore his Blade of Marmora suit, however he hadn’t return to his post quite yet.

“He’s probably traumatized, give him a bit to return to normal.” Shiro said giving a soft smile.

“No somethings up.” Keith tapped his foot anxiously.

Hunks brows creased with worry. “You don’t think it’s something serious do you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Look Keith, you need to stop worrying. The Blades probably want you back by now. We can keep you updated on how Lance is doing” Pidge said her eyes not leaving her laptop.

“I’m not leaving until I figure out what’s up with Lance.”

“Since when have you cared so much about Lance?” Pidge said looking up.

Keith blushed and looked away. “I’ve always cared,” he said before storming off.

Meanwhile in the air ducts cloneposter Lance listened intently.   
He’s onto me. I need to get rid of him... maybe the other clone could help.

  
***

Lance lay in the dark cell questioning his existence.

“They’ll notice right? .... right?” He mumbles to himself.

That’s when he decided he wasn’t going to wait around. They probably wouldn’t notice for months! Think of all the information they could get in a few months. Plus Lance was going to get killed the second they figured out they don’t need him.

He looked around the room. There had to be a way out somewhere. He noticed an air duct in the top room that was pouring out cold air. He was still just wearing the shorts so he was freezing. But desperate times call for desperate measures. He jumped off the wall and grabbed onto the vent which opened immediately. He quickly climbed inside.

“I’m so cool, mission impossible shit going down right now.”

His body aches and he shivered furiously but he kept crawling hoping to get to an escape pod.

Suddenly he heard a commotion, shuffling footsteps and a familiar voice.

“This way,” the voice said hushed.

Lance kicked in the vent and jumped down landing on his friend.

“Shiro!!”

“Lance?” Shiro asked confused. “What are you doing here? What happened to you?!”

“I’ll tell you later let’s get out of here.” Lance, Shiro and a handful of prisoners made a break for the escape pods. Shiro took out a few robots but they all made it safely inside completely out of breath.

Lance moaned and lay down shivering. Shiro took out the first aid kit and sat next to him.

“Let’s bandage you up, now start talking.”

“You first, did you come to rescue me? Where’s the rest of the team?”

Lance winced as Shiro started cleaning his wounds. “I woke up days ago in a village. They gave me one of their ships, to find all of you, but it wasn’t strong enough. I came to hijack one of the Galra ships but I found some prisoners in need of rescuing, your turn.”

“Well I.. ow!!”

“Sorry this is going to sting.”

“Haven’t I been through enough??”

“Infection is no joke Lance, we don’t know when you can get to a healing pod next.”

“Fiiiine.” Lance moaned.

“Now tell me what happened.”

***

“Easy mission my ass.” Lance moaned hiding behind his shield receiving heavy gunfire.

He had retrieved the schematics of the new base, and sent them to Red. It seemed that no one was awake yet, because no one was answering his calls for help.

  
Fuck I’m cornered. Lance focuses his energy calling out to Red. I need you I need you. But suddenly he felt an ache in his heart, Keith was in trouble, the true Red Paladin. “Go, I’ll be ok! Bring them here!” He ran for a window and saw Red blasting off.

A blunt object bashed against the back of his head. The room started spinning but he bounced to his feet. He fired his blaster knocking a few of the Galra over.

I got the information I sent it to Red, now I have to get out of here, Where’s the escape pods?

Suddenly he felt waves of electricity coursing through his body. Screaming he fell to the ground, unable to move.

“Hello Paladin of Blue, what are you doing here.”

“First off, I’m the Red Paladin now, secondly fuck you.”

She shocked him again rendering him unconscious.

“I can make you talk.”

***

Lance was properly bandaged and wrapped in a blanket. Tears filled the prisoners eyes.

“You sent your only hope of rescue to help your friend! How noble!!” One prisoner exclaimed.

“Noble indeed.” Another said through tears.

“Ok but if you woke up a few days ago, who’s the Shiro I’ve been living with the last month?” Lance gasped. “Two cloneposters?!”

“It appears so.”

“Ok so my clone is cloneposter Lance your clone is Kuron. He has an ugly haircut you’ll see.”

“Why Kuron?”

“Aren’t You Japanese? It’s Japanese for clone.”

“I didn’t know you knew Japanese.”

“I dabble in a few languages, anyways how are we going to get back to the team? Especially since they aren’t looking for us.”

“Let’s return to the village to get supplies, we can drop off the prisoners and use this pod to find a planet they’re visiting.”

Lance nodded but he wondered how they could predict Kuron’s next move?

***  
Lance and Shiro sat at the table with an alien family. They were completely white and furry but slender. They had humanoid hands but dog like features. They all wore cloaks and robes.

Lance wore a blue sleeveless tunic tucked into some grey pants. He wore brown shoes and a blue cloak, with a hood. Shiro wore his black Paladin armor. His helmet was on the floor however.

“I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for us.” Shiro said sincerely.

“Yeah, What he said.” Lance said with a mouthful of porridge.

“Why of course! How could we not help the Paladins of Voltron.” The father replied.

The second father placed a hand of Lance’s shoulder leading to a wince from the recipient.

“Apologies! I had forgotten your wounds.”

“It’s fine it’s fine, more porridge would be great though.”

Shiro thought to himself as Lance gobbled down the sweet breakfast. Shiro never got used to how much Lance could eat.

“Paladins good news!” A woman shouted running into the room. “Voltron is making a show at the space mall! In a week!”

“Perfect, that means it’s time for us to leave.”

“But I wanted to play with Lance!” A small child pouted.

“Maybe next time Nova.” Lance rubbed his head affectionately.

“Ready to go home?” Shiro said smiling.

“Ready for a healing pod.” Lance moaned.

****

Cloneposter Lance had been tailing Kuron for hours, but the man never had any alone time. That brat Keith kept showing up mentioning his distrust in the new Lance. Kuron kept reassuring him everything was ok.

Good, he’s getting him off our back

“Why don’t you go back to the Blade of Maroma, I appreciate your company, but I can tell that’s where you want to be.”

“Not until I can figure out what’s going on.”

“Nothings going on Keith, we’re doing a show at the space mall in a few days, you’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

Keith huffed. “Just keep your eyes open.”

Cloneposter Lance watched him leave and took the opportunity to walk in his room.

“Ah Lance how are you feeling?”

“He’s onto us.”

Shiro raised a brow confused.

Cloneposter Lance froze in his tracks. He doesn’t know he’s a clone!  
  
“I’m just playing, you know I like to joke!”

“Ah, very funny Lance, now I need to train, see you tomorrow.”

Cloneposter Lance smiled and walked out of the room. For the first time since his creation, he felt utterly alone.

  
***

The plan was simple. Wait until they come out of the lions and boom, reveal themselves. How did it end up like this?

Both of the Lance’s were at each other’s throats. Og Lance’s cloak had been wrapped around his throat. He stomped on cloneposter Lance’s foot, and kicked him hard in the nuts. As cloneposter Lance keeled over Lance pulled off the cloak revealing his bandaged body. He pulled out his pistol and held it at cloneposter Lance’s head when Pidge shoved him out of the way.

“Hey! It’s me!” Lance yelled obviously hurt.

Cloneposter Lance pointed and shouted, “no they must have cloned me, I didn’t have all those marks!”

“Duh, I WAS QUIZNAKING TORTURED!!” Lance held his pistol up again but it was shot out of his hand by Hunk.

“Hunk, Buddy, it’s me!” Lance’s voice ached with pain.

Hunk’s brows furrowed.

Suddenly Shiro popped out of the screaming audience. “Lance you idiot this wasn’t the plan!”

“A clone of me too?” Kuron exclaimed.

“No, you’re a clone.” Lance gestured to Kuron. “You’re a clone.” He pointed to cloneposter Lance. “We’re real.” He waved his hand back and forth to Shiro and himself. Before he knew it cloneposter Lance was at his throat again and he was wrestling him off.

Kuron readied his hand for fighting, the purple glow illuminating, Shiro doing the same. Hunk Pidge and Keith, all stood confused and unsure on how to act.

“Who’s real?” Pidge asked desperately.   
“I..I don’t know?!” Hunk grabbed at his hair.   
Keith chewed on his thumb, there was a way to fix this he knew it.

“Coran I need some cuffs.” Keith called on the headset.

Unfortunately for the clones, Shiro was a perfect match for Kuron, and Lance was a perfect match for Lance. Both Lance’s were dirty fighters. Beating on each others heads, punches to the guts, everything was fair game. They rolled around in the dirt, the Shiros however were trained to fight, they bobbed and weaved, jabbed and crossed, hooked and punched. They were the most perfect match in the galaxy. However Lance clone knew he was a clone and didn’t care about the other clones welfare. Kuron did care though, about both the Lance’s. Thoughts were pouring through his mind. Am I a clone? Has Lance been replaced, or is this another Galra scheme? But both Lance’s look so genuine!

Kuron and Shiro shared a glance, and nodded.

Lance was on the ground covering his head as cloneposter Lance straddled his beating him with both fists. Suddenly Kuron was pulling cloneposter Lance off Lance and pinning his hands together.   
“Shiro?” The clone feigned ignorance.

Shiro helped Lance to his feet. “Hang in there Lance, there’s a healing pod with your name on it.”

Lance wiped the blood from his nose off onto his pants and let himself be held.

Keith walked back towards the team and brought four pairs of handcuffs. The Lance’s argued but the Shiro’s didn’t protest.

They brought them all back to the castle.

“So two of you are clones... neat.” Pidge adjusted her glasses.

“Not neat! Look at my beautiful face!” Lance wined, “and body!”

The team looked down before resuming. “So which one of you are the true Paladins?” Allura asked.

“I am.” They all said in sync.

“Let me try! How do you feel about nunville?” Coran asked stroking his mustache.

“Not a fan” Shiro replied.

“It’s gross Coran.” Kuron sighed.

“It tastes like hotdog water and feet.” Lance gagged just thinking about it.

“Nasty.” Cloneposter Lance stuck out his tongue.

“Well that didn’t work.” Coran sighed.

Keith smirked. He walked up to cloneposter Lance, and stood in front of him.

Real Lance held his breath. Keith kissed cloneposter Lance on the cheek. He look confused and somewhat disgusted.

“Hey!” Lance protested.  
“This is the real one.” Keith leaned in and kissed real Lance right on the mouth. Lance closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

Pidge snorted. “This is not how I pictured you guys coming out.”

“Well how did you picture it Pidge?!” Lance huffed.

“Well the handcuffs aren’t a surprise.”

Lance scowled but smiled as Hunk uncuffed him.

“I’m so sorry Lance.” He said tearing up.

Lance massaged his wrists and shrugged.

Cloneposter Lance stared at the ground sullenly. He was growing accustomed to a certain standard of living and knew it was all coming to an end.

“Let’s get you to a healing pod.” Allura said resting a hand on his back. Lance made eye contact with his clone. He scowled at first but recognized the broken gaze. He really was a clone of himself.

  
***

“You want what?!” The team exclaimed.

“Can’t we just make it so the clones can’t send back information?” Lance asked.

“I mean I suppose, but you were in a fist fight with this guy two days ago.” Pidge mentioned.

“Yeah but he looks so sad.”

“He’s just trying to get your pity so you trust him.” Keith said arms crossed.

“I don’t trust him, I just feel bad for him, it’s not his fault he’s a clone.”

Kuron looked at his arm and sighed. “What about me? What are you going to do with me?”

The team pondered.

“I believe if Pidge could turn off any devices that controls you, you can stay.” Shiro concurred.

“Thank you..Shiro, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Do I get any say in the matter?” Cloneposter Lance lay on the couch still handcuffed.

“I mean yeah.” Lance mumbled.

“I want to go off on my own, I want to rescue prisoners and fight bad guys in my own way.”

“How do we know you’re not going to go to Zarkon with information about us?”

“I’ll go with him.” Kuron said sternly.

“Let’s disable any trackers before you go.”

“You don’t have to go,” Shiro called softly.

Cloneposter Lance and Kuron shared a glance. “No, we do.” Lance said smiling softly.

  
***

  
“I got you some provisions to get you started.” Shiro handed them a bag.

Kuron had a hoodie on and some slacks, cloneposter Lance switched outfits with Lance, (who was willing to get into another fist fight for his jacket.)

“You can always come back here.” Shiro said handing them a communicator.

“Oh you need a new name like Kuron.” Lance called out. “How about Klein?”

“Why Klein?” Pidge asked.

“Kuron and Klein, it’s catchy.”

“Fuck it sure.” Klein replied.

The two of them climbed into the pod and launched off into the sunset.

“So that was the weirdest experience of my life, I’m taking a nap.” Lance stretched and walked back into the castle, soon followed by Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran.

Shiro gazed at the ship leaving the atmosphere.

“So long, I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you soon


	28. Vigilante Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been missing for over two years! But Matt tells of a vigilante that’s been rescuing prisoners, is that Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m on a fucking roll! Let’s see how many fics I can make until I burn out

Two years. Two grueling, miserable, horrid, lonely years have passed since the team last saw Lance. They like to think he’s safe, hiding in some village waiting for them to find him. But they know the more likely conclusion. A slave to Zarkon, tortured these last months in who knows what way, all alone and scared. The team couldn’t bear the thought. Shiro was there for a year but blocked out most of it from sheer terror of his memories. That was before he was a Paladin of Voltron.

Keith liked to sleep in his room and hold onto his jacket. Unfortunately it no longer smelled like Lance. Hunk subconsciously made Lance’s favorite foods for dinner. Pidge barely slept looking for signs of him and her brother. Shiro never stopped training. Allura searches the stars every day for him and pleaded with Blue to find him. But even Blue couldn’t find him. The second Allura took the wheel Blue’s ties to Lance were severed.

He could be anywhere, they wouldn’t know.

Hunk whipped up Lance’s favorite blueberry pancakes for everyone. Pidge had to use all her willpower for her head no to drop into her breakfast.

“Allura are you ok?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, I’m not very hungry.”

“I know it’s morning, but everyone looks tired, why don’t we go back to bed.” Shiro told the team

Pidge nodded and without a word left to her room.

Allura needed more persuasion but she was led to her room as well. Coran tucked her in as Hunk and Shiro returned to their rooms as well.

But just as everyone fell asleep the alarms were blaring. But not the one they’re used to. This one was more of a technological sound.

“What’s with the new alarm?” Hunk said grumpily.

Pidge sprinted down the hallway chanting “nowaynowaynowaynoway.”

“What is it Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“The cameras I hacked into found either Lance or Matt!”

They scrambled to the computer to look at the picture. The spitting image of Pidge found itself in the middle of the screen. He looked like he was wearing some kind of uniform with a cloak and staff.

“This just got taken!” Pidge shouted. Hunk couldn’t help but be disappointed. Shiro senses it and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Without any time to spare, they made their way to their seats and blasted off to the nearby planet.

Pidge printed off pictures of Matt and handed them to the team. They all split up in hopes of finding him faster.

Tears slipped down Hunks nose as we wandered through the busy street. “I wanted it to be Lance.” Suddenly he noticed Pidge in the crowd.

I thought she went a different way, Wait... Pidge isn’t that tall!! That’s Matt!

Hunk ran through the streets and grabbed his shoulder. He got knocked on his ass soundly when Matt flipped him over with his staff.

“Wait Matt I know your sister!!” Hunk held his hands in front of him.

“Pidge? Is she here with you??” He helped Hunk to his feet.

“Pidge I found Matt!” Hunk cheered.

“I’m on my way!” She replied.

***

Everyone sat on the couch and enjoyed a cup of tea as Matt explained the vigilante group that rescued him, and how he works for them now.

“That’s crazy Matt.” Pidge said flabbergasted.

“Nah, it’s not too bad. Everyone rescued with me joined them actually. Well everyone except one.”

“Who was that?” Shiro asked.

“Lance was his name I believe?”

Hunk spit out his tea. The room was silent.

“You know the guy?”

“What did he look like?!” Hunk gasped.

“Dark skin, Brown hair, blue eyes. Well blue eye, one of them was missing.”

“Was he ok?” Pidge questioned.

“Not really, he was in my group’s hospital for a while.”

“Is he still there?” Shiro asked.

“No he left after he healed, said something about being glad Voltron was there to help people, and that he needed to work some things out. Wanted to find a way back to Earth.”

“What...,” Hunk had to pause. “What were his injuries.

“Lots of burns and lacerations, he lost a leg, but we gave him a prosthetic.”

Shiro gripped his and sighed. “Anything else?”

“A few fingers were missing, same with his molars, he had a few burns we had to treat, oh and his back had the Galra symbol branded on it. He was pretty depressed for a while, but he cheered up towards the end. Said his friends were coming to get him soon.”

Hunk left the room in tears.

“Why didn’t he try to contact us?” Shiro questioned.

“Well he learned that Voltron was out saving the galaxy and got disheartened, I wasn’t sure why. But he never wanted to talk about it.”

“He must of heard Allura was piloting the Blue lion.” Pidge said sullenly.

“And didn’t want to come back?” Shiro wondered out loud.

“Do you think he found a way to Earth?” Pidge asked.

“Impossible.” Allura said. “Only Alteans can make wormholes and we are a very long distance from Earth.”

“Why haven’t we seen him then? He has to be in this galaxy.”

“Keith are you ok?” Shiro questioned.

Keith’s hands were in fists and he stared at the ground. “How could he not try to contact us?! Doesn’t he know we miss him?”

“I guess he doesn’t. Maybe he thought we replaced him.” Pidge sighed

  
“I have an idea where he might be.” Matt interjected.

“Where?!” Hunk came running back.

“There’s been news of a vigilante that’s not apart of our group, rescuing prisoners on a Galra infested planet. We have also been rescuing prisoners but it’s a big base. They’ve also amped up security and we can’t risk loosing people.”

“You think that’s him?” Keith asked.

“Possibly, as she said, he couldn’t have gone far.

“Then we’re going to that base.”

  
***

  
“Who’s fucking idea was it to split up?” Keith said slicing up robots.

“Yours remember?” Pidge said sarcastically.

“Right.” Keith was getting tired. They had led about a third of the base free but no sign of the vigilante.

“Let’s regroup.” Shiro said. “Everyone come to the main bay.”

“Roger.” They all replied.

Suddenly Keith was knocked off his feet by a Galra soldier. He got out his shield to block the incoming fire but the soldier climbed on top of him.

“Get off!!” He shouted.

That’s when the unthinkable happened. The soldier was shot in the back and went limp. Keith pushed him off expecting to see Hunk.

Instead he saw a tall thin man. He wore a long navy blue cloak and tan loose pants with patches all over them. He wore a mask and he had a hood up. The cloak was rolled up to the elbows.

Dark skin. Keith recognized that dark skin. “Lance?”

The vigilante made a break for it. Keith saw a flash of a prosthetic leg as he turned the corner.

“Lance!! You fucking get back here right now!”

He chased him until they ran into a wall of soldiers.

They fought together, like a well oiled machine, just like old times. Lance shot their weapons out of their hands and Keith sliced the robots in half. They spotted Hunk in the distance.

The vigilante took a step forward and then hesitated.

“Hurry up we need to go!” Keith grabbed his arm and forced him to come with.

“Is that??” Hunk gasped.

The vigilante sighed, and took off his mask.

“Lance...” Hunk sobbed.

“Let’s move it,” Shiro said pushing the team outside.

“Climb in with me.” Keith said leading them to his lion.

Lance hesitated again.

“Come on!” Keith pulled him inside and Lance looked around the ship, as if seeing it for the first time.

“Sit down.” Keith ordered.

“Lance did as he was told.

“Do you know how long we’ve been looking for you?!?!” Keith screamed.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be chained up and feel the link between you and your lion be severed!! Why would I want to return somewhere I was so easily replaced?!”

“Lance..” Keith’s tone softened. “No one replaced you.”

“I beg to differ, so would Blue.” He crosses his arms and looked away.

“Please come back to us, Blue would gladly take you back.”

“I doubt that. I’m not the same person anymore.”

“But you’re still Lance, my Lance.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest but only a choked out sob came.

“No I’m not, I’m no one.”

Keith set Red I’m autopilot and walked in front of him.

“What, are you going to yell at me some more.”

Keith wrapped him in a warm embrace.

“You’ve been through so much. You have no idea how lost we were without you.”

Tears streamed freely from Lance’s face, he sniffed and sobbed returning the hug. “I’m sorry, I thought you would be better off without me.”

“We would never be better off without you. We’re a team remember? Teammates don’t leave and never come back.”

“In my defense I was kidnapped.”

“Is Lance ok?” Hunk asked desperately.

“No but he will be.”

**

It had been two weeks since Lance’s return, and things seemed back to normal. Hunk was cooking Lance’s favorites even more now, Pidge was in high spirits even though Matt returned to his group, Allura rejoined the team as they ate again, but Lance wasn’t himself.

He rarely joked, he had to have a bandage on his eye, turns out it was infected slightly even after all these months. No one liked looking at his scars, especially Hunk.

“Stop staring at me, I’m fine really.” Lance assured Hunk.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Keith added. “Are you having bad dreams?”

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“I can hear you pacing,”

“My leg stiffs up if I don’t move it every few hours.” Lance said massaging his stump.

Hunk held back tears, “well eat up, I made your favorite.”

Lance looked up as Hunk lowered a plate of pancakes, and smiled softly.

“Food goo would have been fine, don’t go out of your way for me.”

“But I want to...”

“Thanks buddy, they look great.” Lance smiled again and ate the pancakes one slow bite at a time. Very much unlike himself, he used to chow down and eat them as fast as he could.

Lance noticed the whole team floating around him as he went about his way. First he talked to Pidge about his prosthetic. He didn’t want to take it off, apparently it’s a hassle and painful. So Pidge just looked at it and tinkered a little.

He then said he had to take a shower and was in there for hours. No one could hear him sing like he used to. They all scattered as he came out, a little too late it seemed for he sighed and put back on his cloak.

“I’m going to bed,” he paused as if he was going to say something else, but didn’t.

Lance walked into his room and noticed in the corner of his eye, one of Keith’s gloves.

“Was he in here?”

***

Keith heard shuffling outside his door, someone was trying to be quiet. He grabbed his knife and crept out slowly. He followed a figure to the escape pods, they set down a piece of paper.

“Lance?” Keith asked lowering his blade.

Lance jumped and looked over his shoulder defensively. “Oh Keith, why aren’t you asleep?”

“You’re leaving?” Keith reached for the piece of paper.   
It read:

I’m sorry everyone, I’m definitely letting you all down by leaving like this. But Blue and I are severed, we can’t be together anymore, believe me I tried. I know I’m wanted, but I also know I’m not needed. I’m not ready to be back here where all you guys are thriving and happy, and I’m not. I know our paths will cross again someday, I know it. But I need to be alone.

Goodbye, Lance.

  
“So that’s it, you’re leaving, it’s that easy for you?” Keith fought back tears.

“None of this is fucking easy, I’m broken.”

“Then stay! We can help!”

“I have to do this, It’s not forever.”

“Unless you die!”

Lance chuckled surprising Keith. “I’m not dying that easy, I’ll be back.”

“I’ll miss you..” Keith looked down, fighting the urge to beg him to stay.

“I’ll miss you too.”

****

“How disappointing.” The half Galra spat. He walked in front of the team heels clacking cape trailing behind. “After I heard he escaped I was looking forward to fighting him.”

Everyone was weakened, Pidge was barely standing, blood streaked down her face. Hunk was using his cannon as a crutch, Shiro kneeling. Keith stood protectively in front of them, sword unsheathed.

“Careful what you wish for LoTURD.” A familiar voice laughed.

A blast hit Lotor square in the shoulder knocking him to his knees. He flipped around quickly to see Lance pealing off Galran armor. The druids jumped to assist but Lance held a gun up against his head.

“Let’s not lose our heads now. My friends and I are leaving.”

“You’re surrounded!” Lotor laughed.

“Am I?”

Suddenly half of the Galra soldiers all pointed their guns towards Lotor.

“What?”

“You’d be surprised how many Galra hate you Lotor, now if you want to live another day, I suggest you let us leave.”

“Very well, I hope to personally be the one to slay you Paladin.” Lotor grinned.

“I’m not a paladin, see you around shit head.”

Suddenly Blue came racing over. Excitement filled Lance’s eyes. “Blue?”

“She’s all yours Lance,” Allura smiled. Lance hugged her and ran into Blue’s open mouth. The rest of the team ran to their respective Lions.

“Lance that was so cool!!” Pidge shouted as they gathered in the castle.

“Nah,” Lance grinned excitedly.

“Yeah it was!” Hunk cheered.

“Ok maybe a little.” Lance looked up at Keith, “I told you I’d come back.”

“I never doubted


	29. Happy Birthday Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a slut, but Hunk loves him anyways. If only the feelings were mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter. 
> 
> Circus fic is next! Hope you guys are enjoying the updates.

Let’s just say, long story short, Hunk is in love with his best friend. 

 

Long story long however, it started when they were kids. They went to the same school after Lance moved to Colorado from Cuba. It was a small little mountain town, so there wasn’t a lot of kids there. Lance went to vocal therapy every day after school. He only knew because he went there after as well. Hunk had a bit of a lisp he was bullied for, didn’t help that he was fat. Now Lance was like a brown little twig. He was a solid foot shorter than Hunk and probably short 50 pounds. His mother was trying to get rid of his accent so that he would fit in better with the rest of the kids. 

Their mothers grew fond of each other quickly, and they had playdate after playdate for years. Another thing they had in common with each other, was their love of space. They would lay under the stars and talk about it for hours. Nice thing about living so far away from the city, was the view. 

Hunk didn’t realize he was in love until he saw him cry. 

Hunk was the victim of bullying once again. They were throwing rocks and pushing him around. Lance was supposed to meet him, but he was late. He wasn’t usually picked on when Lance was there because everyone knows he’s a dirty fighter thats not afraid of anything or anyone. 

Lance walked out the school door talking to a girl when he spotted them. 

Hunk was in a corner getting decked by a bunch of rocks and teased. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!!” He dropped his spaceship lunch box and ran for the group of boys. Most of them scrammed except Sentak. 

“You don’t scare me little man.” He pushed Lance on the shoulder. 

“Well you fucking should be!” He said lunging at him. A crowd formed and the two rolled around in the dirt punching each other in the face. Lance got knocked over and spat out a bloody tooth. He lunged at Sentak again pressing his head against the dirt. 

“Apologize!!” Lance screamed. 

“NO Fuck you!!” Sendak screamed. 

The crowd of children all cheered as the tussled back and forth. A teacher charged out and pulled them apart. 

“What do you think you two are doing??” She shouted. 

“He started it!” Sentak spat. 

“He was bullying Hunk!” Lance wiped the blood from his face. 

“Is this true?” The teacher asked. 

“I’m sorry Ms.Florona,” Hunk sniffed. “It’s my fault, I didn’t stand up for myself.” 

She sighed. “Sendak go inside, you’ll have to explain to your mother why you’re in detention again.” 

“Fine.” He scowled at Lance who then stuck his tongue out in distain. 

“Lance, Hunk, go home, and Lance,” She tucked her disheveled red hair behind her ear. “Go to the dentist this weekend, get your mouth looked at.” 

Lance smiled blood dribbling down his chin and grabbed his lunch box, and Hunk’s arm. “Let’s go Hunk.” 

“What about that girl?” Hunk pouted at the thought of Lance dating someone else. 

“You’re more important than her.”

Tears slipped down his face and Lance stopped walking to look him in the eye. “Don’t cry, cause if you cry, I cry and.. and..” Lance started bawling. 

That, yes that was the reason he fell in love with Lance. Someone who would get a tooth knocked out for him, someone who would cry for him, thats who he loved, he loved Lance. 

 

Fast forward to college. Lance grew a foot and a half in about three years, Hunk is still taller, still bigger, still in love. 

They share an apartment right outside campus with two cats. Purdue university, they were going to space. 

They had a small team, only one girl though. Hunk sighed as Lance complained. Her nickname was Pidge, no one knew what her real name was. “You’ll see at graduation!” She always said. She was a lot younger than everyone else so was the team little sister. She had Hunk were engineers. They had a “team captain” who had already been to space and was more of a teacher. There was also Keith, the second pilot, or as Lance calls him, mullet. Lance is just insecure because if he doesn’t pilot as well as Keith he’s off the team. He, like Pidge, is a child prodigy, but there’s rumors of him dropping out. 

 

One detail that wasn’t mentioned. Lance is screwing the ‘team captain,’ and maybe Keith. 

 

“I don’t get it Pidge, why them but not me?” Hunk sighed as she read a textbook. 

“You didn’t ask, he fucks anyone that asks.” 

“But wouldn’t that ruin the relationship?” 

“You just value the relationship more than the piece of ass attached to it.” 

“Shiro cares about him.” 

“Yeah, his ass.” She looked from her book and saw Hunk’s disapproving face. “Look, Shiro is still our leader, he cares about all of us, but he’s very good at separating feelings, work, and sex. 

“How would you know this?” 

“We talk, and I asked him, for your sake, if he had feelings for Lance and he said no.” 

Hunk sighed relieved.

“He fucks around just as much as Lance does, but does he treat Lance any different than any of us?”

“No..” 

“Like I said, he keeps them separate, he knows that if he gets feelings for Lance he couldn’t be our leader anymore.” 

“He shouldn’t be screwing him in the first place.” 

Pidge shrugged. “He _shouldn’t_ be doing lots of things to be honest. He’s never going to win over Allura if he puts his dick in everything he sees.”

Hunk scowled, but knew he was right. Lance just liked the attention. He wasn’t in love with any of these people. 

 

Lance was asleep in class today. He was drooling onto the classroom table. Hunk put a few books in front of him so the teacher wouldn’t notice. He also grabbed Lance’s phone propped it up and hit record. 

\- Pidge: you’re too good for him - 

The message lit up his phone. He looked over to where Pidge sat and saw her sticking her tongue out slightly. 

\- Me: don’t be like that, he’s a good friend -

\- Pidge: when was the last time he did something good to you. -

\- Pidge: typing - 

\- Pidge: that wasn’t in grade school- 

 

Hunk frowned, maybe she was right, he should move on. 

 

As the class ended Hunk gently shook Lance up. “Hey wake up class is over.” 

“Shit! I missed it again!” 

“Nah, I recorded it on your phone.” 

“Wow thanks Hunk! You’re a lifesaver!” 

Lance’s phone lit up. 

-SHITro: busy?- 

“How about we bake something tonight? We haven’t done that in a while.” 

‘“What about…” Hunk gestured to his phone.   
“Huh?” Lance noticed the gesture and looked at the screen. He groaned and turned it off. “Don’t worry about Shiro Shitro shitshow, we’ll see him plenty tomorrow. 

Lance pulled up his hood and moved out. 

He looked over at Pidge and shrugged. She shrugged back. “I’ll do some digging.” She whispered. 

 

Lance liked to hum when he was baking, or cooking, or virtually anything. Hunk loved to listen. 

“Whatcha humming?” 

“Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

“Brotherhood?”

“You know me so well.” He then proceeded to butcher brothers in whatever his attempt at German opera was. 

Hunk slapped him with the batter covered spatula to make him stop. 

“Wha?? Rude!! I know you love my singing.” 

“Yeah I do, when it’s Spanish or English or something not.. that.” 

Lance slapped him back and they ran around the kitchen smacking each other with dirty spatulas. 

 

They panted out of breath for a while. “Yikes Hunk, you need a change of clothes.” 

Hunk looked down to see his favorite yellow shirt covered in brownie batter. 

The oven beeped obnoxiously. 

Lance peered into the oven and pulled out some warm gooey brownies. “I’d offer you some of my clothes, since somebody did all their laundry at once, but you’re tall as fuck. 

Hunk placed a hand on his stomach bulge. “And fat..” He mumbled. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.”

“So what we eating this or not? I got your favorite ice cream too!” 

“Toffee?” 

“Yeah!” Lance gleamed. 

Hunk felt the pit in his chest disappear. 

They sat together on the couch watching Full Metal Alchemist. The ice-cream and brownies were gone, Hunk pulled on whatever he had in his closet that wasn’t dirty. 

He played with Lance’s short hair and listened to him hum. _God, if only it could stay this way forever._

Suddenly Lance got a text, Hunk peered over the edge to see a message from Shiro. 

-SHITro: you sure you can’t make it out tonight?- 

Lance texted back immediately, -Me: no I’m hanging out with Hunk tonight- 

Hunk couldn’t believe he was about to say this, “go ahead and go.” 

“Huh?” Lance put his phone away. “No I’m comfy, I want to stay with you.” 

“Oh, are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure now shh.” Lance turned back to the tv and snuggled into the couch. 

 

***

“You want me to what?” Hunk was in disbelief. 

“Please!” Shay begged. “I just need someone to bring to holidays with and be seen around campus with so they don’t know I’m with Nyma.” 

“That’s lying!” Hunk crossed his muscular arms. 

“Please you have no idea what she means to me!” 

“I think I do.” He said sighing. “What happens when you want to get married?” 

“This isn’t a forever thing, just to get my parents off my back until they know Nyma better. Please Hunk, please. I would do this for you!” 

“My parents aren’t homophobic.” 

“Well aren’t you lucky, look please Hunk, this is the last time I’ll ask. Please I have no one else to turn to.” 

 

 

“Hunk you said your name was?” The old man with kind eyes said shaking Hunk’s.

“Yes sir.” Hunk smiled politely, his hand was bigger than this man’s face. 

“It’s so nice to see my daughter ending up with such a gentleman!” She whispered to her husband, “or a man in general.” 

They both laughed as Shay stood behind him and mouthed, “told you so.” 

He sat through dinner pretending to have all these inside jokes with their daughter, pretending to know her so well, pretending they were in love. It made him feel sick. But when he saw their faces when they finally got to meet, the way they held hands and kissed; jealousy filled him to the rim. 

As he waved goodbye when he left, he smiled warmly. But anyone making eye contact with him on the way home, felt the cold, cold, energy spiraling around him. 

 

“Hunk my man, what do you want for dinner?” Lance called from the other room. Hunk noticed his phone on the kitchen counter and saw two texts. 

 

-SHITro: so tonight? I already got what we need so just bring yourself - 

-Rolo: Please don’t tell anyone- 

-Keef: Seriously don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you- 

 

He felt like he could breathe fire. He flipped the phone upside down and broke out a beer. _So what he really does fuck any guy that asks, but not me I guess._ He broke out a beer and drank half of it as Lance came out. 

“Woah buddy, what happened to you?” 

“Nothing.” He downed the rest of the beer. 

“Doesnt look like nothing.” He reached for his head, probably to rub on it affectionately like he does. But Hunk smacked his hand away. 

“I’m going out. Have dinner without me.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Everything’s peachy, go fuck whoever you were going to tonight.”

“I wasn’t going to tonight! I always spend Wednesdays with you, but fine! If that’s how you want it.” He grabbed his phone off the counter and slammed the door behind him. Tears flowed throughly down Hunk’s cheeks. _Yelling at him won’t make him love you. Nothing will._

 

 

 

Hunk had never ignored Lance before. It was hard on both of them. Lance tried to sit next to him at his first class, but Hunk got up and moved. 

 

_Would it be easier if he wasn’t with me anymore, is that what it’ll take to move on?_

 

He sat through another dinner with Shay’s parents. The pit in his chest heavy as ever. No one seemed to notice though as it wasn’t mentioned 

 

\- Lance: I fucked up.. I must have if you’re not talking to me now. - 

\- Lance: Please tell me how to fix this, I need you in my life- 

\- Lance: I’m nothing without you - 

 

“Theres been a family emergency, I have to go.” Hunk stood up shocking everyone at the table. 

“Oh..of course, drive safe.” The father said hesitantly. 

 

The phone rung for a second before Lance picked up with a desperate, “Hunk?” 

“Where are you.” 

“Stress eating toffee ice-cream.” 

“At home?” 

“WHERE THE FUCK ELSE WOULD I BE EATING TOFFEE ICECREAM, AT LEAST THE CATS DON’T HATE ME.” 

Hunk had to pull the phone away from his face but returned it to hear a soft, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m coming home, stay there.” 

Lance sniffed, “Ok.” 

 

_Fuck I didn’t mean to make him cry, I thought he didn’t care._

 

Hunk rushed through the door and saw Lance face down on the floor next to an empty carton of ice-cream. 

“Lance..” Hunk said softly. 

“Did you bring more ice cream?” 

“Yes,”

“What flavor?” 

“Strawberry.” 

“I fucking love strawberry.” 

“Come here.” Hunk lifted him onto the couch and wiped the dried tears from his cheeks. 

“I love you, like love you love you.” Lance mumbled. 

“You WHAT?” Hunk gasped. 

“Don’t freak out!!” Lance sat up and looked at him desperately. “Please don’t let this change our relationship, I just had to say it.” 

“No I want it to!” 

“What?” 

“I love you too!” Hunk reached for his hands. 

“WHAT!? How long?” 

“Forever it feels like.” 

“But what about Shay?”

“What about Keith, and Rolo, and Shiro?

Lance sighed and then laughed. “Keith? Me and Keith will never be a thing, he’s in love with Rolo, what about Shay?” 

Hunk laughed too. “We’re pretending so her parents won’t know she’s having sex with Nyma.” 

“Ah, so Nyma and Shay eh?” 

“So you and me?” Hunk tightened the grip on his hands. “I know you and Shiro fuck are you like..” The words he wanted to use were outside his grasp almost as he looked at their hands and sighed. 

“I only sleep with Shiro, we’re not in love, he likes Allura anyways.” 

The thought of Lance fucking other guys irked him. 

“I only did that cause I thought I couldn’t have you!” 

“Well you can.” Hunk’s eyes remained at Lance’s long fingers. 

“Hunk look at me.” Lance removed one of his hands from his grasp and tilted his chin to meet his eyes. “I would rather never have sex again, if it meant I could be with you.” 

“Even if we weren’t having sex?” 

“Yeah,” He remained eye contact. “We get to kiss and cuddle and shit though.” 

Hunk pondered his next move. 

“What if I want to fuck you?” He said in the lowest voice he could muster. 

Lance’s face flushed, “you want to uh… fuck me? You think about that?” 

Hunk pinned him on the couch and planted a kiss on his neck. Shivers trailed through his body. “Think about it? I dream about it.” 

“For how long?” Lance was completely and utterly shocked that this dream of his was actually coming true, he lost count of the times he jacked off at the thought of Hunk pounding him, the amount of times Shiro got mad after Hunk was the name he called, enough so that he almost cut off contact forever? How he wanted nothing more than to be wrecked by the one he loved? 

 

He was beyond ready for this. 

 

“Since high school. You were my first wet dream.” 

“Doesn’t have to be a dream anymore,” Lance licked his lips invitingly. “Fuck me up.” Lance whispered. 

Their lips met so forcefully their teeth almost clacked. Lance somewhat expected Hunk to suck, and he did a little, but he was still pleasantly surprised. He pushed his tongue inside but very shallow, barely tapping Lance’s before retreating. Lance cupped his chin with his hand and returned the favor brushing his tongue with his. 

Hunk might not have any experience but he did hella research. He pressed his hands underneath Lance’s shirt rubbing up and down, waiting for a reaction. 

Lance moaned into the kiss and placed his free hand on Hunks pulling it lower. “Don’t hold back.” He whispered into his ear. 

“WAIT!” Lance basically shouted. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Hunk sat on the couch with an aching boner as Lance ran for his bag and brought it to the bathroom. A minute or two passed when he heard a flush. Lance came running back with a condom and some lube, just in his underwear. 

 

“I refuse to have a dick inside me unless my asshole is clean, sorry continue.” 

Hunk chuckled and climbed over him again kissing softer than before. He nibbled on his lower lip, and licked the inside of his teeth. He hesitantly placed a hand on his number eliciting a moan. 

“Can I?” Hunk stated. 

“You can do whatever you want, please hurry.” 

“No.” Hunk said lowering his voice. “I’m going to go nice and slow.” 

Lance wined and thrust into Hunk’s hand. Hunk pealed off his underwear and gave a slow swipe from the base to the tip. He spat on his hand and did it twice more just as slow. 

Lance begged again, “Please Hunk, please I love you.” 

Hunk figured that was enough teasing and pulled off his shirt. He jerked Lance off with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. He remembered suddenly that Lance had sex with ‘Sex God Shiro’ and started loosing enthusiasm. Lance looked up to see a sullen face and gave a quick peck. 

“Hunk, I’ve never had sex with someone I love before, so this is a first for me too.” 

Lance exposed his dark neck hoping for some kisses. Hunk gently left a trail down his neck and continued jerking him off. Lance arched his back gripping Hunk’s thick arm. He came explosively over both their stomachs and his chest. Hunk grabbed his T-Shirt and wiped him up. 

“Now’s the part where you take your pants off,” Lance said out of breath. 

Hunk unzipped his pants and lets his cock be free. 

“Oh fuck.” 

“What?” Hunk paused taking his pants off. 

“You’re fucking swoll holy shit.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No thats a great thing!” 

Hunk sighed relieved and resumed pulling his pants off. He pushed apart Lance’s legs and nudged the entrance. 

“Hunk, babe, you **have** to stretch me out first, or you’re gonna wreck me.” 

“OMG I’m so sorry!” He loomed as he remembered that you have to get to three fingers or you could tear. 

“Here,” He handed his the small purple bottle. 

Hunk must have looked confused because Lance said, “You have to put that on your fingers and dick and well anything you want to put in me.” 

“Oh got it.” 

He poured the cold liquid over his fingers and probed the fleshy walls inside.  _I think theres something in here I’m supposed to hit._ He fished around until Lance arched his back and moaned. “I’m guessing thats it.” Lance gripped the side of the couch panting and moaning quietly. “That’s good, you can fuck me now.” 

Hunk pulled out his hand and thrust in all the way. 

Lance screamed passionately gripping Hunk’s arms. “Little fast there buddy, but you can keep going.” 

Hunk thrusted slowly trying to ease him into it. Lance wrapped his arms around his back moaning like he’d never been fucked before. Hunk was still in shock this was even happening. “Fuck, I must be dreaming.” 

“Do.. you always dream.. about me like this?” Lance said panting. 

Hunk’s face flushed, “well..” 

Lance laughed, “Come on you can tell me.” 

“You’re usually riding me.” 

“That can be arranged.” Lance pushed Hunk over pulling out, and then perched on top of him. “You’re so big we have to do it slowly.” 

“Oh ok!” 

Hunk lay on his back craning his neck uncomfortably as Lance lowered himself on his shaft making slight noises of discomfort. 

“We don’t have to..” 

“No.” Lance said. “I want to.” 

He eased his way to the end of his shaft and sighed. “Now’s the fun part, actually lets have you sit up.” 

“Ok, why?” Hunk asked sitting against the couch. 

“You looked uncomfortable.” 

They both laughed and tried to recapture the mood by kissing. Lance eased his way up and down slowly (very slowly) getting faster. “Ok you start thrusting now.” Lance said arms wrapped around his neck. 

Hunk rocked his hips slowly, trying not to hurt the love of his life, but he just got harder as he heard his soft moans. 

“You can go faster, I ah! I'm ok.” Lance chewed on his lip. 

Hunk nuzzled into his neck and thrusted faster. He bit Lance’s neck and Immediately regretted it. 

“Do that again I love biting.” Lance kissed him and resumed bouncing on his dick. 

Hunk bit his neck and sucked on the soft flesh leaving a bruise. He hoped Lance wouldn’t mind but he didn’t want any other guys thinking he was still on the market. He left three more, very trashy; he was already regretting it. 

“I like hickeys,” Lance panted. “I usually don’t let anyone leave them, but I’ll make an exception for you. 

Hunk hugged him close and pounded his opening. Lance moaned and cried out, clawing the shit out of Hunk’s back. 

Hunk remembered he was supposed to touching Lance too. He looked down to see Lance fully erect and tripping precome. He stroked it quickly hoping they could come at the same time. Hunk rocked the couch seconds away from blowing, but he was going to hold it in so Lance could come first. At least, that was the plan. A feather landed on Lance’s nose and he sneezed; Hunk came instantly. 

 

“Hey it’s ok, I already came once.” Lance patted Hunk on the back as he threw away the condom. 

“But you’re supposed to come before I do!” Hunk said seconds away from crying. 

“Look, don’t tell Shiro I told you this, but I almost never come first.. if at all.” 

“Really?” 

“I’m not in love with Shiro, I’m in love with you! It’s going to be different with you. Plus I don’t know a single virgin who doesn’t come first. Plus, we could always go again.” Lance whispered the last line in his ear. 

“Are you serious?” He looked over to see Lance tearing off the condom wrapper with his mouth. 

“How did I get so lucky.” Hunk smiled and picked Lance up and carried him to his bedroom. 


	30. Kuron (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Shiro, and Lance is going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting a few chapters so they can all be together. There's about 5 or 6 chapters you guys haven't read yet, and like Netflix, I'm giving them all to you.

“So Red, does Keith talk about me to you?” Lance lay on the floor in his casual clothes legs resting on the Red Lion's paw. Red ignored him.

“Aw don’t be like that.” Lance pouted. He paused for a moment and rested his cheek on Red’s paw. “I know I’m not Keith but you still like me right?” The lion purred easing Lance’s anxieties. “Ok good to know.” He remained kneeling leaning on her paw soothed by her purrs. He slowly started drifting off but was rudely awaken by a shout from a young girl. 

“Lance! Are you in here?!” Pidge shouted. 

“Yeah, yeah, what is it?” Lance stood up and rubbed his hands on his face. 

“Dinner time, we’ve been waiting for half a varga.” She tapped her foot impatiently. 

He pulled on his trusty jacket on and gave a pat on Red’s toe. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Hunk insists we all eat together.” She said leaving the hangar. She held her arms above her head like an anime character. 

“I taught her that.” Lance chuckled to himself. He followed Pidge back into the castle, something however drew his attention. More specifically some one. Shiro had one hand propped up on the wall and the other at his hip. He was talking with Allura, no, he was  _ flirting _ with Allura. She was blushing slightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it didn’t matter, he was betrayed!! 

“What about the bro code! I liked her first! Just because I don’t anymore doesn’t give him any right to snatch her away!” Lance turned his head away furiously. “Well Allura isn’t mine.. But the  **bro code** !!” 

Shiro and Lance’s eyes met, but Shiro was not confused or concerned. He just smiled and rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Glad to see you made it to dinner.” 

Lance swears on his life he felt like he could breathe fire. 

“Lance pass the space rolls,” Pidge asked. He picked up the basket and handed it to her but eyes remained on Shiro. He took a bite out of his roll angrily but was taken back for a second to taste the roll. “SO gooooood” Lance drooled slightly. 

“Hunk, these rolls.” He pinched his fingers together like a chef. 

“Thanks Lance.” Hunk hadn’t taken off his apron for he had just sat down to eat. “I think I’m onto something. I wanted it to taste like Texas Roadhouse rolls.”

“Oh those are nice, there’s none in Cuba.” Lance replied with his mouth full. Food soothed him out of his hysteria. 

The dinner remained without crisis, but Lance was still angry. He went back to his room for a shower when Keith grabbed him by the shoulder. “Hey man, what’s with the attitude?” 

“I don’t have an attitude, and are you really the one who should be asking that question?” 

Keith pouted but replied, “You were glaring at Shiro the whole dinner, did something...”

Lance stopped listening as he saw Shiro pat Hunk on the back, but with his Galra hand. 

“He never does that, ever!” He muttered to himself. He remembered, Shiro rested his Galra hand on Lance earlier. Lance once shook Shiro’s robotic hand so he was confused why he didn’t want to touch anyone with it. But Lance asked him why, after he noticed it for so long. 

“I don’t know when it might go off, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Were his exact words. 

“Lance?” Keith asked. 

_ Shit he looks concerned. Should I tell him? _ Lance looked into Keith’s eyes.  _ He wouldn’t believe me. _

Keith cocked his head to the left slightly, “Well? What is it?” 

Lance smiled and brushed shoulders as he past. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired is all, goodnight.” He didn’t need to look back to see that Keith was confused. But he was just as confused. Time for a little undercover mission. 

  
***  
  


Lance prepped a bag with supplies as he waited for the team to fall asleep. Last night he heard Shiro leave the castle.. After following him of course. 

“What’s he up to?” Lance grabbed his bag and quickly followed him to the castle exit to see Shiro leaving. He walked like a robot, it was confusing to say the least. “Hey Shi..” Lance stopped himself and hid behind a pillar. He could barely hear Shiro’s footsteps over the sound of his heart beating. Lance used his hand to muffle his breathing. They were on a pretty rocky planet so he had lots of things to hide behind. They went out for at least a few miles before Shiro spoke. 

“Status report.” 

_ Status report? _

“Host has gained full trust of the team, they will be entering the northern Galra territory in roughly 30 quintents.” 

_ Host? _ _Oh this is bad, very very bad_. Lance chewed on his fingernails. That wasn’t Shiro, but it raised so many questions. One being “Is he going to hear me because my heart is beating out of my chest.” 

“The plan in still in effect. They should be in the perfect spot for an ambush by then.” 

A voice spoke, “You need to return to the base in the following location. I’m sending it to your arm.”

_ I’ve heard enough, it’s going to be light soon, I need to leave. _ He picked up his bag and carefully walked away. He couldn’t see the castle yet, but in reality it couldn’t see anything. 

“Host was followed.” Shiro’s voice rang behind him. 

“Shit.” He turned around to see the familiar purple glow. 

“Fuck” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto chapter 2


	31. Kuron (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic battle between Lance and the imposter, who will make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are all pretty short, but there's a lot of them.

He had seconds to react before Shiro was making a jab for his throat. “Woah! Let’s talk about this, you don’t want to hurt me!” 

But no, apparently he  _ did _ want to hurt him. Lance reached into his bag and pulled out his bayard. He was really hoping it wasn’t going to come to this. Lance formed his red blaster and shot for his shoulder. Fake Shiro may want to hurt him, but that’s still Shiro, right? 

The blast knocked Fake Shiro off his feet but he came right back up with more vigor. 

“Fuck my liiiiife” Lance complained shooting more at him avoiding the face and chest. It was a game of cat and mouse, and Lance knew exactly where he stood. He tried to run but the moonlight was sparse, and the footing was shitty, he was stumbling over rocks and himself avoiding the purple glow. 

“Please you don’t really want to hurt me?” He dodged a swipe for the neck. “I’ll be a better paladin, I promise I won’t fight with Keith anymore. I’ll help cook, what do you want from me?!” His hand grazed his forehead. Lance screamed but noticed no blood was running into his eye. “Heat seals wounds dumbass.” He muttered trying to gain distance between him and the assailant. This Shiro had been living with them for a month, he was still friendly, he still acted like he cared. He knew he needed to call out to him, whoever he was. 

“Please, you’re stronger than this, you’re stronger than them!” Lance cried out. He felt a white burning sensation rip through his stomach. “Fuck!” He fell backwards. He chuckled a little. “What the hell, this is my favorite shirt.” 

Lance leaned up against a rock. “This is it for me.” He sighed watching Fake Shiro wind up for the final blow. 

“Te amo mama, te echo de menos” He whispered waiting for the impact when he heard him yell. 

“I won’t do it!!” Shiro’s imposter shouted, he deactivated his hand and kneeled in front of Lance. The sun was starting to rise as he saw the outline of his body. 

“Hey, who’s in there?” Lance asked. He tried to sit up but the pain was too intense. 

“I.. I don’t know.” 

“Let’s get you back to Pidge, she can figure something out. Also I would appreciate a ride back.” 

“No, they’ll make me kill you, you know too much, I know too much.” 

“Please don’t leave me here to die.” A tear rolled down Lance’s cheek followed by a few more. 

“The wound is sealed shut, I can only do more harm than good.” 

“Wait, take.... my bag, it has food and.. and  water with it.” 

Shiro picks up the bag and takes out some and leaves it by Lance. 

Lance grabs his ankle as he tries to leave, “Don’t ... leave.. me.... please.” Words were getting harder and harder to make. 

“I’m sorry Lance.” Shiro didn’t look back this time as he left Lance behind. 

Lance leaned up against the rock and watched the sun rise. 

_ Well this sucks, guess it's time to go back _ . He thought to himself. He stood up but immediately fell to his knees. “Guess I’m going to crawl like a pussy ass bitch.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo mama, te echo de menos translated to "I love you mom, I miss you"


	32. kuron (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not Shiro.... It’s a... clone... but he needs help.”   
>  “What are you talking about?” Keith brushed the hair out of his face and stared into his eyes, a concerned expression on his face.   
>  “I put a tracker... on him.” He handed a altean crystal to his hands. “He... need.... Help.” Lance lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder theres a major character death coming up in a few chapters, please don't yell at me. There's a happy ending I promise.

“Is Lance bonding with the Red Lion again?” Allura asked as they all gathered for breakfast. 

“I’ll go check.” Hunk said untying his apron and leaving the room.

“I haven’t seen Shiro in a while either.” Pidge chuckled. “You don’t think they’re in a tree?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” Keith stated. “I’m going to look with Hunk.” 

Pidge looked at Allura and whispered, “someone’s jealous.” 

 

Keith grumbled as he walked down the hall. “I’m not jealous it’s not a funny joke.” 

“Keith!” Hunk shouted running up. 

“What?”

“The Red Lion is gone!” 

“What?!” 

“It’s gone! I don’t know where she went!” 

Suddenly the castle’s alarms were blaring. Everyone winced at the sound. 

“What’s going on? Are we being attacked?!” Pidge shouted. 

Allura rushed to her control panel and sighed relieved. “It’s merely Lance in the Red Lion.” 

Keith frowned. Something was up. Why would he and Shiro go off in the middle of the night in the Red Lion? He pushed past everyone and ran to the castle entrance. 

“He’s jealous.” Pidge chuckled with Allura. 

 

_ Something's wrong _

He rushed to the opening to see the Red Lion lowering the ramp. “Lance where did you? Oh god.” Lance’s forehead was severely burned and he keeled over as he tumbled down the ramp. 

Keith ran up and caught him noticing the tear and burn on his stomach. 

“He.. needs... help.” Lance muttered. 

“Who? Shiro? Who did this to you?” 

“Lance?” Pidge cried out. “What happened?”

 

“That’s not Shiro.... It’s a... clone... but he needs help.” 

“What are you talking about?” Keith brushed the hair out of his face and stared into his eyes, a concerned expression on his face. 

“I put a tracker... on him.” He handed a altean crystal to his hands. “He... need.... Help.” Lance lost consciousness.

“Lance?! Lance!” Keith gently shook his shoulders, but he did not stir. The team gathered around and gasped. Keith picked him up princess style and thought. Only Shiro could have done this,or a replica. He said. “It looks like the Shiro we’ve been living with the last month is a traitor. Look what he did to Lance.” 

“What do we do?” Hunk asked. 

“We track him down, and find out what he knows.” 

 

*******

Lance looked graceful resting in the pod. Coran assured Lance would be safe with him.

 

“He’s dead, I’m gonna kill him.” Keith spat. “Pretending to be Shiro, trying to kill Lance.” 

“I don’t know Keith.” Hunk started. “From the way Lance was saying it, I don’t think he’s in control of himself. Maybe he thinks he’s Shiro?” 

“To your lions.” Keith said sternly. 

 

They flew in silence following Keith for he had the Altean tracker map. They had been 

flying for roughly 10 dobashes.  _ He must have really been trying to get away quickly.  _ Keith chewed on his lip.  _ Lance must have been so scared, being attacked by who he thought was Shiro, or maybe he knew the whole time it wasn’t him.  _ He was shocked out of thought when Pidge shouted. “I see him!” 

They all looked out the window to see the imposter limping through the desert plane. 

“Wow Lance did a number on the guy.” Hunk said impressed. 

“Well I’m going to do worse.” Keith spat. 

Lance was roughly 80% of Keith’s impulse control. So when he wasn’t there, Keith was an unstoppable anger filled force of nature. He ran out of the Black Lion, who had no plans of trying to convince Keith otherwise. It seems he was also upset this clone had been disguising himself as his old paladin. 

“You!!” Keith shouted summoning his bayard. “Put your hands in the air!” 

The rest of the team emptied out of their Lions. “Who are you?” Pidge asked. “Where’s Shiro?!” 

“I don’t know.” Shiro’s clone sighed putting his hands up. “I’m in control now, I swear..... Is he ok?” 

“No, thanks to you.” Keith growled. 

“Why did you attack Lance?” Hunk questioned. 

“I didn’t want to, they just took over me.” 

“The Galra?” 

“Yes... I think they’re controlling me through my arm.” Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion. 

“Did you do that?” Keith spoke through his teeth. 

“No!” The clone raised his hands in front of him. “I’m in control now!” 

“How are we supposed to trust you after what you’ve done!”

 

“Paladins!!” Coran yelled from the radio. 

“What’s going on Coran?” Allura shouted back running into the Blue Lion. 

“The Red Lion activated, it’s attacking intruders in front of the castle, I’m afraid some might have gotten inside. I’ll protect the crystal!” 

“We’re on our way!” 

 

“Everyone to your lions! And you,” Keith pointed at the clone. “You’re flying with me.” The clone nodded as everyone retreated to their lions. 

“Keith,” 

“Don’t talk to me so familiarly, if you want our trust again, help us take these guys down.” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

 

Keith’s knuckles were white as he gripped the controls harder and harder. The clone wanted nothing more than tell him it would be ok, but it was more than likely they were here for him. 

 

It felt like years to Keith, but they finally reached the castle. As soon as they stepped outside, they all started aiming at the clone. He dove behind a rock as the blasters destroyed nearby plant life. Just like Lance, he thanked the stars this planet was as rocky as it was.

 

“Where they aiming for him? I thought he was on their side?” Pidge questioned. 

“I had no control over it, but now I know and they’re here to get rid of me before you guys find out too much. Wait that means... Lance.” 

“What about Lance?!” Keith questioned. 

 “He knows too, they’re going to go after him as well!” 

  
  


A frown rested on Lance’s face. The cool blue waves attempting to heal him brushed over his body. But he could feel the unwell in the air. The blasters rocking his pod. It was time to wake up. However he couldn’t move.  _ OK you can do this, just wiggle a finger.  _ He focused his efforts on his left pinkie.  _ Lookie here, you got this in a bag, maybe not ‘the’ bag, but a bag.  _ He curled his hand into a fist. It felt like thousands of little hands were holding him still.  _ Not now little hands, my friends need me!  _ He pulled his fist from the restraints of the tiny hands. His eyes fluttered open to see a Galra holding a gun to the pod.  _ Shit.  _

He moved his head to the left quickly as the glass shattered. He fell on his hands filling them with shattered glass. 

“Lance look out!.” Coran shouted. Lance jumped backwards out of the glass and stumbled to hide behind one. Galra drones filled the room. He thought about surrendering but obviously he wasn’t going to be taken alive. Coran kicked his bayard to him. The room was spinning, he couldn’t breath, a powerful ringing overtook all his hearing. He fired almost blindly which possibly made him more deadly. The galra about to shoot him was knocked into the wall. A shot pegged him in the shoulder. 

_ Breathe dammit.  _

“Lance, hold on! We’re coming.” 

His friends! He wanted to cry. 

Keith came in like a madman slicing up all the robots in his way. Hunk kneeled to help Coran.  _ Wait Coran?  _ Coran has several bruises and had his hands tied behind his back. The rest of the robots retreated. 

“I had a job to do and I’m going to do it.” The galra held the gun to Lance’s head. Clone Shiro sliced the gun in half with hand. 

“Vrepit sa,” The soldier took a pill and was foaming at the mouth moments later lying dead on the floor. 

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance sighed sitting down. 

“I’m not Shiro.” The clone sighed, “Call me Kuron, I think that's what they called me before I found you.”

“Lance you need to get back in the pod.” Keith said helping him up.

“Stopping the pod mid cycle can have dire consequences.” Allura said concerned. 

“It wasn’t my idea you know,” Lance said pulling the glass out of his hand. 

Keith moved over next to him. “Let me help.” 

“No thanks, you’ll just put it out quickly.” 

Keith grabbed a piece and pulled it out as he said he would. “That’s what you’re supposed to do.” 

Lance closed his eyes and held his hands out. 

“Make sure all the pieces are gone before he goes back in the pod, and Coran it looks like you need one too.” 

“I’ve been in a bruiser before, I can walk it off.” 

“I’m going to interrogate this fucker,” Pidge grabbed one of the robots but was interrupted by Kuron. “Wait, I need you to take this arm off, before they take control of me again.” 

“Won’t that.. hurt?” She dropped the robot. 

“I don't care” he replied sternly

“Come with me, we can run a scan.” 


	33. kuron (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the team trust Kuron after all that happened? Everyone except Keith seems ready, including Lance. What will it take to regain trust?

_ Shit I’m going to pass out.  _ Lance swayed back and forth slightly and Keith pulled out the pieces quickly, holding a rag over his wound periodically. 

“Hold out a little longer, I’m almost finished.” 

Lance grabbed the bucket he was dropping the pieces of glass into and hurled. Keith rubbed circles on his back and said, “Just a little longer.” 

Lance nodded wiping his mouth on the sleeve of the healing pod suit. 

“Ok this one is officially yours, you’ve both vomited and bled on it.” Keith pulled out the final piece. “Let’s go ahead and put you back in.” Keith glanced up at Lance’s forehead. There was a bubbling veiny pinkish brown scar across his forehead. He reached his hand up to inspect it, but Lance flinched. 

“No touchy, still hurts.” He pulled Keith’s hand down, he held it momentarily but released as he stood up to go back in the healing pod. “No one’s going to try to shoot me this time right?” 

“I’ll stay here until you wake up.” 

“Ok thanks buddy.” He climbed into the healing pod and let the soothing waves lull him to sleep. 

***

“Ok Sh.. Kuron I know this hurts, but if you want it off, you’re gonna have to stay still. Allura do you have any more numbing stuff?” 

“No, however we could knock him unconscious?” 

Pidge thought it over. She ruffled her dirty blonde hair and scratched her freckled nose. “Kuron what do you want to do?” Kuron sat next to the table his robotic arm on a makeshift operating table. They had taken apart most of the arm, but they had found where it connected to his nerves.

Sweat beaded across his forehead and dripped down his face. “If I’m unconscious then they can take control.”  

“Maybe we don’t have to take the whole thing off, maybe we can just find where it’s controlling him and take that part out?” Hunk suggested. 

“Solid idea Hunk.” Pidge praised him and adjusted her glasses. “Let’s try scanning it again, see where the communicator is coming from.” She pulled out the scanner Hunk and she had invented and stood about five feet away from Kuron. It scanned his whole body and galra arm but this time started beeping. 

“Your wrist! It’s in your wrist.” She set the scanner down and began piecing apart his arm again. 

Kuron did his best not to move, but the Galra connected his nerves to the technology. How cruel. 

 

Allura eventually left to go check on Coran, but Hunk stayed with Pidge. 

“Purple... I don’t know what character this is, Pidge help.” Hunk held a row of Altean cards. They didn’t know how to play, and Allura and Coran were no help, so they played go fish. 

“It’s not a letter it’s a sound, kinda like Japanese hirigana.” 

“Then I’ll be very good at this.” Kuron chuckled. 

***

“I’m thinking of a disney character that’s name starts with A.” Hunk said. 

“Ariel.” Pidge and Kuron said in sink. 

“Didn’t peg you guys for a disney fan.” 

“Me and Matt watched it all the time together, but he only likes the classics like Big Hero 6, and Moana. 

“Those are ancient.” Hunk sighed. “Like Cars 15 the Grand Race.”

“Not as ancient as Ariel.” Kuron chuckled. 

“Oh so you liked disney too?” Pidge asked. But it looked like she struck a chord. Enough for her to stop working. “What?” 

“Shiro liked disney, I know that much, but me?” 

After a short moment of awkward silence Pidge replied, “Maybe we can find one at the space mall, then we can see if you’ll like it.” 

Kuron smiled, “I would like that.” 

Finally after hours of tinkering Pidge pulled out a little box with a row of blinking lights. 

“Destroy it!!” Hunk shouted 

“No, let’s use this to find where the Galra that's controlling Kuron is.” Pidge said snatching up the box. But first off, I’ve been building an arm for real Shiro, that could work perfect for you!.” 

Kuron looked down momentarily. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean-” She started but he raised his hand. 

“I’d love to see it.”


	34. kuron (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is keeping careful watch over Lance. He won't let anything happen to him again, not while he's around.

Keith leaned against the wall and sharpened his knife.  _ It’s been what? Three days now? What was taking so long?  _ Keith tapped his foot impatiently. He had been sleeping next to Lance’s pod, but he could barely sleep. He just knew Lance was going to wake up and make fun of him for sleeping, or something. 

 

“Keith, why don’t you go sleep in your room?” Hunk asked bringing him some food. 

“I made a promise I have to keep.” He sighed. “Thanks for the food Hunk.” 

 

Keith was no stranger to boredom. He lived in a shack by himself for a year, he didn’t  even have a cat! There was a desert lizard that would wander in and out, but Keith doesn’t count her as a pet, more like a roommate of sorts. Anyways, he had come up with lots of creative ways to kill time. 

 

“A noun that starts with an a is animal, a verb that starts with an l is laugh. A noun that  starts with a h is horse, a verb that starts with an e is evict. A noun that starts with t is... tarantula, a verb that starts with a is..” 

 

“Abscond?” Lance said drowsily standing behind him. 

Keith jumped and look behind him, but then sighed relieved. “Do you even know what  abscond means?” 

“I might.” Lance crossed his arms. “.... but you should tell me. Just so I know you know.” 

Keith chuckled. “To run off, like after you did something bad.” 

“Cool, I’m going to use that later.” 

“So how do you feel?” Keith took the chance to actually take a look at him. He was wearing the skin tight healing pod suit and had an all over ‘drowsy’ feel on him. He was drawn to the scar on his forehead. Though it had changed color, it was still blatantly obvious. A light brown veiny burn scar covering almost half his forehead. 

“Why are you looking at my..” Lance brushed his forehead to feel the damaged skin. “Oh.. it didn’t go away.” A pout formed on Lance’s mouth. “My flawless complexion is ruined.” 

“Oh Lance, come on, you’re a guy.” 

“Easy for you to say Mr. Bangs-that-could-easily-cover-up-any-scars!” Lance turned his back away from him but started to wobble. 

“Easy there.” Keith stabled him and eased him into a sitting position. “You can grow your hair out too, if you want.” 

“No my hair is curly when it’s long, I can’t have bangs no matter how hard I try.” 

“I can’t imagine you with long hair.” 

Lance pulled one of the pieces of his hair and watched it bounce back. “Eh now that I’m in space, I might as well grow it out, but I’ll need a hair band when it gets long enough.” 

“Oh like a ponytail holder? I have some of those.” 

“Oh Mr.Texas and his ‘ponytail holder’” Lance used air quotes and laughed. 

“Don’t be an asshole, that’s what they’re called.” 

Lance laughed, “ok ok, I’m sorry, but why do you have any, your hair isn’t that long?” 

“I don’t like washing it every time I shower so I tie it up.” 

“Oh do it now! I want to see what it looks like!” 

“Uh ok?” Keith pulled the ponytail out of his pocket and tied his hair up. 

Lance’s cheeks flushed and his mouth opened slightly. 

“What?” Keith said confused. 

“Nothing... you can take it down now.” Lance kneaded his palm anxiously. 

Keith didn’t get it, he in general didn’t really get Lance. Keith was pretty good at reading people. He figured out Pidge’s secret quickly, and even though he didn’t have very much evidence, he figured out his origins too. But Lance, no he was different. He was special. 

 

\---

“Taa daa!” Pidge held a white robotic arm. All the pieces were outlined in a pale blue, but besides the colors it looked pretty similar. 

“So I added a few adjustments.” She adjusted her glasses before continuing. “First off the grip strength is much stronger, about as strong as Allura.” 

“Dang.” Hunk was impressed. 

“Also I added an input we can put vitamins in, give you back your strength. It can also shoot a short charge of energy, and electrocute people!” 

“Wow thanks Pidge!” Kuron was ecstatic about the chance to leave the past behind. 

“But wait, there’s more! It has a connection to your brain and we can talk to you via neurotransmitters.” 

“Woah really?” Lance said from across the room. He was wearing his usual clothes, but instead of his baseball shirt he had and Altean shirt he found in his closet. He was tossing a space apple in the air and catching it. Lance walked up and leaned against Kuron’s chair. Kuron had resumed laying his robotic arm on the table for Pidge to tinker with. 

“Is that the box that controls him?” Lance said mouth full. 

“Yeah.” Pidge confirmed. The air was tense. Keith had his arms crossed and was  scowling at Kuron. Lance was blissfully unaware and swallowed before saying. “We should get rid of it, they’re using it to track us.”

“What?!” They all said in unison. 

“What? I mean how else did they find out he was here?” 

“Well duh, but we’re in space now, so I suppose we could throw it out the airlock?” Pidge theorized. “But I feel like that would be a waste, I mean we could find out where they are.” 

“Yeah they said something about an ambush?” Lance took another bite of the apple. 

“We could try to disable the tracker?” Hunk questioned. 

“Solid idea Hunk.” Pidge grabbed the little box and set it on the table. She positioned the space lamp so she could see it better. She was about to begin when she noticed everyone staring. “I need space to work.” 

Lance got up and left continuing to eat the apple. Kuron started to go after him when Pidge stopped him and gave him a makeshift sling. He thanked her and ran after Lance. Keith followed after. 

“Yi-ikes.” Pidge said as they left the room. “Could have cut that tension with a knife.” Allura and Hunk agreed. 

  
  


“Lance wait.” Kuron quickly caught up to Lance. 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah I’m pretty upset about the burn scars, but that wasn’t your fault.” 

“I’m sorry I’m not Shiro.” He said looking down. “I don’t have any right to be here.” 

“Damn right you don’t” Keith interjected. 

“Keith!” Lance said angrily. “Look Kuron you’re not Shiro, but that doesn’t mean you’re not human,  **or** don’t belong to be here.” He shot Keith a glance. 

Keith crossed his arms and pouted. 

“But look at you, I did that.” 

“You weren’t in control, if I wasn’t in control and hurt..” He regretted glaring at Keith. “If I hurt Keith, would you all make me leave?

Keith’s gaze softened, “No one would make you leave Lance.” 

“So neither should Kuron, how would you feel if you found out all your memories 

belonged to someone else?” 

Keith felt a tug at his heart, if every memory wasn’t his? 

“Kuron, let’s make some new memories together.” Lance smiled. 

Tears rolled down Kuron’s face. Lance wrapped his arms around him and sighed 

contently. Suddenly Lance went limp.

“What did you do?!” Keith exclaimed. He pushed Kuron out of the way and lay Lance on his lap. 

“Don’t fret my boy!” Coran interjected, “Loss of consciousness is a common side effect of an interrupted healing pod.” 

“Oh.” He looked over at Kuron. His eyes wouldn’t meet Keith’s.  _ Great, now I’m an asshole.  _ “I’ll just take him to his room.” Keith kneels down and picks up Lance’s unconscious body, listening for breathing. It was quiet, but still there. He had been doing strength training for years but Lance was taller than him and had long legs, so he was a little hard to carry. He kicked the door control panel until it opened, and lay him on his bed. He looked so quiet, so peaceful. He checked his breathing again.  _ Nope still breathing _ . The scar on his forehead was prominent. Poor guy. He always tried so hard to have flawless skin. _It's hot in here._ Keith pealed off his coat and lay in on the floor.  _ Let’s make sure he’s still breathing.  _ He kneeled by the bed and put his ear to his mouth. Still breathing. He decided to rest there, just for a moment, to make sure he was still breathing. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier.  _ Just a few minutes.  _

Keith woke up in a start, he had dried drool stuck to his face. He sat up embarrassed, luckily Lance was still asleep. He snuck out of his room and ran into Pidge. 

Pidge raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “Running out on your boyfriend? How cruel.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!! I was just dropping him off at his room, he passed out.” 

“Bitch please look at your hair, and where’s your coat?” 

_ My hair?  _

“What’s wrong with my hair?” 

“Looks like sex hair to me.” She chuckled again. “Where’s your jacket Keith?” 

“It’s not like that!! Look, I carried him to bed, I was making sure he was still breathing.” 

“Riiight right.” 

“Don’t tell Lance I fell asleep in his bed.” 

_ Oh he’s telling the truth.  _ “Yeah don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Klance so much I could cry about it, we can all cry together.


	35. Kuron (part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They traced the tracker (irony) back to a Galra base and found Shiro, the real Shiro, accompanied by Matt. Time to save the day!

 

“So this is where Matt is at?” Hunk asked. 

“Yup!” Pidge paced around excitedly, “I’m sure of it, or at least I’m sure he’s been here recently. Great idea Lance, the tracker led us right to them. But guess who else I saw on the feed?” 

“Who?” Hunk and Lance asked, finishing putting on their respective armor. 

“Shiro!” 

“What??” They all asked alarmed.  

“Yeah take a look!” Pidge displayed a projection from her arm. There he was, in a full suit of armor next to Matt. 

“Woah Matt looks hot as fuck!” Lance gasped. 

“Lance please, that’s my brother, but yes, he looks pretty bad ass.” 

Keith looked away and screamed internally, “I didn’t know Lance liked men?!” 

“Kuron, are you coming with us?” Allura asked putting her hair in a bun.

“If that’s ok with everyone?” Kuron was wearing the same armor as the paladins but it was all white. 

“Fine with me!” Lance said chipper. “You can ride with me.” 

“Lance and Kuron, alone? NO.” Keith muttered to himself.

“What’s that Keith?” Hunk questioned confused. 

“Uh, Kuron should ride with me.”  _ Not Lance. _

“That’s fine with me, Keith.” Kuron smiled weakly but he understood perfectly. 

“Let’s go save my brother!!” Pidge cheered running off to her lion. The rest of the team spit and flew towards the Galra base. 

“How’s it going Kuron, are you holding on ok?” Lance asked over the radio his face popping up on Keith’s screen.

“He’s fine.” Keith snapped. 

“Oooookay then.” Lance turned the communication off. 

 

The atmosphere was tense as they arrived on the base. 

“Alura Hunk, you stay out here and guard the lions.” Keith ordered

“I’m going to go snipe some bastards I’ll meet you guys once the room is clear.” Lance ran off before anyone had any say in the matter. 

“Ok everyone fan out, it looked like from Pidge’s picture that they were breaking out prisoners.” Keith started. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to split up the team any further, so let’s stay in the same room at all times.” 

The team nodded. Kuron was shocked at what a leader Keith had become. 

They stayed low creeping through the entrance. Galra were getting blasted left and right thanks to sniper Lance. 

Keith was swooning. 

 

“Matt!!” Pidge yelled as they entered the next room. 

“Katie?” A voice said flabbergasted. “Is that you?!”

Tears streamed down her face and her eyes locked with Matt’s. “You’re ok!!” 

“What are you doing here?!? Shiro??” Matt embraced his sister and looked over at Shiro confused. 

“Who is that!?” Shiro activated his arm as his eyes met Kuron’s. 

“He’s a friend!!” Lance shouted from the balcony. “Don’t hurt him!” 

Shiro looked confused but lowered his arm. 

“All the prisoners have escaped, we need to get out of here!” Matt cried out. 

“We haven’t taken down the general yet.” Shiro reminded him. 

 

“He’s up here!!” Lance shouted firing his blaster.  “Oh no Keith he’s absconding!!” 

Keith chuckled and shouted, “Ok team let’s get him!”  

They all rushed upstairs as Lance had the general pinned, he had his arm pulled behind him as the general struggled to get free. 

Keith swooned even further. 

 

“Vrepit sa” The general spat swallowing pills with his free arm. 

“God fucking dammit.” Lance let him go as foam filled the general’s mouth. “Let’s go.” 

They rushed out to where the lions waited for them. 

“Oh good you’re back, it was hard holding them off.” Allura called out. 

“Yeah I’m tired,” Hunk complained. 

 

“I’m confused, why is the princess in paladin armor, why is Lance running inside of 

Red, and who the fuck is this guy and why does he look exactly like me?!” Shiro shouted. 

 

“We’ll explain later, for now ride with me.” Keith gestured to the Black Lion. Shiro 

nodded and followed Keith, he was shocked to see Kuron follow. 

“Yeah, he rides with me.” Keith sat down and realized something, Shiro was back, the

real Shiro. So shouldn’t he be the one piloting Black? 

 

“Actually, you should drive.” Keith stood up. Shiro gave his back a pat and then sat

down. The Black Lion roared and they lifted into the sky. 

Keith knew this was going to happen, he knew it but it still stung to know he was only a

temporary leader, and not just that but he didn’t want to kick Lance out, so he was out a lion as well. Was this how Lance was feeling when he confided in him? Lost and Alone? 

 

“Keith, explanation please.” Shiro asked. 

“This is Kuron.” Keith began. “He was being controlled by the Galra to take us down from 

the inside.” 

“So why isn’t he in prison?” Shiro stayed calm. 

“Pidge removed the device that was controlling me.” 

“Did he hurt anyone?” Shiro asked. 

Keith began to explain but Kuron interrupted him. “I could have killed Lance. He almost  died a second time when they came to get rid of us.” 

“You trust him?” Shiro asked. 

“No but Lance seems fine with it, and him of all people should be distrusting.” 

Shiro sighed. “It seems you’re a part of the team now Kuron,” He shook his hand. Kuron smiled but felt the grip tighten. “But if you hurt Lance, or anyone again I will end 

you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m in control.” He was tired of explaining this. No one was struggling  more than Kuron was. All his memories, lies, someone else’s. He attacked Lance against his will, almost being forced to watch his death, barely gaining control, _Will I ever gain their trust?_  


	36. tragedy in Blue - 1 (kuron part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have a plan paladin?” The mayor asked.
> 
> “Yes, I’m going to draw their attention away from you and you’re going to make a break for the ship.”
> 
> “But what’s going to happen to you?” A concerned woman asked.
> 
> “Nothing I can’t handle, now hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you

“So does Matt get to come on missions with us?” Lance asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” Shiro smiled at him gently. Matt smiled back blushing slightly. 

Pidge noticed. 

_ Making moves on Shiro eh? Your secret is safe with me. _

“Glad that’s resolved, because we just got a distress call from a desert planet.” 

“Booo.” Lance groaned. “I want to go hang out with mermaids again. 

“You and mermaids,” Hunk chuckled. 

“Maybe next time Lance. But this seems urgent.” Shiro said sternly. 

Kuron decided to hang back on the castle with Coran while Keith and Matt hitched a ride with Shiro in the Black Lion. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want Red back?” Lance held his helmet against his side.” 

“I’m positive, I’ll just be a backup for now.” 

Lance looked uncertain, but he retreated to Red anyways. 

 

“Now there’s five bases on this planet, and we aren’t sure which one the distress signal came from.” Shiro began. 

“Honestly it could have been all of them.” Pidge said. “I’m sending their coordinates to you now. 

“As much as I  hate splitting up the team, we’re going to have to if we want to resolve this as quickly as possible. Matt, Keith, and I will take the main base, everyone else follow the coordinates Pidge has sent to you.” 

“Roger.” The team replied. 

 

*** 

 

Lance climbed out of Red and immediately received fire. A shot zoomed past his face. His shield activated and he ran for cover. There were ruins of a town beside him, they must have been using bombs. Red fired at the Galra giving Lance a chance to run into the base. “What am I even looking for.” 

“Somebody help!!” A woman’s voice cried out. 

Lance followed the voice to find a room of women and children huddled together. They were all quite a bit shorter than Lance and covered from head to toe in some sort of wrap. All that was revealed were their eyes. He noticed there was one man but he was trapped under rubble. Lance ran to his side and pushed the stone off of him. 

“Are you ok?” Lance asked helping him up. 

“I’ll be fine, we need to get my people to the escape craft.” 

“Where’s that?” 

“Under this building. But there are Galra hidden throughout the base.”

“I can help. Hey guys? I might need a little help!” He waited for a reply but there was none. “Guys? Guess I’m on my own. Follow me, we’re getting out of here” 

 

Lance was never a master of stealth, and when a group of roughly 20 women and children and an injured mayor, that’s when it gets difficult. He would turn around every corner, looking both ways before signaling them to follow. It seemed to be working, the ship was finally within sight! But it was guarded by five soldiers, too many for Lance to take alone. He needed a plan. He remembered that time with Keith, where he was a diversion and Keith took them out. He wondered how Keith was doing. He smiled softly to himself as he imagined him saving innocent people like he was always so good at doing.

“Do you have a plan paladin?” The mayor asked. 

“Yes, I’m going to draw their attention away from you and you’re going to make a break for the ship.” 

“But what’s going to happen to you?” A concerned woman asked. 

“Nothing I can’t handle, now hurry.” 

Lance winked before running into the room blasting the Galra that stood before him. He ran away as soon as he lowered their numbers and looked behind him to see them chasing.

_ All according to plan _ . 

He made his way outside to see at least 50 soldiers, all looking straight at them. 

“Red give me cover!” He shouted. He ran into the closest building and hid, Red blasting their ships.  _ I need to send her away or they’ll capture her!   _ “Guys! Emergency I really need help!” Nothing. “Red, go get the others. I’ll hide until you bring them back.” Red purred in disagreeance. “Please..” He sighed. He peaked out of the corner to see her flying off being chased by ships.  

 

Lance was cornered, it was looking grim. The paladin took off his helmet and felt the

warm breeze on his neck. “I’d rather die in water.” he groaned. He fiddled with his fingers before pressing the record button on his helmet. 

He closed himself up in an abandoned house. Sand covered the floor as all the windows were shattered. He saw a family photo on the wall and smiled. 

“Uh hey guys, I hope this gets to you. I would say this to you directly but we must have been disconnected.” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I’m cornered and it doesn’t look good. This... this might be it for me.” Tears dripped down his face. “Hunk, I love you man, you’re my best friend. I’m sorry I’m not going to.. be there for you anymore. Shit, this is all my fault.  I couldn’t let the villagers die! You know?” He brushed his hair back and took another breath.

“You’re going to be down a paladin and it’s all my fault!” He hyperventilated a little and took another deep breath. He tossed a grenade out the window and ducked. 

“That should buy a little time.” He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. 

“Pidge, you’re the smartest person I know, I feel like you could have easily been the leader of this team if you weren’t so short.” He chuckled. “That was mean I’m sorry. I wish we could have spent some more time bonding when we were cadets. I feel like I don’t know you as well as I want to.” He trailed off at the end remembering that he wouldn’t ever get to know her very well.  _ Focus _

“Allura, I’m sorry I spent all that time flirting with you and not trying to get to know you. You’re a super badass princess that plays no games and don’t need no man.” He chuckled to himself. 

“Shiro, you’ll always be my hero, never forget that.” He started crying again. 

“Coran, you remind me a lot of my father, you made me feel at home, you comfort me when I’m sad... I’m going to miss you all so much.” He covered his eyes with his hand, almost ashamed of his display. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry, I let you down AGAIN, like that’s all I ever do!!

He took a calming breath. “If everyone wouldn’t mind, I’d like only Keith to hear this part.....” He waited the appropriate amount of time before continuing. “This is a shitty way for you to find out... but I love you no, I’m in love with you. I try to push my feelings away, because I know you don’t feel the same way. So I fight with you so you’ll never find out.. but if I knew I was going to fuck up this bad,  I would have told you differently. I swear I’ll marry you in another life... Shit I’m so sorry Keith, and everyone. This is all my fault... Please go back to Earth, I want Mama to know I was a hero.. Or at least I tried to be. Would she be proud of me I wonder... Tell her I’m sorry. I wanted to go back home, I wanted to bring you with me. We could walk on the beach together and..” 

Lance was interrupted by droids kicking down the door. He summoned his bayard and fired at them before an explosion burst through the room, crushing Lance in rubble. 

  
  


*** 

Is that Lance?” Keith said looking out the window. The Red Lion flew up to the entrance of the base. 

“Guess he didn’t find any Galra either.” Matt mentioned. 

“Yeah nothing on my end, only a few with Hunk, who made the distress call?” 

Keith heard a message pouring through his mind. “No..” He sprinted out to the Red Lion and she bowed opening up to show an empty cabin. “Lance where are you?” Keith begged. Nothing. 

“Keith what’s wrong?” Hunk asked. 

“Where’s the base Lance went to??” 

***

  
  


“Lance!” Keith called out praying for an answer. “Lance!! Where are you? This isn’t

funny!” He saw a pile of destroyed robots, they were shot with a rifle.  _ He’s around here somewhere.  _ That’s when he heard crying. A group of villagers were in a crowd, all of them weeping. “Please no.” He heard himself whisper. He pushed through the crowd to see a pile of rubble, Lance’s arm dangling beneath it. 

 

“Move!!” He shouted parting the crowds. He fell to his knees and started digging. He pulled his out from under the rubble held Lance for a moment. He fingers moved to his throat. _No pulse._ He immediately started peeling off his armor ignoring the sobs of the villagers. _Blood, oh god so much blood._ He centered his fist over his chest, when he felt a dampness under his hands. _There’s no way cpr could save him._ “Keep pressure right here!” He shouted at a civilian. His fist thumped his chest rhythmically. “Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Ok two rescue breaths.” He breathed into his mouth but his chest wouldn’t rise. 

“Keith!” The princess ran out her pink armor glistening in the desert sun. “Lance!!” She gasped holding her hands over her mouth. “We need to get him to the healing pod now!” 

Keith carried him again as before. Holding him close to his chest. The Red Lion opened her mouth and he ran inside. “I missed you too girl, come on we need to get back to the ship.” He didn’t have the heart to set him on the floor, so Keith let him lay in his lap. 

“You better not make fun of me for this.” Keith rested Lance’s head on his chest and he flew back faster than he thought he ever could. “You’re gonna be ok, maybe a while in the healing pod, but I’ll wait for you. Hunk can make your favorite, garlic knots right? I don’t really have a favorite food, maybe they can be mine too.” Keith looked down to see Lance’s head rolling back and forth as the cabin moved. 

“You’re not the type to let me have a one-sided conversation, you... you really must be out of it.” 

_ He’s dead.  _

“You’re gonna have to pay me back somehow.” Keith chuckled. “I keep saving your ass, like you save mine.” 

_ I know he’s dead, but can’t I pretend a little longer? _

“Please be ok, please please be ok.” Keith gave him a little peck and tasted the blood in his mouth. “I know you’re not supposed to kiss someone if they’re sleeping, but I don’t think I have the balls to kiss you when you’re awake.” He chuckled and pulled him closer. 

“Almost there, just keep on holding on.” 

 

They didn’t even bother pulling him in the healing pod suit. Allura and Keith just pulled off the pieces of his armor and pushed him inside. 

Something popped up on the screen, Keith couldn’t read it, it was in Altean. 

“Keith..” Allura said somber. 

_ He’s dead.  _

_ “ _ What?” Keith feigned ignorance. 

“The healing pod can’t do anything for him, he’s gone.” 

He knew it, he had known it the whole time. But he lied to himself, he let himself lie to himself. He looked down at the blood on his armor, no Lance’s blood on his armor. 

Before he knew it he was screaming. Scratching at his armor trying to pull it off, trying to get the blood off of him. He didn’t care about the eyes of his friends, he didn’t care about anything. 

He didn’t care about anything, anyone, and then the room turned black. 

  
  


***

 

“Uh guys?” Pidge voiced. 

“What?” Keith said harshly. 

“There’s something you need to see.” 

The team gathered around Pidge to see she was holding Lance’s helmet. “One of the villagers said they found this, and there’s a message on it.” 

“A message? Wouldn’t we have gotten it sent to our helmets?” Hunk asked. 

“We need to watch it, now.” Keith pushed Hunk out of the way and grabbed Lance’s blue helmet. You could barely see the blue it was so dusty. 

“Keith do you know how to activate the projector?” Pidge asked. 

“No..” 

“Then I need it back.” 

He looked at the helmet and sighed. He wiped off some of the dust with his sleeve and 

handed it back to Pidge.  

“Thank you, now let’s see what his last words were.” Pidge was keeping cool surprisingly well. Considering one of her best friends died. 

She pressed a few buttons and Lance was projected on the wall. 

“Uh hey guys, I hope this gets to you. I would say this to you directly but we must have been disconnected.” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. 

The team’s faces glued to the projection. 

“I’m cornered and it doesn’t look good. This... this might be it for me.” Tears dripped down his face. “Hunk, I love you man, you’re my best friend. I’m sorry I’m not going to.. be there for you anymore. Shit, this is all my fault. Red was so concerned for Keith, but I couldn’t let the villagers die! You know?” He brushed his hair back and took another breath.

Hunk swallowed the lump in his throat. “Don’t blame yourself Lance...” He whispered. 

“You’re going to be down a paladin and it’s all my fault!” He hyperventilated and threw an explosive out the window. 

“That should buy a little time.” He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. 

“Pidge, you’re the smartest person I know, I feel like you could have easily been the leader of this team if you weren’t so short.” He chuckled. 

Pidge chuckled as well. 

“That was mean I’m sorry. I wish we could have spent some more time bonding when we were cadets. I feel like I don’t know you as well as I want to.” He trailed off at the end. 

Tears slipped down her face, “I’m sorry Lance.” She sobbed. Hunk wrapped her up in a hug. 

“Allura, I’m sorry I spent all that time flirting with you and not trying to get to know you. You’re a super badass princess that plays no games and don’t need no man.” He chuckled to himself. 

Allura laughed sadly

“Shiro, you’ll always be my hero, never forget that.” He started crying again. 

“Coran, you remind me a lot of my grandfather, you made me feel at home, you comfort me when I’m sad... I’m going to miss you all so much.” He covered his eyes with his hand,  ashamed of his display. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry, I let you down AGAIN, like that’s all I ever do!!

“This is what he thought? In his final moment?” Keith wanted nothing more than to hold him again. 

He took a calming breath. “If everyone wouldn’t mind, I’d like only Keith to hear this part.....” 

Pidge reached forward and paused it. “Come on guys let’s go, Keith flip this switch when you’re ready.” 

Coran wiped a tear from his eye as he left the room. Allura and Pidge were sobbing, Hunk was staying strong for Pidge. Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder. I’ll be here when you’re done. 

Keith sat next to the helmet for a while. He cleaned it off, put in his lap, and played with it for a few minutes. “Hurry up,” He told himself. 

He flipped the switch. 

“This is a shitty way for you to find out... but I love you no, I’m in love with you. I try to push my feelings away, because I know you don’t feel the same way. So I fight with you so you’ll never find out.. but if I knew I was going to fuck up this bad,  I would have told you differently. I swear I’ll marry you in another life... Shit I’m so sorry Keith, and everyone. This is all my fault... Please go back to Earth, I want Mama to know I was a hero.. Or at least I tried to be. Would she be proud of me I wonder... Tell her I’m sorry. I wanted to go back home, I wanted to bring you with me. We could walk on the beach together and..” 

Lance turned and started firing at something Keith couldn’t see. Then he was struck and the ceiling crashed down on him. 

“Someone... help... I can’t... breathe.... Guys?......” Then silence. Keith turned the projection off. 

 

“Can we come in?” Pidge peaked in the doorway. 

“Yeah, it’s over.” Keith was at a loss for words, like he didn’t even know how to make them anymore. 

 

Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“I need to be alone.” Keith stood up slowly and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes all of these were in the wrong order. Also I cried like a little bitch writing this. Happy times ahead never fear


	37. Tragedy in Blue - 2 (kuron part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see Lance.”
> 
> “Do you think that’s a good idea?” Pidge asked.
> 
> “I need to know that he’s dead, so I can move on.” He stared intently at Allura.
> 
> “I suppose we could pull his pod up, if it would help.”

“Keith, glad to see you’re out of bed.” Shiro called out as Keith made his way around the corner. Heavy bags were worn under his eyes. He walked out and took a deep breath. 

“I want to see Lance.” 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Pidge asked. 

“I need to know that he’s dead, so I can move on.” He stared intently at Allura. 

“I suppose we could pull his pod up, if it would help.” 

“I don’t think that would help Keith,” Kuron insisted. 

“I agree,” Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder. “It might trigger flashbacks.” 

“I’m already flashing back!! Red won’t let me fly her because she knows how mad I am about her leaving Lance, I just.... I need to know.” 

The team all looked at each other. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Hunk looked at the ground. 

“Me neither.” Pidge sniffed.  

“Well I do, is what I want not important??” Keith threw his arms in the air. 

“If you want to see the body, I will open the pod for you.” Allura sat up and walked out of the room. 

Keith Kuron and Shiro followed her to the basement. Her hands shook as she flipped the switch. Everyone was shaking in the icy cold room. The cryopod rose from the ground, but it was so caked in ice they couldn’t see inside. Keith used his sleeve to wipe at the glass but it revealed an empty container. 

“It’s...” Keith stepped back jaw dropped. 

“Empty?!” The rest of the room gasped. 

“Are you sure this is the right one Allura?” Kuron asked. 

“Without a doubt I’m sure!!” She raised all the other pods in the room, all of them were empty. 

“He’s alive?” Kuron questioned. 

“Or someone stole the body.” Shiro corrected. 

“Who would do that?” Keith tugged at his hair infuriated. 

“I fear I may know what.” Allura sighed. She gestured for them to look at the screen. A druid came into the room, using magic to nullify the sensors and carried his body out the door in one fell swoop. 

Keith screamed and kicked the wall, more than likely breaking one of his toes. 

“What happened?” Hunk and Pidge came running in to find everyone in utter dismay. Shiro and Kuron were muttering to each other quietly, tears streamed down Allura’s face, and Keith grew silent. 

“They took him, from right underneath our noses.” Keith almost wanted to laugh. “What would they do with the body?! What more can they possibly take from us?”  

“It doesn’t matter, we’re getting him back.” Shiro said sternly. The rest of the room agreed. 

 

They all suited up, Matt included, and gathered around the computer as Pidge hacked the Galra security cameras. “Look, there he is.” She pointed to the screen and they saw his lifeless body being dragged through the halls. She followed the cameras until they saw her, Haggar. She threw his body over her shoulder and left the room. 

 

The room was full of so many questions. But they put them aside and ran to their lions. “Keith you have to reconnect with the Red Lion, we need Voltron.” Shiro explained. 

“I know.” He made his way to Red, and she lowered the shields, but didn’t bow. 

“You didn’t want to leave him, he told you to come get us, it was our fault for not checking on him... not yours.” A tear slipped down his cheeks. “We’re going to get him back, I promise.” She opened her doors, allowing him into the cockpit. 

 

“Are you all ready.” Shiro asked. 

“Yes.” The team was somber but determined. 

 

It was easy to get into the base, too easy. Pidge voiced her concerns, but they all knew they couldn’t turn back, not without Lance. The base was on a planet, it was pouring rain. Ironic that Lance would have loved nothing more than to play in the puddles. They walked through empty halls until they reached the room they saw in the security footage. It was empty as well. 

 

The door flew open and robots marched into the room, the team readied their weapons. “Paladins, how kind of you to stop by! I have someone you’re dying to meet!” She gestured to the window.

Pidge ran over and peaked outside and gasped, “No fucking way, Lance is alive!” 

 

They all crowded around the window to see him standing in the rain. But he looked different. He was wearing Galran armor and was slightly hunched. They could barely see, the the scar on his forehead was still present. That was him. They sprinted outside to embrace him but Keith stopped them in their tracks. “Wait, something is wrong.” 

 

He stared intently not smiling, but not frowning either. 

“You let your friend die, the whole time he bled out he was hoping you’d come save him, friends like you, deserve to be punished.” Lance pulled out dual pistols and fired shot after shot. 

“Lance? What are you doing?!” Hunk asked desperately. 

“What does it look like i'm doing?? You all deserve to die!” He closened the distance  quickly; he landed a few shots on Hunk knocking him to the ground. Shiro grabbed his arm and twisted it around but released after the pained yelp Lance released. 

“Weak” He held the gun to Shiro’s head but Kuron tackled him. 

“Lance, I know you’re in there, answer me!” Kuron begged. 

“The Lance you loved died buried in rubble!” He shot Kuron the the chest, rendering  him unconscious. Allura grabbed his leg with her whip but Lance shot her in the shoulder. Matt landed a hit upside his head but was shot as well. Keith had been staring, unable to comprehend but he knew he needed to act quickly. He grabbed Lance’s arm and pushed him to the ground, but softened just as Shiro did when he exclaimed in pain. Lance flipped around and held the gun to Keith’s head. 

 

“NO!” He shouted grabbing at his head. “Don’t hurt them!” 

Lance was still in there. He just had to gain control. 

“Lance, fight him! You can do this!” Keith pleaded. 

Lance dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t want to hurt my friends.” 

“Some friends! They didn’t even notice your radio was broken!” He said to himself. 

The teams chests felt heavy with guilt. Hunk and Kuron leaned up weakly to watch Lance’s inner turmoil with horror. 

 

“Kill him!” Lance shouted. 

“No!!” He replied. “I love him!.” 

“Love is for the weak, vrepit sa.” Lance held the gun up to Keith’s head. 

The gun slowly moved from Keith’s forehead to Lance’s temple. 

“No!” Pidge shouted. 

“Don’t do it!” Shiro begged. 

“You can fight him!” Hunk pleaded. 

“Lance no!” Allura sobbed. 

“Goodbye Keith.” Lance whispered. He held the gun up to his head and fired. Blood splattered all over the rocks and was slowly washed away by the rain. 

 

“Again? I have to hold his body again?” He cradled him in his arms and sobbed. He could barely breath he was crying so hard. Suddenly Lance’s eyelids flashed open. It was all yellow, his entire eye was. He knew that wasn’t Lance and shoved his body off of him. 

“I’m so glad he did that!! Now I have the body all to myself!!” He laughed maniacally. Pidge snuck up behind him and sent wave after wave of electricity in his body. He screamed and then landed face down on the ground. 

“Pidge...” Keith started. 

“That’s not Lance.... not anymore. Let’s put him in a cryopod before he wakes up.” She said solemnly. 

The team agreed and Shiro carried him inside letting his head rest on his chest. 

 

The team looked on in silence as the pod lowered into the ground. Pidge dropped to her knees and started sobbing. Hunk wrapped his arms around her and sobbed as well. Keith couldn’t process it. He had hope, hope that they could draw the real Lance out. But no, that Lance had to die again, like the first time wasn’t enough. He stared at the spot in the ground and walked away, anywhere, he had to go anywhere. He chose the Blue Lion hangar.  He walked up to see her shield up. He sat in front of her and just sighed. 

“Hi Blue, Lance... used to come talk to Red.. so I’d like to talk to you too.” 

He waited for a response but felt nothing.

“You know I didn’t even realise his body was being stolen, we just woke up and he was gone. Now he’s evil and trapped in our basement.” He felt a sudden wave of sadness flush over him. It was Blue, she was mourning just like he was. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed uncontrollably. He suddenly felt a warmth surround him.  _ Lance? _

 


	38. tragedy in Blue - 3 (kuron part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a few situations that could be going down
> 
> 1\. Out of grief, Allura is hallucinating Lance’s voice.  
> 2\. Allura is somehow a medium and communicating with Lance  
> 3\. ... He wasn’t sure, maybe since his body isn’t dead he can’t pass on.

“Shiro, there’s been something going on recently, that’s been troubling me. Please do not tell the others.” Allura chewed on her lip anxiously. 

“Of course, what’s the matter?” Shiro sat down on the couch and gestured for Allura to sit down. 

She sat down and in a hushed voice said, “I’ve been hearing Lance’s voice.” 

“That is very troubling, what is he saying.” 

“Well I heard him talking to what I assumed was Blue. So I ran inside to see if the last event was just a nightmare, but she was empty. That’s when I heard him say ‘looks like Allura wants to talk to you, I’ll be quiet.’ “ 

“What did you do next?” Shiro stayed cool. There was a few situations that could be going down 

  1. Out of grief, Allura is hallucinating Lance’s voice. 
  2. Allura is somehow a medium and communicating with Lance 
  3. ... He wasn’t sure, maybe since his body isn’t dead he can’t pass on.



It had to be one of those, but if it’s two or three, he would need some proof. 

“Well I called out his name to see if I was hearing something and he gasped and said, ‘You can hear me??’ Of course I was aghast at this, so I ignored him.” 

“Isn’t that rude Shiro!!” Lance shouted. He floated about the room irritated. He had been haunting these halls since he sacrificed himself for the team, and accomplished nothing. No one could see or hear him except Blue. He was having a lovely time chatting with her, but at night he would lay with Keith, just wishing he could hear him. When Keith cried he would wrap his arms around him until he stopped crying and fell asleep. He tried numerous time trying to grab a marker or something to show that he was there. But here he was floating around the common area watching Allura cry because she thinks she’s crazy 

“You’re not crazy Allura! I’m real!”

“Why don’t you try talking to him again.” 

She wiped her eyes and spoke softly, “Lance?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Ask him why he’s here.” 

Before she had a chance to react he replied, “I don’t know, maybe it’s because I don’t want to leave.” 

“What did he say?” Shiro rested a hand on her leg. 

“I don’t know but maybe it’s because I don’t want to leave.” She replied. 

“Hey Lance, what did you tell Keith on the private part of your goodbye message.” Shiro needed evidence before he would believe. 

“That’s embarrassing I don’t want Allura to know, hey why do you know?”

“He says that he doesn’t want me to know because it’s embarrassing, and wonders why you know.” 

“Keith told me, and Lance you need to understand, I need to make sure you’re not the Galra using you again.” 

“FINE.” Lance sighed. “I said I loved him and I would marry him in another life, happy.” 

“Oh Lance, that’s so sweet.” Allura wiped a tear from her eye. 

“What did he say?” 

“He loves him and would marry him in another life.”

“Ok that’s Lance, we need to discuss this with the team.” 

  
  


“What??” Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Coran all said in unison. 

“So you’re saying Lance is here?” Hunk asked. “We just can’t hear or see him?” 

“That does explain the warmth I felt if I was ever crying.” Pidge notioned. 

The same went for Keith, the warmth he felt at night, that soothed him to sleep, it was Lance the whole time.  _ He must be so lonely.  _

“Keith.” Allura said. 

He braced himself for what may come next. 

“Lance says hi.” 

“Oh hi Lance.” 

“Tell him he has a nice ass!” Lance laughed. “And that his mullet looks good from the ceiling.” Lance was having a great time now that he had a way to communicate. He floated about the room. 

“I will not tell him something so foul.” Allura blushed. 

“Woah what did he say?” Hunk was now curious, as was Pidge. 

“No I refuse to repeat it.” 

“Then just say the last part.” Lance chuckled. 

“He says your mullet looks good from up here.” 

“That’s Lance for you.” Pidge sighed. 

“Classic.” Keith sighed as well. 

“Wait up here? Like heaven?” Hunk asked looking around the room. 

“No the ceiling,” He smirked and flew through Hunk. 

Hunk shivered and replied, “That was you wasn’t it Lance? Don’t be mean.” 

Lance pouted and Allura felt the negative energy. “He’s sorry.” 

“So what, is Allura a medium now?” Pidge asked. 

“I don’t believe so I don’t feel anyones spirit except Lance’s” Allura’s forehead creased 

as she tried to come up with a solution. She didn’t want to translate Lance forever. 

Suddenly Pidge’s laptop swung open. An eerie silence filled the room as they stared 

at the computer glitching. 

“Laaaaance?” Hunk hid behind Shiro. 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked Allura. 

“I don’t know, he stopped talking.” Allura fretted. 

Suddenly jumbled letters appeared on the screen. After a minute or so of random 

letters popping up - HELP - appeared on the screen. 

“Lance is trapped in my computer!!” She shouted. “What do we do??” 

The room was filled with a panicked silence. 

\- I'M STUCK, I’M SORRY I TOUCHED YOUR STUFF PIDGE. - 

“It’s ok Lance we’ll figure a way out!” Pidge lay the laptop in her lap. Was there anything she could do?

Suddenly the laptop shut off. 

“Lance?!?” Keith grabbed the laptop trying to turn it back on, when Allura sighed a sigh of relief. 

“He got out, he’s fine.” 

“But that must mean technology is what his soul can reside in, oh Lance that is soooo sweet.” Pidge jittered from excitement. “I have just the thing.” 

 

The team made awkward chit chat until she returned holding a bulky bracelet. “OK so, 

I was making this bracelet so we could talk when stealth is key. It basically a bracelet that can send messages to a willing source silently. See it has a touch screen, you just write on it using your finger and it sends the message! I only have one because it’s a prototype but Lance fly in here.” 

The bracelet buzzed a little and - Is it working?” - popped up on the screen.

The team cheered, - yay! - popped up on the screen. 

“Actually, we could use this, he could help me hack into computers and shit.” Her 

bracelet vibrated. “Oh you think that’s a good idea?” 

-Yup. I want to be useful.-

“You’re always useful Lance?” Pidge said confused.

\- Sure I am  - 

“Hey don’t beat yourself up.” Pidge said sadly. 

“What is he saying?” Keith asked. 

‘He doesn’t think he’s useful.”

“Why would you say that?” Kuron questioned. 

\- Cause it’s true - 

“Because it’s true” Pidge repeated. 

Keith scowled. “Would you say something like that to us?

\- No of course not - 

Pidge repeated his message. 

“Then don’t say it to yourself.”

\- Ok, I won’t - 

“We need a better way to communicate, why don’t I make you a robot body?”

\- SWEET DO IT - 

“He’s onboard” Pidge chuckled. 

 

***

 

“It seemed like Pidge was having a good time talking to Lance, as she tinkered with the parts she laughed and laughed. 

Keith eyed her with jealousy. _ It used to be me that got to laugh with Lance.  _

He noticed Pidge was staring and giggling to herself. 

What’s she staring at me for? Suddenly he felt a warmth around him. “Lance?” He asked. The warmth increased. It’s like he could feel his arms around him. Keith smiled and frowned slightly when the warmth faded. 

“He said you looked like you could use a snuggle.” Pidge basically shouted. 

Keith felt blush rise through his cheeks. 

Pidge laughed some more before returning to her work. “So tell me more about Cuba.” 

 

*** 

 

Keith brushed his teeth exhaustively ready to call it a night when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Pidge, standing in her pajamas, smile on her face. 

“You want to borrow Lance for the night? He’s been dying to talk to you.” 

Keith didn’t appreciate the accidental pun but nodded. 

“Here,” She slipped off the bracelet and handed it to Keith. “Night.” 

 

Keith wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. 

\- you look sleepy - 

“I am pretty tired, but I can talk.”

\- are you sure? - 

“Yeah I’m sure. I have an answer for you.” 

\- answer? - 

“Yeah to your message.” 

There was a brief pause, but he replied. - ok, what’s your reply -

“I love you too.” 

\- really?? - 

“Yeah,” Keith chuckled. 

\- I wish we could snuggle for real - 

“Me too.” 

\- we can ghost snuggle - 

“I’d like that.” 

Keith felt the bracelet vibrate and then turn blank, and the sweet warmth surround him. “Goodnight Lance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That's it for today. Damn that took forever. Give me a comment let me know if you liked it! There will be more ghost Lance in the future, but for now, I'll be returning to my other projects.


	39. My Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a flu and there’s only one person who can look after him, Keith.

  
“I can come with!” Lance chased after the team shivering and holding his helmet weakly.

“No Lance, you stay here and get better we’ll be fine without you.” Shiro said softly.

“But I can help!”

“Listen to Shiro Lance! You know what they used to say about sick and injured in the barracks?” Coran stroked his mustache as he began.

“What?” Lance said annoyed.

“Dead weight.”

Lance crossed his arms and frowned. “I’m not dead yet.”

“But you will if you push yourself, stay here with Coran and the princess.”

“No can do on that one champ! The princess and I have other matters to attend to.”

“Guess I’m going solo then huh.” Lance sighed.

“I’d stay but we need the yellow lion for this mission.” Hunk frowned.

“And no one knows how to hack into Galra tech besides me.” Pidge explained.

“Then I’ll stay.” Keith interjected.

“What?” Everyone said in unison.

“What? I mean logically I should be the one to stay. The Red Lion isn’t necessary for this mission correct?”

“I suppose.” Shiro stroked his nonexistent facial hair

“Then I’ll stay, any complaints?”

“I thought you hated Lance.” Pidge mentioned.

“Lance thinks you hate Lance too.” Lance crossed his arms even further.

“Well I don’t.” Keith grumbled.

“Very well, see you two in a few dobashes.”

 

  
“You don’t have to do this you know.” Lance muttered

“Do what?” Keith said bringing a cup of soup.

“Nurse me back to health.” Lance used air quotes

“Don’t be a dick, I’m doing this because I want to.”

“Doubtful, I bet Shiro is giving you points or something,”

“Points?”

“Leader points, like points to put you in the lead for being the next team captain or something.”

“Can you stop being an unbearable asshole for two minutes?”

“Yeah ‘fraid not.” Lance begrudgingly took the cup of soup and swallowed a gulp. “HOT.”

“Oh did I forget to warn you? Silly me.”

“Dick.”

“Whatever, just blow on it first. You’re good at that aren’t you?” Keith teased.   
Lance gasped but let a smile escape his lips.

“Who raised you, perv.”

“Shiro.”

“So now it’s Shiro’s fault.”

“It’s no ones fault you’re just easy to tease.”

Lance stuck out his tongue and sipped at the soup. “This is actually pretty good, did you make this?”

“Nah Hunk made some before he left.”   
Lance hummed happily as he finished the soup. He noticed a few cold fingers resting on his forehead. It felt kinda nice.

“You’re pretty hot.”

“I’m always pretty hot.” He finger gunned him before pulling the blanket higher.

“I meant warm, let’s get you something cold on your forehead.

****

Great.  
Keith had leaned up against the wall for a second and Lance fell asleep on his leg. He looked so restless, Keith didn’t want to wake him. He wanted to go back to his room, but now? Guess it’s time to relax. Keith wiggles down so he was under the covers as well, man Lance was hot, too hot.

“Lance wake up you need more medicine.”

“Mmm.. Keith...”

Rosy cheeks sprouted from Keith’s face. He’s dreaming of me?   
Keith shuck his shoulders and Lance’s eyes fluttered open. “What is it?” He said drowsily. “I feel like shit.”

“I’m going to go get you more medicine, I’ll be right back.”

When Keith returned, Lance was asleep again. He applied the patch that Pidge promised to help him recover faster. Keith debated returning to his room. However the patches could be put on multiple times a day, more than one at once, as needed. I better stick around. He sat on the side of the bed and ruffled Lance’s hair. It was weird seeing him so vulnerable. He wiped Lance’s forehead of its sweat and crawled in next to him.

“....Keith...”

“Yeah?”

“...”   
Guess he’s sleep talking again, is he dreaming about me? Keith ruffled his hair hoping for a reaction. Sleep Lance grabbed his hand and held it against his warm chest. He felt the soft heartbeat; it seemed almost too slow. Keith moved his hand for his chest to his neck to feel his pulse. “Little slower than normal.” Keith whispered. “Maybe because of the patches.”

Lance gripped Keith’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Lance!” Keith felt Lance’s hot breath in his neck and was undoubtedly turned on. Lance’s eyes fluttered open. _It’s over let me die_.

“What’re you doin in my... room...” as soon as Lance woke up he fell back asleep.   
“Can I stay?”   
“Shhh. Now’s ...time to snuggle...not talk.” He mumbled pulling Keith in closer.   
Fuck this shit. Keith grumbled to himself but wrapped his arms around him none the less.

  
Lance woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. “Where am I?” He said drowsily. He was in his bed. He looked to his side and gasped. Keith was in his bed. _WTF, what’s happening?_

Keith had one arm around Lance and the other was holding up a book.

“Uh, where’d you get that book?” Lance asked.

“Oh you’re up, and Pidge got it from the Earth store.”

Keith didn’t retract his arm and continued reading. Lance was going to protest but it felt kind of nice. When was the last time someone held him?

“I’m going back to bed.”

“Ok, good idea.” Keith didn’t look up. Lance snuggled in closer and closed his eyes.

***

“I’m gonna go check on Lance,” Hunk said taking off his yellow helmet.

“Ask him if the patches are working.” Pidge added putting her glasses back on.

Hunk walked softly and knocked on his door before entering. “Hey buddy how’re you doing?” He spotted Keith sitting up but obviously asleep, resting an arm on Lance and a closed book in the other. Lance was nuzzled next to his lap and draped his arm across him.

“OMG Pidge!!”

“What?” She said walking down the hall.

“Look at this!” He gestured to the two embracing.

“Holy shit.” She chuckled. “Here we are thinking they don’t get along.”

“Give then some privacy.” Shiro said peeking over. “They need sleep.”

“And snuggles apparently.” Hunk snickered.

Keith awoke slowly but the door was shut as the lights were off. He looked over at Lance and smiled. Brushing his forehead with his hand made him smile even more. “No fever.”

“Keith?” Lance mumbled.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Mm k.”

Keith shuffled down to get closer to Lance and played with his hair.

“Am I dreaming?” Lance asked half asleep.

“Is this what you dream about?”

“Yeah.”

Keith’s cheeks grew a rosy hue as he continued to play with his hair. “No, this is real.”

“Good..... m going to bed.”

“Goodnight Lance.”

Lance didn’t reply for he was already asleep.

The door creaked open and Keith spotted Pidge with a camera. He scowled at her but she laughed it off. The door shut and he was left with Lance again.

_My Lance_.


	40. Space Dad in the streets, space Daddy in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a single Dad struggling with dual custody. Lance is a daycare worker, with a dark past. Lance has fallen in love with said Dad who just so happens to be straight. Curse the sexuality gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since I posted. I’m working on a few projects at once. One of them being a 30 day challenge korrasami fic.

“Mr. Lance, can I have a juice?” A small boy in a pilots hat looked up with stars in his eyes.

“No rolo, you already had yours.” The tall Cuban cooed.

“Nyma got one!” Rolo wined.

“Exactly, Nyma got one. So did you. You’re only allowed one juice box at lunch.”

Rolo crosses his arms and returned to his twins side, hoping she would offer some of her juice. Nyma crosses her arms and sipped it spitefully. Rolo pulled one of her blonde pigtails and ran to find someone else to mooch off of.

Ulaz, the poor albino, was partially blind and deaf in one ear, so he didn’t catch much. He sat in the corner of the daycare and doodled with some crayons. Rolo came over and colored with him for a while, but was quickly bored with Ulaz’s quiet behaviors.

Rolo pulled at his overalls as he made his way to the books. Shay held her doll close, it was very similar to her as it had dark skin and brown hair. Her ears were pierced and she had little flower earrings in them. Next to her was the ginger boy, Rover. His real name was Richard but he liked robots and space, and the nickname stuck. He was coloring a page, tongue sticking out slightly, deep in concentration.

Suddenly the door creaked open. A woman with a short bob, partially pinned back, with a white blouse, green belt, and pencil skirt, peaked in.

“Mama!” Rover ran to her and she picked him up with ease.

“Hey Pidge,” Lance said walking over, wiping the hand sanitizer off onto his apron.

“How was he?” She asked shifting his weight onto her hip.

“Very good, he mostly colored today.”

“Down!” Rover pushed off her and ran to pick up his drawings. “Look Mom! I drew this for you!”

Pidge squatted down and picked up the drawing. “A green kitty! My favorite. Let’s go home love.” She thanked Lance again and picked up Rover and his drawing and headed out.

Rolo tried to coax another juice box from Lance but he wasn’t having it. “Go color with Ulaz.”

Rolo frowned but did as he was told.

The door opened slowly and two men walked in. One was rather large and wore a suit with an orange tie. The other much smaller but still built, he had on a red button down.

“Daddy!” Shay jumped up and ran to the bigger man who hoisted her onto his shoulder.

“Hey Hunk.” Lance clapped his back and got a grin from them both.

“Didn’t see you at the company picnic,” Hunk started.

“I was where I always am, the daycare.”

“Right right, sorry.”

Ulaz hadn’t noticed Keith came in the room and continued coloring. But as he came closer he looked up and smiled. “Dad.” He got up and hugged Keith’s legs. “Can we get ice cream today?”

“Sure thing buddy, thanks Lance, we’re heading out.”

Rolo frowned as it seemed it was his sister and him last again.

“Shiro is the boss, he can’t leave until his work is done.” Lance said smiling.

And hour or so passed and Lance put on a cartoon for the twins. Lance texted Shiro.

\- Me: I thought Allura was supposed to pick up the twins today? -   
\- Shiro<3 : No she’s with her sister this week. -   
\- Me: are you ok with that? She’s sure leaving a lot. -   
\- Shiro<3: it’s not like I can tell her what to do, we’re not married -

Lance sighed. It seems like Allura’s putting her distance between Shiro and herself. But what about the twins?

Lance gazed over to see them happily watching Adventure Time. He smiled fondly. Shiro really was his dream man. He already loved his kids, and since he was gay, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to have kids. But Shiro, he was so perfect to Lance. He always had time to listen, no matter how stressed he was, he was always there for Lance. It helps that Lance would baby sit the twins a lot. In reality, he was everything and more to Lance. But he was straight. Lance cursed the sexuality gods for making him this way.

He was shocked out of his trans when he saw the door peak open.

“Daddy!” The twins shouted. They ran to Shiro with open arms. He set his briefcase down and hugged them both mouthing “I’m sorry,” to Lance.

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “We had fun today didn’t we?”

“Yeah! I got to color, and play bunnies, and watch Adventure Time!” Nyma cheered.

“Mr.Lance wouldn’t give me a juice box.” Rolo complained.

“How cruel.” Shiro said patting his head.

“Hey, everyone’s allowed one juice box at lunch and you had yours.”

“Is that true Rolo?” Shiro said sternly.

“Yes...” Rolo said ashamed.

“Let’s not give Lance too much trouble.” Shiro rubbed his head affectionately.

He gathered his things and his children and left the daycare with a smile.

“Well time to sanitize.”

By the time Lance finished cleaning and clocked out it was 7 o’clock. He came home and crashed on the couch. His kitten came up rubbing on his leg.

“There’s my baby Blue.” He cooed. He scratched under her chin and she purred affectionately.

Lance’s phone buzzed. He looked down confused and saw a text from Shiro.

\- Shiro <3 - I hope you aren’t too tired. Sorry about Rolo. -   
\- Me: what can you expect? He’s four -  
\- Shiro <3: true -   
\- Me: seriously don’t worry about it. -  
\- Shiro <3: you have off tomorrow don’t you? -  
\- Me: yeah I have off on the weekends -

Lance liked where this was going. He held his phone looking at the “...” anxiously.

\- Shiro <3: the twins and I are going to the park, and they wanted you to come with. -   
\- Shiro <3: I wanted you to come with as well

Lance giggled like a school girl before replying

\- Me: sure, which park and when? -  
\- Shiro<3: seven lakes at 1, don’t worry about lunch, I’ll bring lunch for all of us. -  
\- Me: I’ll be there! -

Lance giggled again kicking his lanky legs around irritating Blue. She jumped off the couch and walked away spitefully.

“Don’t be like that.” Lance reached for his kitten. She came back to him and jumped in his lap. He stroked her head as he reread his message over and over. Try not to get your hopes up. He thought back to his last boyfriend and winced at the memory.

***

“Stop yelling at me!” Lance said angrily.

“You’re cheating on me with that work friend aren’t you??” Lotor presses at his temples and his slicked back hair; so pale it almost looked white.

“No! I’m not! How could you say that!?”

“You text Keith all the time, tell me why I shouldn’t be suspicious?!”

“I don’t know because you’re supposed to trust me?”

“You’re sleeping with him aren’t you!”

Lance fought back the tears but they streamed anyways. How did this happen? They started out so happy. Lotor would surprise him with flowers, take him on dates, they were in love.

“Well?” Lotor crosses his arms angrily.

“I don’t know what you want me to say? I’m not cheating on you.” Lance was loosing energy, this was what, the fifth argument this week?

Lotor growled and struck Lance across the cheek. Lance fell to the ground and looked up fiercely.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Lotor crouched on the ground resting his hand on Lance’s cheek wiping away his tears. “I didn’t mean it, please forgive me, I’m nothing without you.”

Lance heard the sincerity in his voice. He fought back the urge to kick him out and never talk to him again. “Everyone deserves a second chance, but this better not happed again.”

“Never, my love,” Lotor cradled him in his arms as they cried together. “Never again.”

  
***

Shiro looked over at his loves face, obviously deep in thought. This was the day he was going to tell him, that he loved him and wanted to be together. But looking at his face gave him second thoughts. First off he wasn’t sure if Lance would go for someone who had kids, secondly what if he didn’t like him at all?

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked.

“Hm? No, nothing important.” Lance smiled weakly and scratched at his scar. Shiro filled him distain as he gazed on his scar, it marked his perfect complexion. It was where his favorite vase was shattered on his forehead, he could never forget that day.

***

Lance dialed Shiro’s number. Praying he would answer. “Please please please.”

“Open the fucking door!!!” Lotor pounded on the door and Lance pushed against it with all his weight.

“Lance what’s up?” Shiro’s voice rang through Lance’s ears. He had never been so grateful to hear his voice.

“Lotor’s mad, more mad than I’ve ever seen him, I need help!” Lance sobbed. “Are the twins with you?”

“I’ll have the neighbors watch them I’m coming, hold on.” Shiro’s voice left as Lance saw his phones battery dead.

“Fuck now I can’t call the cops.” Lance pushed against the door regretting taking the locks off. “Please hurry.”

Suddenly the pounding on the door stopped. He eased up on the door and pressed his ear against it. The door swung open knocking him to the ground.

“What’s the fucking deal Lance? You’re lying to me! I saw you talking to Shiro, you’re fucking him too aren’t you! Who were you on the phone with?!?! Is that slut isn’t it? I saw the way you looked at him, what about us?! How could you discard our relationship you fucking whore!”

“What relationship? You yell at me all the time, you hit me, more than once may I remind you. It’s over.” Lance began to stand up but crouched, his boost of courage wilting, as he saw the rage on Lotor’s face. He picked up the nearby mug and smashed it against the wall. Lance scooted against the bed. Lotor looked over to the flowers he bought him. Lotor laughed for a moment, scaring Lance even more. “After all we’ve been through you throw me away this easily?” He picked up the vase and dumped the flowers onto the floor, stomped them into the carpet and hurled the vase at Lance. It stuck him in the forehead knocking him onto the ground. “Lance!” Lotor shouted concerned as Lance struggled to move. “My love I’m so sorry, I’ll call an ambulance!” He held him close and kissed his cheek. Lance found himself fading into unconsciousness.

Shiro threw open the door to see Lance, unconscious, blood streaming from his forehead, in Lotor’s arms. Lotor was on the phone with 911 and sobbing. “My boyfriend fell and he hit his head, he won’t wake up!” Shiro knew instantly that that wasn’t the true story. He resisted the urge to deck Lotor in the face, and instead pushed him aside.

“You! This is all your fault!” Lotor screamed. “It’s your fault he was unfaithful, you’re the one that stole him from me!”

Shiro no longer resisted the urge, and clocked him square in the jaw. “You did this didn’t you?” He spat.

“If he wasn’t unfaithful..”

“He wasn’t!! He would never cheat on anyone!!”

Terror struck Lotor as he realized what he had done. He sat defeated as Shiro scooped Lance off the floor and carried him out. “Lance, my love... I never wanted to hurt you.” Shiro heard him repeating as he walked out the door. The neighbors gasped as Shiro carried him to his car and drove him to the hospital.

***

Shiro was deep in thought. “What are **you** thinking about?” Lance asked curiously.

“This,” Shiro stroked Lance’s forehead, right where the scar met his eyebrow.

“Thank you, for saving me.” Lance looked down chewing on his lip.

“I’ll always save you.” Shiro leaned in breathing on his face. Lance felt his heart flutter. Before he knew it Shiro’s lips met his. This kiss was brief, and innocent. It was exactly what he needed. Shiro pulled back too soon to gauge the reaction. Lance looked awestruck and confused.

“You didn’t want that?” Shiro asked.

“No I definitely wanted that, but I thought you liked girls??”

“And I like you.” Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s and played with his fingers. Lance still looked dumbfounded, so Shiro kissed him again.

“Gross Daddy.” Rolo said startling them both. “Kisses are gross.”

“No they’re not!” Nyma protested. “They’re cute.”

“Nuh-uh” Rolo stick his tongue out.

“Yeah-huh!” Nyma stick her tongue out as well.

They bickered and Lance was surprised to see Shiro’s hand hasn’t escaped his.

“Wow.” They both thought in unison.

  
**

It had been a few months since Shiro and Lance started dating. The twins had pretty much figured out what was going on, and were accepting. They joked about Lance being a new daddy; the conversation of course made Lance want to cry.

Lance did however have to have a talk with Nyma and Rolo about bragging that Lance spent more time with them than anyone else.

They of course, have yet to have sex. Lance is very eager and it seems so is Shiro, but no sex when the kids are home.

Lance was sitting in a circle with the kids and telling a story when Pidge walked in to pick up Rover. “Hey kids sorry to interrupt.”

“Mommy I want to hear the rest of the story!” Rover begged.

“Oh alright.” Pidge sat down in the circle, Rover crawling onto her lap.

“So then, the noises got louder and louder!” Lance resumed his story when Hunk and Keith entered the room. After complaints from their kids they too joined the circle.

“She heard on the phone, I am the vindow viper! And then nothing.”

The kids seemed spooked but they obviously wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“Suddenly a man knocked on her door, she opened it with a creak, and the man said, I am he vindow viper! I’m here to vipe your vindows!”

The kids burst out in laughter and rolled around on the floor. Shiro walked in and smiled at the sight of the happy children.

“What did I miss?” Shiro chuckled.

“Nothing much just a story.” Lance stood up adjusting his apron.

Shiro gave Lance a kiss on the forehead, leading to giggles from the children.

Pidge shook her head smiling and whispered “it’s about time.” To Hunk before leaving.

Keith waved holding Ulaz’s hand in his free hand.

“I have a surprise for you two!” Shiro said squatting so he was at eye level.

“What is it?” They asked.

“Mommy’s going to pick you up today!”

The kids cheered and did a little dance. Before you knew it Allura came in, looking a little disheveled. She smiled warmly at her kids as they hugged her legs.

“I know mommy’s been busy, but I’m making it up to you today, we have a fun day planned for tomorrow!”

The kids grabbed both of her hands and pulled her out the door. “Thanks Shiro.” She said half heartedly.

He smiled back but diverted his attention to Lance. “I’ve got a fun day for us planned as well.” He gave his butt a little pinch and kissed his neck.

Lance bit his lip before replying, “can’t wait.”

Shiro waited patiently while Lance cleaned up the daycare and clocked out. He hung up his apron before walking out with Shiro chatting away.

“So your apartment?” Lance asked.

“No I’m taking you out to dinner.” Shiro held his hand as he drove.

“I hope it’s nowhere fancy, I have finger paint stains on my pants.”

“Nope, I think you’ll like it.”

He pulled up the car and Lance gasped. “I love Texas Roadhouse! They have the best rolls ever!”

  
***

Lance opened the door to Shiro’s apartment and hung his bag on the rack. It had only been a few months but he already knew his apartment like the back of his hand.

“So what else do you have planned?” Lance smiled warmly.

“I got some mug cakes.” Shiro said pulling out two big mugs. “Just need to pop them in the microwave.”

They sat on the couch and watched Avatar the Last Airbender and chatted away like soul mates. As the credits rolled Lance felt a gaze over his shoulder. Shiro stroked his cheek fondly. Their lips met so naturally, it was like they had done it a thousand times before. It soon grew to be more passionate, Shiro tapped his tongue waiting for a reaction. Lance returned the favor, their breaths intermingling playfully. Before they knew it, Shiro was straddling Lance, lording over him, sneaking his hand under his shirt. “Please stop me if you don’t want this.”

“Fuck, Shiro I want this.” Lance pulled off his shirt and initiated more kissing. Shiro mouthed his chest, his hand reaching lower. Lance moaned at the contact. Shiro stroked him slowly nibbling at his neck, leaving traces on his dark skin. He positioned himself lower, licking the shaft. Lance thrust into his mouth, Shiro’s eyes tearing slightly.

Now Shiro had never actually given a blowjob before, but boy Lance had received them. Resisting the urge to giggle at Shiro’s confused face. He tried to go down in one go and choked. “Sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” He chuckled, red in the face.

“How about I give you one instead?” Lance flipped the script laying Shiro on his back and unzipping his pants.

“You don’t have to!” Shiro tried to hide his excitement.

Lance merely winked and licked, right behind the head. Shiro bit his lip in anticipation.

Lance not only was used to receiving blow jobs, he was used to giving them. It was seconds before Shiro was a moaning mess, gripping at Lance’s hair, nails biting into his scalp.

Lance teased him, lording over him with this new found power. Right as he thought he was going to cum he would stop and stroke him slowly.

“You’re a monster.” Shiro chuckled.

Lance hummed and went back down, bobbing leisurely and eventually letting him spray down his throat. Lance gulped and looked at Shiro to see what the damage was. His face was flushed and he looked relieved. “I’m getting you back you tease.” He said pushing Lance backwards. Lance giggled as Shiro lavished him with kisses and raspberries.

“Nooooo! Have mercy!” Lance cried out unable to stop laughing.

Shiro kisses him again, desperate to find something he was actually good at. It seemed this was the case as Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer.

“I love you.” Shiro whispered Into his ear.   
“Aw I wanted to say it first.” Lance faux pouted.  
“Too slow,” Shiro kisses him again feeling up his soft back leaving hickeys wherever he dared.

Lance moaned and Shiro bit his neck, chills running up his spine. He pulled off Lance’s underwear and inserted a finger inside. He was shocked to find it so tight.

“Girls self lubricate, boys do not.” Lance gestured to the lube on the table.

“Did you bring this?” Shiro asked not remembering buying any.

“Well I knew I was gonna get lucky eventually, so I just bring it with me.”

Shiro buries his nose in his pulse and bit him again, learning that was something Lance tended to prefer.

He lubricated his fingers and proved the entrance. Lance looked extremely uncomfortable for a second stopping him immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked drenched in concern.

“The last time I had sex... was with Lotor...”

“Should we stop?” Shiro pulled his fingers out.

“No, I need new memories, healthy memories, to replace the old ones. I want to do this with you.”

Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around him not wanting to let go. “I will never hurt you, I promise.”

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes but he willed them away. “I know you won’t, fuck me Shiro.”

Shiro has gone soft at the name of his abusive ex lover, but came back to attention at Lance’s demand.

“Tell me if you want out ok?”

Lance nodded and guided his hand back to his body.

Shiro fished around looking for something. Lance arched his back and moaned. There it is.

He prepared him for much longer than Lance was used to, but he wasn’t complaining. Lance gripped Shiro’s thunder thighs and made soft pleasure noises. Music to Shiro’s ears. He absolutely loved how Lance was melting right in front of him. He gazed proudly at the array of hickeys dresses along Lance’s neck and chest. He leaned his face in closer and took a big bite on Lance’s inner thigh.

“Fuck.” Lance moaned. “I’m ready, please.”

Shiro proved the entrance, more that ready to ravish him into an oblivion, but patience is key. Lance nodded giving him permission and Shiro inched his way inside. Lance was tighter than any girl he’s every been with, it was both overwhelming and concerning. “Am I hurting you?” Shiro asked hesitant to move.

“No I just need to relax, bite my neck some more.”

Shiro leaned over and nibbled on his neck sucking the flesh softly. Amazingly he felt Lance ease up. I guess we all have weak points. He began thrusting slowly, resisting the urge to pound his skinny hips. Lance seemed to appreciate it giving sighs with pleasure.

“You can speed up.” Lance panted.

Shiro barely sped up leading to a hungry whine from Lance. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Hurry and fuck me hard.”

Shiro never knew such self restraint. But in the end he couldn’t help but fulfill Lance’s request.

They ended up switching to doggy style as Shiro pounded his hole relentlessly. Lance moaned so loud, too loud, and reached up to stroke himself.

Shiro stopped his hand and did it himself. Lance pressed his cheek into the couch raising his ass to Shiro’s delight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lance moaned like a mantra.

Shiro, who was usually quiet, let out soft grunts with every thrust. By the sound of it, Lance was close. He wanted to be gentle but he couldn’t help but speed up. Lance had stopped being so loud but repeated his sex mantra quietly biting his arm. “I’m!” Shiro started.

“Me..too.” Lance panted.

Lance came first explosively onto Shiro’s knuckles, and rode Lance through his orgasm.

“Sooo, about the couch...” Lance said almost guiltily.

“Eh, I was going to get rid of it anyways.”

“Can I have it?”

“I mean sure? Why do you want the sex couch?”

“Cause it’s our sex couch, and I want it. It’s a good memory.”

“Ok sure thing love.”

Lance frowned unintentionally. He avoided eye contact. Shiro immediately understood. _Isn’t that what Lotor called him?_

“Ok not love, how about babe?”

“Much better.” Lance’s eyebrows uncreased and he snuggled closer to Shiro’s chest. “How long until you have the twins back?”

“About a week.”

“How much sin do you think we can fit into one week.”

Shiro laughed. “Let’s see how much you can hold up.”

“I have infinite stamina, I could ride you all day.”

“Careful McClain, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“I made it for a reason.” He smiled soaking up Shiro’s radiance. Hoping it could last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh space dad, how did you capture all our hearts


	41. Klance vampire AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s mark is making him go crazy! It’s tims for him to take matters in his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t think I’d be making a part two but you guys seemed to like it! 
> 
> So welcome to my favorite AU. Lance gets fucked up

“Ki, babe, when are you coming to bed?” Lance patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“Vampires are creatures of the night.” Ki looked out the windows and into the night sky.

“Ok sure, but you’re only like 50% vampire thanks to Pidge.”

“Yeah but I’m used to my sleep schedule not being day based.”

“At least come snuggle and play on your phone.”

Ki didn’t see any problem with that. He curled up under the covers and wrapped his arms around Lance’s belly. Lance basically purred and pushed his back against his cold chest, shivering at the contact.

“Am I that cold?” Ki whispered, pulling him closer.

“You’re warming up, slowly but surely.” Lance mumbled already falling asleep. Ki propped up on one elbow and played with Lance’s hair, watching you tube, and listening to the soothing sounds of Lance’s breathing. He himself however didn’t feel tired. He sighed and flopped on his back, his arm trapped underneath Lance’s heavy body. He attempted to pull it out but Lance rolled over it moving closer to his chest. Ki shrugged and wrapped his arms around him staring blankly at the ceiling.

Someone had marked him.

Someone had marked him and he hadn’t slept since.

Lance could tell something was up, but Ki’s will stayed strong, it was best not to let Lance get wrapped up in all this.

Was it because he left the Vampires, and took Takashi with him? They didn’t mark Pidge... so what was the problem?

He looked back down at Lance, and his drowsy face. He kissed his forehead and sighed.

“Now what.”

***

“Make sure you get some rest while I’m at work ok?” Lance buttoned up his work shirt and was almost out the door. “I’m off at 6 if you want to meet up after? It’ll be dark soon after.”

“Sure ok, I’ve been wanting to see if I can eat again.”

“See you then,” he blew a kiss and headed out.

Ki didn’t care if it was light out, he was going to find out who marked him. He had the upper hand, he could walk around in daylight, while they could not.

He fed Blue and headed out the door. He focused on the mark and headed towards where it felt strongest.

He walked for a long time, it was getting dark, but Lance hadn’t texted him. It had started raining which further darkened his mood.

“Shit I walking right into their trap.” He stopped walking and decided to head back. He spotted someone hiding behind a tree. Is that them?

Ki sneaked around until he reached the tree and tackled the tailer onto the ground.

“Easy Ki, it’s just me.” Lance pulled his hood back and smiled.

“Why were you following me?”

“Cause someone was supposed to meet me an hour ago.”

“Sorry, But how did you find me?”

Lance pulled out his phone and showed the Snapchat location tool.

“I knew it was a mistake to get that.”

Lance kissed him but his face grew grim.

Ki noticed someone standing in the middle of the road.

“You know him?” Suddenly two men dropped out of the trees.

Without hesitation Lance pulled out a stake of staked him in the chest. The man vanished.

Lance quickly went after the second guy but he stopped his arm and punched Lance in the chest. Keith went after him and he stomped on his leg, breaking it easily. Lance pulled a knife out of his boot and slashed his chest, before ending his life with a stake. It broke as it plunged into a tree.

Ki was almost scared at his display. _Was he going to do that to me_?

“You’re just as heartless as I remember.” A man laughed. He pulled back his hood to reveal white long hair and dark skin.

“Lotor??” Lance gasped. He remained in between Ki and the enemy. Keith tried to get up but he was too weak to move. The rain poured on the three of them, and Lance didn’t have a stake, or holy water, or anything. He had nothing but his will at this point.

“I thought I killed you!” Lance spat.

“I thought the same, most humans can’t survive falling down a waterfall.”

“Hold up, what?? A waterfall?? When were you planning on telling me this?” Ki said trying to sit up.

“It was during my vampire hunting days, I didn’t think you’d want to hear about that.”

Keith opened his mouth but closed it. They could fight later, what was important is surviving.

Lance thought desperately for a plan. He looked at his surroundings. There wasn’t much, there was a barn in the distance, an old road, some cows, and that’s about it.

A lightbulb went off as his plan formed rapidly. He needed to get Lotor’s attention. “So what, you came back to kill us?”

“No I’m only here to kill you.”

“Wha? Ki’s the one who was a vampire, I’m just a cafe worker.”

Lotor laughed. “You’ve got quite the reputation you know. You were faceless for some time. You killed of hundreds of us over a mere 5 years. Well mere to us.” He licked his fangs hungrily. “We have no use for a traitor. I only put the mark there so I knew you would come.”

“Why didn’t you put the mark on me?” Lance asked hesitantly. The rain beat down even harder as they spoke.

“You already had a lingering mark, one that hadn’t been solved. Only one vampire can hunt a single prey at once.”

“Well there you go, the more you know. Well now that I know you don’t want Ki...” Lance sprinted away.

“He abandoned you how cruel.” Lotor chuckled. “Don’t worry I’ll punish you for him.” Lotor chased after him.

Ki struggled to stand but he managed somehow. He sent an sos message to Pidge and Hunk, and stumbled after them. He couldn’t get very far with a broken leg. He crawled tears streaming down his face as he imagined Lance’s demise. Would it be quick? Or would Lotor torture him. Only a sire can convert anyone, so he can’t become a vampire, but he could get the life sucked out of him easily. He felt a hand on his back and smacked it away, only to see the concerned face of his friend.

“Hunk, Lance, he’s in trouble.” His teeth were chattering so much words were becoming hard to form.

“Pidge,” Hunk said looking over. She held her trusty bat and said. “Where’s he at.”

Hunk carried Keith on his back as they ran to the barn. Inside was evidence of struggle, but it was too dark to see.

“Lance!” Pidge called out.

“You’re too late.” Lotor wiped the blood from his lips.

“Take one more step and I’m ripping your fucking head off!” Pidge shouted readying her weapon.

Lotor laughed, they saw in the moons light, blood streaming down his white shirt.

Ki didn’t want to believe it, correction he couldn’t believe it. Not until he saw Lance’s lifeless body lying in the shadows. “I’ll KILL YOU!!” He tried to stand on his own but Hunk wouldn’t let him.

Suddenly Lotor’s laughing stopped. A broken rake’s handle was shoved through him. He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

“Lance! You’re ok!” Pidge ran to him helping him up. “Shit your neck.” She took off her plaid and tore off the sleeve making a makeshift bandage. “You let him drink your blood?”

“Of course not!” Ki exclaimed. “No one in their right mind would let a vampire drink their blood!”

“Oh no that’s exactly what I did.”

“What?” They all said in unison.

“Look it was the only way I could get to the rake and get him without him seeing it coming.”

“What if he killed you??” Ki exclaimed.

“I pretended to black out, no big deal.”

Hunk lowered Ki so he could lie next to Lance.

Ki embraced him in a tight hug feeling him shivering through his wet shirt. “You’re cold,” he brought out his phone to look at him closer. “Guys look at how pale he is.”

Hunk and Pidge came closer and nodded in agreement. “This might end bad, but he needs a blood transfusion.”

“We can’t, we can’t reveal vampires to the world... it’s not ready.” Lance is was breathing heavily.

They all looked at each other unsure. Lance’s eyes lit up as if he had an idea. “You’re not gonna like this, but I have an idea.”

“What?” Keith asked.

“We need to make the bite marks look like something else.”

“How do you propose we do this.” Hunk asked almost scared.

Lance reached into Hunks pocked and pulled out his knife.

“No!” They all said in unison. But it was too late. Lance held the knife against the bite mark and sliced it open further. He pulled the shirt sleeve tighter and stood up slowly. “Now, we got into a fight, Keith broke his leg, I got stabbed, you guys came to help.” Lance took one step before plummeting to the ground.

“Lance!” Pidge ran to him, flipping him on his back. “Hunk we have to get out of here, before whoever owns this barn finds us. Pidge still retailed a little of her vampire strength and could carry Lance despite their size difference. Though it had stopped raining it was still cold. Pidge could feel Lance’s shivers through his unconscious body. They piled into Hunks Jeep and sped to the hospital. Ki held Lance’s head and stroked his cheek. He watched helplessly as tear drops splashed on his pale complexion. He began to sing, hoping for a reaction, but Lance didn’t stir.

Doctors and nurses ran to the car as Pidge explained the situation. They placed Lance on a gurney and immediately started CPR. Ki was wheeled to a separate location. He watched longingly as Lance left the room, his arm limp by his side.

“Please be ok.”

****

“A coma?” Pidge gasped.

“Yes I’m afraid he’s lost a lot of blood, he nicked an artery, I’m surprised he made it at all. It could be a day, a week, we aren’t sure.”

“You’re doctors! And you can’t tell me when he’s going to wake up?” Ki said frustrated

“If he wakes up.” Pidge said crossing her arms.

“His chances of waking are good, but only time will tell.” The doctor nodded and left the room with his clipboard.

The three of them sat around the hospital room in shock. “What do we tell Alfor?” Pidge said quietly.

“He’s on his way now.” Hunk sighed. “Get ready for an earful Keith.”

“Ki.” Pidge corrected .

Ki gulped.

They turned on the T.V. And were watching some stranger things on the hospitals Netflix, when the door flew open.

“Lance!” Allura ran to his side and brushed his face with her hands. “So cold!”

Tears streamed down her face as Alfor loomed above them. “Who’s fault is this?!”

“Lotor’s” Ki spat.

“Has he been taken care of?” He refused to take his eyes off his adopted son.

“Lance staked him.” Hunk confirmed. Alfor looked relieved but his brows furrowed as he saw his pale complexion. He brushed his fingers on the bandage dressing his neck, blood seeping through slightly.

“You must be the boy he’s told me all about.” Alfor smiled despite his grief. “I found someone like pidge’ he says. ‘We’re curing more and more people.’”

Keith was unsure where this conversation was heading.

“He’s really been in a better mood lately, I feel it has everything to do with you. I should be thanking you really. But.” His voice lowered.

“If I find out it’s your fault, my boy has fallen into enemy hands, there will be hell to pay. Understood?”

Ki swallowed the lump in his throat. “Understood sir.”

He nodded and took a seat next to Lance, Allura as well. They both held his hands. Allura touched his bandage and noticed the bruises on his arms. “What did you tell the police?” She whispered.

“He got into a fight, we don’t know who it was, they won.” Pidge whispered back. “Not straying far from the truth.”

She nodded and leaned back in the chair.

Pretty soon they were all watching Stranger Things and Ki could have sworn he saw Lance smile. As night fell they all gathered their things, all except Ki.

“I’ll stay, what if he wakes up?” Ki mentioned.

After they left, Ki couldn’t help but crawl in bed with him. He nuzzled into his hair like usual, giving a kiss on his nape. He felt Lance shiver. He pulled the blanket over both of them and drifted to sleep.

Keith awoke to a familiar gaze and a familiar lack of feeling in his arm. A kiss found itself on his nose.

“Lance I’m sleeping... lance!!” His eyes shot open and he embraced his lover. “You’re ok!”

“Define ok,” Lance chucked.

“I missed you, Allura cried over you so did everyone else.”

“Allura cry? Must have been someone else.”

Keith chuckled as well. He brushed Lance’s face with his fingers. “You were so cold. I was worried I lost you.”

“I survived falling down a waterfall, I can survive anything.”

“Tell me more about that.”

“Well I was fighting a few vampires an a cabin over a lake and after staking a few Lotor pushed me in the water and I fell.”

“And you lived?”

“Well yeah, obviously. Some people found me in a river and took me to a hospital. I had lots of broken things.”

“I bet.”

“Now you’re my broken thing, well boyfriend.”

Ki smiled. “Let’s get some more sleep.

“Mmk night boo.”

“Night.” And Ki round himself sleeping soundly though the night

 


	42. Vigilante Lance, Lance’s perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigilante Lance but from Lance’s point of view. 
> 
> Lance’s attempt to keep Blue safe succeeds and failed at the same time. The team got to Blue in time but Lance fell into the hands of the Galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella fucking torture scene up ahead. Just warning you guys now

  
“Hey guys, it’s been 3 days, but I haven’t lost hope. Running out of water though, so if someone could answer me...”

Lance paused waiting for a reaction. Just static.

“Fucking hell... guys Blue is down, I need help!”

Lance listened to the static and sighed. He looked back at the absent eyes of his beloved friend. They were hiding in a cave, it was damp and musty. He knew this was terrible for his skin, and honesty, didn’t care.

He hummed to himself and played with his bayard. He nodded off resting his hands under his head, the cool cave floor brushing his forehead.

The ground shook suddenly springing him into action. He slipped on his helmet and peaked out the cave. A purple ship had landed on the planet, a Galra ship.

Fuck I need a plan.. I can’t let them get to Blue.

Lance chewed on his glove anxiously. Maybe I could take their ship, and fly to the castle, I can get help for Blue!

Lance decided his plan would probably work but didn’t want to think about the percentages, no that’s Slav’s thing.

This would take some work.

First he hid Blue’s cave with some rocks so they couldn’t find her.

“I’ll come back for you.” He whispered leaving his limp lion behind.

***

Lance had somehow made it into the air shaft and crawled around looking for the pilots room. He resisted the urge to release the prisoners and stayed on task. He peaked through a slot and saw what looked like a cabin. Perfect.

He dropped onto a Galra below him and blasted the two sentries in the back. He held the gun up to the pilots head and demanded. “Everyone’s going to leave this room, NOW.”

Two soldiers held their hands up and backed up slowly. As soon as they left the room he shouted, “now you’re going to tell me how to fly this!”

“Victory or death! Vrepit sa.” Before he knew it he was foaming at the mouth and limp in Lance’s arms.

“Well fuck, guess I’m on my own.”

He lay the Galra down and shot the lock of the door trapping him inside. He gazed at the controls very confused.

“What happens when I do this?” Lance pushed a throttle and the ship lurched forward.

“I’m getting flashbacks Blue.” Lance chuckled, no response. “Still sleeping, oh well. Rest up girl”

He pushed the throttle again but this time pressed a few buttons, suddenly they were warped to the middle of nowhere. Numerous Galra ships appeared as well. “What’s going on?”

Loud thuds hit the door and Lance sensed his plans needed to go much quicker.

“Radio radio.” He looked around hoping to find a way to contact the castle. Nothing he could figure out. Suddenly a red streak flew across the ships window. “Keith!” Lance ran to the window and cried out his name again. Red’s jawblade extended.

“Oh shit.” Lance blasted down the door and made a break for it. “RUN!!” He shouted. The Galra looked confused until the Blade sliced through the ship like a hot knife through butter.

Soldiers got sucked out of the ship left and right. Lance screamed and made sure his mask was on properly. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He ran through the ship, a few lasers firing at him but mostly he Galra trying not to get sucked into space.  
“I DON’T WANNA DIE!!”  
Finally escape was within reach, soldiers were loading up in the escape pods. He hijacked one and flew into the distance.

  
“Now what?”

  
***

After the ship got destroyed, team Voltron left soon after, probably looking for Blue and Lance.

Blue was still down, or she would have come for him.

“Hey guys, I could really use some help....” Lance listened to the static and sighed. He got some more water but it had run out long ago. That and he was fucking bored as hell.

“Ricochet you take your aim, I am titanium.” He sung softly. He felt the pod getting pulled. “They found me!” He popped up and waited at the entrance.

A Galra general met his eyes. He was purple, like most Galra, but had lizard like skin, his yellow eyes pierced Lance’s skin.

“We’ve been looking for you, take him to the prison chambers, make sure he’s not wearing that armor.”

“Sir!” The soldiers attacked Lance, who was already weak from dehydration. They pulled him along until they reached a cell.

“Take it off,” the soldier demanded.

“Take what off?”

“All of it.”

Lance’s face flushed as he peeled off his armor and the black suit underneath. “All of it.” The soldier nudged him with his gun. Lance frowned and pulled off his underwear before tossing it in the corner.

“What is me being nude going to accomplish?”

“You won’t be able to run away without a shameful display, we don’t want that now do we?”

Lance scowled, but he was right. He was throughly embarrassed. He tried to crouch behind his legs but they chained his arms above him, so he dangled slightly.

“Lotor will be here soon to greet his guest.”

“Oh I’m honored.” Lance spat.

They left him in the darkness. It reminded him of a story he heard on earth, about miners who would go crazy, days after being trapped in the void. He wondered if he would share the same fate.

“They’ll come for me.. they wouldn’t let me down!”

He felt Allura’s power slightly, filling his cold body with warmth. He could slightly hear her voice.

“Blue? Why isn’t Lance with you?” Allura asked.

Blue got up and roared, bowing to let Allura in.

“You’ll Take us to him?” She said climbing inside.

“I’m saved!!” Lance smiled warmly. He could crawl into a healing pod, that would ease his pains.”

Suddenly he felt an ache in his chest. “Blue?”

Then it stopped.

The feeling stopped.

All that was left was emptiness.

All Lance’s ties to Blue had been severed.

“Blue?” He felt tears well up in his eyes. “You like her that much huh? Maybe it was meant for you two to be together and not me....”

He couldn’t help but cry. Salty tears dropped the the floor as he choked out sobs.

He was truly and utterly alone.

****

Lance had somehow found a way to sleep but was awoken by a bright light. The lights in the room flickered on. A tall purple Galra with sharp ears, white fangs, and pale hair, gazed inside.

He scoffed and came up to Lance pulling a pair of prison shorts up, covering him partially.

“These men are disgusting, you’re our guest.”

Lance was hoping he would help him down, but he remained suspended.  
“Now this is how it’s going to go. You’re going to tell me everything I want, and I let you go back to your friends. Or I let Haggar have her way with you. You’re choice.”

“Not much of a choice.” Lance groaned.

“Well?”

Lance paused and said. “I’ll tell you want you need.”

“Very good! Now where is the Blue lion.”

“Our ties are severed, she could be anywhere, I wouldn’t know.”

“Now you’re not being helpful.”

“Oh really? I’m trying so hard.” Lance said sarcastically.

Lotor backhanded him, Lance had no way to protect himself, so he let himself be struck.

“Where is your team.”

“I. Don’t. Know. They abandoned me.” Lance lied.

“Such cold words, I’m sure they would return in a heartbeat if I told them where you were.”

“Don’t!!” Lance begged.

“You’re in no position to beg. Tell me where they are and I’ll see that you see them again.”

That was a tempting offer. “I told you everything I know.”

“Which is nothing?”

“I guess they don’t trust me very much.” Lance lied again.

“Surely there’s a master plan you’re aware of.”

“Even if there is, which there isn’t, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Wrong answer, take him away.” Lotor demanded. “Haggar can get it out of him.”

Lance gulped. “I don’t know anything!! I’m telling the truth!” He shouted while being dragged down the hallway

“Greetings Paladin, I hope your stay has been pleasant, have we been hospitable?”

“Yeah tooootally, I absolutely love being naked in the freezing cold.”

“Perfect.” She ginned wickedly. She motioned the guards to set him on a table. She then bound his wrists and hands.

Lance’s heart beat so fast he could hardly hear. She raised the table to he was upright.

“You will tell me what you know.”

_Be strong me! You can’t let her hurt the team!_

“I don’t know anything.” He said blankly.

“I disagree.”

Her hand started to glow and she scratched his left leg.

Lance gasped at the contact and screamed as tears slid down his face.

“How about now?”

“Look lady, nothing you do will change the fact I know squat.”

“I know you’re lying, you can’t lie to me.”

Lance started to shake. “Fuck you.”

“Wrong answer.” She held a ball of energy just above his chest. His flesh bubbled on the contact.

“FUCK!!” He threw his head back in agony.

“How about now?”

“I’LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING.” He pulled at his restraints, his whole body quaking.

Haggar released him as he vomited all over himself and the floor.

“Take him away.” She ordered the soldiers. He was to weak to fight them and let himself be dragged to his cell.

He wiped the vomit off of himself with his shorts, but had no choice but to put them back on despite the smell. He felt like puking again, but he knew he had a while before they were going to bring him any water or food.

“Hurry up now I need a miracle, hurry up now I need a miracle.. I need you I need you I need you right now... I need you right now.” Lance tried to sing but it sounded more like crying. “So don’t let me don’t let me don’t let me down..” He whispered the last line. “Don’t let me down you guys.”

He wondered if they were looking for him, if Keith was worried, how much would he would do to lay in his arms again? He would do anything.

 

****  
  
Lance’s head hung limply and his arms held him up. They had long since dislocated. He was so used to the pain, he barely felt it at all.

“Save me save me save me.. I’m naked and I’m far from home.” He sung to himself.

His leg aches where the witch had cut him, it was spreading. Half his leg was glowing purple.

“Everything is awful.. everything is awful getting tortured every day, everything is awful! You’d feel the same way.” He sung weakly to the theme of the LEGO Movie.

The door swung open blinding him. He saw a familiar form.

“Shiro?”

The light turned on and he saw a man, with no scar across his nose bridge but the face of a man he loved.

“Shiro!!! You’ve come to save me!! Thank you!! Where’s the others?”

But the longer Lance looked the less it looked like Shiro.

“Hey, Shiro, say something...”

His hand started to glow. “I’ve heard it’s been half a decaphebe and you have yet to give us something useful. I’m here to change that.”

“You’re not Shiro,”

“And they said you were stupid.”

Lance spit on the floor.

“I’m a clone of your beloved friend and I can see to it, their lives end.”

Lance laughed. “My friends wouldn’t be captured by you! And you want to know their location, why would I lead you to them if you were threatening their lives?”

The clone growled. “Very well, hard way it is. His hand glowed and he slowly placed it on Lance’s shoulder making an unnerving sizzling sound.

Lance barely had the energy to scream, he just clenched his jaw and squeezed his hands into fists.

“What’s Voltron’s greatest weakness.”

Lance chuckled, “me, I am their greatest weakness. The chain is only as strong as the weakest link as they say.”

He placed his glowing hand on his side next. Tears streamed down his face. “I’m nothing without them, they’re everything without me, I’m not talking.”

The clone groaned as if annoyed. He looked down at his leg. “Wow if you don’t get into a healing pod soon, we’re going to have to cut off your leg,”

Lance looked up gasping slightly. His bangs were caked with sweat and stuck to his forehead. Beads of sweat found themselves on his face and cheeks, which were hollowed. His complexion was pale and acne covered his cheeks and forehead. “Really? You have healing pods?” The thought of a healing pod was so enticing. Something to ease his burns and cuts.

“No.”

Lance sighed, mad at himself for entertaining the thought.

“So off it goes.” Before Lance has a second to process it, the clone make a clean swipe and sliced off his injured limb.

Lance screamed and pulled on his shackles trying to get to his leg. The clone released him and he fell on the ground with a thump.

He held his stump in agony, barely being able to move his arms at all. “Why??” He sobbed.

“Why not?”

With that answer Lance was left alone in the darkness.

***

Just like Pidge had he pretended to have conversations with the team.

“Lance focus, stop flirting with Allura.”

“Oh humans and their ugly ears.”

“Hey Lance! I made you some brownies!”

“Aw thanks man! They’re delicious.”  
Lance pretended his disembodied leg wasn’t feet away from him and continued.

“Hey Lance, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time... I love you.” Lance imagined Keith speaking the words he longed to hear. Tears slipped down his face.

“This was a bad idea.”

****

Lance had somehow popped his shoulders back in place, but they bound he’s hands to the wall so he couldn’t look behind him. He couldn’t sit either. He had to lean on one leg for days on end, weeks on end. They released him when it was time to drink or eat, but that it. They left his leg in the corner. The smell was so atrocious he could barely keep anything down.

“When will my reflection show, who I am inside.” Lance sung softly. Last time they heard him singing they beat him for half an hour and took away his food. But singing was important to his sanity.

The door swung open and the light turned on. Lance winced and tried to look behind him.

“You’re anniversary is coming up soon, time to exchange presents.” A soldier laughed.

Presents? Lance was too scared to ask.

The soldier grabbed his chin and forced it towards him. In his hand is what looked like an ice cream scoop.

He forced Lance’s eyes open and chuckled at his desperate pleads.

“No don’t take my eye please!! I’ll do what you want please!!”

“Will you tell me where your friends are? What their weaknesses are?”

“Never!” He snipped his optic nerve and plucked his eye from his head. Lance sobbed uncontrollably pressing his face into his bound hand trying to stop the bleeding.

“Here, happy anniversary.” He tossed a bandage onto the dirty floor and unbound Lance’s wrists.

He sobbed quietly wrapping the bandage around his eye. A whole year? Were his “friends’ even looking for him? They must have given up by now.

So did Lance.

Lance gave up.

 

  
***

  
“So Paladin are you ready to give us what we need?”

Lance lay on the floor looking away from the door. He didn’t respond.

“If you tell us what we want to know, we’ll drop you off at the nearest medical planet. If not I’ll give you something that binds you to us forever.” Haggar laughed.

Lance didn’t care. He figured he was going to be there forever anyways. Never seeing his family again, never seeing his friends again. He didn’t respond.

He looked behind him weakly so see them heating up a branding iron. He was scared for a split second before he realized this was his life now, and he accepted it.

He turned back away from them and sighed.

“I recognize that face, someone’s given up.” A soldier laughed. “It’s about time!!”

Lance didn’t even cry as the hot iron seared his back, he felt nothing when they left him in the dark.

He felt nothing.

***

For the first time in months, Lance had a good dream. He was with his team, playing games, saving planets, and at night, he snuggled with Keith. He was always big spoon. Nuzzling into his hairline taking deep breaths.

He was rudely awoken by a bright light. He turned his back to it trying to go back to sleep.

“There’s someone in here!” A man shouted. “Ugh it smells disgusting”

He felt arms nudged underneath him. “Keith?” His light adjusted and he saw someone who looked exactly like Pidge. “Who’re you?”

“I’m here to rescue you, let’s get out of here!!”

Rescue.

Words he thought he would never here. He didn’t believe it.

He let himself be carried despite the pain it caused him. Him and at least ten other prisoners ran out of the ship into the escape pods.

They took of his dirtied shorts and covered him with a blanket. They lifted him onto a gurney, and raced him to the operating room. He heard them sounding some medical mumbo jumbo and fell asleep, dreaming he was in Keith’s arms.

  
***

“How’s the prosthetic feel,” Matt asked sipping some tea.

“Pretty good, makes me feel all ‘fullmetal alchemist.’”

“Hey you’re a weeb too?” Matt chuckled.

“You know it.” Suddenly Lance’s smile faded. He covered his eyes with his hands and sat down.

“Woah Lance what’s wrong??” Matt came closer.

“Don’t touch me!! Please! Don’t hurt me anymore!”

“Lance you’re not there! Wake up!!” Matt crouched next to him avoiding contact.

“Matt?”

“Yeah it’s me!”

“Oh.. I’ll go to bed now.”

“Don’t you want to try contacting your friends again?”

“Why bother, they’re not coming.

***

“Are you sure you want to go out on your own?” The chief asked. “You’re always welcome to stay with us!”

“I need to find a way to Earth, and I need to work some things out.”

“We’re here if you need us, just give us a call at one of our stations.” Matt said smiling 

“Thanks Kat. I’ll see you again.”

***

Lance had freed three bases in the last 6 months. He was on a roll. Now that he knew the schematics of the ships and knows where the prisoners are, he can lead them to the escape pods easy.

He wears a mask, only one eye showing, he painted it to look like Lan Fan’s from Full metal alchemist. He wore a dark cloak and rolled up the sleeves. His hood was always up no matter how hot it was.

He was walking through the marketplace to buy some food. Villagers always gave him money after saving their people. He appreciated it. He longed to see his team again, but he wasn’t ready to see them. Not after they gave up on looking for him. He rubbed his stump. If they had answered their radio this all could have been avoided.

He though about how they were probably missing him. Hunk definitely cried. Maybe Pidge. He wondered how Keith was doing. He had Shiro with him so he wasn’t concerned.

He bought some space fruit and looked over to see someone it a white space suit with red accents.

“Keith..” Lance found himself unable to move. He reached his hands out as if trying to grab them from so far away. Hunk made a joke and the team laughed. Without me? His team was laughing, enjoying the market place, without him. Allura was there wearing Blue Paladin armor. How could he be so dumb! To think they needed him? Wanted him?!

“No one does.” He stares blankly at the back of their heads. Keith noticed the stare and looked over. Lance turned away eyes barely making contact through his mask.

“I’m on my own now.” His cape swished to the side as he left the crowded marketplace. “I’m on my own.”

“Was that guy staring at me?” Keith asked Pidge.

“How should I know, he’s wearing a mask.”

Keith shrugged and they returned to getting supplies. They had a lead Some prisoners had been released a planet over and they needed supplies if they were going to make him blueberry pancakes. They were all in a good mood, hoping this was it, they could finally find him. “We’ll find you, just keep holding on.” Keith said gazing towards the planet .

***

Lance saw his old team heading for the base he had been working on. He saved Matt’s ass a few times, he was worried he’d have to save theirs.

“I’m not ready to see them.” He muttered crawling through the air shafts over them.

They split up and Lance couldn’t help but follow Keith.

He crept above him silently. He  
Noticed the air shaft turning the opposite directing Keith was going and dropped down.

“Get off of me!”

_He’s in trouble!_

Lance made a B-line to Keith and shot the soldier off of him.

“Lance?”

 _Shit! Not now I’m not ready_!

Lance ran away ignoring Keith’s shouts as he chased him. They had to work together to escape but eventually he had to reveal himself to the team and get on the castle ship.

Matt was happy to see him and they talked for a long time. Lance found his old jacket but felt no desire to wear it. It was too much. He wasn’t the same Lance anymore. He was no longer happy, upbeat, positive... happy. Even though Keith basically begged him to stay, he left.

***

Lance followed the team in a Galra ship he stole. He had the cloaking system on so he wouldn’t be detected or destroyed. He wanted to be with his team, he really did. But he had to prove something. He didn’t know what. He wanted to prove he was stronger than they remember. Keith told them about how they never stopped looking, but it was hard to believe. He  
Overheard blade of Marmora chatter on the Galra radio and he realized he didn’t steal a Galra ship! He stole a Blade ship! They were going to shoot him down any time so he said, “ex Paladin of Voltron here. I might have accidentally stole your ship but I can help you guys!”

There was momentary silence before an agreement. The Galra on his screen recognized him and sent him coordinates to follow.

“Voltron is heading right for a trap.” One of the men said.

“How do you know?”

“We heard Galra speaking about how Lotor is going to meet them at a fake distress call and ambush them. We’ve infiltrated the team, we’re missing one component.”

“What’s that?”

“We don’t have any Blades the Paladins have met, and they’ll be in Galra armor, they won’t trust them.”

“I’ll go.” Lance said standing up.

“You’ll risk getting captured again, are you ok with that?”

“I’ll be captured a thousand times if it means by friends live.”

“Very honorable, well get ready? We’re going in one varga.”

  
***  
“How disappointing.” The half Galra spat. He walked in front of the team heels clacking cape trailing behind. “After I heard he escaped I was looking forward to fighting him.”

Everyone was weakened, Pidge was barely standing, blood streaked down her face. Hunk was using his cannon as a crutch, Shiro kneeling. Keith stood protectively in front of them, sword unsheathed.

“Careful what you wish for LoTURD.” A familiar voice laughed.

A blast hit Lotor square in the shoulder knocking him to his knees. He flipped around quickly to see Lance pealing off Galran armor. The druids jumped to assist but Lance held a gun up against his head.

“Let’s not lose our heads now. My friends and I are leaving.”

“You’re surrounded!” Lotor laughed.

“Am I?”

Suddenly half of the Galra soldiers all pointed their guns towards Lotor.

“What?”

“You’d be surprised how many Galra hate you Lotor, now if you want to live another day, I suggest you let us leave.”

“Very well, I hope to personally be the one to slay you Paladin.” Lotor grinned.

“I’m not a paladin, see you around shit head.”

Suddenly Blue came racing over. Excitement filled Lance’s eyes. “Blue?”

“She’s all yours Lance,” Allura smiled. Lance hugged her and ran into Blue’s open mouth. The rest of the team ran to their respective Lions.

“Lance that was so cool!!” Pidge shouted as they gathered in the castle.

“Nah,” Lance grinned excitedly.

“Yeah it was!” Hunk cheered.

“Ok maybe a little.” Lance looked up at Keith, “I told you I’d come back.”

“I never doubted.”

***

Lance knocked on Keith’s door.

Keith opened it and smiled. “What are you doing here so late?”

“I have trouble sleeping alone.”

“You want to sleep with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok climb in,” He scooted over to give Lance some room. “Glad to see you in your pajamas.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know just feels like you’re going to stay.”

“I am going to stay.” Lance kissed his forehead climbing in. “I dreamt about you a lot, when I was there.”

“I dreamt about you too. I love you.”

Lance resisted the urge to cry and said “i love you too,” and spooned him just like he did in his dream and gave a big sniff.

“Did you just?”

“Shhh it’s time for sleep.”

“Whatever weirdo.”

But Lance was already asleep and soon, so was Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was intense. Let me know if you guys liked it!


	43. You left me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back to the castle with news to tell the team, but Lance doesn’t seem very happy to see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but I have a very smutty shatt fic coming up soon

“A sword?” Keith climbed out of the  
Blade of Marmora pod and into the castle ship. He pulled his hood off his head and deactivated his mask.

“Yes, quite impressive.” Allura nodded. She was in her white suit, her hair pulled up in a bun. “Lotor has been helping him with his technique, however I wonder if Lance wants his help at all. Probably not.”

Keith chuckled and was met with the friendly faces of his team. Or his past team.

“Keith!” The big lovable oaf embraced Keith in a tight hug. “I missed you! Well we all missed you.”

“I have some news for you all,” Keith scanned the crowd to see a head was missing. “Where’s Lance?”

“Training.” Pidge said adjusting her glasses.

“Lance? Training?” Keith snorted.

“Yeah we’re shocked too.” Shiro chuckled. “Why don’t you go grab him and then tell us your news.

Keith nodded and made his way to the training deck. He was somewhat skeptical to what he would find, but there was Lance, slicing up robots like there was no tomorrow. His form was good, not as good as Keith’s but still impressive. With a broadsword no less.

“Lance,”

Lance screamed and jumped back completely caught off guard. “Keith! I thought you weren’t coming back for a while.”

“No, I decided to come early.”

Lance frowned surprising Keith, before returning to his training. Keith took a seat and drank out of his water bottle.

“Hey that’s..” Lance protested before getting clocked in the jaw by a droid.

Keith winced as Lance fell to the floor.

“End training sequence!!” Keith yelled.

Lance got off the floor and scowled. “It would have been fine if you didn’t distract me.”

Keith frowned back. “Just getting a drink of water.”

Lance signed and then smiled slightly. “Wanna fight?”

“What?”

“We’re both swordsman now, we should spar.”

“I’ll kick your ass.” Keith smirked.

“Prove it.” Lance dared.

Keith pulled out his knife, activating it swiftly. “Fine, but don’t cry when I beat you.”

Keith had barely a second before Lance sliced his cheek slightly. He blocked the second attack and noticed an intense glare in Lance’s eyes. It was no longer playful, rather angry.

Their swords clashed as both of them breathed heavily. Lance was bound to run out of energy soon as he was swinging with so much strength. Keith grew tired of defense and struck Lance in the forehead with the back of his blade. Lance stumbled backwards blood trickling down his forehead.

“Fuck Lance, I’m sorry:” Keith could barely get the sentence out before Lance was back on the offensive. Their swords clashed and they didn’t notice they had an audience.

“Get him Lance!” Pidge shouted.

“Do you have to fight?” Hunk whined.

“That’s enough.” Shiro said sternly.

Keith began to put his blade down but Lance swung again barely slicing his side. Keith dropped his sword and pushed him to the ground. “That’s enough!” Keith shouted.

Lance panted wiping the blood from his forehead.

“What was that all about??” Keith demanded an answer.

“You left me!!”

The room was silent.

“We we’re finally friends and you left me...” Lance tried to hide his tears but couldn’t manage to.

“Lance...”

Kolivan entered the room and said, “Keith, are you finished.”

Keith looked to him and then to Lance.

“Go ahead and go, like everyone always does.”

“No that’s not what I came here for.” Keith said sternly.

Lance looked at him confused.

“I’m rejoining team Voltron.”

“What?!” Lance gasped trying this time to hold back a smile, and failed as well.

“Yes, now that his mother had left her station, we are no longer in need of his service.” Kolivan explained.

“You’re... staying?” Lance remained on the floor dumbstruck.

Keith held out his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I’m staying.”’

The team cheered and tears slipped down Lance’s face freely. He pulled Keith into a hug and biting his face in his shoulder.

“Welcome back buddy.”


	44. Fake Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a fake, and Lance is going to prove it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve done this before but I’m doing it differently this time

Something is wrong with Shiro.

Or should he even call him that?

Despite his social nature, Lance shut himself in his room, not to be disturbed. He needed time and space to think. In the voltron force he tried to tell him something, Lance hated himself for not paying attention.

He was going to make up for it now. He just needed to focus. Focus... how do you focus again? Lance hadn’t ever really focused without his medicine, and thanks to getting stuck in space without it, well let’s just say he’s glad he doesn’t have to write a paper.

He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. What was he trying to tell him? He said Lance needed to listen.

His eyes opened slowly with a frown on his face.

_Listen to what?_

He figured he was warning him, warning him the leader of his team wasn’t Shiro. So now he had three options.

1\. Steal the black lion and go and find real Shiro.  
Lance snuck to the black lions bay, but again the Black Lion did not stir.  
“Fine” He huffed.

2\. Confront the team  
“Yeah right, with no proof?”

3\. Stalk fake Shiro   
“Ding ding ding” Lance creeped back to his room to wait until night fall.

He set a timer on Pidge’s phone that he hasn’t returned even though she asked three times and put on her headphones she’s asked for five times. Is not his fault she’s the only one that brought stuff with her to space.

His head lulled off to the side of the Lance ball he created as he nodded off. A hard knock on the door woke him up.

He drowsily opened the door to see the concerned face of his friend.

“Keith, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing, you were supposed to teach me how to shoot a blaster today.” Keith crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

“I’m uh.. sick.” Lance lied wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“You don’t look sick.” Keith lay the back of his hand on Lance’s forehead.

Now Lance craved human contact, especially now that he didn’t get any. He used to snuggle with his sisters every day, he used to rough house with his brothers, tickle his nieces and nephews. But now he got an occasional hand on the back by Shiro. So when he felt the cool fingers brushed on his forehead, tears welled in his eyes.

“Woah, maybe you are sick.” To Lance’s dismay, Keith retracted his hand. “Why don’t you lie down.”

Lance let himself get guided to the bed. The cold fingers returned brushing his bangs out of his face. Now he really wished he was sick, maybe Keith would nurse him back to health.

He then remembered his mission. He didn’t have time to entertain that thought. He gave Keith a weak smile and said, “I think I’m going to get some rest.”

“Ok, goodnight. I’ll tell the rest of the team to let you sleep.”

“Thanks buddy.”

Keith stopped caressing his forehead and left the room with a soft smile.

Lance was seconds away from begging him to stay. But he stayed true to his mission.

Once the team’s noises had settled he snuck his way to Fake Shiro’s room. He wasn’t quite sure what the plan was. Maybe he could find evidence?

He entered Shiro’s room, bayard activated. The small bed’s blankets were disturbed but Fake Shiro was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the door slammed behind him, he heard a click indicating a lock. Lance smashed the light switch with his hand. Fake Shiro stood furious, shoulders raised, panting furiously. “Came to kill me in my sleep?”

“No not kill!”

Fake Shiro gestures to his weapon.

Lance’s face grew grim. He was fucked.

In a dash, he fired a shot at the door forcing it open. He sprinted out the door screaming at the top of his lungs. His entire body was plunged to the ground as Fake Shiro tackled him. A glowing hand swiped for his neck, he rolled away just in time. Shot after shot was fired but the fake dodged them all. Lance struck his forehead with his blaster eliciting a yelp from the imposter. Fake Shiro kicked the blaster out of his hands. Lance winced grabbing his hand in agony, broken, definitely broken.

Things weren’t looking good for Lance.

Not at all.

He rushed to get to his blaster when he heard a shout.

“STOP!” Keith shouted. “Why are you fighting?!”

The fake readied his hand.

No way! I can’t let this happen.

Lance grabbed his hand leading to an unnerving sizzling sound.

He screamed in agony but didn’t let go. The fake growled and tossed him on the floor.

Lance had seconds to react, but was too late. His hand plunged through his stomach, boiling his insides. Blood spurted from his lips are he lay lifeless.

Shock and disgust dressed the imposter’s face.

“Wha?! How?!” He screamed in agony.

Keith decked him in the jaw and straddled him beating him over and over, no words said.

Hunk ran in and vomited at the sight and rushed to his friends side.

“Lance buddy wake up!” He cried like a child.

Pidge and Allura pulled Keith off of Fake Shiro but he was long since unconscious.

Keith crawled to Lance and brushed his forehead like earlier.

“I like your hands, nice and cool.” Lance drooled blood as he spoke.

“You’re going to be ok, just stay with me.” Keith started to cry too.

“What happened?!” Lotor exclaimed.

“That Shiro’s a fake, he found out I knew... killed me.”

“You’re not dead yet, hold on. Someone get the healing suit!”

Allura rushed out of the room, her night gown sweeping the floor.

“Is this what dying feels like?” Lance mumbled.

“You’re not going to die Lance.” Pidge said determined.

Lance kissed Keith’s bloodied knuckles and closed his eyes. “I love you all.” He barely formed the sentence before falling into an endless sleep.

Keith pressed his fingers on his neck, nothing.

“Everyone move!” He shouted.

He straddled his body and started chest compressions.

“25,26,27,28,29,30.” He tilted his chin back and breather air into the punctured lungs.

He repeated this five times before Allura interjected. “Quick to the healing pod!” They dressed Lance and pushed him into the pod in a rush.

They moved the fake’s unconscious body to a cell and waited for Lance’s pulse to start again.

It didn’t

***

“I have a proposition for you Paladins.” Lotor began.

Everyone’s faces looked as lifeless as their souls.

“What is it?” Allura asked weakly.

“Quintessence gave my father immortality didn’t it?”

“Yeah but you killed him.” Pidge mentioned dryly.

“Yes but he lived thousands of years.”

“What are you suggesting?” Keith asked low.

“What if we took him to the pocket I discovered, he could be brought back to life.”

The team thought to themselves.

“But didn’t that make him.. evil?” Hunk said timidly.

“A chance you must be willing to take.”

“I’m uncertain.” Allura answered honestly.

“Let’s do it.” Keith said. “I need to hold his hand again.

  
***

They stood in front of pocket, four lions ready to bring back their friend.

“Are we sure..” Hunk started.

“Yes.” Keith answered. Lance’s lifeless body lay wrapped up in his arms.

Lotor opened the rift and the lions entered cautiously.

Keith carried his body to the back of his lion. “See you again soon.” He pressed a kiss on his temple and left the cabin. He sat at his controls and opened the hatch.

He looked so peaceful floating in the void. They waited for a few minutes before Lotor instructed them to retreat.

“He May still awaken.” Lotor said resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith nodded but looked at the ground.

***

“I’m afraid I must me the bearer of bad news,” Allura choked out. “Lance had awoken.”

“How is that bad?” Keith stood up excitedly.

“And he’s taken a pod and left the castle.”

“Why would he do that!?” Hunk gasped.

“Maybe he’s not evil, he’s just not himself.” Pidge hypothesized.

“Then we failed.” Keith sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

“Not necessarily.” Lotor started. “I’ve accepted my mother is the woman that witch used to be, I’ve been working on a cure. But I need a test subject.”

“So we need to kidnap him?” Pidge asked.

“Precisely.” Lotor nodded.

“Let’s do it, let’s get him back.” Keith said determined, a single tear running down his cheek.


	45. Choose your own Adventure ft Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mobster loose in the castle and only Lance knows, you choose what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting these in a separate fic after this one, but basically how this is going to go down, is I'm going to give you an option and popular vote chooses what happens next. 
> 
> At the end of the fic, I'll tell you what else could have happened

Lance walked down the halls of the castle, humming to himself tossing a space apple up and down in his hand. His jeans were starting to fit less and less after all the washing he was giving him, and it seemed like they weren’t going to be getting new clothes any time soon. That would mean going to Earth. 

The thought of Earth formed a knot in his throat and a burning in his chest. He longed to go back there, to see his family, to get a new pair of jeans maybe, go for a swim definitely. It had been a while since he swam with a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. It was the best when they weren’t good at swimming and he got to teach them. Hold up their back watch them float around, give a watery raspberry on their exposed stomach. 

He longed for that again. 

A noise shocked him out of his mindset. It was loud, to say the least. Sounded like a roar of some sort. Lance’s eyes darted to the darkness to see a shadow of some sort lurking in the darkness. 

“SHIT.” Lance wasn’t in his armor, he didn’t have any form of communication, and whatever the hell that thing in the darkness was could kill him and no one would know until they found the corpse.. if there was a corpse. 

He used to watch a lot of animal planet so he knew he needed to face forward, back up slowly, and not make any noise. 

He did that for all about 2 minutes before he couldn’t help but scream and run for the nearest room. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed and ran smack into someone knocking them both to the ground. 

Who did Lance run into?

Keith  
Shiro  
Pidge   
Hunk   
Matt


	46. Casting a Blind Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lives in a world where by the time it's his age, everyone has met their soul mate. He sees him in his dreams, almost on the daily. But when he meets him, his soul mate doesn't recognize him. 
> 
> It's hard to recognize someone you haven't met, when you can't see. 
> 
> Blind!Lance in a soulmates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this up a few days ago, hope you guys like it!

 

Everyone had found their soul mate in his friend group, except Pidge, who didn’t have one. He knew he had one, he had the dream of him, like everyone else does of their soul mate. He couldn’t see his face, but he saw he was wearing a blue sweater and had dark hands. He dropped a book and some DVD’s (must have just come from the library) and Keith swooped in to pick them up. Their hands brush and he looks into his eyes. 

 

That is how he’s going to meet his soul mate. It was finally Fall again. He loved the bright colors of the trees, the crisp leaves, a warm coffee, black,mixed with the cool breeze. Also, the love of his life was wearing a sweater, but not a heavy one, so it had to be in fall. It had been three falls since he had the dream, usually, the dream happens right before you meet them, but not for Keith. 

 

“Cheer up, I thought you didn’t really care if you had a soul mate or not.” A young short woman with chopped off dirty blonde hair and a surplus of freckles sighed wiping the car grease off onto her overalls. 

 

“That was before I saw him, he was perfect Pidge.” 

 

“You realize you’re building him up to impossible standards?”

 

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a soul mate.”

 

“And I’m fine with that, technology is my only baby. Just, try not to get too excited, what if he’s a tool?”

 

Keith chewed on his lip. He was twenty-seven years old. He and his brother were airline pilots, he was happy until he saw this beautiful man and had to have him. 

 

He decided to go to the library, ease his spirits. He got onto the train like always and held onto the pole as he waited to get to his favorite place. Nice a quiet, lots of good smells, he loved the library. 

He started to feel some deja vu, he walked off the train and looked over to see him. 

 

He had dark hands, a blue sweater, short brown hair, it was him. He rushed over to him and knocked the book and DVDs out of his hands. 

 

“I’m so so sorry, I’m just really nervous,” Keith admitted helping him gather up his things. He hadn’t seen this book before, but he loved the movies he chose. 

 

“That’s ok,” the man chuckled. “What are you nervous about?”

 

Keith paused, why wasn’t he nervous too? He looked into his eyes, he had white irises. 

 

“No way” He whispered to himself. 

 

He flipped open the book, it was braille lettering. 

 

He’s blind?! No wonder he’s not nervous he doesn’t know who I am!

 

“Oh, I uh... don’t like trains, here’s your stuff back.” 

 

“Thank you, I need to drop off these bad boys at the library so I can pick up some dinner and go home. 

 

“I’m going to the library too.” Keith wondered if he was around him enough that he would realize they were meant to be together. 

 

“Oh! You can come with me if you want, I don’t mind. My seeing eye dog is at the vet, so it’s sort of hard to figure out where I am.” 

 

“Did you want me to..”

 

“Only if you want to.” The man’s smile was beaming. Didn’t matter if this guy didn’t know who he was, Keith had fallen, hard. 

 

Keith held his arm out, the man swung his arm around until he felt Keith, and contently wrapped his arm around Keith’s. 

 

“To the library!” The man held his walking stick like a sword and then began walking, using his stick to make sure he didn’t trip. 

 

“My name is Keith, by the way, what’s yours?”

 

“The name’s Lance Espinosa McClain, but Lance is fine.” 

 

“Lance it is,” 

 

***

 

“Wow talk about a plot twist,” Pidge said over the phone. She had showered off and was in her apartment with her cat, Verde.

 

“Yeah, so I don’t think he knows who I am.” 

 

“Well, some people say the moment you dream about is when you fell in love. Blind people still dream, maybe you just will fall in love at different times.”

 

“Maybe,” Keith placed his knuckle over his mouth. 

 

“This will be fun, you just need to make the guy fall in love with you.”

 

“I got his number.” 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

 

*** 

 

“So can you text?” Keith asked. He had the day off, so he was making himself some coffee. Black, like always. He held his phone up to his ear, pouring the coffee with one hand. 

 

“I can but its hard because I say what I want to send, but I cant change my mind and send something else.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

 

“Easy for you to say, something I ramble and then when someone gets my message it makes no sense.”

 

“You’ll have to send me one sometime,” Keith said grinning as he sipped his coffee. 

 

“Oh you’ll get one, just wait. So what are your plans for the day?” 

 

“Well I have the day off, so nothing much.”

 

“Want to get coffee?” 

 

Keith finished his cup and put it away. “Sure.” 

 

“Sweet it’s a date.”Lance hung up the phone before he had a chance to reply. 

 

Keith stood there in shock. “I need to tell Shiro.” 

 

*** 

 

“Oooh, a date?” Shiro said entering the apartment. 

 

“Yeah! He’s so forward.” 

 

“Good for you.” He said patting his shoulder, “is that where you’re going now, look at you all dressed up.”

 

“Not like it matters, wish me luck! 

 

*** 

Park date perfect. He was so cute. He waited on a bench patiently. He spotted him across the park. He had on another blue sweater, that must be his favorite color. 

 

“Lance!” He called out. 

 

He still didn’t have his seeing-eye dog, he hoped they were ok. 

 

He walked over slowly swiping his cane across the ground. “Hi Keith, looking good.”

 

“This is just an old jacket.. hey.”

 

Lance laughed, loudly. Keith loved that sound. 

 

“Shall we?” Keith held out his arm.

 

“We shall.”

 

They both laughed and walked around the park smiling like idiots. 

 

 

 

They got their coffee and resumed their walk. Eventually, they swung on the swing and played on the playground. Lance fell off, but he was fine. 

 

“Let’s go to my apartment, it’s a short walk from here.” Lance said eagerly. 

 

“Hm OK.” He walked him to his apartment, but Lance knew exactly where he was going. He had a great sense of direction. 

 

“Here we are, casa de la Lance.. and Hunk.”

 

The apartment was much cleaner than he expected, and Lance’s roommate sat nestled on the couch covered in a few blankets. 

 

“Hey, you’re Keith aren’t you?” 

 

“How did you know?” Keith asked quizzically. 

 

“Lance talks about you a lot.”

 

“Hunk!” Lance exclaimed. 

 

“I’m leaving I’m leaving.” Hunk laughed to himself. 

 

“Sorry about Hunk.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Keith was glad Lance wasn’t aware of his rosy cheeks. 

 

“Would you like some tea?”

 

“Green would be great. Do you need any help?”

 

Lance frowned a little but resumed smiling soon after. “I have this apartment memorized, Hunk never moves anything.”

 

“Oh OK.” He felt guilty for asking. 

 

“Do you like Avatar?”

 

“Bending or the blue people?”

 

“Bending, obviously.” 

 

“I’m down.”

 

Lance made them both some tea, and felt around on the cased until he found the one with three stickers and velcro. He popped in the DVD and Keith was surprised to hear the options read out loud. 

 

I have a special TV,” he explained 

 

It was surprising, it was the first date, but Lance was snuggly as hell. 

 

“Cosy there?” Keith joked. 

 

Lance was curled up in his lap and laughed, “Very.” 

 

Keith was so glad he was his soul mate. 

 

***

 

After a week of non stop flying, Keith was happy to get some time off. 

 

\- Me: Hey - 

 

\- Lance: Hell oh - 

 

Keith chuckled. 

 

\- Me: Are you busy today? - 

 

\- Lance: No way, wait don’t say that just say no - 

 

Keith chuckled again, but louder this time. What a cutie. 

 

\- Me: Meet you at our coffee shop? - 

 

\- Lance: Sounds good! See you in thirty - 

Keith felt like the luckiest guy in the universe. 

 

***

 

 

 

He spotted him on the other side of the crowd. He was so beautiful. He had such a charming smile. He was petting his lab’s head and sitting at the cafe patiently. 

 

“Hey, have you been here long?” Keith called out pulling up a chair. 

 

“Yup! But I got here early, I was excited.”

 

_You are so cute._

 

“Have you ordered yet?” He asked.

 

“No.” 

 

“What would you like?” 

 

“I’d like a caramel frap with extra whipped cream.”

 

“Would you like some coffee with that sugar?” 

 

“Bite me.” Lance stuck his tongue out and they both laughed.

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Naga.” 

 

“Hi Naga. Like Legend of Korra Naga?” 

 

“You have good taste, I approve.”

 

They both laughed again and headed out to take a walk. Lance didn’t need his arm, because he had Naga, but he held his arm anyways. 

 

“So what do you like to do?” Lance asked. 

 

“I’m a pilot.” 

 

“I didn’t mean your job, but cool!” 

 

“What did you want to know?”

 

“What do you love? What do you dream about?”

 

_You._

 

“I like cartoons, and black coffee, I love my brother, Shiro.”

 

Lance squeezed his arm and asked, “Is Shiro your only sibling?”

 

“Yeah, do you have any?”

 

“Tons, my mom remarried after my father died, so I have three half siblings, one step sibling, a older brother, older sister and two little sisters.”

 

“Woah big family,”

 

“Yeah, they all live in Cuba though.” 

 

“Sounds lonely.”

 

“I live with my friend Hunk though. So not super lonely.”

 

_When will he figure out who I am?_

 

“What do you dream about?” Keith asked. 

 

“Mostly about when I could still see.”

 

“Oh,” Keith regretted asking. 

 

Lance turned his head to a couple of women sitting on a bench. He sipped his sugar bomb of a coffee and sighed. 

 

Keith took a sip of his, it must be hard being blind. 

 

“I’m your soul mate aren’t I?”

 

Keith spat out his coffee. “When did you?”

 

“Just now. I have really good hearing, I head those women talking about theirs. I was wondering why someone as great as you would want to hang out with me.” He removed his arm from Keith’s grasp. 

 

“Why does it feel like I’m being turned down?”

 

“The only reason you spend time with me is because of that dream. You didn’t know I was blind in the dream did you?”

 

“No, but!” 

 

“I only know who my soul mate is when they sing to me. You don’t seem like the singing type. But no one ever sticks around long enough to find out.”

 

“Lance..”

 

“They all think they’re taking advantage of me, or when I realize they’re not my soul mate, I no longer want to be with them.” 

 

“But I am your soul mate!” 

 

“But did you really want to be with me because you liked me? Or because I was in your dream?” 

 

Dammit he was right, he had been trying so hard to get Lance to like him, if he hadn’t had the dream he wouldn’t have gotten his number, and they wouldn’t be dating. 

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

 

“No…but I want you to prove you would want to be with me, even if you had never dreamed about me.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“That’s up to you to find out.” 

 

***

 

“Guitar lessons?” Pidge asked throwing darts. 

 

“Yeah, I have to win him back.”

 

“But you hate music.”

 

“I don’t hate music I’m just no good at it.” Keith said sipping his beer. Pidge and he spent a lot of time in this bar, it was a good place to hang out. No one was wasted, the ambiance was mellow, he actually ran into Hunk here once. 

 

“What makes you think you’ll be good at it now?” Pidge landed a bullseye. 

 

“Because I have to, I need him in my life.” Keith said woefully. 

 

“It seems like he doesn’t have a good reason to be angry.” Pidge sipped her cider. 

 

“No he was right, I never would have been interested in him if I didn’t dream about him. But he didn’t dream about me, and he liked me back.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you be interested? Because he’s blind??” Pidge said accusatory. 

 

“Honestly, that’s a little of it.. ugh I hate myself.”

 

Pidge clicked her tongue, obviously disappointed in Keith. 

 

“But it’s not like that now! I was just scared of saying the wrong thing. It’s not really a disability to him. He can still listen to music, Hunk modified the whole apartment with velcro and stickers so he know where everything is, he gets by just fine. Did you know he’s a lawyer? He’s so fucking smart! Why does he like me?!” 

 

“You’re so genuine Keith. You might have been scared of the disability at first, but you’ve gotten around it. You’re comfortable with it, with him. You don’t want to live without him anymore.”

 

“Yeah,” He sighed, drinking some more beer, faster this time. “I’m such an idiot; I fell in love with him the second I saw him, but it was so surface level. I love him more than ever but it has nothing to do with what he looks like.”

“Nothing?” Pidge raised a brow. 

 

“Ok, not nothing have you seen the guy? He’s gorgeous! 

 

Pidge smiled warmly before continuing, “You really love this guy, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Keith said irritated. 

 

Pidge laughed, she looked over and spotted Hunk. He looked like he was trying to make a quiet entrance. “Hey, its the roommate.”

 

“How do you know him?” 

 

“We took an engineering class together, he shows Lance’s picture at any given time.”

 

“What a doting roommate.” Keith laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t realize who it was until I saw the picture you took.” Pidge waved him over, he smiled when he saw Pidge, but frowned when he saw Keith. 

 

“Yikes, looks like he doesn’t like you.” Pidge snorted. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me.” Keith grumbled. 

 

“Hey Pidge…Keith,” Hunk said warmly then coldly. “My best friend has been crying a lot about you.” Hunk said arms crossed. 

 

“Crying! I need to speed my guitar lessons up to two times a week.” 

 

“Guitar lessons?” 

 

“Yeah, he said he wanted me to sing, I’m singing.”

 

Hunk smiled warmly. “Aw! <3 He’s going to love that,” instantly warming up to Keith. 

 

“Did you just say heart out loud?” Pidge chuckled. 

 

“I run an internet board, I spend a lot of time using emoji’s. It’s become a bad habit.” 

 

“Don’t worry Hunk, I’ll fix everything. He hasn’t been returning my calls, can you convince him to go to our park in two weeks?”

 

“Text me the details and I’ll make it happen.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

*** 

 

It was the fabled day. Keith was extremely nervous. He ended up buying a guitar. (He was tired of the one he was renting.) It was bright blue, Lance’s favorite color. He had been practicing like crazy for this day. 

 

Didn’t stop him from being nervous. 

 

He sat on their bench, in their park. Waiting for Hunk and Lance…and maybe Naga. 

 

Finally, he saw them. He teared up at Lance’s pained complexion. 

 

Now or never. 

 

Keith cleared his throat and started strumming. 

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith started singing “Do you hear me? Talking to you?”

 

“I love this song!” Lance tugged on Hunk’s shirt sleeve. 

 

“Across the water across the deep blue, ocean! Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying.” 

 

Lance chimed in, “Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.”

 

Keith and Lance sung together, “lucky I’m in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again.”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and laughed like a kid. Keith moved the guitar and squeezed him back. 

 

“You’re my soul mate!!” Lance giggled. 

 

“You’re _my_ soul mate,” Keith sighed into his shoulder. 

 

“You guys,” Hunk chuckled. “You’re making a scene.” 

 

“I don’t care.” Lance plopped himself on Keith’s lap as they shared their first of many kisses. 

 

“Ok, I’m leaving.” Hunk blushed to his ears and left them by himself. 

 

Naga jumped up and licked Keith’s face. 

 

“Aw, she likes you.” Lance said wiping the slobber off his cheek. 

 

“Well, I like her too.” 

 

“Want to go grab a beer?” Keith asked. 

 

“I’m twenty, and I don’t like drinking. Tastes bad and then I get lost.”

 

_FUCK he’s seven years younger than me?_

 

_“_ Uh, how old are you?”

 

“Oh well, I’m twenty-seven.” 

 

“Wow. I’m still in college.”

 

“I thought you said you were a lawyer?”

 

“I said I was going to be a lawyer. Is my age a problem?” Lance looked up with teary eyes. 

 

“No way, my Mom is nine years older than my dad.” 

 

“Oh, ok good. Want to get some coffee?” Lance asked. 

 

“I don’t think what you drink should be considered coffee, but sure.”

 

“Naga! To the coffee house!”

 

Naga got up, understanding completely what he said, and led them to their coffee shop. 

 

Keith reached over for his arm, Lance happily obliged. 

 

With his blue guitar strapped to his back, and a blind Cuban on his arm, he made their way to their coffee house. 

 

_Mine._ Keith thought to himself. _My Lance._

 

Lance hummed to himself. _My Keith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took so long for them to meet is that Lance wasn't legal. Love God is like gotta be 18 minimum.


	47. Pidgance/Lance torture fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sacrifices himself to keep Pidge safe, and Pidge will do anything to get him back. 
> 
> #Pidgance  
> #HurtLance  
> #Child!Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Pidgance fic! It's been too long. I've always liked the ship, I would rather Klance be canon, but if Lance has to be with a girl, I'd prefer Pidge to anyone by a longshot

 

“I have to go with him?” Pidge glanced over at Lance, he was in a world of his own, zoning out like nobody’s business. She liked Lance, she really did.. a lot. But he was a goofball, not great for serious missions. 

 

“We got this in the bag, don’t we Pidge?” Lance said exuding fake confidence. 

 

Pidge shrugged, she could do a lot worse. “Yeah, we do.” 

 

They both climbed into Green, despite Lance’s complaints. Shiro silenced him with reason, saying “Let’s not waste the lions, Lance.” 

 

Pidge couldn’t help but smile as she saw him kiss Blue goodbye. “What a dork.” She laughed to herself. 

 

Lance gazed out the window pouting, she found it somewhat endearing. “We’ll be back soon.” She said brushing his back with her gloved hand. Suddenly his face grew extremely grim. He quickly bounced back with a peppy “Yup!” Before avoiding eye contact. 

 

_What was that all about?_

 

“Lead the way,” Lance rested his lanky arm against her chair, his brow never uncreasing. 

 

_Something is wrong._

 

Pidge ignored the nagging feeling in her gut. Maybe he’s just really upset Blue isn’t coming with him? 

 

They made their way into the station unnoticed. Lance, who was usually bad at stealth, was being rather quiet and serious. 

 

She plugged her laptop into the stations' mainframe. She tapped at the keys for a little while, irritated at how long it was taking. 

 

Suddenly the screen lit up green. “I’m in,” Pidge said in her hacker voice.

 

They promptly high-fived. 

 

Pidge found herself distracted by his face. He looked so worried, and since when has he had so many freckles? She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand out of impulse. He looked at her shocked as she pulled her hand back. 

 

“Uh..” 

 

“What’s up?” Lance smiled softly. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Hm? Oh, I miss Blue, that’s all.” 

 

“Oh.. ok.” She didn’t believe him, not for one second. But if he didn’t want to tell her, then she wasn’t going to pry. 

 

“Do you miss your family?” He asked out of nowhere. 

 

“Always, more and more every day.” 

 

“Me too, I wonder if I’ll ever see them again.” 

 

“Lance?” His lack of confidence was confusing. Her thoughts were interrupted by her computer beeping. “Time to go, I have all the data we need.” 

 

They heard a loud thud. 

 

“What was..” 

 

Lance shushed her. She could feel his thundering heartbeat through the fingers on her lips. 

“GO, Now!” He pushed her through the door into a hallway and shot the control panel by the door’s side to keep it shut. “I’ll hold them off.” 

 

“If you’re implying I should leave you, you’re wrong! I won’t.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. He pulled his hand away, looked at the ground, swallowed, and shook his head. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ve lived this day before.” They started to hear all sorts of pounding on the door. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Blue gave me a dream… a dream about this day. This day where I make it and you don’t.”  


“I.. die?” Pidge had no sense of morality. Her father and brother could be dead, but she knows they’re not. She hasn’t had a single grandparent, aunt, uncle, anybody die. But her? She’s 15, 15-year-olds shouldn’t be facing life or death situations. 

 

“Please make this easy for me, I can’t die in this timeline, I’ll be ok!”

 

“Promise?” Pidge asked sternly. 

 

“Promise,” He lied through his teeth. 

 

She hesitated, chewing on her glove anxiously. Was this the only option. 

 

"This is the only option." Lance squeezed her hand and pushed her towards the exit. 

 

“I’ll be back for you!” She said turning away. 

 

He pulled her back for a quick kiss and pushed her into the other room shutting the door and blasting the lock with his blaster, locking her away from him. 

 

She brushed her lips with her fingers before rushing out to get to Green. 

 

Lance looked out the window, he saw Pidge making it to her lion. 

 

He smiled as the door broke down and he was surrounded. 

 

He smiled as his head was pushed into the ground. 

 

He smiled as he was drug away to uncertain doom. 

 

All he could bring himself to do was smile. She would live, and that’s all he cared about.

 

 

***

 

Pidge dodged the swarm of enemies attacking her lion, it seemed like hours but the rest of the team made their way through the wormhole Allura made. 

 

“Hurry! Lance is in trouble!”

 

They broke inside and defeated any guards in their way, but there was barely any at all.

 

“I don’t like this,” Pidge said anxiously. 

 

“We have to check every room!” Shiro ordered. 

 

They did, they checked every room. But they were gone, and so was Lance. With nothing but his Bayard and a blood smear on the floor to confirm he was even there.

Hunk started to cry, Keith kicked a helmet. Pidge dropped to her knees and sobbed. He could be anywhere by now, they would have no way to find out, no way to find _him._

 

For the first time since she was born, she felt utterly useless. 

 

***

 

“You don’t scare me!” Lance spat terrified. 

 

He hung from the ceiling, inches above the ground, spinning around slightly. 

 

“You can’t lie to me.” Haggar chuckled. 

 

“It’s not a lie, freak.”

 

“Oh.. you’re going to hurt my feelings.” Haggar mocked. 

 

Lance spat in her direction. Her hand started to glow. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stayed brave. 

 

“Where is Voltron going next, what’s the plan.”

 

Now the Blades had told him the plan. They were going to make a giant Teledove to warp Zarkon’s ship away, infect it with a virus, blah blah blah, the day is saved, by Lance McClain. 

 

“I don’t know anything.” He said confidently. 

 

She sent a bolt of electricity into his body. He screamed louder than he thought possible and jerked around unnaturally. He threw up onto the floor. _Gross._

 

“Let me ask you again.”

 

“Look lady, if I can even call you that. No amount of sparky sparky will change the fact that no one tells me anything.”

 

“Very well, we’ll do this the hard way.”

 

Two Galra soldiers looked extremely excited. Bad sign. 

 

“Do what you want.” 

 

Lance felt himself shudder. Hopefully, they don’t want more than a few hits. 

 

He was very wrong. 

 

*** 

 

It had been about five days since Lance went missing and Pidge has only slept once. She typed away at her computer, hacking Galra ships remotely. 

 

The rest of the team looked over, concerned. 

 

“Someone needs to get her to sleep.” Hunk mentioned. 

 

“I’m on it.” Shiro came over and sat down next to her. “Pidge…”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“You need rest.”

 

“I’ll rest once I’ve found Lance.”

 

“You can’t find Lance in this condition.”

 

“Fucking watch me.” 

 

Shiro sighed and hoisted her over his shoulder. 

 

“Put me down!” She shouted. 

 

He tossed her into her room and locked the door. “I’ll let you out in six hours, rest up!” 

 

She grumbled to herself but napped none the less. 

 

“We’re coming Lance, hold tight.”

 

***

 

Lance’s voice was too hoarse for screaming. He merely clenched until the abuse was over. 

 

“Come on, talk. Talk and we’ll stop.” The Galra soldier dragged a whip across the ground. A whip with several pieces of shark metal woven inside. 

 

“I…don’t…know…anything.” Lance dry heaved a few times before relaxing (as much as he could) in his restraints. 

 

He whipped him across his back again, this time, it got stuck. He ripped it out quickly and Lance herd blood splatter across the room’s floor. 

 

He was weak and dizzy. They hadn’t given him any food and barely any water. Well, something that resembled water. They peeled down his suit to his waist, giving his back plenty of space to be marked. He had serious rope burn on his wrists, and his tongue and lips were cracking due to lack of moisture. He had black bruises all over his stomach, they’ve definitely broken a few ribs. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, he barely knew his own name. 

 

“I’m going to ask one more time.”

 

“Or what?” Lance said fearlessly. 

 

“Or I’m going to pour this boiling water all down your back.” The Galra laughed in excitement. 

 

Lance shivered but refused to ruin his friends' plans by wimping out. 

 

“I don’t know, a bath sounds lovely.” He spat. 

 

He winced as the water dripped slowly down his back, bubbling his skin. 

“Whatever.” He choked out. 

 

“Fine, let’s see if someone else can make you talk.”

 

Suddenly an alarm went off. It must be his friends! 

 

A Galra burst through the door, “the main ship is under attack!!” 

 

Lance gasped. Did they go through with the plan? Without him?? He spat blood on the floor and grumbled, I guess he wasn’t needed after all. Allura’s probably flying Blue. Maybe they’ll let him go now that he _really_ does know nothing 

 

Doubtful.

 

He was left in the dark for many days, someone came in once to give him some water but they left quickly. 

 

His voice was too hoarse to sing but he tried anyway. 

 

Eventually, the door opened up, he saw a small Galran child. He was in red overalls with a black turtleneck underneath. He had purple skin and white slicked back hair. He turned on the lights and stood in front of him pensively. 

 

“Hey?” Lance was confused as to why this kid was here. 

“Would you like down?” He asked. He had a cute voice, with a little British accent going. 

 

“Yes!” He wondered how he could get him down, he probably would be about waist height and Lance was strung from the ceiling. 

 

He pulled out a throwing knife and cut the rope with one swipe. Lance landed with a thud, making his body ache. 

 

“I’m going to help you escape.” He said unbinding his wrists. 

 

“Why?” Lance was grateful but suspicious.

 

“I don’t want to live here, I never have. My childhood was torturous.”

 

“You’re still a child.” Lance chuckled. 

 

“I am 100 years old, and you will address me as such.” 

 

_Damn._

 

“Ok, I’m sorry, what’s the plan?”

 

“I’m going to give you this timer when it goes off, you’re going to take three rights and a left to get to an escape pod, I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

“What if a guard catches me?” 

 

“They won’t if you leave when the timer goes off.”

 

“Ok and you want to come with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“OK, I don’t see why not.”

 

“Don’t fall asleep.” The kid said leaving the room. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Lotor.”

 

“Well Lotor, I'm Lance and I look forward to escaping with you.”

 

He smiled for the first time since Lance met him, it wasn’t much of a smile, but still there. “Don’t fall asleep.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, see you soon.”

 

It felt like hours but the timer went off, Lance threw it down an air shaft so if he was caught, Lotor wouldn’t get in trouble. 

 

He got up but immediately fell down. 

 

_Weak._

 

He managed to stand and limped his way through three rights and a left. He saw Lotor! He was in a flight suit and waiting by an escape pod! 

 

He limped faster but was knocked off his feet by someone. He looked up at Lotor who had a horrified expression on his face. “Go away!” He mouthed before getting held up by his throat.He grimaced when he saw a Galra with A huge ax in one hand and Lance in the other. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

He threw Lance onto the ground with a thud. 

 

“Let’s make sure you never escape again.” He swung his ax and in one fail movement chopped off both of his legs. 

 

Lance lost consciousness immediately. 

 

***

 

Pidge was sleeping regularly again, Shiro was right. They had a massive success against Zarkon, killing him (hopefully) and ending the Galra reign. Blue was taking a liking to Allura but obviously missed Lance. So did she. 

 

She kept thinking about the kiss. 

 

_ I thought he liked Allura? He never flirts with me… _

 

Suddenly a face popped up on her screen. It was a little Galra boy. 

 

“I know where your friend is.” He said matter of factly. 

 

“Where!” She gasped. 

 

“I’ll tell you, under one condition.”

 

“What is it,” Pidge said narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Only you come, and take me with you.”

 

Sounded like a trap. “No, I’m bringing my team.”

 

“Fine but only you come inside, there's heavy security and I can only sneak one person inside. There's a moon they can hide behind. I’ll send you the coordinates now.” 

 

“Guys!! I know where Lance is!” Pidge shouted. “But it could be a trap.”

 

They all came running in, “Why do you think it’s a trap?”

 

“A Galra kid told me.”

 

“We have to take that chance.” Shiro said definitively.

 

***

 

Lance regained consciousness and immediately felt for his legs, they weren’t there. Tears streamed down his face. He would never pilot Blue again. 

 

He still had hope of being rescued, though it was more of a sliver now. Just as he started to wallow in his misery the door opened. 

 

“Pidge?” He muttered.

 

“Lance!!” He felt her arms wrap around his neck. It didn’t matter how painful it was, he really wanted a hug.

 

“Oh God, you’re bleeding.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“Your legs!” She said gasping. 

 

“I’m aware of that too.”

 

“Let’s get you out of here. 

 

 

“Can I have a kiss? I did save your life,”

 

Pidge chuckled and gave him a short kiss. “Wow your lips are chapped and you taste like blood…but not the worst kiss I’ve ever had.”

 

“Not the worst, I’ll take it.” 

 

“How am I going to carry you?” She pondered. 

 

“It’s fine just carry me like a backpack.”

 

“This is fucked up, in a big way.”

 

“Hurry lets go,” 

 

He hoisted him on her back, he winced at the contact with his broken ribs. 

 

“You OK?” She asked quietly. 

 

“I’m fine hurry or they’ll catch both of us.”

 

Even without his legs, Lance was heavy. But not so heavy she couldn’t carry him. 

 

“Where're the others?” He whispered. 

 

“Outside, we need to get to Green undetected.”

 

“Well, that’s going to be hard.” He said gesturing to the trail of blood he was leaving. 

 

“Quiznak.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ve cleared a path to your lion,” Lotor said out of nowhere. 

They both jumped. 

 

“Hurry now time is of the essence.” 

 

“Pidge, Lotor, Lotor, Pidge,” Lance said introducing them. 

 

“We’ve met.” They both said. 

 

Lance shrugged and they carried on to Pidge’s Lion. 

 

He saw Green come out of camouflage as they got near and tears bubbled down his cheeks. 

 

“Whoa, what’s wrong? Are you hurting?”

 

“A part of me thought I was never leaving this place.”

 

Pidge held onto his arms tighter and they ran aboard Green and flew off to join the others. 

 

*** 

 

“So how long do you think he’ll be in there?” Hunk asked. 

 

“He has no legs Hunk,” Pidge said peeved. 

 

“So a while?” 

 

“Yes, I’m afraid he will not be joining us shortly.” Allura sighed. 

 

“What do we do about?” Keith whispered pointing to Lotor. 

 

He was wearing some clothes they bought for Pidge that she never wore since his overalls were being washed for the third time. Lance’s blood really doesn’t wash out easily, they tossed Pidge’s armor and black suit and got her a new one. 

 

“He seems like he could be a great asset to the team, though he may be a child. He hacked the Galran base as easily as Pidge did.” Allura mentioned. 

 

“If you would like to speak about me, I’d prefer it if you talked to me directly.” 

 

They looked around awkwardly. 

 

“Lotor, we owe you for saving Lance,” Pidge said matter of factly. 

 

“You got me away from that place, I’d say we’re even.” 

 

“Were the other Galra mean to you?” Hunk asked. 

 

“No, I’m actually a prince. They’re all too scared of me for me to form any sort of connection.”

 

“Prince? Like the son of Zarkon?” Shiro asked calmly. 

 

“No _like_ the son of Zarkon, just son of Zarkon, however only by blood. He sees me as no son of his.” 

 

The team couldn’t help but feel pity, this poor kid had no one.

 

“I consider Lance my only friend. He could have easily given me up when he was caught, and I would have been banished. But he did not… and he lost his legs for it.”

 

The team looked at him and sighed. 

 

“Wake up Lance, we’re waiting for you,” Pidge whispered her hand on the healing pod. 

***

 

Pidge sat with Lotor in front of Lance’s pod, teaching him how to read English. He caught on extremely well. 

 

So well he was already reading Pidge’s textbooks she brought with her. 

 

“Ok, what’s next.” He said closing the final book. 

 

“Well, you could learn Altean?”

 

“I already know Altean, my mother is Altean.” 

 

“What?!” Allura gasped “I thought all of the Alteans died 10,000 years ago!”

 

“Well considering I was born a hundred years ago that can’t be true.” 

 

Allura scowled. _Sassy brat._

 

_“_ I never met my mother…but I’ve studied her notes. My father never told me how she died, but I assume it was in childbirth.”

 

“I’m sorry Lotor.” Allura felt bad for calling him a brat even if just mentally. 

 

Suddenly Lance’s pod opened and Lance started to fall. Pidge stood up and Lance fell into her arms. 

 

“Falling for me already?”

 

“Are you flirting? That’s my thing.” He tried to stand up but fell on his ass due to his legs, or the lack thereof. 

 

“Oh… right.” He sighed feeling his leg nubs. 

 

“Hey, why don’t Hunk and I make you some legs.” 

 

“Can they shoot lasers?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“I would like to assist.” Lotor said putting the textbook down. 

 

“I’m sorry Lotor, but laser legs are pretty high tech instruments.” Hunk said bragging. 

 

“I was building lasers in infancy, I can make a pair of legs.” 

 

“Oh ok…lead the way.” Hunk said walking towards the deck they design things in. 

 

Pidge started to leave when Lance held his arms out. “Backpack me.” 

 

Pidge laughed but picked him up to go make some legs with Lotor and Hunk. 

 

“Oh wait!” 

 

“What is it, Lance?”

 

“It’s gonna be pretty hard for me to change, I might need some assistance.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“HUNK!” Pidge shouted dropping Lance. 

 

Lance laughed, flirting really was his thing. 


	48. Stripper Lance Shance short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a stripper that loves his job 
> 
> Shiro is a first timer in a popular gay strip club that believes in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while. I've been keeping busy with lots of other fics. Give them a look if you're craving some good Klance and Langst shit. 
> 
> This is a sex chapter. 
> 
> Seems like its gonna be kinky but Lance is a secret vanilla.

 

  
  
A lot of strippers hated their jobs. They only did it because they had a good body, and it’s a great way to make some money. 

  
Lance, however, needed the money, was slender with great hips, and fucking loved stripping. 

  
Ever since he was a kid, he was in touch with his feminine side. He likes makeup, but only wore a little because he was tired of getting in fights all the time, always shaved everything, and to be honest, liked having dick in his ass. It felt good he wasn’t going to apologize for it. 

  
He was a bit of a whore after a bad break up and just didn’t stop. 

  
Lance worked at a gay strip club. He himself wasn’t gay but never found a girl “OK” with this part of himself. He had scummy boyfriend after scummy boyfriend. One of them left because he refused to not use a condom. “Condom is a must,” says Lance.   


  
Lance was single. He was pretty down about it. Despite his profession, he was a hopeless romantic. But no other romantic types went to a strip club, let alone wanted to date a stripper.    


  
Lance had basically accepted the rest of his days would be stripping until he was too old, and then working at a grocery store until he died, alone.    
  
That is until he spotted him. 

  
Lance was doing his typical dance, he climbed up the pole and spun around it, hands tracing his skin sensually when he spotted someone new.   
  
His strip club tended to have tons of regulars and not many new faces, but boy was he a face.    
  
He had a scar across his nose bridge and a chiseled jaw. His chest was broad and his biceps were beyond toned.    
  
Lance stopped his dance and grinned making his way over.    
  
The man looked over, his white bangs brushed with his hand. Lance could see the calluses from 6 feet away.    
  
The man looked over startled.    
  
Lance grinned wickedly.    
  
The man was with some friends, all of whom chuckled and one nudged his arm as Lance made his way to him.    
  
Lance stood in front of him and bit his bottom lip. The man was against the wall and looked shocked.    
  
Lance spread apart his tanned, smooth legs, dressed in a pair of blue fishnets and smiled. 

 

“Want to spend some time with me? I won’t take no for an answer.” 

 

His buddies laughed and left him alone with Lance. 

 

“I...uh...yes?” 

 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” 

 

The Latino grabbed his hand and pushed him into a chair. 

 

“I’m gonna make you feel good.” Lance cooed sitting on his lap. “What’s your name darling?” 

 

“Takashi... uh but everyone calls me Shiro.” 

 

“Hold on tight Shiro.” 

 

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped the chair. Lance rolled his hips, arching his back obscenely. He noticed Shiro gripping the seat harder and grinned. He got up and turned towards him running his hands up and down his chest. He noticed a bulge in his pants 

 

_ Too easy.  _

 

Lance spread his legs out further displaying his flexibility and touched the floor before rubbing his chest past his pierced nipples. 

 

Shiro started to look less nervous, and more aroused. His bulge got bigger and Lance chuckled at how easy this was. 

 

He plopped back on his lap and smiled at the hands on his waist. He immediately retracted them but Lance grabbed them and placed them back on his hips. 

 

“I like your hands, you’ve got a firm grip.” 

 

“Yeah?” Shiro cooed in his ear. “Tell me more.” 

 

Chills ran up Lance’s spine. 

 

“I’m gonna ride you till all you can think about is me,” Lance rolled his hips grinning at Shiro’s reaction. He was getting more confident. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Lance’s stripper name was Kitten but he couldn’t help but say, “Lance.” 

 

“Lance...” He said dreamily. His large calloused hands gripped Lance’s hips firmly, without any warning he kissed his neck. 

 

_ Uh oh.  _

 

Lance felt a familiar pressure in his pants.

 

_ Fuck! _

 

He hadn’t gotten a boner at work in years! All the sudden this stranger grabs his hips and he’s bursting? 

 

Shiro looked over his shoulder and smiled. The boner was extremely evident in his blue skirt. 

 

Lance froze. This was extremely unprofessional. He took this job seriously. He looked at the clock. Five past 1. 

 

He was off at 12:30!

 

_ Play it cool.  _

 

“Sorry to cut this short love, but my shift ended 30 minutes ago.” Lance got up and felt a loss at the removal of the hands at his waist. 

 

No more hooking up with strangers.

 

Just friends. 

 

Lance saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. As he got up and left to go get his coat, he noticed Shiro leave out the back door. 

 

Lance frowned, hating to be the reason he left. 

 

He slipped on his jeans, sneakers, and hoodie, not taking off the lingerie underneath, and made his way to his car. 

 

“Stupid!” Someone yelled. 

 

He looked over to see Shiro with his head in his hands. 

 

Lance bit his lip, should he say something?

 

Before he knew it his hand was on Shiro’s back. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Shiro jumped but looked relieved Lance was the one who saw his outburst. 

 

“I was worried I came off too strong...” 

 

_ Not strong enough.  _

 

Lance’s hand lingered. “No, not at all.” 

 

Was this the man he’d been looking for? He walked up to him even though it wasn’t his turn on the floor, he got a fucking boner for the first time in years for a stranger. Maybe this was _ the one _ . 

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Shiro asked weakly. 

 

Lance grabbed his face and pressed a kiss on his lips impulsively. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Shiro chuckled. 

 

Shiro initiated a second kiss, this one much deeper than the last. Their breaths hitched and they struggled to find a rhythm. 

 

Lance was quite a bit shorter than Shiro so he really wished he still had his heels on. The massaged behind Lance’s ears as they made out which no one had ever done to Lance but he was fucking loving it. 

 

They broke for a moment, the cold air bringing them closer together. 

 

“Can I have your number?” Shiro asked innocently.

 

“I want you in me, now.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened at his forwardness but was more than willing. 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

Lance pulled him into another kiss. Shiro picked Lance up, hands firmly on his ass, and carried him to his car, Lance giggling. 

 

Shiro set him in the vehicle before climbing in himself and turning on the car. 

 

Lance looked cold so Shiro turned on the heat. 

 

“Thanks,” Lance said warmly. 

 

It was sort of awkward so Lance reached over to unzip Shiro’s pants. 

 

“Not while I’m driving!” He said grabbing his wrist. 

 

Lance grumbled a little bit kept his hands to himself. 

 

They pulled up to a big, but not gigantic, house and Lance’s jaw was wide open. 

 

“You live here!” 

 

“I inherited it from my grandpa.” 

 

“Cool!” 

 

Shiro grabbed his hand and led him inside. They barely made it through the door before they were all over each other. 

 

Shiro cupped his jaw like before, holding him close. 

 

Lance’s heart was beating a mile a minute as Shiro stripped away his jacket revealing his bare chest. 

 

Shiro picked him up in one swift movement before carrying him to bed and dropping him gently onto it. 

 

Shiro paused as if asking for permission. 

 

“Take me, handsome stranger.” Lance held his arms open. 

 

Shiro smiled fondly and lavished his neck with kisses. 

 

Lance wasn’t used to being treated so softly. He liked it rough but this was nice. Shiro raspberried his stomach shocking him out of his trans. 

 

Lance giggled, “what is it?”

 

“Don’t think so hard,” Shiro kissed him again, slow and passionate. He crawled over him peppering his stomach with kisses. 

 

Lance writhed underneath him. 

 

“Tell me what you like,” Shiro whispered biting his ear. 

 

“I’m down for anything.” 

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything.” 

 

Shiro crawled off him and dug under his bed. 

 

“What’s our safe word?” Shiro asked losing his cool demeanor. 

 

“Voltron.” 

 

“What’s a Voltron?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, fuck me, Shiro.” 

 

Shiro pulled out so black leather straps. 

 

_ Ah, so he’s kinky. _

 

He tied Lance’s wrists to his headboard.  He looked at him again for permission and Lance nodded. 

 

He bit his shoulder and scraped his teeth along his neck leaving bites in his wake. It’s a good thing he likes makeup. 

 

Lance’s boner was starting to get painful, Shiro lowered his hand and he thrust into it eagerly. 

 

“Someone’s excited.” 

 

Lance  _ was _ excited, it had been over a year since he last had sex. 

 

A year! 

 

For a stripper!

 

Lance was a few swipes away from coming and Shiro knew it. Lance was expecting him to exploit it but instead, he was extremely soft and soothing. 

 

“You’re doing so good, my beautiful boy.” 

 

Lance came onto his chest with a sigh. 

 

Praise kink? He didn’t know that was a thing!

 

Shiro grinned after learning his kink and unbound his wrists. “You want to be held not fucked don’t you?”

 

Lance found himself nodding without thinking. 

 

_ What? I love it rough? _

 

Shiro pulled him onto his lap and kissed him passionately. He rubbed his hands over Lance’s back as if he was trying to soothe him like he was crying. He felt chills run up his back. 

 

“Shiro..” Lance let out a breathy moan. 

 

This was a whole new level of intimacy. All sex before this moment had this sense of urgency and hornyness that drove both Lance and his partner. 

 

But now?

 

Now they had all the time in the world, and he was loving every minute of it. 

 

Shiro gripped him again but Lance said softly, “don’t you want to fuck me?”

 

Shiro kissed him again, “we have all night darling, I want to make sure you feel good.” 

 

He kissed his neck and nuzzled into his nape. 

 

Lance closed his eyes and held his head. He was falling for this man and his gentle loving. 

 

Shiro doused his fingers in lube and probed the entrance. Lance was a little tight. 

 

“Shhhh relax.” Shiro rubbed his back again. 

 

Lance eased up as he felt Shiro’s lips at his pulse. 

 

“That’s good Lance,” Shiro’s voice was like silk. 

 

“You remembered my name...” Lance said gripping his hair. 

 

“I will remember anything you tell me, my love.” 

 

Lance felt him ease up even more at that word. Love used to make him angry, he didn’t believe anyone who said they did. But this stranger he’s known for an hour said it so easily. 

 

It felt so right. 

 

“Are you ready?” He asked with a smooch. 

 

Lance nodded. 

 

Shiro released his dick and it stood to attention between Lance’s legs. 

 

Big, but he’s done bigger. 

 

He lifted his hips and eased onto it slowly. He reached the hilt with a sigh. Shiro slowly rocked his hips and resumed leaving marks all over his neck. Lance tilted his neck to the side to get more marks on him, luckily in his profession he won’t get sent home if he runs out of coverup. 

 

Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and started to bounce when Shiro stopped him. 

 

“I’ll do everything, just focus on feeling good.” 

 

“Just this time though,” Lance said with a grin. 

 

Shiro pushed him onto his back and thrust faster letting off quiet grunts and moans. 

 

“Fuck... Shiro.” 

 

“Hold on tight, I’m not finished yet.” He bit Lance’s lobe gently. 

 

He held onto his olive hips, just like he had at the club. Lance got harder under his touch. 

 

Shiro gripped him and stroked as he pounded his skinny ass. Lance moaned and gripped the sheets. Shiro grabbed his hand and kissed under his chin. 

 

No one had ever been this gentle to Lance. Not once. 

 

He felt himself getting close. “Shiro I’m..” 

 

“Me too, together.” 

 

They held hands the other hand gripping the sheets. 

 

Shiro sped up the room echoing the slapping sounds until finally they both climaxed with a moan and fell onto the bed exhausted. 

 

“How are you feeling beautiful?”

 

“A little tired, I usually go home at this point...”

 

“But...” Shiro said a little hopeful. 

 

“But I think I’ll stay tonight.” He said giving his cheek a smooch. 

 

Shiro wrapped him up, he being big spoon, and pulled the comforter over them. 

 

“Goodnight Lance.” 

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

Lance proceeded to have the best night of sleep he had in years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the first chapter of my Shatt fic here but the rest will be in its own fiction. Unlike usual Lance isn't the main character, Matt is. It's honestly more about being a family despite tribulations and how to make a new one... kinda like Lilo and Stitch if Lilo was Pidge and Nani was Matt, and Shiro was that hot surfer dude.


	49. Coffee Shop AU Happy Birthday Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short blep to celebrate Lance's birthday

Lance worked the red-eye shift five days a week. He was desperate for a job after being kicked out of his girlfriend's house. Nyma is such a bitch. Hunk offered to let him move in but it’s not like he had an extra room, neither did Pidge. This coffee shop pay time and a half for anyone willing to work 12-8 shift. 

 

Lance was considering prostitution so yes, he can work the 12-8 shift. 

 

The Altea Cafe’s claim to fame was that it was open twenty-four hours a day all days of the year, excluding Christmas, and it was located in the center of a university. 

 

Only one person could work the red-eye shift and they could only work on the weekends. So Lance worked it alone. 

 

There were a few people who came to get a cup of coffee for a study session at night, and lots of people around finals. But there’s one person that caught Lance’s eye. 

 

Keith Kogane. 

 

He wasn’t a talkative type. He came in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, at 2 am on the dot. He wanted a coffee, black, and a chocolate chip muffin. Every time the same order. Lance could spot his red jacket a mile away. So tacky. 

 

After a few months of this routine Keith suddenly felt like talking. He would chat him up for a long time after he finished his homework. Lance always had his food and coffee ready at 2 am on the dot. 

 

This morning was like every other. 

 

Lance saw his bright red jacket and poured his coffee. 

 

“Morning Keith.” 

 

“Morning,” Keith said with a yawn. 

 

He sat down and pulled out his books. 

 

Lance wiped down the counters for the thousandth time and poured himself a cup of coffee as well. He drenched it in cream and a big ol dollop of whipped cream. 

 

“You’re going to get a cavity you know,” Keith interjected followed by a sip. 

 

“Sorry I like milk with my coffee, I actually like myself sooo,” Lance stuck his tongue out. 

 

Keith returned the teasing by sticking his tongue out as well and returned to his books. 

 

_ Wonder what else he can do with that tongue.  _

 

_ WHAT.  _

 

Lance blushed and sipped his coffee.

 

_ Go away gay thoughts, he’s probably straight.  _

 

Keith shut his books and put his books away in his backpack before walking up to Lance with a grin. 

 

_ What was he planning. _

 

“I got you something.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Your birthday is tomorrow right?”

 

_ How did he know? _

 

“We have a mutual friend, Pidge. She invited me to your party tomorrow but I have work.” 

 

Lance was touched. “So what did you get me?”

 

Keith pulled out a ticket. He pulled it closer to get a good look and saw it was for the showing of grease, his favorite musical. 

 

“Wow, thanks! How did you know?” 

 

“You mentioned it once, no big deal. I got one for me too, it’s for this Saturday, I know you have weekends off.” 

 

Lance blushed, even at two in the morning, he still listens. “Cool, I’m excited to go.” 

 

“Then it’s a date.” 

 

Lance’s jaw unintentionally dropped. Keith grinned and kissed his cheek before leaving. 

 

“Thanks!” Lance shouted as he left. 

 

_ Did you just thank him for a kiss? _

 

_ The fuck is wrong with me? _

 

Lance groaned and finished his coffee. 

 

_ A date.  _

 

He felt his heart flutter at the thought. 

 

_ A date!  _

 

_ With Keith!  _

 

He poured himself another cup and sighed contently. 

 

_ And here I thought he was straight.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just didn't have much to say for this chapter, I may write more.


	50. Babyfied Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets turned into a baby thanks to a witch. Once they get an antidote he has to change 4 times before he's back to himself. What will team Voltron do without Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO 50th chapter! 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who got me this far. I love all the comments you give and all your support has meant so much. Sorry for posting so irregularly but the offer still stands for anyone that has prompts for me. 
> 
> This one came from someone on Ifunny who wanted to see baby Lance. 
> 
> I hope you all stay with me for the future of this fic

 

“A month?!” Keith gasped. 

 

In his lap sat a babyfied Lance. He stole a face cream from a witch (idiot) and look what happened. They found some of Allura’s baby clothes so he didn’t have to waddle around naked. But a month? What were they going to do without Lance for a month?! 

 

“Sorry Keith, but unless we can find that witch it expires in a month.” Pidge looked at the monitor again to be sure. 

 

Lance pushed against Keith in an attempt to get to the floor. Keith released him and he crawled over to the middle of the floor and grabbed a box before putting it in his mouth. 

 

“Gross! Lance don’t put that in your mouth.” Pidge grabbed the box away from him. 

 

Lance made grabby hands and cried. 

 

Coran swooped up baby Lance and gave him one of his nicknacks to play with. “Don’t fret my boy! We’ll figure this out!” 

 

Lance grabbed Coran’s mustache and gave a tug. Coran didn’t seem to mind. He gave Lance a few tickles leading to a very loud baby’s giggle. 

 

“Since when are you good with kids?” Hunk asked. 

 

“Since Alfor and I raised Allura!” 

 

Allura smiled, “I would ride his back for Vargas .” 

 

Lance pushed off Coran wanting to be on the floor again. They all watched as he crawled around the area, rather quickly for his size and patted on Keith wanting in his lap again. Keith picked him up and put him on his lap. 

 

“So what about missions? We can’t take him with us.” Keith said while Lance mouthed his cheek. 

 

“Aw, he likes you,” Pidge cooed. 

 

Keith wiped the baby slobber off his cheek and said sternly, “I’m serious, we can’t form Voltron.” 

 

“Keith, Allura can always step up like before.” 

 

“Gladly,” Allura said determinedly. 

 

Keith gazed at baby Lance and frowned, Lance would be unhappy knowing that he’s been replaced. 

 

Lance detected Keith’s mood and started to cry. Keith looked shocked at patted his back, “why is he crying?” 

 

“Babies are very receptive, Keith, he can tell you’re upset.” Shiro picked up Lance and rocked him. 

 

Lance quieted down, his little nose running. He tucked his head in and took a nap nestled into Shiro’s massive peck. 

 

“Can you blame him? It’s like a pillow.” Pidge stated the obvious. 

 

“Allura, do you have a crib we could put him in?” Shiro asked, a slight rose hue on his cheeks. 

 

“I’m afraid not.” 

 

“Pidge and I could probably whip something up, right Pidge?” Hunk said nudging her shoulder. 

 

“Sure, but Shiro will have to hold onto him until we’re done.” 

 

“That’s fine Pidge.” Shiro bounced up and down, soothing Baby Lance. There was already a puddle of drool on Shiro’s shirt. 

 

**** 

 

Shiro monitored progress on the crib and bounced Lance, signing a Japanese lullaby. 

Keith mulled around in the background, trying to deny he was jealous of Shiro. Pidge and Hunk tightened the last screw and announced, “tada!!” 

 

Lance was woken up and started wailing, obviously upset he was disturbed from a good nap. Shiro bounced him back and forth singing the lullaby again, but Lance kept screaming. 

 

“Try rocking him in the crib!” Pidge suggested. 

 

Shiro lay Lance in the crib but he was even more upset. They rocked it but he kicked and screamed. 

 

“Agh, what do you want Lance?” Pidge said seconds away from tearing out her hair. 

 

“Keef!” He sobbed. 

 

They all looked at Keith in the corner. 

 

“Uh.” 

 

“Keith he wants you! Hurry.” Hunk exclaimed. 

 

Keith walked up to the crib and stared at Lance. He was kicking his little fat legs and his eyes were red from crying. 

 

“What do I do?” 

 

“Pick him up,” Shiro explained. 

 

Keith picked him up slowly and held him an arm’s distance away from himself.

 

“Not like that, like Shiro was earlier,” Pidge said annoyed. 

 

Keith brought him to his chest and held his arms under his baby butt. Lance quieted down and sucked on his thumb resting his head on Keith’s chest. 

 

“See, easy peasy.” Hunk cheered quietly. 

 

Keith peaked lower to see Lance’s eyes weren’t shut rather half-lidded as he sucked on his thumb. 

 

“Guys I think he’s hungry,” Keith mentioned. 

 

“I don’t think he’s old enough for solid food,” Pidge theorized. 

 

They all looked to Hunk. 

 

“I’ll come up with something, let’s go Pidge.” 

 

“I’m going to see if I can help Allura track the witch that did this,” Shiro said leaving. 

 

“Oh, I’ll come with.” Keith set Lance down in the crib and started to leave. 

 

“Keith no!” They all gasped. 

 

Lance’s eyes welled up with tears and he  _ screamed _ . 

 

“KEEF!” Lance cried. 

 

Keith picked him up again, but the trauma of him leaving was too much, he wailed. 

 

“Hunk, Pidge, go find a formula for him to eat, Keith, keep bouncing him until he calms down and  _ don’t _ leave him alone in here.”

 

They all left Keith with the screaming baby. 

 

“Shhh shhh it’s ok, I’m here.” Keith bounced him and spoke in a soft voice. 

 

All he could do what he saw Shiro doing, he had no siblings, he never took care of children, the only one with any child raising experience was a baby!

 

Lance wailed with no end in sight. 

 

Keith had watched a video online of a dad crawling in the crib with the baby, and that crib looked big enough for two. He lay Lance down in the crib and climbed in next to him. 

 

Lance cried for a little bit but then crawled over and rested his head on his chest. He was silent minutes later. 

 

Keith didn’t dare get up. 

 

He lay in the well-lit room and looked down at the pudgy face below him. 

 

“Well aren’t you cute,” he teased. 

 

Lance mumbled a little in his sleep but stayed out. 

 

Keith was no stranger to boredom, he counted all the tiles on the ceiling, he played a word association game with himself, he counted all of Lance’s eyelashes. (75 on the top 63 on the bottom) 

 

He heard someone enter the room and he looked up to see Hunk with a bottle. 

 

He crept closed and lay the bottle next to Keith. “When he wakes up.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Hunk crept back out and turned the light off. 

 

Now the room was still lit, but just enough to see the outline of Lance’s tiny body. He could feel the slightest heartbeat on his chest and feel Lance’s little squirming and baby noises.

 

Before he knew it he was sound asleep. 

 

*** 

 

When Keith awoke he noticed the light was on, but Lance was still asleep. Drooling all over his shirt, but asleep. 

 

“Hey sleepy head.” Pidge teased, “did you get a nice rest?”

 

“How long has it been?” Keith groaned. 

 

“Only a few hours,” Shiro said with a smile. “Good news, we found the witch that cursed Lance, she gave us the antidote but we’re gonna run a few tests before we give it to Lance just in case.” 

 

“You need to get that bottle in him though, she said the regrowing process needs a lot of energy to work.” 

 

“Will he just poof be himself again?” 

 

“More like four poofs,” Hunk said awkwardly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“She says he will go through four stages of his life that were the most important to him before he’s back to normal,” Pidge explained.

 

“Wow and we’re sure it’s not just poison? Even a little poison would kill him.”   

 

“We’re going to run some tests, but he needs three of those bottles down before we can use this on him.” 

 

“You heard the girl, wake up, Lance.” Keith sat up. 

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered as he woke up slowly. 

 

“Buh...” He looked around. “Hun!” 

 

Hunk pointed to himself. 

 

“Hun hun!” 

 

Hunk picked him up awkwardly. Lance seemed to like being held by Hunk, that is until he realized he was no longer being held by Keith and started to cry. 

 

“Come here you.” Keith cradled him in his arms and grabbed the bottle. “Hungry?” 

 

Lance opened his mouth awaiting the bottle. 

 

Keith placed the bottle nub in his mouth and held in at an angle like he’s seen on TV. Lance drank the formula greedily holding onto the bottle himself. He obviously wasn’t strong enough to hold it himself so Keith did all the heavy lifting. Once he finished the bottle he made grunts and grabby hands at Hunk so he gave him the other bottle. Lance drank that one just as quickly. Everyone thought he was going to want the third but after finishing the second he got a drowsy look on his face. 

 

“He just had a nap!” Keith was confused. 

 

“Babies sleep a lot Keith,” Pidge said unamused. “Let’s all get some sleep, I’ll move the crib to your room. Make sure he sleeps in the crip and not your bed Keith, you could roll over and crush him.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Keith rocked sleepy Lance as he and Pidge made their way to his bedroom. Pidge set up the crib and peaced out. 

 

“Ok, you have to sleep in your crib tonight.” He said sternly. 

 

Lance looked up wide-eyed. 

 

He tucked him into the crib but as soon as Lance figured out he wasn’t climbing in with him he started to cry. 

 

“Please no..” Keith grabbed his little hands. “Please Lance, I want to sleep in my bed.” 

 

Lance frowned and gave an ‘if you don’t sleep in bed with me I’m going to start crying’ face. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and pulled Lance into his bed. Lance cuddled up in his armpit and fell asleep instantly, but woke up every time Keith tried to move him into his crib. He gave up and decided he would just not sleep so he didn’t sleep-crush Lance. 

 

*** 

 

“Wow, you look rested.” Pidge said sarcastically, “did Lance keep you up all night?”

 

Keith debated telling the truth. 

 

“Yeah, he kept whining all night.” 

 

Lance patted Keith’s face and gurgled. 

 

“Feed him this bottle we’ll administer the antidote.” Hunk handed him a blue bottle.  

 

Lance held his arms out expectantly. Keith held him on one arm and fed him with the other. Lance held the end of the bottle and nursed, his eyes half-lidded. How was he still sleepy?

 

“Keep him distracted.” Hunk said pulling out a syringe. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened. That was how they were going to administer the antidote? Lance finished his bottle and closed his eyes. He was rudely awoken by a needle in his arm. His itty bitty jaw dropped and he wailed. 

 

Hunk finished the injection and pulled back the needle. Keith bounced Lance and patted on his back while he cried. “Shhh shhh.” 

 

Surprisingly the crying quieted down quickly... too quickly. Keith’s fingers pressed against his neck and waited for a pulse. 

 

“I checked it for poison!” Pidge gasped. 

 

“He’s ok, he’s just asleep.” Keith sighed relieved. 

 

“We ought to place him in a healing pod, the witch said the growing portion is straining on the body,” Allura stated. 

 

They placed Lance in the pod and everyone but Keith left. He watched him in the pod with a worried expression. 

 

“I’ll wait here for you.”

  
  


***

 

Hunk wrapped a blanket around Keith’s shoulders as he stayed up all night waiting for Lance to wake up. He had definitely been growing, there were stretch marks on his near perfect skin. But he was about the size of a toddler. 

 

He decided to nap on the floor. 

 

He awoke to tiny hands on his face. 

 

“Keef.” Lance gurgled. 

 

“Lance! You’re ok!” Keith squeezed him in a hug.

 

“I hungies,” Lance patted his stomach. “And I gotta poo. Real bad.” 

 

Keith grabbed Lance and rushed him to the bathroom. 

 

***

 

Hunk and Pidge made Lance a high chair while he was asleep and Lance was eating some sliced up fruit and some dry space cereal. They dug up some clothes baby Allura used to wear that she held onto for all these years. He looked like a baby girl due to the lavender hue of the onesie. She would have to find something better later. 

 

“More!”

 

“What do we say, Lance,” Keith said sternly. 

 

“More please,” Lance mumbled. 

 

Keith handed him some more space fruit and wiped the food from his cheek with his thumb. 

 

Pidge pulled Hunk to the side, out of earshot of Keith and Lance. 

 

“Uh, last I checked Keith knew nothing about babies and barely got along with Lance at all,” Pidge whispered. 

 

“Yeah, this is... new. Maybe he has a nurturing side we didn’t know about?” Hunk pondered. 

 

“Pidge, Hunk, we have a mission. Get Keith, we’re going to have to leave Lance with Coran.”  Shiro appeared out of nowhere in his suit, ready for battle. 

 

“I don’t think he’s going to like that.” Pidge gestured towards Keith raspberrying Lance’s cheek resulting in a high pitched squeal. 

 

“We need him if we want to form Voltron.” 

 

“Get ready for Lance to cry.” Hunk sighed. 

 

They all re-entered the room and Shiro decided to break the bad news. 

 

“Keith suit up, we have a mission.” 

 

“Oh.. of course, right away.” He sat up from the table. 

 

“Keef?” Lance looked up his eyes already filling with tears. 

 

Keith’s heart hurt, but the mission was more important than avoiding a temper tantrum. 

 

“Keef stay!” 

 

“I’ll be right back, ok?” Keith nuzzled noses with him and started to leave. 

 

“Keef come back!!” Lance cried out. He wailed and attempted to get out of his high chair before Coran picked him up and patted on his back. Lance reached for him but his baby arms were useless. He sobbed into Coran’s shoulder. 

 

Keith didn’t look back. He knew if he did, he could never leave him. 

 

“Keith are you crying??” Pidge gasped. 

 

“Let’s hurry and get this over with.” He choked out. 

 

****

 

The mission was successful and they rushed back to the castle. 

 

“Do you think Lance is ok?” Keith asked. 

 

“For that 50th time, Lance. Is. Fine.” Pidge groaned. 

 

“Coran would have informed us if something was wrong,” Shiro said in an attempt to sooth Keith. 

 

He wasn’t reassured. 

 

Once they arrived at the castle he ran from room to room looking for Lance. He couldn’t find him.

 

“Maybe they’re playing hide and seek?” Hunk mentioned. 

 

No something was wrong. 

 

He rushed to the healing pod bay and saw Coran pressing the screen of one. Lance was inside, in a deep sleep. 

 

“Coran what happened??” 

 

“Ah good, you’re here. He refused to eat any more food and fell into a deep slumber. Considering he didn’t get enough fuel, I had to administer an IV drip to get some more nutrients. You need quite a lot of stamina to grow as much as he is!” 

 

Keith pushed him aside and gazed at Lance. He was definitely getting bigger. The stretch marks that healed were being replaced by more stretch marks. He was in an awkward state, his body was all contorted and growing at different speeds. 

 

Keith sat next to the pod and got comfortable, a dark scowl on his face. 

 

“Keith...” Shiro started. 

 

“No. We didn’t need to form Voltron. I didn’t need to be there but I needed to be here. He didn’t eat enough food now look at him!” 

 

“But what if we did need to form Voltron? We needed you, Keith.” 

 

Keith grumbled knowing he was right. But his fears were confirmed. 

 

“Let’s just hope he has enough nutrients for this next growth spurt.” Coran finished pressing buttons on the screen and left Keith with him. 

 

Hunk stayed for a little while, but he left too eventually. As did Pidge, and Shiro, and Allura. 

 

Keith took off his armor and rested against the pod. 

 

He doubted he would get any sleep like last time. 

  
  


***

  
  


Keith was startled as he heard the pod open. 

 

Lance stumbled out. He was still wearing the onesie but his feet shot out the bottom and his arms out the side. He was still small, maybe a five or six years old?

 

He stumbled a little and Keith caught him. 

 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” 

 

“I’m hungry.” He groaned. 

 

“First let’s get you some clothes.” 

 

Kindergartener Lance shrugged his shoulders. 

 

Coran had left some clothes for Lance but they were all Allura’s. Lance refused to wear a dress. “I like this one.” Lance held up a blue lion costume. It would be a little tight but better than wearing nothing like he is now. 

 

“Hey, I heard the pod open and NAKED BABY!” Pidge covered her eyes. It didn’t matter if he was in the body of a six-year-old, a naked Lance is a naked Lance. 

 

Keith pulled the costume on Lance and said, “you can look now.” 

 

Pidge peaked past her fingertips and saw Lance in the blue lion costume and melted. She was never a fan of kids, being the youngest, but he was fucking adorable. 

 

“Hi, Lance! Do you know who I am?” 

 

“Pidge! Can we play tag?” 

 

“Sure!” 

 

Pidge ran away as Lance chased her his tail dragging behind him. Cue Hunk and Shiro joining the game and a tired Keith who wanted nothing more than to take a nap, preferably cuddling a baby blue lion cosplayer. 

 

“Keith play with us!” Pidge laughed.

 

“Obviously he has plenty of energy.” Keith groaned before ultimately joining the game of tag. Shiro got tagged so he roped Allura into the game. Coran joined also and they all ran around while Hunk made dinner.

 

“Dinner is ready!” Hunk cheered. 

 

“Yay! I hope it’s mac and cheese.” Lance climbed onto a chair and sat his hands on the table. He had to be on his knees to be tall enough to see everyone else. Keith sat next to him and Lance scowled before getting up and sitting next to Coran. 

 

“Ooooh he’s mad, I wonder if he retained memories from being a baby,” Pidge said sitting next to Keith. 

 

“He must have because he’s sitting next to Coran. Try not to take it personal Keith.” Hunk nudged Keith on the shoulder before sitting down. 

 

Coran scooped some noodles onto Lance’s plate and wiped his hands off with a towel before giving him a small pink fork. Lance dug into the noodles, obviously starved. 

 

Keith played with the noodle on his dish. Not once had he cared what anyone thought of him. Not until someone loved him and then took it away. He should have been here. 

 

Now Lance won’t even look at him. 

 

Keith sighed and set his plate in the dishwasher before walking to his room without a word. Maybe he felt so shitty because he hadn’t slept in a few days. He really hadn’t slept except those few hours in the crib with Lance. 

 

He crashed on his bed and looked at the crib next to him. 

 

With a loud groan, he pulled the blanket over himself and took a nap.

 

*** 

 

Keitha awoke felt someone leaning on his back. He rolled over to see a very sleepy Lance looking him straight in the eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Lance cuddled up next to him and said quietly, “I didn’t mean to make you sad, can we still snuggle?” 

 

Keith wrapped him up in a tight hug and nodded. 

 

Lance buried his face in his shirt and promptly fell asleep, Keith following shortly after. 

 

*** 

 

Keith awoke to loud sniffles. He looked down to see Lance crying. 

 

“Lance, what’s wrong.” 

 

“My arm hurts!” 

 

Keith pulled off his sleeve to see the skin was torn in numerous places. He picked him up and sprinted to the healing pod. Lance cried into his shirt. 

 

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked as she heard Keith run past. 

 

“Coran help!” He shouted. 

 

Coran rushed into the room and gasped. “He shouldn’t have had another growth spurt until tomorrow!” 

 

Lance cried weakly as Coran picked him up. He pulled off his lion costume and set him in the healing pod. 

 

“Keith...” Lance whispered as he fell into a sleep. 

 

“What happened!” Pidge gasped. She gestured to the abundance of blood on Keith’s shirt. 

 

Keith pulled off his shirt and breathed heavily. “I don’t... I don’t know, he just started bleeding and and...” 

 

The rest of the team entered the room due to the commotion. 

 

“He wasn’t supposed to grow this early, what changed?” Hunk questioned. 

 

“I have a theory,” Pidge chewed on her thumb. “Every time he grows, he cries a lot first. The first time it was because of the shot, then Keith left.” 

 

“What about the third time?” Keith felt an abundance of guilt. 

 

“He was crying because he thought he made you mad.” 

 

Keith buried his face in his hands. Was it his fault? 

 

“I’m not going to leave him again,” Keith said determined. 

 

“What if we need Voltron?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Lance is more important! What if he grows back wrong and can’t walk or something.” 

 

Shiro nodded, they would just have to do without Keith.

 

***

 

Lance grew considerably this time. He looked about twelve or thirteen. They brought out his regular clothes and a pair of pants. They’ll be a little big but it should fit. He was barely taller than Pidge.

 

Meanwhile, Allura picked up a cold from the previous planet and was out of commission. 

 

Keith refused to leave Lance so they prayed Zarkon wouldn’t attack.

 

Keith sharpened his knife as he sat next to the healing pod. The pod beeped and Keith jumped to his feet to catch Lance as he fell. 

 

“Hey, how do you feel?” 

 

“Bad...” Lance sat down and groaned. “Everything hurts.” 

 

“You need to eat something.” Keith helped him to his feet.

 

Lance leaned heavily on Keith, his legs could barely hold any weight. His arms ached, the growth spurts were so painful and hard on his body. He had stretch marks all across his arms and legs. 

 

After he was clothed and at the table, he shoveled in food goo like there was no tomorrow. Nothing stood in his way. 

 

Keith could only stand by and watch him practically inhale everything within the perimeter. 

 

“More, I mean, more please.” Lance held out his bowl. 

 

“You remember that?” Keith chuckled filling his bowel with space fruit before returning it to the ravenous preteen.  

 

“I remember everything,” Lance said before munching on the fruit ravenously. “Where is everyone?” 

 

Keith wondered if he really did remember the time they spend together. “On a mission, Allura is sick and Coran is tending to her.” 

 

Lance seemed to finally be full as he leaned back in his chair. “So now what?” 

 

“Want to play a game?” 

 

“I’m not a child Keith, I’m basically back to normal I’m just short and IS THAT BEYBLADE??” 

 

Keith pulled out the Beyblades Pidge conjured up for Lance for when he woke up. She remembered that he liked those when he was younger. What a dork. 

 

Lance went on to describe the game and the lore of the TV show for an hour while they played. He built himself an expansion pack with Pidge’s tools. Definitely not of her caliber but still impressive. 

 

Suddenly the alarms were blaring. 

 

“Lance stay here,” Keith said sternly. 

 

He rushed to the control room to see a Galra ship quickly approaching. The princess rushed into the room in armor before passing out on the ground. 

 

“Coran! Launch the castle’s defenses, I’m going in.” 

 

Keith zoomed out of the castle blasting ships left and right. This was far more than he was capable of handling alone. The castle ship blasted a laser at the ship damaging it partly. 

 

“Guys! I need help now!” He shouted over the coms. 

 

“Without a wormhole, we’ll never make it in time!” Pidge exclaimed. 

 

Keith would rather die than let this ship get the castle. He felt Red getting exhausted after an hour of constant fighting. Sweat beaded on his forehead. 

 

Lance was most likely bleeding to death after this stress caused another growth spurt. He had to get back in there! 

 

Suddenly the Blue Lion burst from the castle and joined the fight. 

 

“Allura thanks!” 

 

Keith didn’t realize there was no response until the ship was destroyed. “Allura?”

 

He heard a familiar laugh. 

 

“No, it’s me.” 

 

“Lance?!”

 

“I couldn’t let you go in alone...” Lance was getting weaker by the second. 

 

“Get in the castle NOW.” 

 

The Lions returned and Keith ran the the blue lion’s hanger to find Lance collapsed outside Blue. 

 

“Lance!” His chest felt tight as he eyed his body. Streaks of blood soaked his shirt and sweats. 

 

“You’re going to be ok.” Keith picked up his lifeless body and carried him to the healing pod. He was almost his normal height, his skin was numerous centimeters apart. 

 

He pushed him in after dressing him in the healing pod suit and watched Coran press the buttons to fade Lance into sleep. 

 

“Sleep well, I’ll be waiting.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” Allura sniffled. “I fear he may never wake up because of me.” 

 

Keith felt tears slip down his cheeks. Never wake up? Just because he couldn’t handle an attack on his own. 

 

He curled up on his side in front of his healing pod and closed his eyes. He hoped when he opened them Lance would be ok. 

 

***

 

Keith felt something warm on his chest. Lance was laying on him, a drowsy expression on his face. 

 

“Lance!” Keith sat up knocking Lance onto the floor. 

 

“Oh, so now that I’m not a baby you don’t want to snuggle?” 

 

“Of course not,” Keith wrapped his arms around him. He pulled up his sleeve to see tons of white stretch marks on his skin. 

 

“My flawless skin is ruined.” Lance sighed. 

 

“Hey, at least you have Beyblades, do you want to play?”

 

“Give me a sec, everything hurts.” 

 

“Why don’t we just go to bed.” 

 

“Good plan.” Lance struggled to get on his feet. 

 

Keith picked him up like a princess, easily. 

 

“I don’t know how you’re so light after eating half of the pantry.”

 

“I’ve always been scrawny.” 

 

Keith gave him a brief kiss before setting him on his bed. “Just my type.” 

 

Lance rolled to his side and sighed. “You coming or what?” 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around him and pulled up the blanket. He was a pretty cute baby but this wasn’t bad at all.  


	51. “I like dick too, I’ll suck your dick right now!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See! This is the reason why all you straight men are fucking trash!!” Keith spat.
> 
> “Wrong! I like dicks too! I’ll suck your dick right now!” Lance screamed back.
> 
> “Fine, do it. Suck my dick right now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter.
> 
> Obviously. 
> 
> Thanks to my ifunny friends who prompted me and everyone who reads these 
> 
> Love you all

“See! This is the reason why all you straight men are fucking trash!!” Keith spat.

 

“Wrong! I like dicks too! I’ll suck your dick right now!” Lance screamed back.

 

There they were, outside a mall in the dark. 

 

Lance worked at Macy’s and Keith had the misfortune of being the only gay employee at Chick-Fil-Le. 

 

Lance flirted with him shamelessly but it made his so angry. Why?

 

Lance caught him on his way to his car and tried to strike up conversation, but somehow it became a screaming match. 

 

“Fine.” The man crossed his arms his shoulder length hair blowing slightly in the wind. 

 

“Fine?” Lance was confused. 

 

“Do it.” 

 

Lance cocked his head slightly. 

 

“Suck my dick, right now.” 

 

“Uh...” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Keith headed towards his car. 

 

Keith felt a hand grip his wrist and looked behind him. 

 

“S...sure, I’ve done it before, no big.” 

 

Keith grinned and pulled him to his car. 

 

“Uh where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere private.” 

 

Now if one of Lance’s sisters climbed into a strangers car to suck his dick ‘in private’ he would have an aneurysm. 

 

He expected Keith to go to his house but he pulled him into a church parking lot. 

 

“A church, really?” Lance said unamused. 

 

“This is the only place besides my apartment that won’t have people around. I don’t want you to feel unsafe.”

 

How considerate?

 

“So how do you want to do this?” Lance asked. He had sucked a dick before, and he was good at it. But never in a car in a church parking lot. 

 

Keith pulled his seat all the way back and patted the spot in front of him. 

 

Lance shook his head and crawled over. Despite the circumstances he still wanted to set the mood. 

 

He pulled down Keith’s work slacks and saw he was already at attention. Lance grinned.

 

Too easy. 

 

Lance licked him through his underwear feeling himself get stuff as Keith sighed impatiently. 

 

He slowly pulled off his red (of course) briefs and tongued the slit. 

 

Keith totally expected him to be terrible and was pleasantly surprised at this whole endeavor. 

 

Lance nosed his hip and gave it a kiss before enveloping his mouth over the whole length. He slid all the way down and licked his balls, grinning despite the dick in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck.” Keith was losing a battle of will. He was going to be a crumpled heap when Lance was done with him. 

 

What was his name?

 

He said it a few times... 

 

Keith was shocked back to reality when he started bobbing. 

 

He let out a heavy breath not wanting Lance to know how quickly he was unraveling him. 

 

Lance brought his hands into play. He pulled back and spit on Keith’s dick while he pumped with his hand. He fondled his balls with his other hand before kissing the tip and moving back down. 

 

Keith gripped his hair so he could direct him where to go next. 

 

If he remembered his name he would be moaning it. 

 

Started with a L. 

 

“Lance,” Keith gasped. 

 

Lance felt himself get stiffer. Since when did he remember his name? 

 

His grip tightened and Lance knew he was close. He bobbed faster not choking or gagging at all like a slut and swallowed it as he shot down his throat. 

 

He pulled back to gauge the reaction. 

 

Keith was flushed, it had obviously been a while since he had a blowjob or at least one that good. 

 

Lance grabbed a napkin and wiped off his mouth , before returning to his seat. 

 

“You can drop me off at my car now.” 

 

Keith looked stunned for a moment and then grinned. 

 

“And miss round 2?” 

 

Lance looked over at him confused, Keith pushed their lips together, forceful and hot, not minding where his mouth had been at all.

 

Lance moaned into the kiss, completely shocked but willing. 

 

Lance gasped as Keith played with his zipper. 

 

“Can I?” 

 

“Please!” 

 

Keith stripped him of his pants to find him fully erect. He grinned as he realized he really was bisexual. 

 

Perfect. 

 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” 

 

Keith gripped him firmly thumbing the precome beading on his dick. 

 

“I want to be inside you.” Keith whispered in his ear. He climbed over to Lance’s side and pulled out lube and condoms out of the side pocket. 

 

_ He obviously does this a lot.  _

 

Lance tried not to take it personally. 

 

He was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt two fingers push into him. 

 

Keith fished around until Lance moaned under his fingers. 

 

“Found it.” Keith grinned sliding in another finger. 

 

Keith kneeled in front of Lance, his legs on Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“Are you ready?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance nodded eyes shut.

 

Keith lowered the seat so Lance could lay down and lubed himself up. 

 

If someone told him tonight he would be fucked in a church parking lot he would have... you know what he doesn’t know what he would have said, he didn’t think he would experience this ever. 

 

Keith nudged the entrance, eager to get started but also considering Lance as well.

 

He pushed in slowly when Lance gripped his shoulder and said, “go as hard as you want, I can take it.” 

 

Keith grinned and started thrusting, still gentle but much faster than he was going to originally. 

 

Lance gripped his seat and wrapped his legs around Keith’s lower back. 

 

“Ah! Fuck, Keith!”

 

Keith wondered how he knew his name so Lance flicked his name tag. 

 

Keith pulled off his shirt and resumed pounding his tight hole. 

 

“Relax,” Keith whispered in his ear. He felt Lance ease up and thrusted harder. 

 

Keith wasn’t one to make a lot of noise but Lance fucking was. He was moaning up a storm scratching the side of the seat. 

 

Keith kissed his chest and sucked on his neck in a strangely possessive way. He didn’t even know this guy but he already wanted him to be his. 

 

Lance was getting close. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Keith oh my god keep going.” Lance’s voice was slurred as he was rhythmically wrecked. He wouldn’t be walking straight tomorrow but he didn’t even care. 

 

Keith felt a boost of confidence as the dim lighting revealed the pure pleasure in Lance’s face. 

 

He kissed him and interlaced their fingers, something he had never done, not even once. All he had had was flings and hookups. This time felt strangely different. 

 

“I’m!” Lance gasped. 

 

Keith gripped his dick which for this whole experience had been untouched. He needed to fix that. He pumped him, not slowing down at all, and Lance gasped and spurted all over his stomach.

 

They both panted, completely out of breath. 

 

“You good?” Keith asked throwing the condom into his trash bag. 

 

“Yeah, whew...” Lance thought back to how they held hands. It felt important, but why? 

 

Keith grabbed some napkins and cleaned Lance up. 

 

Silence.

 

“So...” Lance broke the silence.

 

“Want to go out tomorrow?” Keith asked pulling up his pants. 

 

“Like on a date or as friends?” 

 

“Date.”

 

Like smiled like an idiot, it did mean something after all.

 

“Yeah the fair should still be in town.” 

 

“Good, I’ll pick you up after work then.” 

 

“How do you know I work tomorrow?” Lance asked genuinely curious. 

 

“You always work on Wednesday’s.” 

 

Keith sat back in the driver's seat to avoid embarrassment.

 

Lance looked out the window with a smile. 

 

Keith dropped him off at his car and Lance opened the door. “See you tomorrow then.” 

 

Keith smiled a little and peeled out. 

 

Once Keith pulled into the garage he looked at the passenger side and noticed scratches on the leather seat. Usually he would be angry but this time he brushed them with his fingers and smiled.

 

He’ll get that ass again real soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I said I wanted 20 likes for this chapter and I got 80 likes, there will be four chapters


	52. Incubus Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a demon that needs to have sex with someone or he will vanish from this world, and he wants Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter 
> 
> Duh.

 

Keith had a bit of a problem. He had a demon on his hands. Not just any demon, a sex crazed demon that needed to bang someone or he would literally die.

 

And he had a thing for Keith.

 

“I could probably get someone to give you immortality... so please.” The vixen with short brown hair and the sexiest skin tight bodysuit Keith had ever seen paraded around his house like he owns the place. He popped open the fridge and grabbed a beer.

 

“Get your own beer,” Keith said swiping it out of his hands before taking a chug.

 

“My LIFE is on the line here Keith.” Lance snatched the beer from his hands and gulped some down win a sigh.

 

“Your afterlife. What did you do in your life that made you a demon?”

 

“All sinners turn into demons actually, well only the bad ones. Then they crave what got them killed and will die for real if they don’t do it.”

 

“How the fuck does sex kill you?”

 

“When you’re a porn Star you can get wrapped up with the wrong crowd.”

 

“Porn star... you’re shitting me.”

 

“Yup,” Lance grinned takin another gulp of beer before crushing the can in his caramel fingers.

 

Keith decided to look into that, but not while Lance is around.

 

“Well we’re not having sex so find someone else.”

 

“Boo... fine. I want it to be you but I’ll never have sex with someone unwilling, even if I’m a demon. Goodbye forever, Keef.”

 

Lance left with a poof and Keith couldn’t help but feel a little lonely.

 

He didn’t want him gone forever he just doesn’t bottom. Ever. Even for a demon who’s afterlife is on the line.

 

“Dammit.” Keith grabbed the crushed can to throw it away and hesitated before placing it on his desk.

 

He last few months haven’t been terrible. Lance was pretty funny and was tutoring him in Spanish. He was nice to snuggle with considering he can control his body temperature.

 

 _Dammit_.

 

Keith missed the fucker and it had only been a few minutes.

 

There was no way to find him too.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

***

 

Keith went to class like usual but felt an emptiness inside him. No way a demon caused that right?

 

“You look depressed what happened? Did you scare off your demon friend?” A short girl with half her head shaved asked.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Woah I was kidding, this guy pestered you for months, what did you do?”

 

“Refuse to have sex with him.”

 

“You’re not a prude Keith, what’s wrong with a little demon sex?”

 

“I’m not a bottom that’s why.”

 

“Who said you had to be a bottom?” The girl asked.

 

Keith’s mouth dropped. “We never discussed who would do what...”

 

“And you shoed him away, tragic.”

 

Keith needed to find him, he needed to find him now.

 

“Thanks Pidge.”

The girl nodded before walking to class. 

***

 

He left class early in an attempt to find Lance before it was too late. He bought a Ouija board and everything.

 

“Ok here we go. Where is Lance.”

 

The piece started to move. It slid from letter to letter slowly. 

 

W-H-O

 

“He’s a demon, brunette, dark skin, Cuban, hot, wants to bang?”

 

O-H H-I-M

 

“You know him?!”

 

The piece moved to yes.

 

“Do you know where he is?”

 

No.

 

“Fuck.”

 

I-L-L A-S-K

 

“Oh thank you.” Keith waited in silence while the spirit talked to their spirit friends.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

No.

 

“Dammit.”

 

S-O-R-R-Y

 

“It’s ok.”

 

The piece moved to goodbye.

 

Keith sighed. It was probably too late. He couldn’t believe he let a guy die just because he wouldn’t have sex with him.

 

He flopped on his bed to wallow and remembered he was a porn star.

 

His phone crept out of his pocket and he ended up scrolling through every porn sight possible.

 

Half an hour of scrolling later he found him. Was going by a different name than Lance. His pornstar name was Kitten. How tacky. 

 

He was dressed in a dashing suit surrounded by men, equally dressed and attractive.

 

Without so much as a hello, they pealed off his suit and lavished him with kisses. Keith noticed a series of RIP comments below the video. This was definitely him.

 

Everyone was naked pretty quickly, and Lance kneeled in the center stroking two of the men’s dicks.

 

He downed one and bobbed expertly, drool sliding down his chin. His hand didn’t stop pumping the Asians dick.

 

Keith couldn’t help but imagine it was him.

 

What would it feel like? His pretty mouth wrapped around his cock? His expert tongue swirling around the tip?

 

Keith was impossibly hard as he ripped off his jeans to get a better grip.

 

One of the men tossed Lance on the bed as another felt him up. They all smacked him on the ass and thighs and Keith could see he was loving it.

 

He stroked himself eagerly as Lance got pounded by a black guy with a shaved head. He moaned like there was no tomorrow and jerked off two men and one positioned himself over his mouth.

 

Keith had never been this turned on.

 

“No way! Are you jacking off to my porn?!” Lance gasped peaking over Keith’s shoulder.

 

Keith screamed and punched him in the face.

 

“Um, ow!”

 

“Sorry! You startled me!”

 

“You decked me!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Lance pouted and held his cheek. “Make it up to me?”

 

Keith shut off his phone and pulled off his shirt. Now that he knew there wouldn’t be anything inside him, he was all game.

 

Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

 

Keith pulled him into a kiss, long and steady.

 

Lance sighed and pressed his tongue against Keith’s. He pulled back and said softly, “my friend told me you were looking for me, is that true?”

 

Keith nodded and moved back in.

 

The kiss heated up quickly and Keith pushed Lance onto the bed. Lance teased off his underwear and kneeled in front of him.

 

“Warning, I’m really really good at these.” He teased before licking his shaft. He wrapped his lips around the tip and gave the spot behind the head some attention.

 

Keith gripped his hair and directed him to go deeper. Lance did as he was told, hollowing his cheeks as he quickened the pace. Keith bit his lip in an attempt to be quiet but let out soft gasps and he pulled his will apart.

 

Before he knew it, he was spurting down lances throat, and Lance swallowed every drop.

 

“You are good.”

 

Lance grinned cockily.

 

Keith pushed him on his back and gave his thigh a smack.

 

Lance gasped and his halfy hardened further.

 

“You like that?” Keith teased.

 

Lance nodded, eager for more marks.

 

Keith bit on his neck, hard. Lance moaned like a porn star, well he technically wasn’t a porn star anymore, but once a porn star always a porn star.

 

“I’m gonna leave marks all over you, let all your friends know you’re mine.”

 

Lance nodded a tear welling in his eye.

 

Keith kissed his forehead and the tear before sucking on his collarbone. He left a few marks there and another bite on his neck before moving to his thighs.

 

Lance gasped as he bit on his upper thigh, relatively close to his groin, making Lance grow even firmer.

 

“Touch me, please.”

 

“You’re going to come untouched.”

 

Lance let out a soft sob. Keith would have been concerned but unlike his voice, his member was quite firm.

 

He slipped his fingers in his tight hole when he realized he had no lube or condoms.

 

“Fuck I’m not prepared.”

 

“It’s fine, my body is only an illusion, so I can make it any way I want.”

 

Keith looked back down to see clear liquid oozing out of his asshole.

 

It was strange but he wasn’t going to complain.

 

He slipped a few digits in and twisted them around, fishing for his prostrate, unsure if he even had one.

 

Lance cried out and gripped the sheets.

 

Yup. Still had one.

 

“Enough with your fingers please.”

 

Keith slapped his ass leaving a red mark in his wake.

 

“Get ready to get your mind blown.”

 

Lance was very confident this wouldn’t be the best sex of his life seeing as he was a porn star, but his confidence was cute.

 

Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

Keith thrust in slowly, but he was so wet he definitely didn’t need to. He thrust rhythmically going as deep as he could with each thrust.

 

“Fuck! Keith!” Lance moaned.

 

He scratched Keith’s back and he pounded him into the mattress.

 

He chanted “yes’” and moaned so loud Keith knew the neighbors could hear.

 

“Shh,” Keith hushed him with a kiss. “I don’t want a noise complaint.”

 

“The only noise anyone can hear is you. You’re the only one that can see me.”

 

Keith shrugged and resumed the pace almost prideful this demon chose him of all people and was loving it.

 

He thrusted faster, nailing the prostate with every motion. Lance was falling apart at the seams as Keith ruined him.

 

He was wrong. This is was the best sex of his life and his after life.

 

Demon bodies experience pleasure sooo much more strongly than human bodies.

 

Keith was getting close, Lance was getting closer.

 

Despite his earlier statement Keith jerked off Lance to make sure he came first.

 

Lances toes curled as he squirmed underneath him in pleasure.

 

“Fuck! Keeeith!” Lance spurt onto his chest and fell onto the bed exhausted.

 

Keith filled him up seconds later.

 

He flopped onto the bed next to him and pulled out. Magically, and a little disappointingly, there was no mess. Demon stuff.

 

“Where did my come go?” Keith joked.

 

“Didn’t feel like washing your sheets.”

 

“So are you allowed to move on?”

 

“And leave you behind? No fucking way!” Lance cuddled into his armpit and sighed.

 

Keith wrapped his arm around him and sighed as well.

 

What a life.


End file.
